I Will Always Find You
by Mapsnika
Summary: A standard case goes horribly wrong when Prentiss is kidnapped by the unsub and can't find her way home. Established relationship. Please review
1. Chapter 1

I Will Always Find You

By Mapsnika

_If I had no more time  
>No more time left to be here<br>Would you cherish what we had?  
>Was it everything that you were looking for?<br>If I couldn't feel your touch  
>And no longer were you with me<br>I'd be wishing you were here  
>To be everything that I'd be looking for<br>I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
>And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me<br>'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

'_Like You'll Never See Me Again' ~Alicia Keys~_

**CHAPTER ONE**

She was awakened by her cell phone buzzing as it bounced around on the kitchen counter. She was just going to let it ring especially since this was the first time she has been able to get rest without a fever, chills or muscle aches. But she thought about what if it was Garcia calling to check on her like she has done every day since Emily left with the team to chase after the unsub. She knew if she didn't pick up Garcia would be pounding at the door to make sure she was okay. But it could be Emily and that was one call she didn't want to miss.

She felt more left out now that she was feeling better but she knew her girlfriend would be pissed if she tried to rush her recovery especially if she checked in with her babysitter. Neither Garcia or Emily would tell her about the case because they both feared that she would try to hurry her recovery and want to join the team.

As she got up and snatched the phone before it went to voicemail, she hoped it was Emily. Her face dropped when it was a male voice on the other end of the line.

"JJ, Emily is…"

"Morgan please tell Emily that I am getting my rest. In fact I am feeling much better," she said with a laugh in her voice.

"Listen baby girl, Emily didn't ask me to call to check on you." There was a long sigh and JJ dropped into a seat hearing that her friend had no hint of humor in his voice. "We believe that she has been kidnapped by the perp."

Her mind went blank and the only thing she could think of is that Emily had got Morgan to play a joke on her. But they wouldn't play such a cruel joke on her especially knowing what they deal with on a daily basis. Emily couldn't be missing, she is always so careful.

"JJ? JJ are you still there?" Morgan asked worriedly.

Shaken from her thoughts she focused on the caller. "Yes I'm here. How long has she been missing? What leads do you have about her whereabouts? Where was the last place she was seen before she went missing? How do you know she has been kidnapped?" She asked questioned with rapid fire speed not giving the man an opportunity to answer. "I'm flying there right now; I need you to pick me up at the airport."

"JJ, I know you want to help but right now you are not at 100% and you are too close to this. I called Garcia and she is on her way over to be with you. She can help…"

"No! Garcia needs to stay at the BAU to help you guys find Emily. I can be of help to find her there with you."

"We are looking for her and we have leads that we are following up on. We will find her. Do you hear me JJ…we will find her and I will make sure I deliver her back to you safely."

Before she could respond there was a loud knock at the door. She got up and opened the door knowing that it was Penelope. The woman enveloped her in a tight hug without saying a word. After about a minute she gently took the phone from her hand knowing that it was Morgan.

"Derek, I got her. Bring her home sweetness." She ended the call and walked her over to the couch and continued to cradle her friend.

After a while JJ tears had slowed and she pulled away from Garcia giving her a desperate questioning look. She had to know what she knew so she could find her. "Please…tell me. I have to know how to find her."

Rubbing her hand on her cheek wiping away the last few tears Penelope gave her a loving but sad smile.

"I will tell you what I know but the boys will find her."

_Five days earlier…_

JJ had caught the bad flu virus that was going around and was home on sick leave right before the team was due to start a new case. She was trying to help Emily prepare her go-bag because she was running late to meet the rest of the team at the airport for a case in Texas and she was feeling guilty that she couldn't go. Emily kept batting her hands away from the bag and ordered her to go back to bed with a smile and a kiss to her forehead.

"JJ, go back to bed please or you will never get well. I wish I was back riding a desk so I could stay home and take care of you," Emily said in a sad voice as she led her lover back to the bed they shared.

"I wish you could stay home too and take care of me. I love it when you give me sponge baths," JJ said as she softly cupped the brunette's face as she leaned over her she tucked her in. "It shouldn't take you long to locate the unsub. You are one of the best profilers at the BAU. You can profile him down to what he takes in his coffee. Go get him and when you come back I will be well and we can really enjoy that sponge bath together."

They placed their foreheads together and shared a tender moment as they looked into each other's eyes. Emily placed a soft kiss on JJ's warm forehead before standing to retrieve her bag. She smiled to herself knowing the cold medicine and her fever was making her a bit loopy. She was certain that she would sleep well once she left. She really hoped she would take care of herself while she was gone. But she knew how stubborn her girlfriend could be.

She looked back over her shoulder and gave her a smile filled with all the love she was feeling for her at that moment. "Stay in that bed and drink plenty of fluids. Don't make me have to call Garcia to come and babysit you," she stated in a mock stern voice.

"Yes mother. I love you too. Come back safe baby." It took all of JJ's willpower to not get out of the bed to give her girlfriend a passionate kiss and embrace but she knew it would cause Emily to get upset with her and more worried on top of possibly giving her the flu. Her having to stay in bed with her sounded like a good idea but she couldn't do that to her. Emily was a bigger baby than Morgan when sick. No, having Emily well and taking care of her was a better idea. Besides she wanted her to be focused before starting the case so she would come back quicker.

Taking a last look at her sick girlfriend she said, "I love you so much honey. I will come back to you soon. Take care of yourself."

As Emily drove to the airport, she couldn't help but think about the ring that she had purchased and had locked away in her gun safe. She knew it would be safe from JJ's curiosity since they both had their own gun safes. She had hoped to ask her to marry her before they caught this case and she got the flu. But now she would have to plan out an even more romantic way to ask her besides over dinner between cases.

Once on the plane Emily, Morgan, Rossi and Reid exchanged pleasantries while Hotch prepared to go over all the information they had on the case. He connected with Garcia to go over the case via internet. He signaled for everyone to join him around the table so they could all view the data consol to prepare a game plan on how to proceed.

"Well we don't have much solid information to form a clear profile about the unsub. What we do know is that he kidnaps his victims and holds them for various time periods. He apparently doesn't have a game plan on when he releases them. The first victim he kidnapped was released into a crowded mall after three days of being taken. He was disoriented and had no memory of what had happened to him. That seems to be the same situation with the other two victims who have been found. It doesn't appear that the unsub is very particular where he drops off those that he kidnapped," Hotchner explained.

"The unsub does not seem to have a victim profile either which makes the assumption that opportunity is what governs his actions. There have been a reported 7 victims, 4 females and 3 males all ranging in age from mid twenties to late sixties," Reid added to the profile.

Wrinkling her forehead, Emily asked, "Is there any commonality about the victims? Where do they work? Shop? Their ethnicity?"

"That's the screwed up thing as far as we can tell none of them seem have nothing in common. They are of different religions and economic classes. Talk about your equal opportunity unsub," Morgan said with a strained laugh.

"The results from the toxicology screening report that each of the recovered persons detected propofol in their systems at varying levels among other chemicals. They all reported various levels of memory loss or cognitive impairment. Garcia, I need you to find details about those that have been taken who are still missing? And where were the ones released found and the timeline from being taken?" Hotch asked Penelope. "Also see if you can find any common elements with the victims that the local authorities might have overlooked."

On the monitor, a grid of the people taken and those that were returned when and where appeared. They all could tell at first look that there was no discernable pattern about who was taken.

"I will have all the other information ready for you when you arrive jn Texas," Garcia said.

"Can you send me that grid of the victims to my tablet so I can take a closer look before we arrive? I might be able to come up with a pattern," Reid asked Garcia.

"Sending the data to you now my golden genius," she said with a bright smile.

"Penelope, do you have us set up with the local police department when we touch down?" Hotch asked their analyst.

"Yes sir. They will have transportation waiting for you on the tarmac. I've booked you all into the Ramanda Inn near the Police station. I have already linked up the information with their computer analyst and will be ready when you link up with me." Figuring she had taken care of all the business she graced them with her bright smile. "Is there anything else my lovely team of crime fighters needs from their goddess of all things good?"

Hotch gave her a small smile, Thanks Garcia we'll talk to you when we land."

Before the link was cut Emily quickly asked, "Garcia could you check on JJ and make sure she is resting and taking care of herself."

"No problem sugar. I will even take her some of my homemade chicken noodle soup. But I know what will really make her feel better…" Garcia gave Emily a knowing wink.

Trying to retain her professionalism and not blush too brightly she quickly said, "Thanks Garcia." She quickly cut the link as she picked up a file to cover her reaction.

David Rossi who had been uncharacteristically quiet finally spoke up. "I think we will have to be prepared to be flexible with whatever profile we come up with once we meet with the local authorities and conduct our own interviews. I know that we don't really have a working profile but I know that there has to be a pattern. This unsub doesn't fit any normal parameters. I really want to take a closer look at the tox reports and find out more about the victims." The team sighed and looked over the information they had just covered. Rossi who was sitting next to Prentiss leaned close to her quietly saying, "I hope you and JJ didn't have anything special planned anytime soon because this might take awhile."

Emily looked down at the information she had in her lap and let out a sad sigh as she shook her no. She already missed her girlfriend and she had only been gone from her for a few hours.

Hotch had given out everyone's preliminary assignments knowing they would change once they landed. They all retreated to various spots on the plane to work out their own logistics of how they were going to handle their duties. Morgan sat across from Prentiss and was staring at her with a wry grin on his face.

She looked up at him with a confused expression. "What are you looking at?"

He let out a soft chuckle. "I bet you are disappointed that this case may go longer and that JJ got the flu."

"Yeah, I'm concerned that she got the flu because she would have been very valuable on this case managing the media." Emily tried to be as matter of fact in her response to her fellow agent but knew he was an excellent profiler and read right through her façade.

"Prentiss, you do know that we all know that you and JJ are a couple and have been for awhile now. Don't try to bullshit a bullshitter."

She couldn't hold her smile in anymore especially from her friend. "Yes I am aware that you all know but that still won't stop me from trying to be professional while working a case. Besides I'm trying not to think of her too much especially since I won't be able to see her and Skype on my iPhone is not the same thing."

"Have you thought about making an honest woman of her?" he said with a devilish grin.

"Make an honest woman of who?" Reid asked as he stood next to the two agents.

Both of the agents laughed at the young man. Emily was grateful she would be able to get out of answering the question and Derek would be left to explain it to his friend.

"Spencer for having such a brilliant mind you can be real dense at times," he said as he stood and put his arm around his shoulder leading him to an empty set of chairs trying not to laugh too much. He knew he had to be gentle because he knew that his young friend still had a crush on the blonde woman in question.

The team was grateful for some light moments because once the plane lands they would be in full BAU profiler mode and be sought after as the people who had the answers to solve the case.

Once the plane landed they were met by several members of the local Houston police department.

"Captain Taylor, nice to meet you. Let me introduce you to my team. This is senior SSA David Rossi, SSA agents Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Dr. Spencer Reid. Our technical analyst Garcia has been in contact with your computer analyst so we should be ready to get started." Hotchner went through the introduction as he has done so many times before.

"Agent Hotchner, I'm glad that we are gonna get your assist on this one. We found out about 30 minutes ago that another male victim may have gone missing. So ya'll have got your work cut for you. We got cars set up for you over there," the captain said with a Texas drawl as he led them to the dark blue SUVs

Once at the station they all filed in and went to the area that had been set aside for them. Unpacking their gear, they brought up the computer and linked up with Garcia at Quantico. The captain brought over all the files they had accumulated including the latest victim.

After an hour of combing through all the material including what Garcia was able to gather about all the current victims, Hotch got their attention to finalize a game plan.

"Garcia was able to find some common elements with the victims. We need to compare them with the latest victim that was recently taken." Hotch handed the printout of the information that was sent over to each of his team.

They walked over to the large board that had a map of the city of Houston and pictures of each of the victims. Reid went to the board grabbing a dry erase pen as he carefully looked over the list in his hand writing all the similarities for each person. As he was writing he had the full attention of everyone in the small room.

Rossi walked and stood behind the young man forming his own conclusions. "Does anyone find this interesting? Of the seven men and women that were taken they all fall into specific age groups, twenties, thirties, forties, and sixties. Of the three that were let go they range in age from early thirties to late sixties. There was a female who was 32 and two males 48 and 69. The age of the latest victim is a male age 68. The victims that have not been found are three women two in their twenties and one in her late forties; a male in his mid thirties with the latest victim 68. If I were to make a speculation we can expect that a female in her thirties and a male in his forties will be the next victims."

"It's almost like the unsub is collecting people to form a specific group. He seems to be taking the males and females in each age group. Figuring out why the unsub wants these people is what we need to find out if we are going to catch the unsub." Derek rubbed his face with both his hands as he paced in front of the board verbalizing his theory.

"Look at the ages of the victims. There is a pattern there," Reid hypothesized as if everyone understood the pattern he was talking about.

"Reid what pattern are seeing?" asked both Hotch and Rossi at the same time.

Quickly turning his head to look at the men who asked for clarification he at first looked surprised and then realization appeared on his face. "Oh sorry. Well, when you think about adult family groups what ages are normally represented? What if the unsub is trying to recreate some type of family group."

Emily brightened seeing where Reid was taking his theory. "That could explain the propofol that was found in the victims. That drug is commonly used for short term medically induced amnesia for patients undergoing traumatic surgical procedures." She shuffled through the files on the table until she located the one she was looking for. "Okay, the tox screen for the victims all report having varied levels of propofol among benzodiazepine, Soma, Lithium and Chlorpromazine."

"What the hell kind of cocktail was the unsub trying to make? A hypnotic, antipsychotic antidepressant…what is this crazy trying to do?" Morgan asked in shocked wonder.

"Since no one has turned up dead, our unsub must have a chemical and/or medical background where he can manage the health conditions. That could explain why the three were released because their health could not be stabilized."

"Or they weren't responding to the reprogramming that was being done to them," Prentiss added.

"This at least this will help us narrow down our profile." Hotchner walked over to the computer screen and cued up Garcia. "Garcia, do a search for adults with a chemical or medical backgrounds who have experience in mixing obscure compounds. Also include anyone who also may have experience in psychology. Narrow your search to those people who may have had a major loss of their families. I know the parameters are vague but that's all we have."

"Yes sir. I will get right on it and get back to you." The screen went black.

"If this unsub is trying to recreate a family, they are not trying to hurt anyone because the drugs used can be used to make the victims very susceptible to suggestions. The ones that were released may not be able to give us much because of the drugs that they were injected with. I think the unsub wants to work with a clean slate by causing amnesia and then making them susceptible to suggestions. They may be trying to create the perfect family," Emily stated as she looked at the characteristics of each person that were listed under each picture.

"If they are trying to create the perfect family, why not take people from the same ethnic group? Why have there been no children taken?" Morgan asked.

"Not taking children makes sense. This unsub probably does not want to the time to wait for children to grow up. If their adult family members were lost or were a disappointment, creating the family with drugs would be quicker. And they can program the qualities their other family members had or that they wished they had. I think the age is the key factor not the other elements," Rossi added.

Looking at his boss, Derek's face mirrored the feelings of all his team. "Hotch we have nothing solid to present to the locals as way of a clear profile of the unsub except that they may have a chemical or medical background and/or a psychological background as well as may have suffered a major family loss."

"That may not be all we have. I'm pretty sure the unsub is male. Some of the drugs used need to be administrated intravenously. Someone would have to be strong enough to capture them and then transport them someplace secluded where the drugs can be given and the programming can be done. They would need time to make sure they had the right dosage for their needs. That could explain why three of them were released because they weren't responding the way the unsub wanted." Rossi turned and stared at the pictures of the victims. "This unsub would have to be strong enough to handle a person who weighed over 200 pounds and do it where they were not noticed."

The team just stood there in silence either looking at the board or reading over the various files. There was a heavy sense of the unfamiliar in the room, the team having their individual feelings of not having a clue as to how to proceed in this case knowing they had a long road ahead of them.

Looking at the faces of his team he realized that he needed to galvanize his team into action sensing the heavy burden of doubt in the room, he broke the silence in the room.

"Alright we need to gather more information to fill in the holes on our profile. Two of the victims are still in the hospital and the oldest male victim is at home. Tomorrow we will start fresh. Prentiss and Reid go talk to the victims at the hospital. Morgan and David go see what you can find out from the man who's at home. I will go with Captain Taylor and scope out the places that each person was found. Hopefully Garcia is able to come up with more leads by the time we finish are recon. We'll need to keep in contact with each other incase something comes to light that will impact the case. Let's meet back here after the interviews to compare notes. In the meantime let's see if we can try to solidify our profile of the unsub." Once Hotch finished giving directions he saw that his team looked somewhat relieved having had their energies focused into accomplishable tasks. Having received the acknowledged nods from his team, they grabbed the needed files and gathered around the conference room doing what they do best.

A black late model four door Chrysler had just turned off interstate 45 heading to the Lake Conroe area turning onto a rural road headed to a lightly populated area. From there the car drove to an area where the houses were set about 5 miles apart from each other. The area provided privacy as it was at least a five to ten minute car ride to reach the closest neighbor's home. The car reached a long driveway heading to a three story large white country plantation style home with green trim and large plane windows with a blue swing bench on the porch to the left of the front door.The home was surrounded by several acres of wooded land.

A man stepped out of the car and made his way up the six steps that lead to the oak front door. He had a thin smile on his face as he reached in his pocket to pull out his keys to open the door. Once the door was opened and he was inside he placed his keys in the crystal glass bowl sitting on a small table in the entry way. He walked into the great room and smiled broadly with a sense of pride at his family.

Four adults sat in brightly colored armchairs throughout the large great room in silence. Some had vacant looks on their face while others just looked confused. A TV was broadcasting an afternoon talk show but no one in the room was watching it. The man walked over to a young woman checking her pulse and respiration. Once satisfied he moved to the young man and then the other young woman sitting next to the first woman repeating the same examination. He continued the same procedure with the remaining woman in the room. With her he gently rubbed the back of his hand along her cheek then kissing her softly on the head.

As he walked to the door at the other side of the room he turned and smiled at everyone in the room. "You are all doing so well my family. I am very proud of you. Grandpa got here the other and he is still very tired so he's resting now. I'm gonna go check on him and I will be right back."

In a bedroom done the hall from the great room, a man in his late sixties lay prone in a bed with IV tubing coming out of his arm and hooked up to a heart monitoring machine.He checked to make sure he was okay. Happy with his progress, he went back into the great room to be with the rest of his family.

He grabbed the box off a table by the door leading to the great room that contained headphones and CD players.

"It's time to listen to today's lesson while I go make us something to eat." He placed headphones over the ears of each person and pushed the play button. Each person was receiving a message that was recorded specifically for them. Before he placed the headphones on the older female, he put the headphones to his ear and pressed play to ensure that she had the right message.

"_Your name is Sally Monroe. You live in this house with your family. You have been married to the same man for thirty-five years. You have four children one boy and three girls. You also…"_ Satisfied with the message he placed it on the head of the woman. The message would repeat in a continuous hypnotic loop for one hour.

He knew his family needed to eat so he went and prepared sandwiches while they listened to the taped messages. When all the CD players stopped he went and removed the equipment putting them back in the box until he would repeat the process again in two hours. Placing the sandwiches in front of each of them on the small tables that were in front of each chair he instructed them to eat. When they all picked up their sandwiches and began eating as he retrieved the last sandwich and walked over to _Sally_.

"Sally I think you are going to like your sandwich. I made it special for you because I know how you like it, light mayo, no pickles."

The woman took small bites of the sandwich that the man fed to her with loving eyes. He wiped her mouth with the lace linen napkin that was sitting next to the plate.

"Sweetheart, everyone is almost home. We are just waiting on Claire and my brother Harry. But you know Harry, he's always late. And Claire had to get off work but should be here soon. Once they get here we can have that big family dinner that we were planning once we were able to get the whole family together at one time. Won't that be great Sally?"

The woman looked at the man and gave him a weak smile and nodded her head robotically.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! Never expected all the story alerts for this story. I was intimidated to post the next chapter. I hope I don't disappoint. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

The next day Derek and Rossi arrived at a small two bedroom house sitting off an unpaved country road. As they walked up toward the front of the house they were met by two large men carrying a shovel and a bat coming from the side of the house. They were both dressed in dirty overalls one with no shirts and the other a greasy white beater tank. Their clothes had various stains of indefinable things. Both were raggedly groomed to the point it was difficult to determine if they had five o'clock shadows or they hadn't washed their faces in several days. They had fierce expressions on their faces giving the impression that they didn't trust anyone.

"What you want?" The taller of the two men bellowed.

Derek and Rossi didn't come any further on the property sensing that the two men were in protective mode of the man they assumed was inside that they came to see. They both showed their badges hoping that they would believe they were there to help and not cause trouble.

"We don't mean you any trouble. We are from the FBI and we wanted to talk to Mr. Theo Roades," Derek tried to say as non-threatening as he could.

"What you want with Pa? Ain't he been through enough? Some fool snatched him up while he was workin' in his own dang garden. And then just dumped him at some shopping center," the man with the bat explained.

"Pa don't like shoppin' malls. He does all his shopping at the Piggley Wiggley," the other man said.

"That's why we are here to find out who did that to him. My name is David Rossi a special agent with the FBI and this is Derek Morgan, another special agent. May we speak to Mr. Roades?" Rossi asked.

The two men looked at each before speaking. "Show us them badges again."

The man with the shovel went over to take a closer look at the badges of Rossi and Morgan. After staring at the shiny metal for several seconds he looked over at his brother. "Clevas, go see if Pa wants to come out and talk to these people."

Clevas disappeared in the house and reappeared two minutes later with an older timid looking man walking with a wooden crane. He appeared to be hiding behind Clevas as if he felt that he would protect him.

"Pa this here is two FBI men that want to talk to you about what happened to ya getting' snatched." He led the old man to a rusty metal chair that was sitting in the middle of overgrown grass that looked like it's been sitting in the yard for many years.

"Take a seat," Theo said to Rossi and Morgan pointing to the makeshift seats. Rossi sat on the other metal chair with no back while Derek sat on the large wooden bucket next to the chairs.

"Mr. Roades, thank you for speaking with us. We wanted to ask you about what happen to you when you were taken. Anything you can tell us would be helpful," Derek stated.

The old man leaned forward so the two men could hear what he was going to say trying not to have his sons hear him. "He tried to get me to believe that my boys ain't my boys. But me and their ma raised them. I know my boys Clevas and Chad. Can't nobody tell me who my boys are."

"Who was the man who tried to tell you that your sons weren't yours?" Rossi asked.

Theo got a faraway look in his eyes as if he was trying to remember something. After several moments he looked back at them and just smiled. Chad walked over to the FBI agents and whispered, "He does that ever since he came back. The doctors think it might be drugs or somethin'"

"Did the doctors tell you what type of drugs he was given?" Rossi asked.

"They may of told us but I don't remember what they said. There are times when he seems like he was before and then other times he just gets plain loopey," Chad explained.

"It was a pretty house though. Wish I could have gotten my Mae a house like that one," Theo spoke up all of a sudden.

"What did the house look like Theo?" Derek asked hoping that using his first name would keep him focused.

"It was green and white."

"Do you remember where the house is Theo?"

"It's in the woods. I'ma go take a nap now. You two can hang around with my boys if you want." Theo stood and walked back to the house without saying another word.

"Pa does that now. Just gets up and goes and sit in his chair staring off into space. He don't like to go fishin' or anything he used to do. He don't even work in his garden and he's been doing that with Ma way before she passed. He's kept it up since then." The man pointed to a plot of land that looked at one time to be a well-tended garden. "You gotta find the bastard that did this to our Pa," Clevas said as he stared after his father.

"Where were you and your brother when your father was taken?" Morgan asked.

"We was at work. We work at the train yard and didn't get home until supper time. Pa always has supper ready for us when we get home. He was nowhere to be seen and that's strange because he don't venture out much 'cept to the Piggley Wiggley or church on Sunday after the tracker accident and Ma passed. That's why the garden was so important to him." Chad rubbed his as he looked at the unattended garden.

Both Rossi and Morgan surveyed the property to get a better idea of how Mr. Roades could have been taken. There was little traffic and it appeared that other people were either at work or stayed to themselves. All the unsub would need to do was chat up the kindly old man, drug him and drive away and no one would be the wiser.

The two agents stood and shook the two brothers' hands. "We are doing what we can to find whoever did this to your father. If you or your father can think of anything else, give us a call." Rossi handed Clevas one of his business cards before they went back to their SUV.

They drove up the road to get a better idea of the road and the land around Mr. Roades home. It was your typical country neighborhood with houses pushed back on their land and people leaving others alone unless they needed or wanted to talk.

They interviewed the neighbors that were home and willing to talk to them. People knew Mr. Roades and his family and thought highly of them. They confirmed that he kept more to himself since his wife died two years ago. His sons were hard working putting in sometimes 10 to 12 hours days at work and very devoted to their father.

One older woman told the agents, "No one comes down this road unless they got business down here. I ain't seen no strangers come in these parts til you two. Somebody would most likely notice someone here to cause trouble. Even those that are lost just turn around and head back the way they come after asking for directions to where they supposed to be."

Once back in the SUV, Rossi looked at Morgan over in the driver's seat. "I think the unsub pretended to be lost which gave him the opportunity to scope out his next victim and survey the surroundings. Mr. Roades doesn't appear to be a man to put up much of a struggle."

"We are looking at a very calculating and intelligent man."

* * *

><p>Reid and Prentiss entered the hospital both lost in their own thoughts. They hadn't spoken to each other since they left the parking lot. Neither one liked hospitals for their own personal reason. During the car ride over they found where both victims were in the hospital. Randal Scott was in the pulmonary clinic and Tracy Ford was in the psyche ward.<p>

They went to see Randal Scott first. He was of average build with salt and pepper hair but you still tell his natural color was a sandy brown. He was hooked to oxygen and his breathing was somewhat labored. He at first looked like he was sleep but upon hearing the footsteps in the room he opened his eyes and stared at the two strangers in his room.

"Mr. Scott, I am SSA agent Emily Prentiss and I'm with the BAU with the FBI. This is SSA agent Spencer Reid. We would like to ask you some questions about what happened to you. Are you up to answering our questions?"

"Are you my niece? Oh no that's not right I don't have a niece. Wait you said you are from the FBI, right?" he asked with slightly labored breathing.

"Yes Mr. Scott we are with the FBI. We are here to ask you questions about what happened to you. Is that alright," Emily asked the man again.

"I can't remember what happened. I was getting a cup of coffee at the coffee shop by my office, then I was walking in a park across town. It was four, no five days later. At first I couldn't even remember my name and I was having trouble breathing. Do you know what happened to me?" Randall looked scared and confused. He never broke eye contact with either Reid or Prentiss.

Reid moved closer to the bed making it easier for him to look at him. "Mr. Scott you thought agent Prentiss was your niece when you first saw her but then said you don't have a niece. Do you think where you might have been kept you were told you had a niece?"

He desperately looked from Prentiss to Reid appearing to remember what he might have been told. He closed his eyes tight trying to keep tears from falling from his eyes.

After several long moments he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "I remember telling a man that I was having trouble breathing. He gave me something and then I was in the park." He looked over at Reid and softly said, "Someone told me I have a brother. But that's not possibly, I'm an only child."

"Do you remember where you were when you were given something for your breathing or when you were told that you had a brother?" Emily asked.

"It was a big white room. That's all I remember. I'm sorry. Does that help you find the people that did this to me," Randall asked desperately.

"You have been very helpful. What do the doctor's say about your conditions?" Emily inquired.

"They say I need a couple more days of oxygen treatment and I should be able to go home. I will probably have to use an inhaler. I'm not sure I want to go home, I live by myself. I hope you get him," Scott said as he looked out the hospital window.

Prentiss gave Reid a subtle signal to leave. "Thank you for your time Mr. Scott. If you remember anything else I left my card on the table. I hope you get better soon," Reid stated.

They walked in silence toward their next destination in their own private thoughts. Both thinking about the woman they were going to meet next but each thinking something different. Reid could not help but think about his mother trapped inside her own mind having to be kept in a hospital for her own safety knowing that he was the one who put her there. Emily was thinking about the woman who was the same age as she was and having something so horrible happen to her that the world was no longer a safe place and not being able to be with the ones who loved her to keep her self. She thought about Jennifer and how she always felt safe with her. Even when they weren't together, knowing that she was a part of her life made her feel safe.

'God I miss you baby,' Emily thought to herself. She sighed loudly and then realized that Reid heard her so she quickly regained her composure and broke the silence between them.

"Reid, the information we got from Randall Scott wasn't much but it is beginning to confirm our theory about the unsub trying to form a family. What do you think?" Prentiss asked.

The young man looked at her as if he was trying to understand the question and then his focus changed and he held her attention. "I think you are right. The unsub appears to be trying to recreate a family. I think once we talk to Tracy Ford and find out what Morgan and Rossi found out from the other victim we should be able to nail down a motive for the unsub's action."

Nodding at his conclusion, she looked forward at the door that read **Psychiatric Ward**. They stopped and waiting to be allowed entry after showing their identification to the aide manning the door.

"Spencer if you want I can talk to her by myself." She didn't further expand on her statement knowing that he understood her meaning.

"Thanks. I have dealt with those feelings long ago about my mother. I'm interested to hear what she has to say and see if there are any similarities to Scott."

"This way agents. Ms. Ford appears to be having a better day but I can't guarantee how low it will last. I'm going to need to ask to be in the room when you talk to her," Dr. Johnson stated.

"That's won't be a problem doctor. Can you tell us if her condition is the result of drugs or trauma?" Prentiss asked.

As they passed the nurse's station he pulled her file from the rack containing patient files and quickly scanned through it for the information. "Hmm…that's a complex answer. The tox screen does state the she had drugs in her system but she was also a drug user. There were also traces of meth and marijuana in her system. Although they were at a very minimal level when she was brought in after her discovery there are other tell tale signs that she was more than a casual users."

"Could propofol mixed with the other illegal drugs in her system cause her current state?"

"Well it didn't help, but being kidnapped and drugged definitely played a major part in her condition. I hope that once she finishes with detox and some psychotherapy she should make a full recovery. That is the hope. She's over here. We have her in a single room right now," Dr. Johnson pointed at the room across from the nurse's station where they had been standing.

They walked into the room with the doctor in the lead. He walked over to the chair by the window where the woman sat. She was thin and had dark rings around her eyes as if she has not slept in days. She continuously twirled her index finger in her hair as she stared out the window.

Dr. Johnson kneeled down at eye level before he spoke to her in a soft voice, "Tracy, there are two people who would like to talk to you about you being taken. I will be standing over there by the door if you need me." He stood up and nodded toward the two agents.

They brought over chairs and sat next to the woman so they could be on her level as the doctor was.

"Tracy, my name is Spencer and this is Emily. We are with the FBI. We would like ask you some questions about what happened to you."

She turned and looked at the two agents and then returned to looking out the window. "Do you have a father? He said he was my father but my father threw me away when I was ten. He didn't want anything to do with the daughter of a whore. It wasn't my fault that my mother slept with someone else. I tried to be good and show him I wasn't a whore. But he didn't believe me and said he had to beat the sin out of me."

She stopped talking and both agents waited patiently for her to continue. When she didn't, Emily gently prodded her with a question, "Was the man mean to you like your father, Tracy?"

She turned in her seat and faced Emily. She stared at her for several moments before speaking again. "He told me that he loved me and I was part of a family. I wanted to be part of a family but I fucked up like I always do. I needed to get high but he didn't understand. He threw me away like my father did. He tried to give me drugs but they were the wrong drugs for me. I think I made him mad. He left me in a park where the kids play in the sand. Then someone brought me here. I couldn't remember my name."

"Do you remember where you were with the man? Were there other people there?" Spencer asked.

"I remember a white room. He said there was a mother but I knew it wasn't my mother because she left me with my father who threw me away. Do you think if you find the man you can ask him if he still wants to be my father? I will try to be good this time." She looked at them with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Do you have anyone that knows that you are here?" Emily inquired.

"My roommate knows I'm here. She visited me here. My boyfriend broke up with me right before he took me."

"Where did he take you from?"

"I was having lunch at Burger King down the street from my job. I work at a shoe store. I remember eating my fries and burger, then I was in the white room, the park and then here. I don't remember anything after eating my food. You will tell the man that I was a good girl and maybe he will take me back." Tracy gave them a sad smile.

"Tracy is there anything else you can tell us?" Reid asked.

She shook her head and turned to look out of the window again. "I would like him to be my father," she said to no one in particular as she looked at a bird perched on the window sill.

"Tracy, thank you for talking with us."

The agents got up and walked to the door where the doctor stood. "Here's our card if she remembers anything else. Thanks for your cooperation doctor," Prentiss said.

Before they had gone too far toward the entrance to the ward, the doctor called after them, "I hope you get the bastard."

Prentiss smiled and nodded before they left the ward.


	3. Chapter 3

_**THanks for all the story alerts but I would love to know what you think. It may help for me to post more chapters quicker. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Story not Beta'd all mistakes are mind. If anyone has any thoughts about the story please let me know.**_

_**Please Review**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Leonard was rushing from his office to a meeting downtown but wanted to pick up something quick for lunch. He was hoping to close a deal to start a chain of restaurants throughout Texas. He stopped by his favorite Mexican place to get a fish burrito. Looking at his watch he realized he had time to actually sit and eat instead of trying to drive and not spill salsa all over his white shirt.

He ordered his burrito extra spicy and a strawberry pop and found a table by the window. He didn't know why he liked to sit next to the window because he never looked out when he was eating. And that may have been why he didn't notice the man sitting at the table next to him.

"You think we will get some rain to help cool us off from this heat today?"

Leonard didn't look up from his food as he responded. "I hope so. I rather go to my meeting having to explain I'm wet because of the rain instead of sweat stains under my arms."

The man laughed at his joke. He stood up and reached for the pepper on Leonard's table. Before picking it up he asked kindly, "Can I borrow your pepper? There's none on my table." Leonard just nodded yes. The man stumbled a bit as he reached for the shaker brushing up against his drink with his hand. "Thanks. I love the food here don't you?"

"Yeah, I rather eat here when I'm in a hurry. I sometimes pick food up from here on my way home. Easier than cooking for myself," he commented as he gave the man a quick look before focusing on his food. He only caught a glimpse of the back of a graying man walking back toward the food counter. He shrugged and finished his burrito glad to not have to waste more time with idle chit chat.

Picking up his empty food wrappers and sucking down the last of his drink Leonard headed for the door knowing that he had fifteen minutes to get to his meeting. Walking toward his car, his vision began to blur and he was having trouble walking. Suddenly he felt his weight being supported as he was helped to walk to a car. He was placed in the passenger seat and buckled in. He tried to talk but he could not form the words to ask what was happening to him

They got on the interstate and began driving toward Lake Conroe.

Lenard's head lulled around on the seat as the car bounce on the road. Finding the ability to speak he began to mumble about being late for a meeting. The man injected Leonard with a syringe of a drug which caused him to quiet down but not lose conscious. Grabbing his wrist the man checked his pulse and once satisfied he put a CD in his car stereo and continued on his journey home.

"I think you are going to like this Harry. Relax and listen to the CD and we will be home in a little while."

It was late in the afternoon once everyone had returned to the police station and they quickly gathered around the conference table to compare information. Hotchner was first to return with Captain Taylor not having discovered much more information than they already knew.

_Hotch had contacted Garcia and received her update about what she had found out about each of the potential unsubs' history._

Looking at his team sitting around the table he first addressed Morgan and Rossi. "What did you discover from Mr. Roades?"

"Well it seems that he was taken from his home and there was attempts to program him that other people were his children. After meeting his sons I think it would be hard to forget them as well. He stated that he was kept in a house that was white and green and in the woods. He was definitely given drugs and is suffering some cognitive difficulties because of it. He wasn't able to give much more than that," said Derek.

Rossi took over the explanation. "We canvased his neighborhood and I think we have a better understanding of how he was able to kidnap Mr. Roades. That neighborhood is pretty much off the beaten path so only people who have business there would be found there. I believe that our unsub may have either pretended to be lost or was masquerading as a traveling salesman."

"Either of those scenarios would give him the freedom to search for his potential victim and get him out of the area without raising too much suspicion," Reid added.

"We didn't get much more from Mr. Scott. He did state that the room was white. He was told his nieces were there with him. The drugs he was given caused him respiratory difficulties. He stated that he suffered memory loss when he was released," Prentiss added.

Taking in the information, Hotch commented, "Well at least we are putting together a more solid theory of how he is taking his victims. He obviously is finding a way to drug them."

Going over his notes from the interview, Reid was able to gain an idea how the victims were drugged. "Both Mr. Scott and Ms. Ford were either eating at a public establishment right before they remember being taken."

"They were both taken from public places, so this unsub must be able to blend in and look non-threatening. So he obviously not afraid of being caught," said Reid.

"We seem to have a better idea of how they were taken but very little of where they are kept. Both Mr. Scott and Ms. Ford both stated that they remember being in a white room and told that they were a member of a family. They can remember being told about other people who were supposed to be family members but could not recall any specific details other than they were given drugs."

As Reid continued to discuss the details, Emily looked over at the board where the photos of the victims were posted. The picture of Tracy Ford caught her eye. In person she looked like a shell of the person in the picture. But even in the photograph Emily could see the demons she was hiding in her eyes even though she was trying not show it. She remembered having to fight those demons when she was younger and not having anyone to help her battle through. Tracy was like that now, wishing that the man who kidnapped her would want her again after releasing her because desperately wanted the love of a father. She knew if she didn't get the needed help she would probably go back to drugs to help her cope. She was glad that she found JJ and she provided her the comfort and support she needed in her dark times.

"Prentiss…Prentiss! Emily!" Her eyes snapped up to look at Hotchner who apparently had been talking to her. "Are you with us?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about what might have happened to Tracy Ford that caused her to be placed in a psyche ward after she was released," she said hoping that her explanation would get the focus off of her.

"Well I think that her past history and drug use that compromised her cognitive health like Reid explained."

She attempted to hide her embarrassment that she had missed a major portion of the discussion.

Morgan leaned over to her and whispered, "Hey girl, are you alright?"

She just smiled at her friend and shook her head and then directed her attention to Hotch. "Hotch has Garcia found any information about the potential unsubs?"

Hotch keyed up the computer and Garcia appeared on the screen. "Garcia what have you found about potential unsubs?"

"Yes I was able to narrow done potentials to four men in their fifties. They each have a background in medicine and two are board certified psychiatrists and the other two are doctors. All four have had major losses in their family. Given the age range of the victims I correlated it with the losses from each unsub and these four meet the criteria the best." Four pictures of men came up on the screen. There was nothing that stood out about them they looked like they could blend in a crowd.

"Garcia, were the family members all adults? Who were the family members that were loss? And were they killed or did something else happen to them?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, they were all adults. Each man lost daughters, sons, a brother, a wife and a grandfather. Two of the men lost their families over a period of three years. Oh dear… the other two lost their families during tragic accidents. One was taking a private cruise as part of a family reunion to Cozumel and the ship capsized during a hurricane and the other family was loss driving an RV while going on a family trip. They were run off the road by a group of kids who were drag racing on a mountain road."

"I think we can place the two men who lost their family over a priod of time lower on our suspect list. Even though the losses may have been terrible it doesn't appear to be a big enough trigger to have him want to recreate his family," Rossi concluded. "But to be on the safe side we will need to find out more about their family dynamics and family relationships."

"If it helps to narrow down the search only three of the men own property in Harris and Montgomery County but it may not be that big of a help since they own multiple properties throughout the two counties." Garcia could be heard clicking on her computer keyboard constantly searching for information.

"Garcia, get us a list of all of their properties, all four of them. We are not at a point where we can weed anyone out. Make sure we get a copy of their history especially anything about their lives after the death of their family," Hotch requested.

"Already on it, sir." The noise of keys being rapidly tapped could be heard and before the team had a chance to continue talking multiple pages were coming in over the fax. "This was what I was able to gather so far but I will keep checking. Is there anything else you need?" asked Garcia.

"Who are these men? We should bring them in and see what they know," Captain Taylor said excitedly happy that they were that much closer to finding the bastard.

Hotch looked at the captain understanding his frustration. "Captain Taylor I understand your want to talk to these men but we need to tred lightly. He has not harmed any of the victims yet and we don't want to trigger him to panic and hurt or kill the people he has already taken. Once we have zeroed in on where he is keeping them we can rescue them while we apprehend as well."

"I still think we should bring them all in anyway. With them off the street we can guarantee that no one else gets snatched." The captain was doing his best to work with these FBI people but he didn't know how long his patience would last.

Trying to make the man feel useful Hotch suggested, "Could you put a few of your officers on these men to track their coming and goings while we search their properties?"

"Yeah, I can spare somebody that can watch them."

"Garcia make sure Captain Taylor has a listing of how we can find these men."

"On it sir."

"Thanks Garcia we will be in touch," Hotch said.

Morgan pulled the pages from the fax and divided it up among the team. "Captain Taylor, can you tell us the areas that these properties are located in, especially the ones that are in remote areas?" The captain had been sitting quietly on the opposite side of the room listening intently to the agents theorizing about this man.

The captain looked over the list of properties as he went to a large map hanging on the wall. He put push pins to identify the properties. "Well it looks like the majority of these places are located in the city proper. There are enough that are in the country areas like close to the swamp and wooded areas. This one here is by Lake Conroe. Depending on what side of the lake you are on will determine the type of structure you want to build. These folks you are looking at sure must have a lot of money to build houses on all these plots of land."

"How many of these properties have some type of living structure on them and are secluded enough to not draw attention?" Morgan asked as he looked over the captain's shoulder as he plotted the locations on the map.

He looked over his shoulder at the agent. "All of them have some type of living structures. I would have to assume if these men have money they could build some kind house on the land unless they wanted the land for private hunting but there ain't no game for hunting on these plots unless you shooting birds. You sure wouldn't want to camp in some of these places unless you were like them back to nature kind of folks."

Turning to face the team, Morgan took a deep breath before saying, "We need to come up with some type of plan to search these properties because it's going to take a lot of time and manpower because these places are all over the county."

Looking at the map, Prentiss nodded her head in agreement with Morgan. "I think we should focus on the properties that are easily assessable by a major road because once he takes someone I would guess he needs to get them somewhere quickly so he can began to start his programming. If he has to drive too far he runs the risk of them gaining awareness and trying to escape. Captain Taylor, which of these places are within 20 or 30 minutes from any major interstate and close to main area of Houston?"

"Well, it looks like you could get to most of these places in that time frame. The major interstate going outside of Houston doesn't look like the interstate. Driving the freeway in Houston can take you over 45 minutes to keep to the other side of the city depending on traffic. The…"

A young officer ran into the conference waving a piece of paper very excitedly. "Captain, there has been a report of another man who has gone missing, at least that is what is being reported. We just got a call about a man who never showed up for a meeting. His office stated that he left for the meeting two hours ago but he was never reported showing up," the officer stated.

"How old was the man?" Rossi asked as he turned around suddenly looking at the officer.

The officer ruffled through the paper in his hand. "Uh…47. There doesn't seem to be any next of kin. His company reported him missing due to all the press about people going missing," offering more information than what was asked for hoping it would help him get noticed by his captain.

"That's too quick," Emily mumbled as she searched for the file containing information about the man that was reported missing this morning.

"Emily what is it?" Morgan questioned.

"The man that was reported missing when we arrived had to have been taken earlier than today. The unsub must have studied the victims before taking them to ensure that they met his standards and that would not go noticed right away. He would need more time than a few hours. He had to transport them, get them settled before he went back to look for others. I think he has had this man in his sight long before he took him. If our profile is right a female will go missing between 48-72 hours after tomorrow." Emily ran her hand through her hair as she thought about the enormity of the situation.

"It seems that the one common denominator is that all the people taken have been single which means that the unsub has observed them enough to know that much about them. That would also mean that he has the freedom to follow those he takes in order to know what their movements are to know where to take them." Reid brought up the information on the unsubs on his computer pad. "The two suspects that we identified as having the highest probability either took early retirement due to emotional stress or on disability which will give the time."

Looking at the map that had all the properties plotted, Morgan turned to the group and said, "We better spilt up so we can search these properties before he has time to take someone else."

The Captain turned to face the agent and said, "Like you said before we need to get more manpower to cover all these plots of land because they are spread over two counties. And if you hadn't notice this is Texas and Harris county is one of the largest counties in the country. I'ma have to call in help on this and that's going to take time. I can get a crew here tomorrow morning which would be the soonest we could search anyway. It's coming on 7 o'clock and it will be pitch dark by the time we get to any of these places. We best start first thing in the morning," Taylor said with an air of authority.

"Captain Taylor is right. We should get something to eat after going over the info we have and then get some sleep before starting out fresh in the morning," Hotchner directed his team. They all nodded and got back to work so they could get some food.

They worked for another 4 hours before stopping to eat and sleep. They had plotted the routes they were going to take in searching the properties that they identified as first priority. They were able to add more to their profile of the unsub and decided to concentrate on the two most probable subjects.

Emily fell into the bed in her hotel room. She laid on the right side of the bed as that was her usual side that she slept on with JJ. The bed felt so big without her next to her. She reached over and dialed her number on her cell phone hoping she would not wake her girlfriend.

She smiled when she heard the sleepy voice of the blonde. "Hello. Is that you baby?"

"Yeah sweetheart, it's me. How are you feeling? I miss you."

"I miss you too. How's the case going?" She asked really wishing she could be there instead of sick in bed.

Emily smiled broadly, "I know what you are up to lady. You need to be resting instead of being obsessed about this case. I am not going to tell you anything. I'm going to call Garcia and have her bring you some trashy books and magazines to keep that pretty brain yours occupied."

Pouting she said, "You are not the boss of me."

"I am too especially when you are sick. Besides I need you better because I have plans for you when I get home," Emily said in a seductive voice.

"Oohhh…I get my sponge bath. Yay!" She responded enjoying the game they were playing.

"Among other things. I'm the one who should get a sponge bath after all I'm the one who has been working, you've just been lounging around in bed all day," she laughed.

JJ suddenly got quiet on the phone for several long moments that Emily started to get worried. "Honey, are you still there? What's wrong?"

"I love you so much Emily. Am I being selfish if I wish you would just leave the case and come home. I miss you so much. I know you haven't been gone that long. Maybe it's the flu talking."

"I wish I could be home with you too. I'm going to work hard to solve this case so I can come home. I love you baby." Emily could tell that JJ must have taken flu meds recently because she was getting very emotional.

JJ tried to fake a yawn to hide her crying. "Babe it's late and you need your rest and so do I."

Sensing that JJ was hiding her emotions from her she allowed her to save face. "I know baby you need your rest so you can get better. I will contact you as soon as I can. Take care of yourself. I love you and will dream of me holding you tonight and every night that I'm away from you." She figured that she would feel better once she was able to get some sleep.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams," JJ said through a muffled sob and yawn.

"Sweet dreams baby."

Neither woman hung up the phone immediately but just listened to the breathing of the other for another precious few moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of you who still seem to be interested in the story. I hope I don't disappoint. Some of you may be asking when does Emily get taken. I know the setup may seem tedious but it is necessary. Its coming Reviews are like oxygen and will help keep my muse alive and alert. I have an idea where I want this story to go but your feedback will help me know if I am going in the right direction. Sounds like I'm begging for feedback...well yes I am. Feed me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The entire team was back at the police station at 6am the next morning ready to begin the search. Captain Taylor with the assistance of Hotchner called in help from the local police stations, FBI from the local field office and even a small team of Texas Rangers to conduct the searches. While the recruits were looking over the map that had their destinations laid out, Rossi and Prentiss entered the room with coffee and breakfast pastries that they picked up a coffee shop by their hotel. Prentiss placed the bag of pasties on the table while Rossi handed out the coffee to his team.

Rossi walked over to Hotch handing him a coffee. "Looks like we have quite a crew to help in the search. Any thoughts to how we should organize the search?"

Hotch looked over at his fellow agent and then back at the map. "We have ten extra people to help in the search. I know Captain Taylor said there were about a dozen properties but those were the most secluded…"

"But if he is trying to recreate his family he would want to do that in a place he considers a home not some secluded shack."

"Which means our search just got bigger," Hotch said with a loud audible sigh as he walked over to the head of the table picking up the list of properties. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" he said loudly.

The group turned to face him and came closer to the man they assumed was in charge. Some were still speaking in low tones but the majority of the group gave him their full attention.

"I would like to thank you all for your assistance. We have a lot of ground to cover before the unsub goes after his next victim. We believe the unsub is a male in his mid to late 50's and he has suffered a tragic loss of his entire family. We believe he is trying to recreate his family." Hotch looked around the room to make sure that he still had everyone's attention.

Rossi joined in giving the profile. "He has not killed any of his victims but has drugged them in order to gain control over them and program them to believe that they are his dead family members. We believe that he has a medical background because the three he has released were suffering from various types of medical concerns which we feel made them no longer fit the pattern is trying to recreate. At this time he has chosen to release them instead of killing them."

"At first the assumption was that he is keeping the victims in an out of the way secluded location but given the mind frame of the unsub trying to recreate a family, it is possible that he would keep the victims in a home which may be in an unpopulated area. Therefor we cannot eliminate any of the properties we have listed. We will need to form strategic search parties in order to cover as much ground as possible. Not only will we need to search the properties but interview anyone on the properties," Hotch concluded.

A young officer raised his hand in the back of the room. "You stated that the unsub would be going after another victim. Do you have a time frame of when you think he could be going after his next victim? And how much time do we have to try to locate the property?"

At this question Prentiss spoke up, "We believe that the unsub has already taken another male victim yesterday, so if he holds true to the profile we believe that his next victim should be a woman in her thirties. The time frame is between 48-72 hours."

In the back of the room Morgan had called Garcia quietly. "Morning baby girl."

"Good morning chocolate. Why the early wakeup call?"

"I need you to come up with a search grid pattern for all the properties that we can utilize at least ten people in the search. Oh and I need it like five minutes ago." Morgan knew he had a couple of minutes before they had to give out assignments with the other officers asking questions about the case. He caught Hotchner's eyes and sent him a signal that he was working on a plan for the search. He was grateful that years of working together had given them this sort silent language.

"Using one of my fabulous algorithms I have created the most time sensitive plan to search all the properties. The only problem is it will still take two days given that you will still need to interview people located on the properties. Sorry honey, that's the best I could do."

"Thank you sweetness. We think we should have about two or three days before the unsub strikes again. This will hopefully give us enough time. How's JJ doing? You know Emily is gonna ask."

"Tell her she will be back to normal by the time you catch this guy. So go get him. I'm here when you need me."

As soon the call ended the fax machine began to spit on papers. Morgan pulled the fax off the machine and handed it to Hotch. As his other team members were fielding questions he leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Garcia said with this plan it will take about two days to search the properties. It should give us enough time to either find him or at least get a good lead."

"Thanks Morgan." Hotch motioned Captain Taylor over and then proceeded to go over the search plan with him. He wanted to get everyone out in the field on the search as soon as possible.

Not waiting for the questions to die down Hotch handed out the search assignments while Captain Taylor assigned the search teams.

"As you see the search parameters are such that we should be able to search in a timely way but we can't just do a surface search. We need to check in basements, sheds, garages or any structure on the property. My team will be taking the properties that we believe are closely related to our unsub. Everyone needs to stay within radio contact. Captain Taylor will have one of his people stationed here as the communication liaison. Are there any questions?" Not receiving a response, he nodded and said, "Let's go people."

As they were walking out the door Hotch paired Reid with Rossi, Prentiss with Morgan and he would go with Captain Taylor.

Once Prentiss and Morgan got in their car they plotted the first address in the GPS and headed out.

"You talked to JJ lately?" Morgan asked.

"I've been with you all morning when would I have had the time. We talked last night, nosy," she said with a smirk. "Why you ask?"

"Just thought you would want to know that Garcia said she was on the mend and should be ready…I mean better by the time we return."

That earned her friend a swift slug to his arm. "You are such a pig sometimes," she said with sneer. They drove in silence for a few minutes. "What do you think made the unsub snap besides losing his family? Most times people will crawl into a bottle or their job. Maybe go on a string on faceless affairs or do all three. What would you do if it were your family?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "I guess it would depend on how they were killed. It was hard when I lost my father but that was in the line of duty. I don't know what I would do if I lost my mother and sisters. What about you, what would you do if you lost your family?"

She kicked herself for bringing up the subject. She knew she would be able to handle if her parents died but did not know how she would handle it if anything were to happen to JJ. Her parent's jobs put them in dangerous high profile positions all the time but so did their job. Not having any siblings it would only be her parents and JJ. Well there was her dysfunctional BAU family. "I don't know what I would do. I don't think I could continue to work in the BAU if anything happened to JJ. I would probably crawl into a bottle while having lots of meaningless sex," she said with a humorless laugh.

When they arrived at the first address on their list, Morgan touched her arm before she got out of the car causing her to stop and look at him. "I hope you are going to make an honest woman of her soon. Because you are bitten by the love bug honey."

She blushed and slyly looked up at her partner. "I already bought her a ring. I'm just waiting for the right time to give it to her. Please don't tell anyone, especially Garcia." She gave him a bright smile as she got out of the car. He was laughing as he joined her in front of the car.

Walking up to a grey building it was obvious that it has not been used in a long time and was unoccupied except maybe had some squatters but they checked it out anyway because it was big enough to create the façade of family home and still not a attract attention. Walking around the building they found no noticeable points of entry except for windows were pried open to allow those that wanted to get inside access without anyone finding out.

After making a thorough search they ruled out that this property wasn't used for anything but drug hangout, a sleeping spot for the homeless, or a business spot for the local hookers. They got little information from those willing to talk to them. They found out the building has been deserted for the past four years.

Half way through their search Morgan suggested that they stop for lunch. "I know this great BBQ place that makes the best brisket among their other BarBeQue."

"Sounds good. It will give us a chance to organize how we go about the rest of the search. I don't know about you but I feel like we are spinning our wheels. I think Captain Taylor was right, we should just pick up our suspects and question them." Prentiss was looking out the window as they drove up to the place Morgan was raving about. It looked like a hole in the wall not any kind of eating establishment. "Derek, are you serious? This place makes food, edible food?"

As he parked the car he laughed at her reaction to Smokies Roadhouse. He knew once she tasted the food she would be sold. "Trust me Emily. Looks can be deceiving. If you don't like it I will do your report for today. Deal?"

Emily followed her friend into the eatery looking around surprised by how crowded the place was. There were all types of people from business men to old ladies complaining about the sauce not being spicy enough. She guessed Derek was right about the place.

After they got their food and were seated Derek guessed that she would be talking his ear off about their next move on the case but she barely said a word as she concentrated on her pulled pork sandwich and potato salad. Derek just grinned at her while she ate noticing the sauce around her mouth.

When she finished eating she leaned back in her chair with a silly expression on her face.

"Well, was I right or what?" Derek asked with a satisfied look on his face.

"Yes. You were right. That was the best BBQ pork sandwich I have ever had. I will have to bring JJ here. She would love this place especially the southern atmosphere."

"Told you so. Now what do we want to do about searching the rest of these properties?"

As the two agents talked over their game plan an older man sat on the other side of the room watching them as he waited for his take out order to be ready. He was particularly interested in the young woman. He had a satisfied look on his face. Even when his food was ready, he waited until the couple left the restaurant and followed them out taking note of the license plate number and taking her picture with his cell phone.

Prentiss and Morgan continued their search of the other properties on their list that took them through the industrial areas of Houston with the same results as before.

They met back up at the station house and joined the other search teams. Gathered in the conference room, they tried to go over what they had learned in as orderly a fashion as they could with so many people in the room. They had a few promising leads but nothing solid except that they were able to weed out for sure one of their suspects and maybe able to have enough to weed out a second.

Because if they could cut their list down to two suspects, it would help with their search. The second man was able to be conclusively excluded after having Garcia do a computer search with the information that was gained from the property searches done by the Texas Rangers.

After Hotch dismissed the group until tomorrow morning, the BAU team hung back and went over what they had. Because they had narrowed their suspect list to two they concentrated on what background information they had on the other two. After several hours they were still not able to rule out one suspect from the other so they decided to call it quits for the night to be fresh for tomorrow.

**Please Reviw**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marijke S Bush I get it you want the story posted quickly. Seriously thanks for the push to write the story. I would love to hear what you think so far. Forthose that left reviews THANK YOU. The more I get it could spend up my writing and posting. This is a short chapter but the next few should hopefully get things going. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

When the topic of dinner came up Emily intensely looked at Morgan remembering the delicious lunch she had earlier.

He looked back at the brunette with a question in his eyes and shrugged his shoulders in a non-verbal 'What?'.

"Don't you know anymore great restaurants in town? You know, like the one we went to for lunch," she asked with a large smile.

"You just want to have a list of places you and JJ can come to if you decide to take a vacation in Texas." He returned the large smile to his friend before saying, "Okay, I know another spot. Hey everybody I know a great place we can get dinner and its close by."

Everyone nodded in approval and headed for their cars.

They spent the evening at one of the oldest Mexican restaurants in Houston. Although the plan was to spend a relaxing meal together their conversation drifted to the case. After a couple of hours of rehashing what they had gone over already, Rossi brought the evening to a close by stating that he was tired and needed his rest. Everyone knew that was his polite way of stating that he was done talking about something he didn't have any answers for. They were all grateful that he took their mind off the case especially Emily. She couldn't wait to get back to her hotel room so she could call JJ.

When the team exited the SUVs at the hotel they didn't notice the black sedan parked across the parking lot. In the car was an older man staring at the occupants of the SUVs. He had a bright smile on his face as he looked at the young brunette woman walking into the hotel with the tall African American man. He said out loud as if he was talking to the woman, "Claire I will let you spend the day with your friends before I pick you to bring you home. Your mother has missed you. And your sisters and brother can't wait to see you. Uncle Harry and Grandpa are waiting for you too. We will be together soon."

Derek walked with her into the hotel anxious to ask her more about this ring she had bought.

"So… you already have a ring? When did you get it?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

She gave him a warm smile as directed them to the chairs in the lobby. They waved to the others as they went up to their rooms.

After they were alone again she answered his question. "I got it last week. It's a beautiful solitaire diamond in a platinum band. I was passing this jewelry shop and knew I had to get it and she had to have it." Emily felt her cheeks become warm as she thought of the ring and the woman she was going to give it to.

Her friend couldn't contain his cheesy grin as he looked at her.

"What?"

"Like I told you earlier you have been stung big time with the love bug. So why haven't you asked her yet? You've had a week."

She signed deeply. "Don't laugh okay. I haven't found the right time and then we caught this case and she got sick. I want it to be special. How would you propose to someone?"

Touching her hand lightly he gave her a sweet smile. "Baby, I don't know how I would do it. It would really depend on who the person was. You know JJ and you know what your heart is telling you what to do. Besides no matter how you ask her the important part will be her response. And you know it will be yes. She's head over heels in love with you."

Squeezing his hand she fought to keep the tears from falling that were beginning to brim around her eyes. "Whoever wins your heart will be a very lucky woman."

Derek noticed that she lost some of that happy glow that she had moments ago. "Hey what's the matter? We are talking about happy stuff."

She looked up at her friend as a single tear rolled down her face. "I'm scared Derek. What if I'm not able to make her happy? I don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships. What if they transfer one of us when the news of our relationship gets out to the rest of the department? You guys have been wonderful in supporting us but you know how the department feels about fraternization and being two women... The FBI has not caught up with most of society yet." More tears were falling freely now as she took the risk to confess the fears that were in her heart.

He kneeled in front of her and took her face in his palms to make sure she was looking at him. "Emily, listen to me. You love JJ and she loves you. Whatever happens after that you will have each other. As far as the FBI is concerned, you both have maintained your professionalism up to this point, so they have nothing to hold over you. Besides you know that we have your backs." He leaned up and kissed her cheek and gave her his best brotherly smile.

"Thanks Derek. I love you too." She smiled and wiped her face. "Let's go to bed so we can catch this guy and I can get home to my woman."

Sharing a lighthearted chuckle, they both stood and headed to the elevators.

Before she got out on her floor Emily softly grabbed his arm. "Can I ask you another question?

"Sure."

"Will you be my best man?"

He grinned broadly as she stepped out on her floor. Before the doors closed he said, "I will look fly in my tux standing next to you."

She smiled happily to herself as she let herself into her room feeling better about the decision to make JJ her wife.

Downstairs in the parking lot the man went over his plan to take his daughter Claire home.

Once Emily was in her room she was more excited to call JJ after her talk with Derek. She would have to work with JJ to see if there was anything between Derek and Penelope because they were both special people and deserved someone special.

She took a deep calming breath before she dialed the number. She missed her girlfriend and wanted to hear her voice. She knew she could be sleeping so she told herself that she would talk to her for just a moment.

The phone rang a few times before someone whispered a quiet "hello."

"JJ is that you? You sound weird," Emily said worriedly.

In a quiet voice, Penelope said, "Emily its Garcia. Don't worry JJ is fine. I brought her some soup and she took some cold medicine so she out like a light."

She sighed somewhat disappointed that she would not be able to talk to her but somewhat relieved that she wouldn't let it slip about the proposal. She did renew her pledge to find someone special for the woman on the phone. "Thanks Garcia for taking care of her. Could you tell her that I called?"

"Absolutely. Think you will catch a break on the case tomorrow? I've been looking to see if I can come up with any more information on your remaining suspects. Hopefully you can find this guy because your lady needs you," Penelope said sweetly.

Smiling sadly, Emily simply replied, "I need her too." She became sad that she would not get a chance to tell her goodnight and that she loved her.

"I am gonna go home now that she is fast asleep. Besides it's getting harder to keep the details of the case away from her. I promise to check on her tomorrow but she is feeling much better. Sleep tight honey. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Night Garcia." Once the call ended Emily sent JJ a text to tell what she called to tell her Goodnight and that she loved her. She got into bed and turned the TV on and channel surfed until she couldn't keep her eyes open and gave into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I know everyone is wondering when Emily gets taken. Don't worry it's coming. This chapter the rating does go to M-rating. I my mine there is a point to this, it's just PWP stuff. Don't claim to be the best at writing this stuff but I hope you approve. Please review and let me know what you think. THe more reviews I get the more motivated I get for writing more. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>**Six**

The team met up the next morning to start the search again. Rossi and Hotch decided to not participate in the search but instead decided to bring their two suspects in for questioning. They coordinated with Morgan, Prentiss and Reid that would they brought in one of the suspects that they would search their main properties at the same time.

They decided to start with Samuel Johnson who is head of Psychiatry at Mercy General Hospital. He has lived in Houston ever since he completed his residency 25 years ago. He lost his family in a tragic accident while they were traveling together coming from a family reunion. By all accounts he had a good family life. He was given a leave of absence from his position at the hospital after he began to have visual hallucinations seeing his lost family members and mistaking patients for his family.

Captain Taylor located Mr. Johnson at his friend's bar outside of Galveston. He appeared to be intoxicated when Captain Taylor found him sitting at the far end of the bar nursing a scotch. He didn't put up much resistance to go with him.

By the time he walked into the police station he had sobered up quite a bit with the help of the several cups of coffee he was given on route. He was taken to the interview room and given another cup of coffee and something to snack on.

Rossi and Hotch observed him from the two way window. He wasn't under arrest so they hoped they he would be relaxed when they talked. The story he was given was that they suspected that his home might have been burglarized among others in his neighborhood and he was needed to give them information.

Before they went into the room Hotch called Morgan that it was all clear for them to search his main residence.

Mr. Johnson looked at the two agents as they entered the room and gave them a sad smile.

"So do you know who broke into my house? I was only gone since yesterday," the man asked.

"We are still investigating that. We wanted to ask you some questions if you don't mine." The man shook his head as he continued to look at the two men. "Does anyone else live in your home with you?" Rossi asked.

The man looked down at the table and drew lazy circles on the table with his finger. He was quiet for several minutes before spoke again.

"My son and I use to go fishing in Galveston almost every weekend until he went off to college. My wife misses our Sunday fish fries but my younger girls would rather have a salad," he said as he softly laughed.

It was evident to the agents that the man's grasp of reality was very tenuous. They figured it wasn't from his earlier alcohol consumption.

"We were told that something had happened to your family." Hotch wanted to see how he would respond.

"My family? Did something happen to my family in the break in? I thought they were in Galveston with me. Weren't they?" he said confused.

Rossi went and sat in chair next to Johnson before he said what needed to be said. "Samuel your family was killed in a tragic accident when you were all taking a family vacation."

The man turned and stared at the man as if he was trying to understand what he was saying. He looked at the other agent as if he could interpret what the other man told him. After several long moments recognition appeared on his face and he dropped his head and his eyes began to water.

"I should have died with them. It's not fair that God took them and spared me." His head dropped down on his arm and he quietly sobbed.

Rossi and Hotch looked at each other realizing that they wouldn't get more information out of him for the time being until he was able to pull himself together. They left him in the room alone with an officer standing guard inside the room.

Once outside the room the two men went over what they had learned. Captain Taylor listened in thinking that they weren't in there long enough to get any information.

"He definitely fits the profile. His emotional state is unstable enough to try to pull this off," Hotch stated.

"Yes, but he may be too chaotic in his thinking to pull something this calculated off. He definitely should be watched closely," Rossi added. "We need to call the guys in the field. They should go over all his properties with a fine tooth comb and we need to get him to talk about other family memories."

* * *

><p>Morgan, Prentiss and Reid arrived at the estate of Samuel Johnson. There were no cars or any sign of life at the house. There were several smaller building scattered on the estate. A garden shed, hot house, guest house and what seemed like a work shed were located on the outer perimeter of the property.<p>

They searched the smaller structures first knowing that they would be able get through them quickly so they could move to the guest house and main house. The guest house was unremarkable in fact it looked as though no one has stayed in it in months.

They were surprised that the house was not locked. When they entered the large oak door it appeared that Johnson was only occupying a small portion of the house. The main portion of the house looked as if it could be a museum or tribute to the Johnson family. There were picture of the family everywhere. At the large dining table there were large pictures of each member of the family placed in the chairs as if they were waiting to share in a formal dinner.

Emily looked around the house at all the reminders that Mr. Johnson had of his family. She went into what must have been one of the daughter's rooms. There were stuffed animals covering the bed. She must have been a cheerleader because there was a uniform neatly laid out on a chair in the corner. On the desk there was a yearbook, several books from childhood stories to adult classics and a necklace that looked like it had her birthstone. In the corner of the desk there were framed pictures of her and her family and friends.

The room reminded her of the pictures she had seen of JJ's room when she lived with her parents but instead of a cheerleading uniform there was a soccer uniform and cleats. She smiled as she thought about a young Jennifer coming home laying on her bed reading the latest teen magazine with the popular star of the day gracing the cover.

Her mind went back to the young woman who occupied this room. She wondered what kind of girl she was and how close she was to her father. As she was going through her desk, Reid came in the room to find out if she was able to find anything.

"Emily did you discover anything of use?"

She turned to look at the young man after replacing some papers back in the desk drawer. "No, by all accounts she was a well-adjusted young woman who loved her family. You guys find anything?"

"No, pretty much the same thing you found. He shows the signs that he can be our unsub. Morgan called Hotch and Mr. Johnson has been in and out of reality through most of the interview. Hotch wants us to conduct a thorough search of all his properties even though it looks that he may be too unstable to pull this off. But his serious break from reality could have happened recently."

"Yeah if he is as unstable as he is presenting one of the victims could have ended up dead by now. But since we haven't found the victims we can't rule out the condition that they are in until we find them. What about the other suspect, are they questioning him as well?"

"We will once we find him," came a voice from the doorway. "But in the meantime, we need to get going. We have to go to Galveston to search the vacation house he has there." Morgan turned and headed back down the stairs followed by Reid.

Emily looked around the room once more before leaving the room as she found it joining her fellow agents.

* * *

><p>Rossi and Hotch had made three more attempts to question Samuel Johnson but each try resulted in him going into a delusional state or a mild catatonia. They were left with no other choice but to call in a psychiatrist that works with the FBI to monitor his condition.<p>

"Have we found the whereabouts of our other suspect? We could be questioning him while we wait for the doctor to arrive," asked Rossi.

Hotch got a pensive look on his face as he searched the room for Captain Taylor. Turning back to look at the senior agent he said tight lipped, "Captain Taylor said they his people couldn't locate him. We have people searching all his properties as well as places that he might be. It's difficult to find him since he has taken a leave of absence from his job as head of the Psychiatry at Texas A&M. We're not even sure if he is in the city."

"I don't think it's going to do us any good to keep questioning Johnson until the doctor checks him out. I'm going to check in with Garcia to see if she can help us narrow down the search," said Rossi.

"Good thinking. I'll contact the search teams to see if they have found anything that could help us in the search for the victims or who the perp actually is." Hotch didn't want to say out loud what he was secretly thinking. What if neither one of these men are the unsub? We have wasted hours of manpower on a wild goose chase.

Rossi stared at the tall man who was looking at him but in reality he was looking someplace else that wasn't in the room. "Hotch, what is it?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the best way to question Mr. Johnson without causing a complete psychotic break before we find anything of use. I'm going to go call the search teams." With that he turned and walked to the other room.

Rossi looked at the man for a few moments more before heading to the computer monitor to contact their analyst.

* * *

><p>The three agents came back to the police station after searching all day for clues to no avail. They spent several more hours trying to put together what little they had. The FBI psychiatrist felt it best to have Johnson hospitalized for observation considering the amount of stress that was placed on him during the interview. They still were unable to get enough to rule him out or conclude that he was their man.<p>

Rossi was the first to notice that the team was starting to drag and suggested that they start again tomorrow morning. They had a few leads on where they might find the second suspect thanks to Garcia.

Sensing that her team would need some positive motivation for tomorrow, Prentiss volunteered to bring them coffee and pastries for everyone in the morning. She took their coffee orders before she left for the night.

* * *

><p>Emily got dressed for bed and wanted to talk to JJ before she crashed. As she dialed the familiar number of her love she thought about the young woman's room she was in earlier. The phone rang for a while and her heart sank when though that she was sleep. She was going to end the call when a sleepy voiced answered.<p>

"Hello…uhm…Jereau"

"Jennifer… baby. I'm sorry I woke you. I will call you later. Go back to sleep."

"Emily? Emily! Hi…I'm awake!" she said trying to become alert.

"I'm sorry I woke you baby. I know you need your rest but I just wanted to tell you goodnight," Emily said softly feeling guilty for waking her sick girlfriend.

Feeling more awake JJ sat up in bed so she could focus on the call. "I'm glad you called. I was missing you."

"I've been missing you too. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that I'm talking to you. How's the case going? Catch the unsub yet?"

Emily smiled as she replied, "If we had caught him I would be kissing you goodnight as I held you in my arms now wouldn't I?

"You would just kiss me goodnight…is that all? I know what I would do to you if you were here with me."

"Oh yeah…what? Give me the flu." Emily softly chuckled into the phone.

"But think about the sponge baths you would get if I had to take care of you. I know how you are such a big baby when you are sick," JJ teased.

"Hey! That's not nice."

"I'm sorry baby. I would not give you the flu but I would give you something real special. And you wouldn't have to be sick to enjoy it and I would enjoy it just as much," she said with a sultry voice.

Emily nuzzled down in the bed becoming very interested in what her lover was saying. "So what would you give me?"

"First, when you get home I would kiss you so passionately that you would have to sit down because I would cause your body to tingle down to your toes. Then I will slowly lead you to the bedroom removing your clothes one article at a time as I cover your exposed skin with soft kisses and love bites. But I will leave your panties and bra on as I sit you on the bed."

"Ooh that doesn't sound fair. What will you do as I sit on the bed in my underwear?" Emily was becoming excited listening to her lover.

JJ scooted back down to a prone position to get comfortable especially if the call goes the way she hopes. "I will put on the first song we slow danced to the first night you told me that you loved me. I will dance as I take my clothes off slowly for you."

"Can I help you remove your clothes?"

"No. I want you to watch." Her voice took on a low enticing tone. She smiled as she heard a soft moan on the phone "I will dance so close to you and touch you but you will only be allowed to keep your hands on the bed by your sides. Even when I grind my ass on your thighs you can't touch me. I will slowly bring my panties down my thighs…"

"Oh please honey let me touch you," she pleaded.

Not paying attention to her begging she continued in that same sexy voice. "After I remove my panties I will turn to face you and lower my chest to your perfect lips and remove my bra freeing my breast. I will pinch my nipples so they will stand at attention for you." JJ heard Emily moan and knew she would have to give her girlfriend release soon. "My nipples are getting so hot and hard. They need to be cooled down. With only your tongue lick my nipples and my breast. Slowly baby. My nipples are getting so hard."

"Oh yes baby. I need to touch more of you. I getting so wet please let me touch you," Emily begged.

"Lift your hips so I can remove your wet panties. I smell the intoxicating scent of your arousal. Lay back and spread your legs. I'm kissing my way down your belly to that beautiful patch between your gorgeous legs. I don't kiss your sex but use my nipples that you made hard and erect to tease your clit."

"Oh God baby I need you inside me," she desperately moaned as she placed her own hand to her sex slowly moving her finger across her clit as waited for her lover to go further.

"I use my fingers to tease your wet lips as my nipple continues to tease your clit. You are so wet. I take two fingers and slip them inside and gently and slowly pump them in and out."

"Harder baby, harder. I'm so close." Emily moaned as she pumped her own fingers inside her sex bringing herself closer to climax as she listened to her lover's voice.

"I feel you getting closer. You are so wet. You're almost there baby. Cum for me honey, cum for me."

With those words Emily felt herself explode with a luscious orgasm as she moaned JJ's name loudly. It took her several minutes before she was able to speak clearly. She breathed heavily as she came down from her orgasm. She spoke in a quiet satisfied voice once she was able to think clearly again, "Oh baby, I love you so much. I wish you were here with me. I want you so badly."

"I love you too baby. I can't wait until you are home and I can make love to you. Please come home soon," JJ said softly.

"I will always come home to you sweetheart especially if that's how you say goodnight. I will have sweet dreams tonight baby because of you. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. When can you call me again?"

"I hope I can call you tomorrow but we are getting close I hope to narrowing in on the unsub. So we may be putting in many more hours the closer we get. I will try to call you tomorrow but if I can't I will at least text you. You need to go back to sleep especially since I woke you. I want you at 100% when I get home because we have unfinished business. Besides I owe you at least a sponge bath," Emily said with a smile in her voice.

JJ snuggled deep into her blankets as she nuzzled the phone to her ear. They exchanged quiet words that were only exchanged by lovers. She didn't want the call to end but she wanted Emily well rested so she could solve this case even faster. If this call continued on any further they would have a repeat of what occurred earlier and Emily wouldn't be fit to do her job the next day. "Okay honey I'm going to let you go. You go to sleep too."

"I will now because I have something wonderful to dream about. I love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams. Be safe. I love you."

When the call ended both women snuggled deep into their beds and drifted off into pleasant dreams about the woman they loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK I get the hint! Marijke and everyone else hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. It is the moment in the story you have all been wanting for. I don't want to rush the upcoming chapters because I want to make sure the story works and I have some challenging reviewers that I feel obilgated to please. I am working on the next chapter and reviews may motivate me to get the next update out sooner. Disclaimer:Criminal Minds not mine. No Beta all mistakes are mine. Please read and review.**

**Chapter Seven **

The agents were all waiting at the station for Prentiss to arrive with their coffee and pastries.

"If I would have known that she would take this long I would have volunteered to get the coffee," Morgan complained. He was resisting the urge to get a cup of the brown sludge that had been cooking in the stations coffee pot very early that morning.

Reid took the opportunity to tease his friend. "When have you ever volunteered to get us coffee? Oh wait…If there is an attractive woman serving the coffee."

This got a chuckle from Rossi and even a grin from Hotchner.

"Why don't you give her a call to see if she needs some help carrying everything in," Rossi suggested good naturedly.

The call went straight to voicemail. Morgan called again to get the same results. He knew she wouldn't turn her phone off especially in the middle of a case.

"Something's wrong. The calls are going straight to voicemail. Did any of you see her this morning before she went to the coffee shop?" Derek asked worriedly.

They all shook their heads.

"I'm gonna go to the coffee shop and see if something happen," Morgan declared.

"I'm going with you," said Reid.

"Stay in touch," Hotch directed.

With a nod both men left to go search for their friend.

Rossi turned to Hotch with a serious glare. "This is the third day since the last man went missing. A woman is missing from his complete family…around the same age as Prentiss."

Hotch returned his stare with the same intensity.

* * *

><p>Reid and Morgan rushed into the coffee shop up to the counter where a young African American woman stood. Morgan flashed his badge which caused her to balance unevenly on her feet.<p>

"Have you seen this woman in here this morning?" Morgan showed the young woman a picture of Emily that he had on his phone.

She leaned in to get a closer look and as she stood straight again as she said, "Yeah, she was in here. She ordered a bunch of coffees and pastries. Said she left her wallet in her car and then she stiffed me. You gonna arrest her cause I gotta explain all the wasted coffee to my manager. I couldn't even sell it to somebody else cause nobody drinks the crap she ordered."

He was becoming aggravated at the girl as he frantically looked around and out the window trying to get a sense of where she might have gone. "Do you know which direction she went in when she went back to her car? Was there anybody hanging around that looked suspicious?" asked Morgan sharply.

The girl was getting irritated because her questions weren't being answered and they were asking her about some stupid woman. "I don't know. We are really busy early in the morning. There were a lot of people here. I didn't keep track. She probably had to park around the corner cause the lot fills up fast in the morning. You gonna play for the coffee or what?"

Morgan threw a twenty dollar bill at her and the two men rushed around the corner. They found the SUV parked on the street around the corner, locked. She obviously did not make it back to get her wallet since it was sitting on the driver's side floor. They looked around the car for any evidence of what might have happened to their friend.

"Reid call her phone again while I call Garcia to locate her GPS signal."

Before Morgan could dial Garcia's number a faint ring could be heard coming from some bushes. Reid rushed over to the bush and pulled out Prentiss' IPhone. "Morgan, I found her phone." He picked it up and waved it front of his face feeling truly scared for the first time that morning.

"Damn! Where is she?" Morgan rubbed his hand across his head in frustration.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that morning…<em>

Emily was frustrated when she drove to the coffee shop because there were no parking spots close to the shop. It was going to take her several trips to get the coffee and pastries to the car. She was kicking herself for not dragging Reid with her this morning. She was so focused on parking the car and getting to the shop that she didn't realize that her wallet dropped on the floor or notice the car that parked right behind. It just looked like the other cars also trying to find a spot so they could get the daily dose of caffeine.

As she rushed to the shop she accidentally bumped into an older man walking in the opposite direction.

"Sorry miss, are you hurt?" he kindly asked while putting his hand on her bare arm.

"I'm fine. I was in a hurry. No worries," she quickly said as she hurried to the coffee shop not paying attention to man. Being so early in the morning the mosquitoes were out for blood. Emily swatted at several bugs that had landed on her bare arms before she entered the shop. She wished she would have worn a long sleeve shirt but only hell was this hot so early in the morning.

Once she finally made it to the counter she placed her coffee orders and selected various pastries that she thought the team would like. As she reached for her wallet she realized she must have left it in the car. She was desperately hoping that the man that bumped into her was not a pick pocket.

"I left my wallet in the car. I will be right back to pay for it," she explained to the young woman behind the counter.

The girl gave her a dirty look. "You best come back to pay for this stuff or I'm going to sell it to the next customer with the same order." After the girl threatened to sell her coffee order she realized that the woman's order was stuff that people from other parts of the country drink, nobody from this area would drink this stuff.

"I will be right back," Emily huffed bothered by the girl's attitude. She quickly left to retrieve her wallet.

As she rapidly walked to her car her vision began to blur and she became dizzy. Someone quickly came up behind and placed a strong hand on her arm to help stabilize her before losing her balance and falling. He led her to a dark sedan and placed her in the passenger seat. After she was secured in the seat, he quickly drove off toward home.

After driving for a few minutes and making it to the freeway, he looked over at the woman and smiled at her tenderly as he gently patted her arm.

"I told you I would be picking you up today to take you home. Your mother is waiting for us. I have a CD that I think you will like."

Emily squirmed in the seat as she tried to regain her senses. "What…what is happening? Let me…"

Before she could finish the sentence she was injected with a substance that caused her to become more docile and compliant.

* * *

><p>Once they were back at the police station, Morgan and Reid delivered the bad news.<p>

"There was no trace of her. It's as if she vanished into thin air. The vehicle was parked with the doors locked and her wallet was on the car floor. There didn't appear to be any sign of a struggle. We couldn't find anyone who noticed anything out of the ordinary." Morgan slumped into a chair putting head in his hands. "I don't want to tell JJ that Emily is missing," he said in a soft whisper.

Running his hand through his hair, Reid suddenly became excited. "The cameras! We need to cue up the street cameras in that area. We may be able to find out who took Prentiss or find some useful information."

Hotch cued up Garcia knowing that she would be able to get to the information faster than anyone else could. "Garcia I need you to bring up the street cameras on Carrington Blvd now. We are looking for an older man…we think he has taken Prentiss."

Garcia brought her hand to her mouth as she tried to cover a gasp. "Oh my God!"

She quickly clicked on her keyboard to bring up the data. She saw the same data that the others saw. And there was Emily walking down the street as she began to stumble to the ground right before a man catches and steadies her. He then places her in a dark four door sedan. When the car drove off the camera wasn't able to get a good view of the license plate. She tried to get several different angles but was only able to come with two characters for the plate.

"Sir, I am running what I have for the license and make of the car. It could take a while." She got a worried look on her face as she thought about her friend. "Would you like me to inform JJ?"

Morgan walked over to the monitor. "No baby girl, I'll call her but I need you to be there to keep her from losing it." He saw the worried look in her eyes and the tears beginning to form. He tried to say something that would be hopeful to Garcia as well as everyone else. "Give me an hour. Hopefully we will have more promising information to tell her then. I will let you know when I call her so you will have time to get to her. We will stay in touch," Morgan said.

"Please find her." The screen went black not because she was working the problem but more because she wanted the privacy to get her emotions under control.

Rossi looked at his colleagues with a determined expression. "We now know who the unsub is, Phillip Monroe. We should research all his properties and take a fine tooth comb through his life again." He emphasized the 'again' in his statement.

"Yes. Reid, contact the hospital and let them know everything we have discovered about Mr. Johnson. He is a sick man. Do we know the general direction the car went?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, but it's not much help. It led to an interstate that feeds into several different directions," Reid answered.

"Let's go over what we have. He now has the complete family. We need to figure out what his next step is going to be. Morgan I think you should call JJ as soon as you can give her some solid information," Hotch said.

"I don't think it's really going to matter what we tell her as long as Emily is still missing," Rossi commented.

* * *

><p>Phillip Monroe drove up to the large house happy that his family was now all home together. He knew Sally would be happy to have her eldest daughter back home. Leading her up the stairs she tries to unsuccessfully resist.<p>

When they entered the great room, there were six other people sitting around the room. Some were interacting by engaging in simple games with each other while others were sitting quietly staring at the others in the room.

Phillip walked into the room with his arm tightly around Emily's shoulder. "Hello family, guess who I brought home? It's Claire. She was able to get away to visit her family finally. But she's tired from her trip so I'm going to take her to her room to get a nap. I'll be right back and we will have brunch."

He led her into a bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He attached an IV tube to her arm and heart monitoring tabs on her chest. After making sure that she was okay, he sat on the edge of the bed and softly brushed the hair away from her eyes, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Now that you are home Claire everything will be perfect. You get some rest now and I will be back to check on you," he said sweetly as he placed headphones on her ears and turning on the CD player.

Phillip walked into the other room to join the rest of his family. He went over to his younger daughters who were playing a game of chess. "Bea, Tammy, what should we have for brunch?"

Both young woman turned their head toward him and gave him a smile. Bea the younger of the two spoke. "I think everyone would like bacon and eggs, father."

"That sounds like an excellent idea pumpkin. I will help your mother fix it for everyone. Tammy help Bea set the table. You don't have to set a place for your sister Claire because she is still sleeping."

"Yes father," Tammy obediently answered.

He then went over to Sally who was looking through a magazine but not really paying attention to it, and kissed her on the cheek before taking her hand leading her into the kitchen. "The girls want bacon and eggs for brunch."

"That sounds good. I will also make biscuits." She went and gathered all the ingredients needed to make the food.

Phillip looked on for a few minutes pleased by his wife's actions. He walked over to her and gave her another kiss before going back in the great room to the rest of his family.

"Harry and dad, Sally is making brunch so you both have time to listen to your CD while we wait. Phillip Jr., go check on your sisters to see if they need help setting the table." The three men did what they were instructed to do.

Phillip smiled brightly. His family was once again under the same roof and nothing bad could happen to them. He knew he would do whatever he needed to do to protect his family and keep them all together.

* * *

><p>After they went over all the information they had on Phillip Monroe including what Garcia was able to find, they realized that they were still where they started. They could confirm that it was Phillip Monroe, he had drugged her somehow and he left with her. The car he drove away in was determined to be a rental car but was not rented by the man in question, it was rented under a fake identity from a small private rental agency for cash. The team was all the more motivated to find this man especially since they were now personally involved after he took one of their own.<p>

Morgan attempted to steal his nerves to make the call. The one thing that none of them could tolerate was having something happen to one of their own. It has happened too many times already but they all came home in the end. Some more scarred than anyone had liked but they came home. Now they were dealing with a man whose intentions were a mystery. Telling JJ that the woman she loved was missing but not being able to give her anything more than flimsy strand of hope that they were any closer to bringing her home shook the strong man to his core. He saw himself as the one who looked out for his friends, kept them safe. It killed him that he wasn't able to say that now.

He went into a quiet room after he told Penelope that he was going to make the call to give her enough time to reach JJ. This type of call was hard enough already to make to anyone but to a friend. He needed privacy to help shield his emotions from everyone else.

The phone rang several times before it was picked up.

"Hello," came the cheery voice.

"JJ, Emily is…"

Recognizing the voice she tried to hide her annoyance from him. "Morgan, please tell Emily that I am getting my rest. In fact I am feeling much better," she said with a slight laugh in her voice.

Morgan had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could continue. "Listen JJ, Emily didn't ask me to call to check on you."

There was a long sigh and JJ dropped into a seat hearing that her friend had no hint of humor in his voice. Her mind began playing all of her worst fears of what could have happened to Emily. She knew if something had happened to anyone else it would have been Emily to call to tell her. "What's the matter Derek? Has something happened to…Emily?"

Knowing that the longer he dragged this out the harder it will be. "We believe that she has been kidnapped by the perp."

The line went silent. For a minute he thought she might have fainted. He prayed that Penelope would get there soon to make sure she was alright.

"JJ? JJ, are you still there?" Morgan asked worriedly.

Shaken from her thoughts she focused on the caller. "Yes I'm here." She went into BAU agent mode and worried girlfriend mode all at the same time. "How long has she been missing? What leads do you have about her whereabouts? Where was the last place she was seen before she went missing? How do you know she has been kidnapped? What information do you have on the suspect?" She asked questions with rapid fire speed not giving the man an opportunity to answer. "I'm flying there right now; I need you to pick me up at the airport. I can get a flight in…"

"JJ, wait! There's nothing more that you can do here that we are not already doing. I know you want to help but right now you are not at 100% and you are too close to this. I called Garcia and she is on her way over to be with you. She can help…"

"No! Garcia needs to stay at the BAU office to help you guys find Emily. I can be of help to find her there with you."

"We are looking for her and we have leads that we are following up on. We will find her. Do you hear me JJ…we will find her and I will make sure I deliver her back to you safely."

Before she could respond there was a loud knock at the door. She got up and opened the door knowing that it was Penelope. The woman enveloped her in a tight hug without saying a word. After about a minute she gently took the phone from her hand knowing that it was Morgan.

Derek had been waiting patiently on the line listening to the muffled sobs and soothing words. He wished he could do more in that moment to comfort his friend, both of his friends. He knew that Penelope was hurting too but she would do whatever it takes to make sure her family was okay. And that's what they were, a family.

After about a minute he heard Penelope's voice. "Derek, I got her. Bring her home sweetness." He felt some of the tension release from his neck knowing that JJ was being taken care. Now he had to go help his family complete the promise that they make to each other every time they go into the field, 'Everyone comes home.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all of you who are still with me. Sorry this update didn't come out as soon as I hoped but life just keeps happening from work, sickness and just plain BS. Plus I wanted to make sure I was happy with this next chapter because I know you all are expected more and I want to keep you entertained. I also want to make my 'villian' believable and what Emily goes through realistic. It may be a little while until I get the next chapter up due to being on-call for work all next week(24/7) and I want to spend some time with my best friend's father who is very ill. Please read and review. I really appreciate every review and everyone who has shown interest in the story. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Phillip checked on Claire throughout the rest of the day keeping her in a sedated state and having her listen to various CD's. At one point he brought Sally in the room so she could spend some time with her daughter. After he spent about a half hour explaining that Claire had returned home after having to finish her job but now she is able to join the family. Sally was persuaded that she was her daughter again. Because she believed him it was easy for her to accept. She sat next to her and gently stroked her head.

"Isn't she beautiful Sally? She will be awake by tomorrow so she can join the rest of the family," Phillip quietly said as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

Sally looked at the man who she was coming to believe as her husband as she asked, "Where has Claire been?"

"She was off working but she was able to come home and be with the family." He continued to repeat the story he had told her earlier.

"Will she live here, with us? Will everybody live here with us?" she inquired.

He smiled tenderly at her. "Yes, remember everyone lives here until it is safe for them to start their own lives. We've always wanted everyone to stay close as a family. Remember we have talked about this for such a long time."

She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Are we in danger from something?"

Looking sadly at her for a moment before turning to look out the window, he took a long deep breath. "The world is a dangerous place and it is my duty as head of this family to protect everyone from harm. I did a poor job of doing that in the past but I will do anything to keep my family safe and together." He turned and looked at the two women giving them a sad smile.

"It that why Frank, Harry and Claire had to leave before? They look different than they did before they left."

"Well they had to take care of some stressful things before they came home. You know that stress can make you look different. Remember we talked about this when Harry and dad came home. And you know how hard Claire works. But they look better now, right?"

She nodded her head slowly trying to recall the discussion. As she softly stroked the head of the young woman she said, "I should cook dinner for the family. That's right isn't it?" She was still uncertain about what she was expected to do.

With a pleased look on his face he walked over toward her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "What are you going to cook for us?"

"Chicken and dumplings. The family likes that. Right?" She looked at Phillip for confirmation.

"That will be wonderful. I will come in a bit and make the salad."

Sally stood to leave after gently patting Claire's cheek. "I will go now and start dinner then."

He watched her leave the room pleased that everyone was starting to get used to being home. He turned to Claire sitting in the spot vacated by Sally. He checked her pulse and the IV line satisfied that she could be removed from it tomorrow. For today she would rest and listen to her CDs.

Emily was never able to gain full consciousness since she was taken by Phillip Monroe but her mind remained active and just right below consciousness. She only remembered fleeting moments and images. The most concrete thing she remembered was the face of a beautiful blonde woman. She had thoughts of having siblings, an uncle and grandfather living in the home of her mother and father. But that didn't seem right, her mother lived somewhere else and she didn't remember having siblings. She felt a close connection to the blonde woman from her visions.

"Your mother is cooking dinner. I will make sure she saves you some for tomorrow. You will be well rested by then. I'm going to help your mother with dinner. I will be back to check on you later." He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving the room.

When she was alone again she tried sort out what she thought she had heard in her foggy mind. She must be sick because these people were taking care of her. They said that she was their daughter but didn't her parents live…where did they live? She lived someplace else or …here with her family. The blonde, who was the blonde? She wanted to keep the image of the beautiful woman in her mind. It gave her a sense of comfort. She was her angel.

There were other images that swirled in her mind. She had a brother and two younger sisters. She called her brother PJ and her sisters were in college Bea and Tammy. Jennifer who was Jennifer? Was that her name? No her name was…the mother and father called her Claire. But that didn't feel right neither did Jennifer. Claire must be her name. The name Jennifer made caused her to feel love and peace.

All the mental strain was causing her to struggle to maintain any thoughts at all. As she fought trying not to succumb to the exhaustion she heard the soothing male voice in her head telling her about her life. Before she let the blackness overtake her she brought the image of the blonde angel Jennifer to her mind which made her feel safe enough to let everything else go before she slept.

* * *

><p>Garcia had told JJ what she knew about the case. She told her of the extra people that were brought in to do an extensive search of the properties that were owned by the unsubs. Because of the wealth of each of the unsubs the search was daunting. They were able to narrow the search to two men but were only able to find one of them. And while he was being questioned that was when Emily was taken.<p>

JJ listened intently to what she was being told not aware that Penelope had not given her all the small details of the case. She didn't want to overload her with too much information knowing her friend was still fragile and had not really accepted that Emily had indeed been kidnapped.

They sat on the couch for a long time in silence which began to worry Garcia because JJ just looked blankly into the room as she gently rocked back and forth hugging a pillow.

Then suddenly JJ turned to her friend and asked, "Do you think Emily will call when the case is over?"

Before Garcia could respond JJ dropped her head and began to cry again. Garcia took her in her arms and hugged tightly. "She's not going to call because she is lost. We have to find her Penelope. We have to."

"We will. You know the boys will not leave her. Rest for a while and then we will go to the office to get your girl back," Garcia coaxed trying to give her something to hang on to.

She was able to convince her to lie down for a little bit with the promise she would be told if there was a call about anything that had to do with Emily. Once she was sure that JJ was in her room resting Garcia pulled out her phone and texted Morgan to find out if there was any more information and to tell him how JJ was holding up.

When the response was a short but painful *Nothing New*, she informed him that they were going back to the office and work the case from their end once JJ was ready.

* * *

><p>Phillip was pleased with how his family was interacting with each other. His daughters were setting the table for dinner and helping their mother prepare dinner. His son and brother were watching a football game on TV and his father was looking on. He just needed to get Claire well and he would have his family back complete and whole.<p>

Sally came out of the kitchen to find Phillip to inform him that dinner will be ready soon if he wanted to make the salad. "The girls helped me make dinner. They were very helpful. Is Claire alright?"

He put his arm lightly around her waist and kissed her cheek. She leaned into his embrace. "Claire is doing fine. She should be all better by tomorrow. I know she will miss having your dinner. I told her we would save her some for tomorrow. Let's go make that salad. The game is almost over so we can have dinner soon."

The family gathered around the table for dinner. They held hands as Phillip said Grace before they sat down to eat.

Harry was the first to speak. "Is Claire going to join us for dinner?"

"You know your niece Harry. The trip took a lot out of her. She will be making an appearance tomorrow. Everything looks wonderful hon. Who won the game?" he asked cheerily happy about the ability to engage in dinner banter with his family.

Harry looked at the man as if trying to remember what his niece was like. He just had a quick look at her when she was brought home. She did look tired when Phillip brought her home.

"What are we going to do after dinner?" Bea asked.

"What would you like to do?" Phillip replied.

Tammy replied this time. "Can we go shopping? It's still early."

Phillip smiled because Tammy always liked to go shopping and would talk her two sisters into going with her. He wished he could allow them to go out like they did before but he knew it wasn't safe for them. Maybe if they moved to a new house they could go out again. He could not let anything happen to his family after everything he has done to get them back together.

"I think we should stay home tonight. I brought home some of the newest movies. How about we have a family movie night? We can make some popcorn and watch the movie in our PJs. How's that sound?"

Smiling brightly Bea responded, "That sounds like fun."

"What movies do you have?" Phillip Jr. asked.

Phillip relaxed sensing that he was not going to get much argument from his family. "Well, I got the new one with that good looking kid…"

* * *

><p>The next morning the family had risen and met in the great room where they spent the majority of their time when they were not in the dining room or their bedrooms. Phillip had Sally start breakfast for the family while he went to check on Claire.<p>

He was pleased that she was awake when he went in the room. Smiling brightly he asked, "How are you doing this morning? Mother is making breakfast for everyone."

She looked at the man who said that he was her father. She tried to speak but her throat was dry and scratchy. Trying to speak again she only managed a strained cough. Phillip brought over a cup of water to help soothe her throat. She gave him a small smile.

"I have to use the rest room please."

"Of course sweetheart. Let me take the IV out and then I will have your sister Tammy take you to the bathroom and help you freshen up before we have breakfast." He took the IV out and bandaged her arm. He went to the door and shouted for his daughter to join him.

Tammy quickly joined her father at the door. "Yes father."

"Tammy, help your sister to the bathroom to freshen up before breakfast. Her clothes are in the closet." Phillip checked her pulse under the guise of holding her hand. He was satisfied that she was doing okay health wise and left his two daughters to get ready for breakfast.

Tammy walked over to the end of the bed and looked at the woman. She smiled at her as she sat up in the bed. She tried to stand but was wobbly on his feet. Tammy quickly went over to her to help her stand.

"I will help you to the bathroom. Your name is Claire right? You are my older sister. That's what father said."

Emily just looked at her and said nothing as they walked to the bathroom across the hall. After a few minutes Emily came out of the bathroom. She was steadier on her feet after stretching her legs and splashing water on her face.

"I picked out clothes for you and laid them on your bed. Mother is making breakfast," Tammy said quietly still watching the movements of the woman who was supposed to be her sister.

"Thank you. Where are we? I don't remember living here. Have we always lived here?" she asked confused.

Tammy gave her a blank stare. She turned and looked down the hall that led to the great room and then back at her confused. "You need to ask father. Do you still need my help?"

"I think I can manage. Where do I go after I am finished?" Emily became somewhat frightened not knowing what she was supposed to do. She would be meeting people she was supposed to know but she couldn't remember meeting. She hoped that someone in the other room was named Jennifer. She felt that she knew someone named Jennifer, her blonde angel.

Tammy pointed down the hall. "We have our meals in the dining room which is next to the great room. I will tell father that you will be ready soon." She quietly left the room.

Alone once again, Emily walked around the room trying to find something familiar to her. She picked up a small figurine of a pink and gold carrousel horse. It seemed familiar but she was unsure if she heard about receiving it for her fifth birthday or if it just looked like other figurines that she had seen. After rolling it around in her hand for a minute she placed it back on the dresser. Not seeing anything else that caught her attention she walked over to the bed and changed her clothes.

After she was dressed and folded the clothes she had changed out of, Emily tentatively walked down the hallway following the sound of voices. Once she entered the room Phillip walked over toward her and led her in the room.

"Look who decided to join us for breakfast. Tammy you always could pick out the nicest clothes for your sisters."

At the compliment, Tammy gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, father."

"I told your grandpa Frank that you would be joining us soon." Walking her over to the other members of the family he had her say hello to everyone she hadn't met yet. He spoke to each person making sure that he said their names to ensure that she would associate the correct name with the person. He repeated the similar procedure with each family member specific to that person.

Sally walked into the great room and announced that breakfast was ready and on the table. The rest of the family rose and automatically walked to the dining room. They gathered around the table and Phillip placed Emily in front of the empty seat as he took his place at the head of the table.

She looked at the others around her and flinched in surprised when both her hands were grasped by Phillip Jr. and Uncle Harry so the family could say grace before eating. She followed the actions of the others as they sat to eat after the prayer was said.

After placing some food on her plate she looked again at everyone at the table trying to remember something about them. She had faint memories of the people as if she had heard about described in a magazine but it seemed as if it was like a fog with nothing coming clear in her mind.

Clearing her throat to get Phillip's attention, she cautiously asked, "Where are we? I don't remember where we are."

Everyone looked at her but it was Phillip Jr. who answered her. "We are in Texas."

Somehow that sounded familiar to her. She could remember being in Texas but she also remembered being someplace else as well.

"Have we always been here? I think I lived someplace else too. Do I have a job?"

Phillip was becoming worried that Claire was becoming too curious and felt that she needed more rest and medicine. He didn't want to think of having to let her go but he couldn't have her ruin what he had built with his family.

"Claire, we'll talk about all that after breakfast." He said it in such a way that there was no question that it was a choice.

Harry looked at her seemingly interested in the questions that she was asking. He was not sure if he believed all the things he has been told but he couldn't remember any reason why it wasn't true. He thought to himself that he would talk to the newest addition to the family.

After everyone quietly finished their breakfast Sally, Tammy and Bea cleared the table and cleaned the dishes. Phillip told Emily to go wait for him in her room so they could talk. After she left for her room he instructed everyone else to listen to their CDs wanting to counteract any damage that Claire may have done with her questions at breakfast.

When Phillip entered Claire's room she was staring out the window looking at a row of trees that formed a border along the back side of the property. She wondered what was on the other side of those trees.

"Claire." She turned to face the man. "You have always been an inquisitive child. I remember when you and your brother found a hurt squirrel you had to figure everything you could on how to take care of it. No matter what me and your mother said you were determined to find out everything you could about that squirrel." He walked over and sat on the bed gesturing for her to join him.

"Why do I feel that I don't belong here? I am having trouble remembering those that are supposed to be my family. I remember somebody who is not in the family. Was I sick? Is that why I had an IV and can't remember much?" Emily wondered.

Phillip smiled having some hope that he would be able to keep his Claire close. "Yes sweetheart, you have been ill. That's why I brought you home to be with your family. You were working so hard and were having difficulty dealing with your stress. So I brought you home so you can get better. I think you need more of your medication and that will make you feel better."

"I don't want another IV please."

He smiled at her and patted her hand. "You won't have to have another IV; I will just give you a pill which will probably make you sleepy. But you can take a nap before lunch. How about Barbeque for dinner? I think I will go pick some up for everyone."

Emily gave him an odd look as if she remembered something. "Will you get it from Smokie's Roadhouse? They have good brisket. At least that is what I believe someone told me once."

Phillip turned quickly and gave her a severe stare for a long moment afraid that she may have remembered. He handed her the pill and just shook his head as he stood. "Take your pill and get some rest. I will have your mother check on you. I will be back soon." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room. She watched him leave before going to the bathroom.

Emily walked to the bathroom not realizing Phillip was watching her. She closed the door and turned on the water in preparation to take the pill. But something was telling her things weren't right but she didn't know what was wrong. She looked at the blue pill in her hand for several minutes. Finally she leaned over and plopped the pill in the toilet and went back to her room to lie down.

Phillip went into the bathroom after she went to her room and noticed the pill floating in the toilet bowl.

**_Please review_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. I'm still amazed at how many of you are interested in this story. THANK YOU! Here is another chapter I was able to write between my on-call servitude. I am working on the next chapter before I have to go back on-call. I would really be interested on your thoughts of where you would like or see things going with Emily. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

JJ and Garcia were huddled around the large array of computer screens each one had something different on it. Trying to make sense of all the information that was Phillip Monroe's life was causing JJ's eyes to cross. Up until the accident that took his family he was an upstanding pillar of his community. His family had no skeletons that could be discovered. He and his wife both came from well-known families. By all accounts they seemed like the perfect family.

Turning to her friend on the other side of the room, she let out a sad sigh before she spoke. "How could somebody like this get it in his mind that he could recreate his family by kidnapping other people to replace them?" JJ wondered out loud.

"I think his family might have been too perfect. It's hard to live with imperfection when you have experienced perfection," Garcia commented.

"We have not dealt with a suspect like this before. I'm worried Penelope. What if he is able to completely wipe her mind and she is unable to remember who she is? She is unable to remember me," she softly asked.

Garcia moved her chair closer to her young friend and placed her hand around her shoulder for comfort. They sat like that for several minutes in silence until JJ harshly wiped her face dry.

"We won't find her if I just sit here blubbering like a baby. Emily needs me to be strong for her and that's what I'm going to do." Turning to face the computer screens again, she asked, "What do we know about where he has been living since the accident?"

Saying nothing, Garcia brought up the information that they had on one of the screens had what they found. They both looked at the information trying to discern a pattern.

* * *

><p>Emily did not want to fall asleep again but she was more tired than she realized and had quickly drifted off as soon as she had laid down. Phillip came in the room as soon as she was sleep. He gently rubbed his hand lightly over her cheek. He had to figure out a way not to lose her. The other one was obviously not his real Claire but this one he had to save before he was forced to let her go. He knew it would be hard to explain if he had to look for the real Claire to the rest of his family especially his wife.<p>

Sitting on the bed beside her he lifted her arm and gave her another injection of medication. He then placed the headphones over her ears and turned on the CD player.

Unbeknownst to Phillip, Harry had been standing in the doorway watching what had transpired in the room. He had a curious look on his face not truly understanding why he would have to give the woman a shot. Not sure what to think he quietly returned to the great room with the others hoping to talk to her later.

Phillip looked up thinking that he had heard a noise but there was no one there. He hoped that the additional shot would help Claire be more like herself. Checking her vitals he gathered the syringe and left the room for her to sleep hoping that she would be better when she woke up.

Finding Sally reading a magazine with Tammy, he told her that he was going to pick up some barbeque for dinner. He checked to make sure that his family was okay as he took orders for dinner. He informed his family that he would be gone for a few hours because he was getting the food from a special place and picking up other groceries.

"Sally could you check on Claire in a little while. She wasn't as rested as she thought. You all probably should just have sandwiches or leftovers for lunch. I will be back after lunch," Phillip said.

Sally got up from her seat as Phillip was getting ready to leave to walk him to the door. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a genuine smile as he walked out the door. She missed him when he left the house but when he returned he always seemed to bring someone home so she always felt less lonely. She wondered if he was going to bring someone new home with him this time.

Phillip left the house feeling better about everything. He would have his whole family together including his Claire. He decided that there was no need to go back into Houston so he decided to head north to get what his family needs. Feeling more secure about his family he decided to stock up on supplies that they will need until it was safe for them to go back out into the world.

* * *

><p>Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Reid felt as if they were a car trying to drive with only three wheels. They had gone over everything they had on Phillip Monroe and the accident that had driven him over the edge. They still couldn't find his whereabouts. The one lead they thought they had where they felt he might be living turned out to be a dead end. His house had burned to the ground after it was struck by lightning during a severe storm six months ago. They felt that he may be living somewhere near the Lake Conroe area but they came up with nothing.<p>

Rossi flung the file he was reading down on the table in frustration. "What are we missing? He just can't vanish into thin air."

Everyone understood his frustration. It has been 24 hours since she has gone missing and they all felt at a loss to find her.

"Let's go back over the information and look for the least minor detail that might seem insignificant. Sometimes the most minor detail can be the key that unlocks the whole puzzle," Hotch suggested.

Standing up from the table, Reid walked over to the display board that had the pictures of the victims and a map of the areas that had been searched. Staring at the board intensely it was obvious to those around him that he was trying to solve this puzzle.

Turning to look at his teammates, he said in an inquisitive tone, "We haven't looked at where he was before the first victim was taken. Suppose the trigger actually occurred during that time and not when his family was killed as we originally thought."

"I'll contact Garcia. Maybe she and JJ will be able to come up with something. At least it will give JJ something useful to do. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to contact us to find out what we know," Morgan said.

"I asked Garcia to keep her busy so she wouldn't be calling us causing undo disruption," Hotch stated with little emotion.

Morgan gave him an angry glare for a quick second and then realized that was probably for the best. It took all of his convincing to keep her off the next plane to Texas.

Punching up the connection to Garcia, Morgan sat in front of the screen with Reid standing over his shoulder. The two women appeared on the screen with anxious expressions.

"Have you found her?" they both asked in unison.

"No but we want to explore another angle. We need you to dig up everything you can on what Phillip Monroe was doing from the time of his family's death to the time that the first person went missing."

Reid added, "There may have been another type of trigger than what we previously assumed."

"The death of your entire family is not enough of a trigger, what else could have happened?" JJ took a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I will go back through news files of what was reported about the accident. Something happening to someone that high profile, there had to be some type of news footage."

Garcia chimed in happy that she had something more to investigate. "I'll go through his financials and see what comes up."

Rossi nodded from across the table approving of the tactics that everyone was taking. He was more worried about Emily then he let on not just because the fear of what Monroe was capable of but because he looked upon Emily as a member of his family.

* * *

><p>The family was in the great room watching the movies that Phillip had brought home the other day after they had eaten lunch. Sally had gone in to check on her daughter who was not fully awake yet. She stroked her head gently as she had done the day before. Emily had begun to stir at the touch of the woman. Remembering her blonde angel Emily began to murmur the name <em>Jennifer<em>.

Sally softly spoke to her as she ran her hand gently over the brunette's hair. "You need to be careful or your father will have to send you away. I don't want to lose anyone else. We can be a family."

Harry again was standing in the doorway looking in on Emily and this time listening to Sally talk to Claire. He walked quietly into the room and placed his hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump slightly.

"Do you believe that we can be a family?" He pointed to the sleeping woman in the bed, "Do you think if she doesn't get better, Phillip will send her away?"

"He's done it before. I don't want to see anyone else leave the family. I've been here the longest and it gets lonely when no one is here," said Sally without looking up.

"I don't think she belongs in this family. She doesn't act like she belongs here. Maybe it will be better if she left so we can be a family. Claire had already been out in the world maybe she should go back into the world. Children leave home every day." Harry was trying to make sense out of what he had heard and seen over the last 24 hours.

Sally stood and faced Harry with a scared look on her face. "Harry! Don't talk like that. Phillip can send you away. Is that what you want for the family?" she said in a hushed urgent voice trying not to wake Emily.

Sensing the woman's distress he quickly said, "I'm sorry Sally. I won't do anything to break up the family." She visibly relaxed.

"We just need to help Claire so she won't have to leave." Sally turned and patted her daughter's hand. "I don't want to lose any of my family and that includes you and her."

Harry took her hand squeezing it gently. "I will stay with Claire for a while so you can go watch the rest of the movie with the family."

"Thank you Harry. I think Claire would like to spend time with her uncle," she said in a relieved voice. She smiled at the sleeping figure and then went to join the rest of her family.

Watching Sally leave the room, Harry went and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the woman. He saw her eyes flutter open and stare at him. He softly said, "No matter what, I'll look out for you. I won't let Phillip send you away unless you want to leave."

Thinking about what he was saying she realized she didn't remember where she could go if she were to leave but something was still feeling wrong about being here.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Father will send me away? Why?" Emily asked with fright.

"I think he will protect you now," Harry said noticing that she had referred to him as her father.

"He doesn't want us to leave here. Does he?"

"No. He wants us to stay here. Your mother was just in here; do you want me to get her for you?" he asked wondering if she also had a connection with Sally.

"I'm fine. Did father leave? Do you think he will bring back Jennifer?"

He raised his eyebrow in question, "Who's Jennifer?"

"She's my…she's…I don't know who she is. I just know that she's important to me. She is my blonde angel." Emily turned her head and looked out the window as if she could see the blonde. Turning back to look at Harry she gave him thoughtful stare. "Do you think he will let me try to find her?"

Taking a deep breath he tried to organize his loyalty to his family and to this young woman. He answered the only way he thought he could. "I think it will be best if you wait for a while before you ask him. I also wouldn't talk about Jennifer to anyone, except maybe me."

She nodded her head in agreement even though she would still do what she could to find her blonde angel.

"You feel up to watching a movie with the family until your father returns with dinner?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I guess so. I haven't had an opportunity to spend much time with them since I came here."

* * *

><p>Garcia and JJ had been going over gigabytes of information about Phillip Monroe and still felt like they were no closer to finding him. The team in Houston was having the same results as well.<p>

Finally coaxing JJ to at least stop and eat something several hours ago, now Garcia's task was to have her get some sleep whether it be on a couch in her office or in her own bed.

"JJ we need to stop and get some rest. All this stuff is starting to look like a big blur. Let's get some sleep and tackle this fresh tomorrow," Garcia pleaded.

"I need to find Emily. I don't want her to think that I just gave up on her."

"Sweetie, she knows you wouldn't give up on her. But she wouldn't want you to run yourself into the ground either. Emily knows you will do everything in your power to make sure she is safe. Just like all of us are doing."

JJ had not cried since she had started working with Penelope to find Monroe. Taking a long break was what she feared would bring back all her emotions that she had worked so hard to keep under wraps. Just thinking about sleeping or doing anything but looking for the crazed man that had her beloved was starting to crumble the wall she had worked hard on building to hide her emotions.

"Honey let me take you home. I will even stay there with you, that way we can come back fresh first thing tomorrow morning. Whaddaya say?" Garcia said trying to convince the woman.

Trying not to cry she said, "It won't matter where I am because if I sleep I will dream of Emily."

"That's not a bad thing baby. Dream about what you two will do when she comes home," Garcia said with a smile.

Tears began to roll down the blonde's cheeks. "What if she comes home and doesn't remember me or she doesn't come home at all?"

Giving her friend a hug to comfort her she pulled the woman out of her chair. "See. That's just exhaustion talking because she will come home and she will be fine. Let's get you home so you can get some rest and hopefully have an erotic dream about your lady love." Garcia did her best to hide her own fears from her friend by joking about their sex lives.

Garcia didn't wait for any response. She just packed up her laptop and anything else that might be needed just in case. Grabbing JJ's coat and her own coat she escorted her out of the office to her home to hopefully get some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay but the past couple of weeks have been a bear. Life just won't play fair. Its ironic that I'm writing a story about a father dealing with losing hi family when my best friend is dealing with losing her father, a man I grew up with. THanksgiving kinda sucked because I saw him for what may be the last time. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and were able to cherish your love ones.**

**Okay enough of that...back to the story. I hope you are all still with me. I had to rewrite chapter nine so this chapter would make sense. Please let me know what you all think. THe reviews and feedback will help brighten my mood. Thanks for all you still hanging in there. I am working on the next chapter can't say when it will be posted but I will try to get up soon.**

**Chapter Ten**

Phillip came home in a good mood. He was coming home to his family and they were all safe and healthy. Thinking about the things he and his son use to do together he was looking forward to doing those things again with him. Starting small, he would ask his son to help him bring in the groceries. Knowing that this would be the first time he had been outside the house since he came home he thought it would be a good test of how integrated he was with his family.

He walked in the house and saw his son playing cards with his grandfather. "Son, I need you to help me bring the bags in the house."

"Yes father." Automatically Phillip Jr. put his cards down and went to help his father without much thought. He stopped after taking only a few steps realizing what he was asked to do. "You want me to go… outside… with you?" There was genuine fear on his face.

Hearing his question got the attention of the others in the room. Emily and Harry both looked on at the interaction with a great deal of interest. She wondered what he had done to get father to allow him to go outside and what she would have to do to get him to allow her to go outside.

Answering his question in as casual a manner as he could, he simply stated, "Yes son, I need your help to bring in the groceries from the car."

"Is it safe to go outside?"

"As long as you are with me you will be safe," he said a little louder than was necessary so the rest of the family was sure to hear him.

Phillip Jr. just stood there unsure what to do.

Emily decided to take advantage of the opportunity to try to go outside. Emily had been mindlessly flipping through the magazines that were on the coffee table in the great room after the movie was over when she heard the two men talking in the entryway. She had been thinking about what Harry had said earlier about father sending her away if she was not better. But she was feeling better now and thought maybe this could be a way she could prove it to him. This could also be a way to look for her blonde angel.

She walked over to where Phillip Jr. was standing. "Father, maybe if I go with Phillip and help bring in the groceries we will be even safer with you. It may make Phillip feel more comfortable," Emily happily offered.

Phillip wasn't sure how to take her offer to help. This was a sudden turn around… a little too sudden. He needed more observation to make sure she was truly better.

Phillip had a full smile across his face watching his daughter behave like she always has. "Thank you Claire. But I would like your brother to help bring the groceries in. You and your brother can put them away in the kitchen." By his tone of voice and serious look on his face, she knew that any more protest would make him angry.

Phillip went over to his son and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder purposefully guiding him to the front door and out to the car as Emily stood in the entryway watching. The young man stiffly walked with his father outside. Because he had not been outside in a long time the bright sun hurt his eyes. He squinted as he used his hand to shield his eyes.

"Come on son and help me bring these bags in the house," Phillip said gesturing toward the car that was parked in the drive that was in the front of the stairs leading to the front door.

Phillip Jr. quickly went down the stairs to the car anxiously looking around him not sure what to expect. He had a fear that danger could jump out him at any moment. He tried to load up as many bags as his arms could hold so he could quickly go back in the house.

Sensing the boy's discomfort he tried to engage him in casual conversation as they unloaded the car. Phillip inquired, "What did you and the family do while I was gone?"

Nervously he replied, "Tammy and Bea made brownies and everyone watched movies. Claire even came out of her room and watched the movie with us."

He smiled at him while he helped him load his arms with the groceries. "That's great son."

"Father, what are we going to do today? It doesn't seem so bad to be outside. There doesn't seem to be any dangers around the house. Maybe it would be safe if we went outside together. Maybe someday we could go to other places once we get used to being safe outside here. I know you say that you want us to stay close to home to be safe but will there be a time when we can leave?"

Phillip was unsure how to take his son's questions about leaving the house. He did not talk about leaving the family which made him feel confident that he was loyal to the family. "I know it seems at time that staying home is boring but I need to make sure you are all healthy and safe. And the only way I can do that is to keep you all close to me away from the dangers of the outside world."

"Grandpa, Uncle Harry and Claire had to leave for a while, was that because they were sick? Now that they are back, that means that they are all better now. Right?" Phillip Jr. looked at his father as he balanced the bags in his arms.

"Yes son, I believe they are all better now."

"Will that mean that everyone will be able to go out into the world together and stay safe?" he questioned as he shifted the bags angling for a better grip.

"That is the hope son. That is the hope. Let's get these bags in the house. I want to try your sisters' brownies, that is if you saved me any," the man said with a soft chuckle.

Phillip Jr. followed his father into the house where Emily stood impatiently waiting in the entryway more to find out what it was like outside than wanting to help with the groceries. Taking the bags from Phillip's arms she followed Phillip Jr. into the kitchen they heard Phillip say to their backs, "Put the barbeque in the oven and we will eat soon."

After his two older children disappeared into the kitchen he turned to his two youngest daughters and said with a smile, "Your brother said you made some brownies with your mother. Are they for dessert or to enjoy right now?"

Bea smiled at her father and quietly said, "Mother said to wait until after we eat dinner but I guess you can have one if you want."

Cupping her cheek he smiled. "I think your mother is right. We should enjoy them after dinner."

While in the kitchen, Emily took the opportunity to talk to the young man who was supposedly her brother. "Phillip…wait you go by the name of PJ. Right?"

He just stared at her as if he didn't understand the question.

Not getting a response she continued on with what she was saying. "How was it outside? Was it dangerous like father said it was?"

"It was scary but I felt safe with father."

"What did you see outside? Do you think that father will allow us to go outside of the house?"

"I don't know. I asked him but he wants to protect from the dangers of the world. He didn't say yes," he answered as he put the groceries away.

"But he didn't say no either." As she was putting away the can goods she asked him with her back to him, "Is there anybody that you would like to see?"

Quickly putting away the groceries in his hands he turned to face her as he quietly whispered, "You shouldn't talk about stuff like that. Father would be very angry."

"I don't understand why it's wrong to go outside the house and talk to other people," she said as she turned and moved closer to the scared man.

"Father is trying to keep us safe." He looked at her conspiratorially. "Father just told me that now that grandpa, Uncle Harry and you are better, he can consider thinking about allowing the family to go outside. But you shouldn't talk about it or he may change his mind."

Emily stood up straight as she looked at him and nodded her head. She felt a glimmer of hope that she could find her blonde angel. If father allowed them to leave she could find her and bring her back to the family so she could be with her forever.

As they were standing looking at each other they didn't notice the man that walked into the kitchen watching them.

"What are you two talking about?" Phillip asked with concern.

They both turned in surprise toward the voice. Phillip Jr. tried not to show his fear behind his surprise. He was lucky he had just picked up a box of gingersnap cookies. "I know mother said we were going to have the brownies for dessert but I couldn't resist the gingersnaps."

"PJ was trying to talk me into having some with him. Sorry father," Emily said in a pitiful voice continuing the story that he started in hopes that father would not be angry with them.

He looked at his son and daughter for a few moments with a stern expression on his face making them both nervous. He was trying to decide if what they were saying was the truth but the looks on their faces was just like when he would catch conspiring to do something they shouldn't do that he burst out in a jolly laugh feeling better that he had his children back.

"I should have known not to let you two work together to put the groceries away. Your brother is always trying to get you to go along with his schemes." He walked over to his son and put out his hand for the box of cookies. Once it was placed in his hand he opened the box and offered them both a cookie, and said with a wink, "Don't tell your mother or your sisters. Or there will be hell to pay."

All three laughed as they enjoyed their cookie. Phillip Jr. and Emily sighed quietly in relief that he had not heard them talking.

Handing the box of cookies back to Emily he directed, "Put these away with the rest of the groceries." He then walked out of the room with a big smile on his face.

"That was close. You need to be more careful," Phillip Jr. said in a serious whisper to his sister.

"I'm sorry PJ. I didn't mean to cause any trouble and risk father sending me away or anyone else. I just would really like to go outside." She looked at him fondly and gave him a smile. "Do you want another cookie before I put them away?"

He shook his head and gave her a small nervous smile before returning to the task of putting the groceries away.

* * *

><p>Phillip walked into the great room happy that he had his family back. They were beginning to act as they once had. Claire even seemed better. He was glad that he would not have to send her away as he first had feared. Making sure that his family understood how unsafe and dangerous the outside world was for the family was his main priority. With the questions that his son asked and Claire being so anxious to go outside to help with the groceries he had to think of a way to make sure they understood the risks.<p>

While the family was busy occupying themselves before dinner, he went into the basement where he had his recording equipment set up. He would make everyone a CD explaining how unsafe it was outside and that they needed to trust him to make sure they stayed safe. They would listen to it tonight before they went to bed.

(_After__finishing__the__CDs__he__spotted__horseshoe__and__volleyball__equipment__stored__in__the__corner__of__the__basement.__Maybe__if__all__goes__well__tonight__and__tomorrow__they__could__go__outside__in__the__backyard__and__play__games__and__have__a__picnic._)

That night after dinner the family played several games together. Phillip was overjoyed that he had his family was together and were getting along so well. All of his plans were paying off. After what had happened to his family he would do anything to make sure that they stayed as happy and safe as they were right now.

After they had finished playing the group game he watched as his family split into smaller groups. His younger girls were looking at fashion magazines with their mother, Harry was playing cards with their father and Claire and Phillip Jr. were playing a game of checkers. After feeling comfortable about they were all talking about he went over and joined his father and brother in their card game.

When Phillip joined the two older men, Emily leaned in closer to her brother and quietly whispered, "Do you think he will let us go outside tomorrow?"

Phillip Jr. looked cautiously over to where the male elders were playing card and seeing that they were involved in their game and conversation he responded to his sister. "He looks like he is in a good mood and we have not done anything to upset him, so it could happen."

"Where do you think he will let us go? I think he still thinks it's not safe for us so we probably may just get to go outside," Emily proposed.

"I'm not sure what is so unsafe outside but father is always making sure that we are safe. I have trouble remembering what is outside. It was very bright outside when I helped father with the groceries. I just see what it's like from the movies we watch," Phillip Jr. said as he moved a red checker piece.

As Emily jumped his checker piece, she casually said, "I think I use to live somewhere else before I came home."

"I wish I could remember living somewhere else. I hope that I…we probably shouldn't be talking about this stuff. Do you know how to play chess? I think I know how to play." Phillip was fingering a checker piece as he looked off into space.

As she looked at him she got a flash of a memory playing chess with another young male that she assumed she was friends with. She remembered his smile when he beat her at the game. In the same memory there was also the vision of her blonde angel smiling at both of them as they played the game. But before she could get too deep in the memory the voice of her father interrupted her thoughts.

"Would you look at the time everyone, it's getting late and we all need our sleep. I made CDs for everyone to listen tonight before you go to sleep. Oh and remember to take your vitamins because I don't want any of you getting sick. I have plans for us all tomorrow." Phillip made sure that he had everyone's attention as he spoke. They were all conditioned to follow his instructions.

"What are we going to do tomorrow father?" Bea asked.

"It's a surprise pumpkin. Go get ready for bed and you'll find out in the morning," he responded. "Now here are your vitamins." He handed each member of his family a small white pill ensuring they each swallowed it. After they took the pill he handed them their CD and wished them a good night before sending them to bed.

Before Emily left for her room she turned to face Phillip looking at the CD in her hand. "What kind of vitamin did we take? I didn't recognize it. What's on the CD?"

Walking over to her he lightly cupped her cheek and gave her a fatherly smile. "It's just a multivitamin. The CD is just something to help everyone relax. That answer your questions sweetheart?"

She looked at him for several long moments not sure if it answered her questions but she wasn't sure what would really answer her questions. She wanted to ask him if she could find Jennifer but she didn't want to anger him and cause him to send her away. She decided that she would wait and hold onto the image of her blonde angel as she went to sleep.

"Yes father," she simply replied and turned to go to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Phillip went through the house making sure everything was locked up and secure. He then went to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of the twenty year old scotch that he was given when he became head of his department. He sat in the large wingback chair that faced the fireplace as he swirled the amber liquid in the glass watching the fire reflect against the liquid and glass. He normally wouldn't drink but he felt that he had much to celebrate. As he sipped his drink a big smile appeared on his face as he thought about having his family back all together.<p>

Imagining all the plans he had for his family now that he had them back he was caught off guard by an insidious thought that crept into his mind of seven coffins lined up ready to be buried deep into the earth. He remembered wanting to fall into the plot that his darling Sally was to be placed in. The thought of not having her and the rest of his family had killed him all because he was so dedicated to his job and had to fly back early from the family vacation. Taking a hearty swig of his drink he vowed that he would do anything to never let anything come before his family again or harm them. As the dark thoughts intermingled with the thoughts of his current family he finished the rest of his scotch in his glass and poured another four fingers of the liquor.

He slightly swayed as he went down the hall to check on his family to make sure that they were listening to the CD. He was happy to see that they were sleep as the CD played on. The pill that they had taken was a light sedative combined with another drug that would have them all soundly sleeping making them more malleable to his message as they reached a deep REM state.

When he reached Emily's room she was asleep but it was evident that she had been thrashing around and somehow knocked the headphones off. He walked in a replaced the headphones so she could listen to the remainder of the CD. He pulled the blankets up over her before he left the room.

After a few minutes, Emily begin to move around again swiping her arm over her head removing the annoying pressure from her head as she kicked the blankets off her legs. The only thing her subconscious remembered was, "…people are dangerous, especially the ones you don't know. You have to trust the family to protect you. You can't…"

Once the noise in her ears had stopped, Emily begin to dream about a beautiful smile on her angelic blonde. The smile was just for her and she felt safe in its radiance. A few seconds later the dream morphed into the blonde being attacked by a faceless demon with a gun pointed at the head of Jennifer and she could get to her in time to protect her. Then father was there and was able to save her before the demon was able to fire the gun.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry it's been a while for the update but life just won't play fair. You would think with the holidays it would be nicer but NOOO! At least you guys have been nice but I know that more reviews would make me even happier. I will be taking some time off work so i should have more time for writing. I hope you enjoy the update.**

**Please read and review:) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

The next morning Garcia woke early, happy that JJ had finally been able to fall asleep and was still asleep when she went to check on her. She was going to let her wake up on her own account unless there was something she needed to be awoken for. Checking in with the team in Texas, she was unfortunately assured that there progress was going as slow as hers.

JJ was had been having dreams and nightmares most of the night that was causing her a restless sleep. Her most current dream was causing her to smile in her sleep.

_Emily had been so nervous when she asked her to dinner and movie. After their first bottle of wine talk became more relaxed between them._

"_I was so nervous to ask you out on a date," Emily confessed._

"_We've gone out alone many times before," JJ laughed._

_Emily blushed as she tentatively touched her fingers across the table. "But this is the first time we've gone out on an official date. I want us to be something more than friends."_

_Giving the brunette a bright smile she replied, "Me too."_

JJ turned over and hugged the other pillow tightly as she murmured Emily's name. She felt the love and safety that she always felt when she was in her arms.

A few minutes later she began to toss and turn as new images came into her mind. She softly began to whimper.

"_Emily you're home now. You're safe."_

_Emily stared blankly at the blonde woman. "Do I live here? Do I know you?"_

"_Yes baby, I'm Jennifer and you live here with me. I love you."_

"_I don't think I live with you. I don't think I love you. I'm going to leave now and go find my family."_

_She walked out the door leaving a sobbing woman in her wake screaming for her not to go._

Garcia heard the cries coming from the bedroom and ran to check on her friend. JJ was crying out "No! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"

Placing her hands on her shoulders she gently shook her friend. "Wake up sweetie. It's just a dream. Wake up, I got you."

JJ bolted to a sitting position breathing heavily looking around the room frantically. "Emily! Where are you Emily?"

"JJ, Emily's not here honey. It's me Penelope…I got you," she said trying to sooth her upset friend. The distraught woman collapsed into her arms sobbing uncontrollably. Garcia held her friend and rocked her gently until she was able to calm down.

Pushing away from her friend after a few minutes she wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave her a weak smile. "I guess I had a pretty bad nightmare. It seemed so real. I dreamed that Emily didn't know me and left me. I'm scared Penelope. I'm scared about what that man is doing to her."

"Emily is a strong woman and if I know your girl she's trying to find her way home to you as we speak," she said trying to comfort her.

JJ ran her hands through her hair and then suddenly looked around the room. "What time is it? How long have I been asleep?"

"Don't worry it's still early. We have time to eat some breakfast before we go back to work. And you need to eat something young lady. I insist."

JJ knew by Garcia's tone that she did not have room to argue so she just nodded her head in assent.

"Good girl. I made some eggs, bacon and toast. Get washed up and I'll have your coffee ready for you," Garcia said with a smile as she got up to leave the room.

Before she left the room she was stopped by JJ voice. "Penelope, thank you. I don't think I would be able to get through this without you."

She gave her a loving smile as she said, "That's what family does."

* * *

><p>When Emily woke the next morning she felt more anxious than she ever remembered feeling since she woke up here the first time. She had a feeling that things were not safe but she was not sure what was not safe. She looked out her bedroom door to see if the bathroom was open. Grabbing her clothes she headed to take a shower before the others got in there.<p>

As the warm water ran over her body she couldn't get the feeling of fear out of her mind. It was not just fear for her safety but fear for Jennifer's safety. She had to find her and bring her home so she could be safe among the family. As she dried herself off she tried to come up with a plan so she could find her blonde angel and make sure she was safe.

After she was dressed, she went into the great room to join everyone else. Harry and Phillip Jr. were the only ones in the room and were talking as they were having a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Claire. There's juice on the dining table. Mother and father are making breakfast. We'll eat once everyone is up," Phillip Jr. explained.

"Should I go help them?" Emily asked.

"No, I think they like cooking together. Get your juice and join us," Harry stated.

After getting her juice she joined the two men. They sat in silence for several minutes before Emily spoke quietly to Phillip Jr.. "PJ, do you know what father has planned for us today? Do you think he will allow us to go out?"

Phillip Jr. looked at her with panic in his eyes. Harry looked back and forth between the two of them wondering what secret communication was transpiring between them.

In a low voice Harry asked, "What are you two talking about?"

They both looked at him. "We were wondering if father would allow us to go outside." She didn't elaborate any further on the conversation that they had yesterday.

"Is there somebody you want to see Phillip on the outside?" Harry asked.

"I don't remember if there is anybody I know on the outside. Everyone I know is here in this family. Besides, father said it is not safe outside." Phillip Jr. played with his empty glass nervously as he looked around the room.

Not sure what she believed, Emily just sat there in silence. She could not get the image and thoughts of her blonde angel out of her mind. Her need to protect her, keep her safe like father wanted to do was all she could think about. Even if no one else could remember if there was someone on the outside that they wanted to see, she knew she had Jennifer. But she also knew that if she was going to keep her she couldn't tell father because he might not let her see her because the world was unsafe outside the family. She began to think that maybe if they went as a family she could find her and bring her back home with them so she could be safe as well but then she realized that she didn't know where she was.

Bea, Tammy and Frank entered the great room each with a glass of juice taking Emily out of her private thoughts. They each said good morning in a good natured way and took a seat.

Bea was the first to speak. "What do you think the surprise is that father has planned for us?"

"We were just talking about that but we couldn't figure it out either. Claire thinks that your father is going to allow us to go outside," Harry stated.

Both young women looked at Emily and then back at their uncle. Tammy said quietly, "But father said it's not safe outside. How do you know he would allow us to go outside?"

"He let PJ go outside yesterday. Maybe if we go out as a family it will be safer," Emily said quietly.

"Your father will tell us what he has planned when he is ready," Frank chimed in which silenced the discussion. They sat in silence for several more minutes.

"Breakfast is ready," Phillip boomed out from the dining room causing the group jump slightly.

Everyone went and took their assigned place at the table. Talk was light at the table when they first sat down. Everyone filled their plates with the bountiful breakfast that was prepared by Sally and Phillip.

Looking at her siblings and then at father, Bea could not control her curiosity about what her father had planned for today. Being the youngest one in the family she had a hard time curbing her enthusiasm. Whatever the surprise was she expected her father to be there because she knew he would keep the family safe. "Father, you said you would tell us what we are going to do today. Are we going to be able to go shopping at the mall? Tammy, mother and I have been looking at fashion magazines and talked about trying on the clothes. There is a lot to…"

"No! We can't go out." Phillip said in a loud severe voice which caused everyone at the table to jump. Realizing that he had scared his family he took a deep breath to calm the thoughts that came into his mind from the night before and his feelings of panic. With a forced smile on his face he said as calmly as he could, "I'm sorry honey, but the plans I have for us is to do something around the house as a family. It's still not safe… I think doing things around the house will be a much better idea than going to a mall right now."

With her head bowed she quietly said, "Sorry father. I understand. That sounds like a good idea."

Phillip Jr., Harry and Emily exchanged quick glances before returning their attention to their plates. Emily wondered what was so wrong if we went to the mall as a family. She was glad that Bea asked the question and she didn't because it would have caused him to be angry at her. But she now knew that she would probably not be able to bring up the subject of trying to find Jennifer to him.

"That's okay. We have to remember how unsafe the world outside is. We have to rely on our family because others could bring harm to us." Phillip looked intently at his family to make sure that they understood his meaning. "Your mother has been up early this morning marinating meat and prepping for a wonderful meal for today. We will have our dinner outside in the backyard."

"If the girls can help me with the rest of the preparations then all we will have to do is grill the meat later this afternoon," Sally spoke for the first time that morning.

The three women nodded in agreement.

"Great. I found some outside activities we can do. Dad I think I might be able to beat you in a game of horseshoes this time. Kids I also have the croquet equipment. I know how competitive you four can be. I know we are going to have a wonderful day."

Frank looked at Phillip trying to remember ever playing horseshoes with anybody. He just nodded his head like everyone else at the table.

* * *

><p>Everyone was kept busy preparing for the cookout. The normal chatter that would be expected during such an activity was subdued. Phillip's earlier outburst at breakfast still weighed heavily on everyone especially Emily and Harry.<p>

They had spent the morning in the house doing all of the indoor preparations until Phillip told them that it was safe to go outside.

Harry had decided after breakfast that he would speak to Phillip about his concerns of going out into the community. He thought he might be more receptive if he talked to him while they were getting the grill ready.

Once Phillip gave the okay the family went outside as a group. Like Phillip Jr. the previous day they all shielded their eyes from the sun not use to its brightness. Tammy was frighten by being outside and cowered next to Phillip knowing he would protect her. Seeing how she reacted to being outside he knew Tammy would always stay close to her family but right now she seemed too scared to be outside.

"Tammy why don't you go inside to finish helping your mother get everything ready in the house."

"Yes father. I will go back inside right now," Tammy answered quickly, grateful for the excuse to go inside where she felt safe. She hurried back into the safety of house.

Phillip sent Bea, Phillip Jr. and Emily to set up the games and then to help their mother set the outside table. Frank went with the threesome to help set up the games.

Harry knew that this would be a good opportunity to talk to Phillip as they were prepping the grill.

Bringing all the supplies closer to the grill, he cleared his throat to get the other man's attention. "Phillip, can I talk to you about something?" Harry asked as he lifted the bag of charcoal.

Turning to look at him he smiled and nodded his head. "What's on your mind little brother?"

Harry shook the bag of charcoal into the grill as he talked to the black coals not wanting to look at Phillip. "I know that you want to protect us but I don't understand why we can't go into the community. I think the kids would want to venture out into the world and I think it's hard on them to stay cooped up all the time. Maybe if you explain it to me I could help them understand."

Phillip stopped in mid motion from what he was doing and gave Harry a death stare for what seemed like an eternity. "What have the children said to you? Have they been talking to you about leaving? Harry, I have told you how unsafe it is for everyone. I have to make sure it's safe for everyone to go outside of the family, outside of this house. I will say when it's safe for everyone." His voice became loud and forceful as he stood almost nose to nose with Harry.

Harry looked at the man with fright in his eyes. As he tthought he noticed the veins in his head bulging and turning a deep shade of purple. He could not tell if was anger, fright or a combination of both were on his face because he brought up the subject. He knew at that moment that he would have to talk to Phillip Jr. and Claire about not discussing the topic of going out especially with their father. He also knew that he couldn't bring it up again either.

"I'm sorry Phillip. I will not bring it up again and I will tell the kids not to talk about if they bring it up to me. I will make sure they know we have to wait until you say it is okay. I'm sorry." Harry apologized as if he was a small child who was caught stealing a cookie off the desert platter.

Putting down the tongs that he was holding he went over to Harry and put his arm around his shoulder squeezing tightly which caused the man to flinch slightly. Noticing the man's reaction to his touch, Phillip gave him a soft smile trying to communicate care. "Harry, I didn't mean to get so upset. I just get so worried when I think about how dangerous the world can be to our family. I love you all so much and would do anything to keep us all together and safe. You feel the same way…right?"

Not sure if he should or could speak, Harry just shook his head in agreement. He sensed that he was expected to agree with him so that's what he did. He didn't know if it was alright to have a differing opinion then his brother so decided it was just safer to agree with the man. Not feeling like he could trust his own opinion was unsettling for him.

Neither Phillip or Harry realized that Emily and Phillip Jr. had witnessed the interaction between the two men as they were on opposite sides of the patio and out of their line of sight. Both took away a different meaning from what they heard.

Phillip Jr. realized that he had to follow all his father's directions so that the family could remain safe. Emily's feeling that something was not right became even stronger. She became even more worried that Jennifer was not safe and she needed to find her soon to bring her home so she could protect her within the safety of the family. She just wished she knew where she was but she knew she would find her.

Seeing their father have such a strong reaction twice in one day about the same thing reinforced the message that the world was an unsafe place for the family. Phillip Jr. was trying to figure out more ways to keep his family safe as Emily was trying to figure out how to find Jennifer so she could keep her safe.

* * *

><p>After the grill was set, Sally brought out the tri-tip to be grilled. Phillip got to the task of cooking while the others were instructed to begin playing the games. The kids talked among themselves as they decided to ask father as a group if they could wait until after they ate to play any of the games. None of them wanted to chance it to ask him alone especially after what happened to Bea during breakfast. But before they could gather the nerve to ask he had walked over to them instructing them to play horseshoes with him and their grandfather.<p>

Phillip had asked Harry if he could take over the grill duties while he played horseshoes with their father and the kids. He wanted to get them comfortable doing activities together. He also didn't want to give the kids more opportunity to talk to Harry about leaving. They had to stay close to him so could watch over them.

Emily played for a little while with everyone else but after a while she lost interest in the game decided to offer to help Harry with the grill. Phillip looked over at the grill and noticed that Emily was helping with the grilling. At first Phillip was going to object but Sally was also helping him grill so he felt confident that the subject of leaving would not come up. After several minutes Emily became bored with watching Harry grill and walked over to watch the horseshoe game again.

She watched the game for a while and then begin to wander close to the perimeter of the property by the tree line that bordered the property. Getting closer to the trees she was only able to see thicker brush behind them. Picking a spot that would give her good vantage point to observe the entire area of the backyard property without drawing too much attention that she was away from the group, she sat on the grass enjoying the fresh air as she daydreamed of what it would be like when she was able to bring her angel home. She wished she could imagine her voice and the feel of her touch. She smiled to herself as thought that she would soon know those things about her angel when she found her and brought her home. She knew she would be so happy to be rescued from the dangers of the world. As she sat there enjoying the sun and her thoughts about her angel she hoped that father would soon trust her enough to allow her to go out in the backyard by herself so she could enjoy fresh air possibly look for a safe way out.

Emily discovered that she could form a mental picture of a grid in her head about the layout of the grounds by visualizing certain points on the grounds. She saw that there were small openings in the trees and bushes at several places along the back edge of the property. Those openings were obscured by numerous natural covering such as bushes or small grove of trees as well as some small manmade buildings that someone could hide behind. She tried to figure out which opening would be the best one to go through and also the one that someone could come through. If she was going to ascertain how to keep the family safe she had to figure out how she could walk the perimeter of the grounds to get a better idea of the layout of the grounds.

She was able to sit there thinking about the yard, how safe they were, and could she get out to bring Jennifer back home to safely. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not hear her name being called until a dark shadow appeared above her blocking the sun.

"Claire! What are you doing over here? Didn't you hear me calling you? It's time to eat." Phillip stood there not moving just staring down at her with an angry glare on his face.

Emily shielded her eyes as she tried to look up at the man. Seeing the anger written on his face she quickly jumped up as she apologized, "I'm sorry father. I was just enjoying the grass. I'm sorry." As she stood in front of him she felt tears beginning to brim in her eyes.

Phillip's temper cooled down when he noticed that she was truly sorry for going out of his supervision. He placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her lightly on the head as he led her back to the patio. "You have to let me know where you are because I can't keep you safe if I can't find you."

"I'm sorry father." She didn't say anything else until she was sitting at the table with her family.

* * *

><p>The meal was a less stressful affair than breakfast. The conversation was more relaxed as the family kept the topics of discussion to more neutral topics so as not to anger father anymore. After everyone had finished eating and the dirty dishes were taken care, Emily wanted to walk around the lawn again even after the interaction with Phillip earlier. She knew that she was expected to play croquet with the rest of the family as she went and stood on the edge of the grass that bordered the patio making sure to be seen by everyone especially Phillip.<p>

Phillip grabbed the basket of mallets and handed them out to everyone making sure to place one in Emily's hands to ensure that she knew that she was expected to play with the family.

"Come on everyone; gather round so we can pick teams. We will have three teams. So everyone with the same colored mallets will be on the same team," he stated as he gave each group a ball.

Sally, Bea and Harry were on one team while Frank, Phillip Jr. and Tammy were on the other which left Emily and Philip on the last team. Emily was nervous having to play on the same team as Phillip. She was hoping she would be on a team with either Harry or Phillip Jr. She knew she would be too scared to talk with him about anything and didn't want to slip and bring up anything about Jennifer.

Once the game started, Emily found herself enjoying herself and the family fell into a friendly banter about who was better or who would win. Because the course was laid out around the yard, Emily found a legitimate reason to walk around the grounds. After about two hours Phillip ended the game after everyone had completed the course. Emily was able to walk around the entirety of the backyard and gained the needed information to go find her blonde angel.

Everyone lounged around on the patio and enjoyed dessert as they talked and laughed about the afternoon activities. Tammy sat close to Phillip as it made her feel safer. They were all happy that they were allowed to go outside the house that it was easy to remember to not bring up the subject of going other places.

After a while of just sitting and staring off into the yard, Frank turned to look at Phillip and asked, "Do we have a current newspaper around that I can read?"

"I'm sorry dad. I haven't picked up a paper in a while. There is so much bad and depressing news in them that I don't think it's a good idea to read all that negativity."

"Is that why we don't get any news channels anymore? I think I remember watching it a while ago when I first came home," Phillip Jr. added.

"Yes, I don't want my family bombarded with all the reminders of how unsafe it is out there. I want to protect you all and keep you safe." Phillip was uneasy about the direction of the conversation. "Tell you what I will do. I will see about picking up some newspapers when I go out next time." He slapped his hands on his thighs as he stood up, "We better clean up the patio before it gets too dark."

"Can we look up things on the computer?" Emily asked thinking that maybe a quick way to find Jennifer as she stood to join in the clean-up.

"Sorry honey, there is no computer in the house. Looking up things on the internet is worse than watching the news or reading the paper. There are so many sick people who troll the internet trying to do harm to other people," Phillip plainly stated.

He quickly grabbed several dishes to take back in the house worry etched on his face. Keeping the family contained and close under his watchful eye was his main priority. He knew he needed to make another CD for the family to listen to tonight or have them listen to the CD he made for them the night before so that they will truly understand that the world was not safe for them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I posted a chapter but things have been crazy. I have been able to find some time to write. THe story is getting closer to a turning point in the story. Because its my birthday I figured I would give my readers a gift and submit another chapter. I hope to have more time to write. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and the New Year is kind to you all. Please read and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

"Director you need to understand that one of my team is still missing not to mention six other people. We are still following leads to find them," Hotchner said into his phone trying to keep his tone professional.

"Agent Hotchner, your team has been on this case for over a week and a half and the only thing you have been able to discover is the name of the man who is possibly involved. You've utilized the manpower of three different agencies and have not come up with a single meaningful lead. In fact you are not even sure if he still has them in the Houston area." Erin Straus understood his devotion to his team but there were other solvable cases that his team could take care of as another team from the local FBI office took over this case.

"We have never left a man behind and I am not going to start now. We need more time. How are we supposed to explain to the locals that we are abandoning this case after all the work we have put in. If you are worried about your reputation, this is not a way to keep it by pulling a team off a case especially with one of our own missing. And I thought I was the Chief of this team," Hotch said arguing his point. He especially didn't want to tell his team that they had to pull out and he didn't want to go against a direct order but he would if his back was pushed to a wall.

She took a deep breath before she was able to speak again as she was trying to gather her thoughts. She knew that he and his team were dedicated to every case they took on. Emily was a good agent. Not wanting to appear that she was giving in to the passionate agent she had to consider everyone that was involved. She did need to think about the fallout that would most likely come from the missing woman's parents who were heavy weights in the political arena and her bosses who were looking for results. She had received disapprovals from her bosses because of the length of time the team was taking on solving this case. This was the problem when a team has the reputation of rock stars when it comes to solving the most difficult cases. When they appear to fall short they get all types of negative criticism. She finally decided that going against her bosses would be easier than going against the Prentiss power duo. She would be able to argue her case with her bosses and save her reputation but she knew her livelihood would be threatened with the Prentiss'.

Trying to make it sound as if she wasn't giving in to the man's pleas she stated in calm clear voice, "Listen Aaron, I know that this case is personal for you and your team. I can hold off the powers that be for a little while longer but I'm gonna need to see some type of positive movement in the case. Soon. Whether you find the kidnap victims or the unsub. I need something if I'm going to advocate for you to stay on the case."

Trying to keep the emotion out of his voice all he could say was a simple, "Thank you, Erin."

Before the call ended the woman added, "Bring her home Aaron." Then the line went dead.

Replacing the phone in his pocket he bowed his head and closed his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He thought to himself, 'Where are you Emily? Help us find you.'

"Hotch. Hotch? Are you alright?" Rossi inquired noticing the pensive mood of the man.

Looking up he took a deep sigh. "Yeah. I just got off the phone with the director. She was going to order us back to Virginia and replace us with a local FBI unit to carry on with the case. I was able to convince her to give us more time. We have to triple our efforts to get some kind of a break in this case."

Not knowing what to say about the information he just received, he just blew out a long stream of air as he rubbed his chin. "We better not tell the rest of the team. Garcia and JJ are on the comm. They say they might have a lead for us."

"Okay. We could use some good news right about now."

* * *

><p>The family was relaxing in the great room, exhausted from all their physical activity outside. Everyone seemed happy that they were able to be outside and remain safe. Phillip suggested that they watch a movie and relax before going to bed. He chose the movie that they were to watch.<p>

As they watched the movie the family slowly started to move closer to each other as the scenes in the movie became more intense. He had picked a suspense thriller about a family being chased by a group of villains and they had to work together to not be caught. Phillip stood in the doorway observing their reaction as they watched the movie. He thought that continued listening to the CD he would have them convinced that he was the only one who could keep them safe.

Phillip went into each of their rooms to ensure that each had the CDs loaded in their players so they would get the intended message that only he could keep them safe. Satisfied, he went out to join his family to watch the remainder of the movie. When he went and sat next to Sally, Tammy went and sat on the other side of him snuggling close to him. He smiled at the young woman and placed his arm around her drawing her close.

He would occasionally make comments about what was happening in the movie. "It's a good thing that that family has a father who is taking care of them." Or "Why are there so many bad people trying to hurt innocent people and families."

Each time he made a comment he got some type of reaction from his family. They either gave him an understanding stare or an agreeable nod. Bea and Phillip Jr. were heard to mumble under their breath a whispered, "Why are people so mean?"

As Emily watched the movie and listened to the comments that were being made, she became more anxious and worried about making sure that her Jennifer was safe. She was out there in the world with no one to protect her. She at least had her family to protect her. She was even more determined that she had to find her to bring her home to the protection of the family.

When the movie ended, Bea turned to Phillip and quietly asked, "Father, you will protect us from bad men like that, right?"

"Yes I will sweetie. That's why it is so important that you stay close to me. I will let you know when its safe to go outside the security of the family." He was even more convinced that one more night of listening to the CD will solidify his family's belief that it wasn't safe to go out without him.

After sitting for several minutes in silence, Emily startled everyone when she asked, "Father, can I have a piece of paper and a pencil? It was such a beautiful day today that I want to draw a picture of it so I can remember it."

He stared at her for a moment trying to assess if she was being truthful. "I will get you some drawing materials in the morning. I think we should get some rest. It has been an active day. I want everyone to take a vitamin and listen to your CD to help you relax as you go to sleep."

"Thank you father for getting me the drawing materials," Emily stated as she stood. He smiled kindly at her.

Phillip stood and went to get the pills. As each person got up to go to bed, he gave them each a pill.

He waited twenty minutes before he went to check on his family. They were all sleeping soundly listening to their CDs. As it was the night before, he found Emily covers bunched all around her and her headphone apparently knocked off her ears. He smiled as he covered her again with the sheet and blanket and replaced the headphones back on her ears.

A few minutes later Emily began to thrash around in the bed kicking the covers off and swinging her arms knocking the headphones off. When she settled down again she began to dream about Jennifer. She dreamed about her rescue of Jennifer and bringing her back home which led to a life where they shared a love that she could not remember ever feeling before. She was able to rescue her and bring her home where she could shield her from danger. Everyone in the family cherished her. Father was able to love and protect her as if she was one of his daughters because he knew how important she was to her. She settled into a restful sleep content in the knowledge that it was right that she and Jennifer were meant to be together.

* * *

><p>JJ and Garcia were running on pure adrenaline and caffeine not getting much sleep the night before. After they were able to give the team their first real lead since Emily was taken, they had been spending all their time trying to find more information that would link them to finding Monroe. Morgan was anxious to follow up on the new information but Hotch and Rossi had to be the voices of reason and had him coordinate with the locals to narrow down the search.<p>

"Garcia, I think this is it. I think we are so close to finding Emily. This has to be it," the blonde said excitedly as her leg shook uncontrollably as she sat in front of the computer screens in Garcia's office.

Looking at her friend she couldn't hold back her own smile as she shook her head in agreement. "I think you are right sweetie. And if I know my chocolate bear he's already on the trail to bring your love home as well as the others." Garcia could not conceive of anything else but her boys riding in with their ten gallon white hats and saving the day.

They were able to locate the only man who had provided Monroe shelter after his family died and his house had burned to the ground. The difficult thing was that the man had several residences in and out of the Houston. He even had a home in Europe and his own private jet that was reported to have left Houston on its way to Europe three days ago.

When they contacted the team first thing that morning, they had put together a new search list. Because Monroe had not been spotted since Emily went missing they were taking their search as far as the possibility that he could transport seven people without raising suspicion. JJ had figured out that the media attention to the story had died down even with an FBI agent being one of the missing because the threat had died down because no one had been taken recently. None of the people taken had any type of high profiles that would keep people interested. Even the families of those taken seemed to have lost interest possibly due that they did not have a close relationship with them to begin with, some haven't spoke to their missing family members in years. And because Emily was viewed as an outsider there wasn't any more attention given to her by the local authorities especially because she was from Washington DC and a woman. So it was left to the BAU team to care about all the missing.

Hotch decided it was best to conduct the search from the furthest point out and work their way back to the Houston area. JJ and Garcia were following the European angle and trying to locate anything they could find out about the flight plan and its destination. Each member of the team had a renewed sense of hope that they were getting closer to solving this case and bringing their missing family member home.

* * *

><p>That morning the family woke up talking about how enjoyable yesterday was and how safe they felt in their home as they ate breakfast together. Phillip sat and enjoyed hearing his family talk about the fun they had with each other the day before and satisfied that the talk about leaving was over now that they understood that only he could keep his family safe.<p>

Enjoying the conversation herself, Emily knew she had to bring Jennifer home so she could feel safe with her. Her family would protect Jennifer. She had only mentioned Jennifer to Harry but she knew she couldn't talk to anyone in the family because they might tell father or become too frightened to help her find her missing angel. She would have to brave the outside world and find her alone. They would understand when she brought her home and saw how special she was.

She hoped she would get the drawing materials from father so she could begin to map out her plan in finding her. "Father, am I going to be able to get some drawing materials today?"

"After breakfast honey, I will get the supplies out of my office," he said with a smile.

"Do you think we can have lunch outside today father or at least sit on the patio and read for a while?" Bea asked. "Maybe Claire will let us all draw pictures of the outside with the drawing materials." She giggled realizing she was sounding like the typical little sister. Emily smiled and nodded her head.

"I think we can spend some time outside together this afternoon. But I think we need to do some household chores this morning. After you all clean your rooms, we need to clean the greatroom and the kitchen," Phillip directed them with authority and satisfaction of a head of household.

They all nodded in agreement happy with the possibility to go outside again.

Sally smiled and said, "I will go make us a light lunch from yesterday's leftovers after I clean our bedroom. The girls can help me clean the kitchen after they finish with their rooms."

"Well I guess that leaves the greatroom to us men," Frank added looking at Harry and Phillip Jr.

Looking at his family, Phillip smiled brightly as he got up from the table gathering his dishes. "Well it seems that this family has a plan. I will be in my office taking care of some necessary business. I will be back in a half hour to check on your progress." With that he left the room leaving the family to begin their tasks for the morning.

* * *

><p>Phillip went into the office to locate his cell phone and date book that he had stored in bottom drawer of the desk. He knew he was coming up on the date for when John Mitchell was to return from his overseas business. He was eternally grateful to the man for his generosity in allowing him to live in this house and offering him the peace and solitude he needed to get his family back. He leafed through his datebook and found the date he was looking for. John was scheduled to return in the next four days. He was unsure how he would feel if he knew that he had moved his whole family into his house.<p>

Finding the contact number he was given and making sure that he wasn't calling too late, he dialed the number. He had only spoken to him a few times since he left for Europe leaving him alone in the house. He remembered that John asked him to come to Europe with him but he couldn't go there without his Sally. She had always wanted to see Europe and he had promised to show it to her someday. As the phone rang he smiled thinking that he will now have the opportunity to take her there.

The call went to his voicemail. He didn't leave a message figuring he was either out or sleeping so he decided that he would call back later. Phillip always turned off his phone if it wasn't in use and he never checked his voicemails because there was no one who would be calling him. Especially since everyone he wanted to talk to was here with him already.

He had made arrangements for moving his family to a place of their own once they were back together but he had to make sure that he had enough time to get to their new home. They now just started to trust him that he would keep them safe so he needed to be careful that he maintained their faith in him and didn't turn their trust to someone else. He knew he had to leave the Houston area right now maybe even leave Texas until they could go to their final home.

He called the man who had been caretaking his father's house outside of Lufkin. He was an old family friend that he had known since he was a small child. Phillip's father and him had served together in the army and been friends ever since.

"Hello Thaddeus, its Phillip Monroe. How are you doing sir? I know it's been a while. I was thinking of coming up there to spend some time in dad's house."

"P-nut, is that you boy? How you been? You takin' care of yourself boy? I know this year been rough on you," Thaddeus said.

Phillip winced at the childhood nickname he had been given because of the shape of his head when he was little. "I've been doing fine, sir. Is the house still okay to stay in? I really would like to bring some people to see it and stay for a couple of days," Phillip said trying to get back to the main point of his call and not having to deal with too much personal stuff with the old man.

"Yeah its good, I promised your father I would take care of it. I can't get out there like I used to but I got my sister's boy to look after it. When you planning on comin' down?" he asked.

"We will probably be there in a few days. I will order supplies from the market and have them delivered to the house before we get there. Could you have your boy put everything up and make sure there is fresh linens on the beds? I will come by to see you when I get into town. Well I gotta get going if I'm going to get things ready to come up there. It was nice talking you sir. I will call you when we are on the road. Bye sir."

"I will be seeing you soon son. Bye now."

Phillip tried John's number again. He was relieved when the man answered the phone.

"Hello John. It's me Phillip. How are you doing?"

"Phillip, oh my God! It's so good to hear from you. How are you doing? I've been meaning to contact you but I've been so busy with this business deal. But fortunately I sign the final papers tomorrow and should be home in about four or five days after that. I can't wait to tell you all about my trip," John excitedly told him.

Phillip felt bad knowing that he would not be there when John returned home especially because he owed the man so much. "John, that's great about your business deal. I'm glad everything worked out for you. I wanted to call to tell you that I won't be here when you return. I am going to take a road trip. I think it's time for me to start prioritizing my life and the open road just might help me do the trip."

"Wow! A road trip…you sure you ready to tackle that by yourself?" John asked with concern. He knew how devastated his friend was before he left. He hoped that the time he spent by himself gave him enough time to begin the healing process.

"Being able to take this time alone without any commitments has done me a world of good. I will make sure the house is cleaned and locked up when I leave. I promise to take the time to sit down and have a proper talk when I am settled. I can't thank you enough for your generosity. You are a good friend John," Phillip said sincerely.

"Well, if you are sure. Have a safe trip and call me to let me know how you are doing. At least you can ride in comfort. And don't worry about cleaning up. How much mess could one man make anyway?" he said with a laugh.

"Thanks for everything again, John. I'll stay in touch. Bye John."

"Bye Phillip." There was silence on the line for several moments before each man pushed the end button on their phones.

Looking at his phone intensely he took a deep breath and then blew it out slowly. He then dialed the number for the market in Lufkin to order at least two weeks work of supplies for his family to be delivered to his father's home in three days. After that was complete he made a to-do list for the upcoming trip.

Placing the list in his pocket, he went to the closet to get the promised art supplies and headed back to join the others.

Now it was time to prepare the family for the road trip.

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year! Hope it treats you all well. Thank you all who have been reading and leaving your kind reviews. I had time off during the holidays so I was able to finish another chapter and map out for the upcoming direction for the story. There is a survey at the end of this chapter that I hope you will take part in. **

**Hope you like the chapter. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Emily took advantage of the time she had to draw the backyard from multiple angles. She couldn't remember where she learned to draw but she found that she enjoyed it. When she finished drawing the backyard, she wanted to try to draw a picture of her Jennifer but she was afraid that father would ask too many questions and possibly take the picture away from her. She drew quick sketches so she could have a small picture of her. Bea was curious about her drawings when she came over looking over her shoulder as she drew.

"She's pretty. Who is she?" Bea questioned.

Startled, she turned to look at the young woman with surprise on her face as she quickly tried to hide the picture. "Oh…umm… I was just playing around. I think it might have been someone I saw on TV a while ago."

"I wish I could draw as good as you. Mine look like a kindergartener drew them. I think father will like the ones you drew of the backyard." Bea sat down next to her and gave her a quirky smile. "Hey, could you draw a picture of me?"

She thought that drawing a picture of Bea would be a good cover for drawing a picture of Jennifer. Not wanting to seem too anxious to do it she modestly said, "I'm not as good an artist as you think I am. I can try drawing a picture of you but I may have to do a couple of rough drafts before I get one that you like."

"That's okay, can we start now?"

Smiling brightly she quickly said, "Yes," as she took out a fresh piece of paper.

* * *

><p>While the family was enjoying the afternoon in the backyard, Phillip busied himself in the garage preparing for their road trip. Even though the trip would take less than a few hours, he wanted to make sure nothing could go wrong. He was feeling nervous about having his family in a vehicle again and telling them that they would have to go out in the world where they now knew was a dangerous place.<p>

John Mitchell had purchased a Class A Luxury motorhome for him soon after the _incident_ as a way to try to help him heal. Phillip had developed a phobia about going out and he would have panic attacks when he was near large vehicles especially recreational vehicles. It had almost debilitated him to the point he wouldn't go outside. John felt that because he would not go to therapy that this at least would help him conquer his fear. He refused to have the vehicle put into his name so John consented to keep the pink slip and maintain the essential paperwork even though he made it clear to Phillip that the vehicle was his and he would change ownership whenever he was ready. It has been stored in the garage ever since it was bought. He had come out occasionally to just sit inside it as a way to begin to conquer his fears. It was during these times when he began to realize that his family was not gone but only lost and he needed to help them find their way back together. Before he brought his family home, he would take it for a drive to make sure he still could drive it.

He wanted his son to be able to drive the motorhome but he was unsure if he could trust Harry just yet to drive. Telling the family sooner than later about the road trip was something that he knew he would have to do. He knew the preparations would go a lot quicker if everyone participated. He figured it should take no more than a day to get everything packed and ready to leave. Although it would only take a few hours to get to their destination, he knew he needed to be prepared to take a detour if necessary before they arrived in Lufkin.

Ensuring that no one would separate him from his family was his made focus which made him want to have a detour planned in hopes that no one was looking for his family.

* * *

><p>The family was starting to set the table for lunch when Phillip went out to join him. He was met by smiles and kind words. After saying grace everyone sat down to enjoy lunch together. There was quiet talk about what they had done that morning and enjoying being able to be outside while still remaining safe.<p>

When it looked like everyone was close to being done eating, Phillip cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"There's nothing better than eating barbeque the next day. Thanks again for a wonderful meal Sally." He reached over and squeezed her hand as he softly kissed her on the cheek. "I have another surprise for everyone that I hope you will all like." He paused before he continued and everyone sat forward a little anxiously waiting to hear the surprise. "We are taking a road trip." He just let the statement sit to see how they would take the news.

Everyone was either surprised, shocked or frightened by the idea of leaving the safety of their home to go out into the dangerous world.

While everyone just stared at him, it was Phillip Jr. and Tammy who were able to find the words to express the thoughts that the family was having about the prospect of leaving their home.

Phillip Jr. was the first to speak. "I… I thought you said it was dangerous. Why do we have to leave here? We are safe here. You can protect us here." His eyes were wide in panic as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"I am scared to leave here father. Why do we have to leave?" Tammy asked with fear in her voice.

Giving them his best paternal smile he tried his best to reassure them. "Yes, there is still danger out there but we will be together. I will protect you as I have always promised. I think we should leave here for a while to ensure that no danger is following… I mean looking for us. There are other things that we will have to do to make sure that we are safe." He took Sally's shaking hand again and smiled reassuringly at her. "This is only our temporary home. We need to travel to our permanent home. I needed to wait until we were all together first and now that we are we can all go home," Phillip stated with conviction.

Worry clouded Emily's thoughts with her jaw beginning to twitch as she realized her plan to find her Jennifer and bring her back to this home was no longer an option. She would have to begin all over again in learning her new home and how to get safely out and then back again. Jennifer would be out there even longer without protection. She became afraid that she may never be able to get to her and protect her. Even though she was surrounded by her family she was feeling more alone because she knew there was no one she could talk to about Jennifer. Finding her would make her feel complete.

"Dad, Harry and Phillip, I need you to help me get the motorhome ready to leave."

"We have a motorhome?" Phillip Jr. asked surprised.

"Yes we do." He continued without giving the question much thought. "Sally I need you and the girls to work on packing up our things in the house and the dry food goods in the kitchen. We will pack the perishables right before we leave." He looked around at the frighten faces of his family and took a deep sigh. "Listen, I know this will feel strange at first but it is for the best," he stated.

Harry looked at him with curiosity trying to figure out if their talk yesterday reached him in some way but he didn't want to risk bringing it up for fear of getting a similar type of reaction as before. But he was curious as to what other safety precautions they would have to follow. "Phillip, you said that there were things we would have to do to stay safe. What are they and who is following us?"

Emily quickly added, "Where are we going? How do you know we will be safe there?" Harry gave her a small nod for asking the questions because he also wanted to know the answers to those questions as well.

He lowered his head and took a loud deep breath before speaking. "I don't know their names but there are others who don't want to see us be a family and stay happy as a family. You are the most important people in my life and I will not let anyone come between us. We may come across people who want to know who we are and if that happens we must not give them our correct name. If anyone asks, our last name is Johnson. You can give them your real first name but our last is Johnson. Does everyone understand?" Emily noticed that he never said where they were going but she was too scared to ask again.

No one really understood but they knew it was best not to go against what he told them. The fear that they all had about going out into the world grew exponentially. There was something out there that wanted to harm them and only Phillip could protect them from it. The fact that they didn't know who or what it was only added to their dread.

Emily was so terrified for what could be happening to Jennifer all she had the energy to do was wring her hands under the table as she thought about all the horrible things that could be going on with her angel. She didn't know if the rest of her family had an angel out in the world that needed protecting like she did and she was feeling so alone that she had no one to talk to about it. She felt that father would not help her now so it was up to her to bring her to the family by herself and convince them that she was not dangerous and needed the protection of the family. 'How could an angel be dangerous?' she thought.

"One other thing…if someone tries to take you I need you to run and find a safe place to hide. I will look for you. Are there any other questions?" Phillip was sure that he had the compliance of his family because they would do whatever he said to remain safe.

Meekly looking at him, Bea quietly asked, "When are we leaving?" She knew that he didn't answer the question when Claire asked about where they were going so she hoped that he would at least be able answer when.

He thought about the question for several long moments. He knew there were people who wouldn't understand what he had to do to keep his family together so he knew that he should have everyone prepared to leave at a moment's notice. Showing them the route of where they were going could be helpful in case they had to escape from danger but he didn't want to do that until they were on the road and sure that no one could find out.

"I would like to have everything ready for us to leave before dinner. That way it will only be a matter of getting in the motorhome and leaving. So we should all get on with our task so we will be ready." With that he stood giving the nonverbal cue for the rest to follow. They all cleared off the patio table of the dishes and gathered the rest of their belongings that were brought outside with them. Bea gave Emily a curious stare as she carried her things into the house trying to communicate to her that they still didn't know where they were going but wished she did like her.

Emily had to make a second trip to gather all her drawing materials. She was glad that she was able to complete the picture of Jennifer before she drew the picture of Bea. Folding her picture neatly she placed in her pants front pocket. She patted her pocket to ensure it was safe incase father wanted the drawing materials back. Realizing that she would no longer need the pictures she drew of the yard, she decided to give them to the family so they would have something to remember their time here. She had also made sketches of various members of the family as she drew the landscapes of the backyard.

When Emily walked into the kitchen, the others were cleaning and putting away the food not saying a word. They all seemed to be lost in their thoughts about everything that had transpired on the patio. Tammy still had a look of fear on her face and hovered close to Sally for comfort while Bea just looked confused and went about her task robotically. Sally tried to be stoic and have faith in Phillip even if she didn't understand what was really happening.

Emily handed the picture she drew of Bea to her and turned to look at the other two women. "Does anyone want a picture of the backyard that I drew?" Emily asked the group of women surprising them. They turned suddenly to look at her as if trying to figure out what she was saying.

Sally walked over to Emily and rested her hand on her arm and gave her a small smile. "That's very sweet of you dear. But we really need to get this stuff packed up before Phillip comes in here check on us. After we are done you can ask us again."

Emily looked at the older woman and gave her a gentle smile as she sat her drawing material on the kitchen table and then went to help the others get everything ready. Bea looked at her and smiled as she mouthed, "I would like one."

* * *

><p>In the garage, the men gathered around the large motorhome staring at what they thought could be their home. The concern over who would drive this beast of a vehicle and their ultimate destination was fresh in all their thoughts.<p>

Phillip was standing behind them as they stared at the motorhome. "Okay gentlemen, let's get started. We need to clean the interior and then make sure that we have enough fuel to get to our end destination. Dad, why don't you and Harry start with cleaning the inside while me and Junior work on the outside."

Frank and Harry entered the motorhome and a loud whistle could be heard. Harry was heard to exclaim, "This is huge. This is almost as big as the great room in the house."

"Well hopefully it won't take as long to clean it," Frank added.

After a few hours they had the motorhome cleaned and stocked with what they had on hand. They all stood looking at the motorhome admiring their work.

"Well I think we did a wonderful job getting this beauty ready to leave. We should probably check on the ladies," Phillip said cheerfully.

"Father, we still don't have full propane tanks and the gas tank is only half full," Phillip Jr. reminded him.

He lightly slapped him on the shoulder as he said, "Right you are boy and I will take care of that. Now let's go back in the house because we need to pack our clothes so we are ready to leave when we need to."

* * *

><p>When everything was packed they all met in the greatroom to discuss the travel plans<p>

"Everyone did a great job getting everything ready for our road trip. Harry brought in the coolers from the garage so we can pack the perishables when it's time to leave. We all have our bags packed and the movies and books we want to take. I think that about does it," Phillip said satisfied with the progress that was made. He knew that they could all be ready to leave at a moment's notice if need be.

"Because we made need to leave quickly, I want you all to have your things ready to be picked up fast."

"Will people try to come here to hurt us?" Tammy asked.

"Danger is everywhere so we have to always stay ahead of it."

"Father where are we going?" Bea asked remembering that they were never told where they were going.

"That's not important right now. If we have to leave early we will take a detour and do some sightseeing," Phillip evaded the question.

"Phillip, you still haven't packed up things from your office. Do you want me to take care of that for you?" Sally kindly asked.

"No!" Phillip snapped loudly and then quickly tempered his tone. "I mean no sweetheart. You wouldn't know what was my trash or things I need to take with me. But thank you."

Sally just nodded her headed and then looked at the floor afraid to say anything else that might anger him.

"Okay it's late and we have been working hard today. Let's get some rest," Phillip said.

Before everyone had stood Tammy asked, "Are we going to take our vitamins tonight? Do we need to listen to the CD also?" They all stared at him with the same questions in their eyes.

Phillip had to think quickly because he knew that having them follow the same routine would help in keeping them all compliant but it would be more difficult to wake them if they had to leave right away. Having to come up with a solution, he decided that he would stay with the routine and give them all a placebo instead of the normal pill and still have them listen to a CD.

"Yes, Tammy but I will have to go get more vitamins from my office and I have another CD you all can listen to tonight. Why don't you all go get the other CDs and bring them here? I will exchange them with the new one and give you your vitamins."

They all went to their rooms to get the CD while Phillip went to the office to find a bottle of melatonin that would help them sleep without the deep sedation as the other _vitamin_. He found the case where he had stowed the first CDs that they all listened to when they first came home. He figured they wouldn't question them because they were basically the story of the family. It wouldn't be too problematic if they didn't listen to the CD but at least they would be following a set routine.

Taking their pills and new CD they all returned to their rooms for the night. Phillip knew he couldn't wait until they were all asleep before he went out to get the remaining supplies. Going into his bedroom, Sally was already tucked in bed waiting for him to join her.

"Sally, honey, I need to go out to get some supplies for our trip. I will be back in an hour. If danger comes have everyone hide in the garage and I will be back soon. Do you understand?"

She sat up in bed and placed the headphones in her lap with a look of fear in her eyes. She opened her mouth as if to say something but she couldn't form no words. All she could do was nod her assent.

"Don't worry honey, I should be back before anything could happen. You just try to get some rest." He walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before he left the room.

* * *

><p>He was able to find a local gas station that was open late that sold propane. After he finished filling the propane tanks he went over to fill the motorhome and the spare gas tanks. He figured it would easier to make sure they had plenty of fuel instead of topping off the tanks once they were on the move. As he was filling the gas tanks there were two men talking as they were also getting gas. They were talking so loud he couldn't help but overhear them.<p>

"Clem, did them FBI people come round to your place today? They were crawling all round asking about some man who took a bunch of people. I would notice if someone like that was around me. Wouldn't you?"

"They ain't been to my place but I think I heard something like that when I went into Houston a while back about some people gone missing. I ain't seen nothing like that 'round here. Figure if they don't be messin with mine I probably just mine my own business but if they come try to take my people there's gonna be a fight."

"You know that's right Clem. You going fishin' this morning? Make sure you bring your net cuz them blue crab will take your bait clean off your line."

"Yeah, I'm going. You want to come, Pete?"

"Thanks. The misses will be right happy if I bring home something for supper. Wanna take my boat or just fish on the shore?"

"Let's just fish on the shore. I have to be at work at a reasonable time this morning."

The two men finished pumping their gas and left not paying Phillip any attention.

Dred filled Phillip hearing that the FBI was in the area. He knew they would not understand his need to have hisfamily back together and safe. Only he was capable of keepinghis family safe. He made a solemn vow to his family that he would not allow anything to happen to them. How close were they to his family? Did he have time to get them ready to leave without having to rush them? It sounded like the FBI had ceased their search so he figured if they left in a couple of hours they should be fine.

He quickly paid the attendant for the gas and drove back to the house. It was almost 12 midnight when he got back to the house. He drove into the garage so it could make sure the canisters on the motor home were secured. He went into the house and gathered all the general items that had been packed earlier. It took him two hours and he had everything in the motorhome but the perishable foods and the clothes. He then went to try to get a few hours' sleep before he needed to get everyone else up to begin their journey.

Phillip got into bed next to Sally and she curled up next to him. He looked at her with a loving smileas he brought his large arm around her and drew her closer to him. He could not fall asleep as much as he tried. All he could think about was the journey he was about to take his family on. Every time the thoughts of what brought him to this point in his life entered his mind he did everything in his power to wipe the thoughts from his head. He laid awake until his digital clock flashed 5:30 am. He took a deep breath as he prepared to get up and awaken his family to begin their journey.

In four seperate hotel rooms in Houston, four men were waking to continue their search for their lost comrade and the other lost souls that began this hunt. They knew they could not fail not only because it was their duty and sworn oath to protect and serve but that it would affect the hearts of two cherished members of their team.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am asking for your suggestions. I am coming up to a point in the story where I will need to addres the 'family' by their actual names. And because I hadn't planned that out when I started the story, I don't have names for them. But I figured I would give my readers an oppotunity to participate in the story. I am looking for first and last names for the following characters:<strong>

**Sally: Wife**

**Phillip Jr: Son**

**Tammy: middle daughter**

**Bea: youngest daughter**

**Harry: Uncle**

**Frank: grandfather**

**Please let me know your ideas. If I get multiple ideas I will put it to a vote.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews and the name suggestions. They were really good and made it tough to choose. The names I don't use for the 'family' I might use for future characters in the story. I hope you like this chapter. The action gets going. Please read and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Phillip got out of bed waking up Sally in the process. He told her to get her things ready to leave in an hour. He went and woke the rest of the family and had them all get ready to leave. No one spoke as they hurriedly prepared to leave all fearful that danger would be knocking on their door at any moment. Those who were ready first were directed to finish packing up the kitchen and move everything to the motorhome. Within the hour they were packed and ready to leave.

They all huddled in the back of the motorhome some clinging to others or just sitting close for comfort. Phillip sat in the driver's seat requesting that Phillip Jr. sit next to him in the passenger seat. When they pulled out of the garage in was still dark outside because the sun hadn't risen yet. Phillip ordered them to keep the curtains closed so that no one could peer inside the vehicle.

Once they were out on the open road Phillip began to relax a bit. He tried to begin a conversation with his son but Phillip Jr. just anxiously looked out the window trying to spot any danger that could be after them. Emily was trying to peak out the curtains on one side of the vehicle while Harry was doing the same thing on the other.

Phillip realized that no one was able to have any breakfast before they left and he felt he was at a safe distance that they could afford to break at a rest stop for a quick breakfast. The rest stops were usually pretty empty this time of the morning as most people were beginning their treks to where they were going. He pulled into a space next to a secluded picnic area.

"Let's get out for a little while and stretch our legs and have a lite breakfast," he said cheerfully as he went toward the door of the vehicle. Once he opened the door he noticed that everyone was still in their seats staring wide eyed at him. "What's the matter? Okay, I will go out first and make sure there is no danger." He went outside and reappeared a minute later. "It is safe to go outside. Grab the cooler with the fruit and yogurt."

After sitting and eating for a while they all started to relax some sensing that there was no danger. They were still very anxious and Phillip attempted to engage them in conversation.

On the other end of the rest area a park ranger was patrolling to ensure that nobody had set up camp and the area was in good condition. He spotted the large motorhome and the family sitting at the tables eating. There was something familiar about one of the men in the group that was bothering him. He went back to his truck and retrieved the bulletins that he had been issued about people of interest. They issued notices to all the park rangers on a weekly basis if there were low priority issues or daily if there are high priority concerns. So it took him awhile to go through the notices since he didn't remember when he had seen the man in question. After several minutes he came across two notices. One about a man wanted in connection with the kidnapping of several adults of various ages. The second notice was about a man wanted in the kidnapping of a FBI agent and six other adults. From where he was in his truck he had a decent vantage point to the group of adults sitting by the motorhome. He couldn't be a 100% sure but he had a good hunch that that was the man described in the notice he held in his hand. Not wanting to spook him he stayed in his truck and called the emergency response number listed. He was asked to want until officers met him on the scene.

* * *

><p>When the FBI agents got to the police station an officer was waiting with a message that had come in about 20 minutes earlier.<p>

Hotchner quickly read it and his eyes turned icy cold as he stared daggers into the clueless officer. "Why didn't somebody contact me immediately when this came in? You may have cost us precious time in finding this man. An agent's life could be at stake!"

Morgan, Rossi and Reid walked over to the irate man. "Hotch, what's going on?" Rossi asked.

"There was a call that came from a Park Ranger over twenty minutes ago. He thinks he spotted Monroe and all the kidnap victims at a rest stop about 50 miles east of the Lake Conroe area."

"Let's get going before we lose their trail, we can't let it get cold or we are back where we started. Nowhere." Morgan was almost out the door before he was stopped by Hotch.

"We will go but I want to make sure that we have eyes on Monroe. I will call the ranger from the car. Reid coordinate with the local PD to get cars up there. No lights or sirens, we don't want to spook him." Hotch felt a little calmer now that they had a solid game plan. "Morgan and Rossi, you're with me. Contact us with updates as soon as you get them."

With that the three men raced to their SUV and headed toward the rest stop.

* * *

><p>"Has everyone finished eating? We need to get back on the road. Junior I think it's time you drove the motorhome," said Phillip as he stood to throw away his garbage.<p>

"But…but father I don't know how to drive the motorhome." In almost a whisper Phillip Jr. asked, "Do I even know how to drive a car?" Not being able to remember that basic fact scared the young man.

"Don't worry about it, it's simple. The next stretch of road is a straight shot so there will minimal obstacles to get in your way and you can drive as fast as you feel comfortable. Besides I will need to rest sometimes," Phillip tried to reassure him.

"Why can't Uncle Harry or Grandfather drive? Or we can stop at rest stops if you get too tired like now," the young man pleaded.

Becoming extremely frustrated he turned to face the young man as he walked until they were almost nose to nose and all humor left his face. "You will practice driving the motorhome. I will say who drives not you. Is that clear?"

He just looked at the older man and nodded his head. He turned and went back into the cab of the motorhome sitting in the driver's seat to wait for his father.

Taking a deep breath to try to improve his mood he called out to the rest of his family, "Everyone inside so we can get going."

They all quickly cleaned their spots where they were sitting at the picnic table and returned to the motorhome.

Emily gave Phillip Jr. an odd look when she saw him sitting in the driver's seat. She walked over toward him and whispered, "PJ, father will be upset if he sees you sitting in that chair. What are you doing?"

Looking at the steering wheel and then quickly at Emily he quietly answered, "Father wants me to drive the motorhome." He didn't say anything further.

They both became startled when Phillip entered the vehicle. Emily rushed back to her seat and Phillip Jr. turned to face the window waiting for further instructions.

The ranger who had been watching the group became nervous when they all re-entered the motorhome. He dialed the number of the FBI agent who had contacted to report the movement of the group.

"Hello agent Hotchner, this is Pete Michaels. The group that I have been watching have re-entered the motorhome. They look like they are preparing to leave. What would you like me to do? Once I leave the park area I will be out of my jurisdiction."

"Don't worry about that I want you to keep eyes on that motorhome until we can get reinforcement to you. I want you to stay in constant contact with me so we can coordinate our efforts. Try to follow them without making it obvious that they are being tailed. Can you do that Mr. Michaels?" Hotch said as he looked over at Morgan racing to get to the location."

"No problem agent Hotchner. Oh damn, they're pulling out now. They are heading east on State Highway 327. I will call with updates." The call ended abruptly.

Hotch looked over at Morgan and said, "They are on the move. State Highway 327. Lights and sirens."

The only acknowledgement of what had been said was the acceleration of the vehicle and the flashing lights in the front and rear windshield accompanied by the high pitched squeal of the siren.

* * *

><p>The drive was slow as Phillip Jr. was very nervous about navigating the large vehicle. So not to make the rest of the family nervous Phillip pulled the privacy curtain closed to block the view from everyone else. Emily knew that PJ was driving and he didn't seem very happy about it either. She didn't know how the rest of the family would take the news and she especially didn't want to anger father by telling everybody. Instead she just looked peered out the curtain still making sure it obscured the view through the window and tried to figure out a plan to find her angel.<p>

The rest of the family was either quietly talking or looking out the window through the curtains. There were a few times that Frank would see something outside and point as if he recognized something and then the scene would quickly change and he would be quiet again. A few times when he would seem like he recognized something Harry would ask him what he saw and the man would just murmur something about things looking familiar. There were times when Harry also thought things looked familiar but since he couldn't remember why he just let it go especially since Frank didn't remember anything as well. He just thought it was normal.

Talk died down and some drifted off into a light sleep. Bea pulled out one of the fashion magazines she brought with her. Frank and Sally had drifted off to sleep while Tammy and Harry were playing a card game. Emily kept looking out the window trying to memorize where they were going to devise a plan on how to find Jennifer. She finally realized that she probably would have to wait until they get to their home so she would have a start and finish location. After she resigned herself to that thought she rested her head on the back of the seat and closed her eyes trying to take a nap herself.

She was jarred awake by the vehicle suddenly accelerating faster than it had been going. Emily looked out the window and noticed the scenery going by much faster than before. She looked over at Harry and saw him looking out the window as well. He looked over at Emily with a worried look in his eyes. She whispered, "What is happening? Why have we sped up?"

"I don't know," he whispered back.

Tammy was looking like she was about to cry. "Are there people chasing us?" Both Harry and Emily just shrug their shoulders.

They could hear frantic voices coming from the front of the vehicle but they could not make out what was being said.

* * *

><p>"See son I knew you would get the hang of driving. Just go a little faster. That's it. When we get to another rest stop I will let you park," Phillip said proudly.<p>

Phillip Jr. was feeling more comfortable and more relaxed the longer he drove. It also helped that he was getting a lot of positive attention from father. He smiled brightly at his father quickly and then returned his eyes to the road. He was even getting more comfortable when other cars would either follow close behind him or past quickly on the left to get around him.

Phillip was noticing the cars around them as well but for another reason. It was not uncommon to see highway patrol cars on the highways but he still got nervous when one would pass them. They drove for several miles with very little traffic at all and Phillip began to relax a bit. He even started to engage in idle chatter making sure not to distract his son but enough to keep him relaxed as he drove.

As he looked out at the side mirror he sat up straight as he noticed two highway patrol cars keeping a close distance them. He stopped talking and kept a careful eye on the two cars. He did not notice the grey Ford pickup that was following the patrol cars about a half mile back.

* * *

><p>Michaels had been following the motorhome for about a half hour keeping a safe distance back so not to be noticed. To the outside observer he would look like any other work truck either going to or coming from work. He noticed the highway patrol car coming from the opposite direction but did not try to stop the motorhome. Then about fifteen minutes later he saw two patrol cars coming up behind him at a pretty fast speed. They slowed down not passing the motorhome but staying close enough to track the vehicle's every move.<p>

Michaels dialed the number to the FBI agent to see if he was still needed to follow the motorhome as there were two patrol calls tailing it now.

"Damn it, they were told to not make their presence known until we arrived. Where are you now Mr. Michaels?" Hotch said angrily. He didn't have time to reassure the man that his anger was not directed at him but the locals trying to make a name for themselves and in the process could get seven people hurt or killed.

"I'm about five miles from Country Road 32."

"Morgan what does the GPS say about how far we are from CR32?" Hotch asked as he covered the mouthpiece on the phone.

Checking the device, Morgan cut the lights as he had already turned off the sirens after they had left the populated cities. "We are about five to seven minutes from there now."

"Continue to follow them Mr. Michaels. I will be in touch soon." With that he ended the call and quickly dialed the number for the closes dispatch office.

* * *

><p>"Junior I need you to go faster. Now!" Phillip said urgently.<p>

"If I go faster won't I get in trouble with the law?" Phillip Jr. asked seeing the two patrol cars right behind them.

"Danger comes in all forms son. Do you trust me to keep you safe?"

"Yes I know you will keep us safe but aren't the police also supposed to keep us safe as well? I don't want to break the law." Phillip Jr. was becoming even more anxious and nervous.

"What is more important…keeping this family safe and listening to your father or risking that strangers will keep us safe?" He stopped talking and stared pointedly at him for several moments. "They will pull us apart and we will never see each other again," Phillip urged with desperation in his voice. "I promised you all that I would never allow anything to happen to you. I will keep us together no matter what."

Phillip Jr. kept glancing over at the man. His desperation was quickly adding to his own feelings of fear and foreboding. He wanted to help protect his family but everything that he thought he knew about the police was that they protected people from danger. He wanted to be good and not break the law but he also didn't want to disobey his father.

Seeing the struggle in his son, he realized that it was unfair to put him in this situation when it was his responsibility to protect his family. He would be the one to deliver his family from danger.

"Son, I will drive."

"Do you want me to stop and pull over?"

"No. We will switch places as we continue to drive. You will steer and I will slip under you and control the pedals."

"But that will be unsafe. We could wreck the motorhome." Phillip Jr. was extremely frighten now. He didn't know what to think. Could the police be out to get his family?

"Let's go son. If we do this nice and easy we will be fine," Phillip said as he stood to take his place in the driver's seat.

Phillip Jr. realized he didn't have a choice but to change places with the man. He waited for his father's directions on how to exchange places. As the exchange took place the vehicle accelerated and the large motorhome swerved until they had successfully switched places.

Once they had changed places, Phillip increased the speed of the motorhome.

* * *

><p>The two patrol cars noticed the movement of the motorhome and were about to intercept when they received orders over there radio about how to proceed concerning the vehicle. They were told that they were not to intercept the vehicle and wait to receive further instructions. The two cars were driving side by side now and the two drivers gave each other curious look as they also acknowledged the orders. They both put on their lights and sped up to the motorhome on each side so they both could get a look at who was in the cab of the vehicle. Then they quickly drove ahead of the motorhome until all that could be seen by the motorhome was the fading flashing lights.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all those still reading. Thank you by the way for reading and leaving reviews. I get all happy and do the banana dance when I see new reviews. It also helps with my mental health. :) Apologies for not putting this chapter up sooner but work has gotten in the way...AGAIN!**

**Well anyway here it is. Hope you enjoy. Please leave your thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

"I'm gonna call them so I can find out what the hell is going on. There should be some kind of news. Reid called over a half hour ago," JJ said as she paced up and down in front of the bank of computer screens. "I should have flown out there when they told me she was taken. I could be there when they find her."

Penelope just watched her friend go back and forth in front of her like she was watching a one sided ping pong match. She understood her frustration but it would do no good to have two people unhinged right now. So she let her pace to hopefully tire herself out so she would sit down and begin to relax a little. Of course if this went on any longer she might have to forcefully sit her in a chair and make her stop moving because it was taking everything she had to remain clam with her nervous energy flowing through the room like a 100 volt electrical charge.

"Reid said he would call with an update. I should call him. How long does it take to pull a motorhome over? They have the Houston office of the FBI, Texas rangers and the local police department; they should have that asshole in custody by now. I'm gonna call Reid."

Reaching her limit Garcia said louder than she intended to, "JJ, just call him. Maybe it will help you calm down. All this pacing is giving me a headache!"

That stopped her dead in her tracks and she plopped herself down in the nearest empty chair. She took a deep breath which was probably the first breath she had taken in the last ten minutes since her tirade began.

"I'm sorry Pen. I just want her home so badly."

Softening her voice she reached out and took her hand. "I know sweetie. I want her back too. But all these hysterics is doing no one a bit of good. When they find her she's going to need you then. Now, you are so emotional you could get in the way of their ability to find her and what she will need from you to get better."

"You're right. She doesn't need to see me when I'm a mess. She will need me to be strong for her. Who knows what that man has subjected her to?"

Both women sat there in silence for several minutes contemplating the situation the brunette friend and lover could be in once she was found.

JJ broke the silence as she grabbed the phone stating, "I'm gonna call him."

The grey pickup truck had pulled to the side of the road as the black SUV quickly pulled up behind it. The rear of the motorhome could be seen in the distance. The three men hurriedly got out of the SUV and joined the man in the pickup truck.

"Agent Hotchner, the patrol cars sped up ahead of the motorhome which caused it to slow down some. Do you still need me sir?" Michaels asked.

"Are you armed?"

"I don't carry a sidearm but I have a weapon in my truck."

Before he could respond to the ranger, two other SUVs pulled up behind the others. Morgan and Rossi went over to the other FBI agents to update them on the plan.

Hotch refocused his attention on the ranger. "I want you to hang back behind us and I will let you know as to what capacity we can use your assistance. I appreciate what you have down so far," Hotch said sincerely. He then went over to join the other agents.

"Has the call gone out yet to the patrol cars to step up a roadblock? I want them stopping all cars prior to the motorhome getting to them. They can say it's a sobriety check point," Hotch directed.

"I'll get on the radio to them and tell them to start the roadblock say five miles from where they are now," one of the FBI agents stated.

"That sounds good. Mr. Michaels is going to be hanging back behind us as additional support. I want this to be a clean takedown which means we are first in and the patrolmen will be backup. I want a close eye on them; we don't need any heroes." Hotch finished. The FBI agent left to make the call and the others went to their vehicles waiting for Hotch and his team to pull out.

Phillip slowed down after the two patrol cars passed them and he felt that the danger had passed them. He pulled out the roadmap he had placed in the center console. He calculated that they had another twenty miles until the next rest stop and he would stop there for a while to hopefully shake anyone that could be following them.

Phillip Jr. let out a sigh of relief that they were not going to have to outrun the police. He was also relieved that father seemed to have calmed down some.

"I need you to take over driving for a while because I need to talk to the rest of the family." Phillip was already getting ready to exchange places with the young man who didn't have time to voice any objections. As soon as he was out of the driver's seat he was back with the rest of the family.

When he appeared they all looked at him with questioning looks. Sally had long since awoken and Tammy went to sit close by her for comfort. Everyone else was also very alert to any changes that had been occurring.

Harry was the first to speak, "What's going on Philip? The speed we were going changed several times. Is there a problem?"

Phillip took a seat that was central to where everyone else was sitting so they could all see and hear him. "That's why I came back here. I wanted to talk you about what is happening. Do you all remember the safety precautions that we talked about before we left?" They all nodded yes but they started to get worried looks on their faces. "Well I want you all to be prepared if danger were to come our way. People may try to separate us and they may use trickery to do it. They may try to tell you that they are here to protect you but they really just want to tear us away from each other. I am the head of this family and I swear I will not let anybody take you away from me ag…" He almost slipped and said again but he caught himself. He had worked too hard to find his family and bring them back together and he knew that no one would take them away. He would do almost anything before he let that happen.

"What should we do if they try to take us?" Emily asked. Her fears about Jennifer's safety were growing. If she couldn't be safe how could she keep Jennifer safe?

He focused all his family to make sure he had their undivided attention. He spoke loud enough to make sure Phillip Jr. heard him as well. "If they try to take you, I want you to run and hide. After a while when it's safe, try to find each other. I will do everything in my power to find you all. Remember you are MY family."

"Can't we stay with you? You said you would always keep us safe," Tammy pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"I am going to do everything in my power to protect you all but I don't want any of you to get hurt. If they have to take me to keep them from taking you I will do that."

Frank who was usually quiet spoke up. "I will stay with you Phillip. I am an old man and I don't have much running left in me. If they take both of us, everyone else has a better chance of getting away."

Phillip looked at the old man with pride and love. All he could do was nod his head in agreement.

"I'm strong. I can fight them to help protect us," declared Emily. She felt that if she could fight to protect the family then she was able to fight to protect Jennifer.

"No darling, I don't want anything to happen to you. You make sure your mother and sisters get to safety. Your brother and Uncle Harry will also help get everyone to safety."

No one else voiced any other objections or opinions. They all just sat there and looked at each other. Phillip was trying to read the emotions on everyone's face but was struggling to do so. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that everything he worked so hard to accomplish was about to be torn apart.

Harry finally broke the silence when he asked, "Where are we to run and hide? None of us are familiar with this area. How are we supposed to find you or each other?"

Emily looked at Harry grateful that he asked the question that was on her mind and probably everyone else.

Phillip sat there and thought about the question. He knew that his family was connected and would be able to find each other. How else would it explain their coming together now? The others were not the right ones, he knew that. This was his family and they would be able to find each other again. Nothing could keep them apart. Not the police, not death. Nothing.

After a few minutes of sitting with his family, he realized that the motorhome had come to a stop and then moved forward slowly and then stopped again. Phillip jumped out of his see and went to the front to see what was going on.

They looked at him as he quickly went to the front of the motorhome never giving them an answer to where they were supposed to run if they were separated. They just stared blankly at each other wondering for the first time if they were truly going to be safe ever again.

Phillip peered out the driver's window at the long line of cars stopped ahead of them. "I think there is some type of roadblock up ahead father. All the cars are stopping," Phillip Jr. answered his unasked question.

"This is it," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Phillip Jr. asked.

"Be prepared for anything boy. Hurry, get out of that seat." Phillip jumped in the seat when the vehicle stopped again. "Go back there with the rest of your family and send your grandfather up here." Before he was out of his sight he grabbed his arm and said, "Remember what I told all of you, run and hide."

What the occupants of the motorhome had not realized was that there were no other cars behind them only the grey Ford truck. There was also a black SUV on both sides of them as if providing an unofficial escort. A patrol car was about a mile behind them holding traffic in both directions virtually isolating the motorhome. Phillip Jr. didn't notice the black SUV that had sped up ahead of him about five minutes earlier to join the patrol car causing the roadblock.

When they were only one car from the patrol car, Phillip yelled back to everyone, "Get ready to run. Get by the doors. Remember, I love you all my family. We will find each other. I swear."

The officer approached the driver's window when they were at the roadblock. "Can I see your identification please sir?" Phillip bent over to retrieve his wallet from the console as he looked back to his family.

As he handed his ID to the officer he asked as calmly as possible, "Is there a problem officer?"

"Is there anyone else in the vehicle with you sir?"

"Just my father here." He pointed to the passenger seat.

"I'm gonna need to see his ID as well."

Thinking quickly he said, "He left it at a family friend's house, we were just going back to get it so we could continue our journey home."

"I'm going to need you both to step out of the vehicle." The officer rested his hand on his weapon in preparation for anything to happen.

"Why do you need to see his ID? I'm the one driving and I told you we are on our way to get it," Phillip said trying not to get angry. He was not going to let anyone to get in the way of his family.

"Sir, I'm not going to ask you again. Turn off the vehicle and you both need to exit now."

Frank leaned over to Phillip and plainly said, "Don't fight them son. Just do what they say."

Phillip blinked several times at the old man. This was the most he had spoken since he came back to live with him. He quietly said, "Yes sir." He looked back over to the officer and said, "We are coming out."

As they walked to the door of the motorhome Sally grabbed his hand and held it desperately as she kissed it and quietly pleaded, "Please don't leave me."

He held her face with both hands and kissed her quickly and passionately on the lips. "I have to. I love you."

The rest of them looked at him with tears in their eyes. He motioned for them to get out of sight and mouthed the word 'Run' to them as he opened to door.

A patrolman pulled Phillip out of the doorway and over toward his car, another did the same with Frank. Inside the motorhome Phillip Jr. loudly whispered to his family, "RUN!"

Harry led the way pushing past anyone who was trying to come inside or stop them creating enough of a distraction for the other's to run. Phillip Jr. grabbed Sally and Tammy's hands and ran with them toward the back of the motorhome while Emily tugged Bea toward the front of the motorhome. With them running in three different directions the ones that were there to rescue the kidnap victims were confused momentarily about how to precede.

Harry broke free of the man trying to hold him and started to sprint across the open field. A highway patrol officer pulled his weapon and took aim at the man ordering him to stop. Fortunately Rossi was close enough to pull his outstretched arm down and barked angrily at the officer, "He's a victim, not a criminal. The man is scared. Go after him but don't use your weapon." The officer nodded putting his weapon away and ran after the scared man.

Phillip Jr., Sally and Tammy were quickly captured by the other FBI agents. Morgan was quickly looking for Emily. He spotted her a moment to late as she got into the Black SUV parked where the roadblock was setup and took off down the highway.

When Hotch and Rossi heard Morgan scream, "Emily come back!" they both turned to see the retreating vehicle. Monroe seeing at least three of his family escape, smiled.

"Put out an APB for that vehicle. Make sure they know that the two women are not criminals but could be cognitively impaired," Rossi yelled to any officer who was listening.

Morgan cupped his head with both his hands as he watched the vehicle disappear. "Shit! What am I supposed to tell JJ? I promised her I would bring her home."

Rossi walked over to his distraught colleague and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You tell her she's alive. Come on we still have work to do. Monroe and the others may be able to give us information that will help us find her."

He flung his arms down to his sides and marched over to the car where Monroe sat handcuffed. He leaned in and gave the man a death glare but found he was able to form words. After several long moments he knew he had to get away from him because he couldn't trust what he would do if given the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hope you didn't think Emily would be found that easily. Please stay tuned. And Thanks again for those who gave me name suggestions. Please review and let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all of you who gave me name suggestions. I tried to use as many names as possible. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

Because they were now one car short, they quickly had to decide who was going where. The young man and the two women looked so scared as they clung to each other they were placed in one car together. Hotch rode in the car with them. The officer was able to find and convince Harry to come back with him. He was asked to transport him back to Houston since it seemed he had already made a bond with him. Morgan wanted to ride back with Monroe but Rossi persuaded him to ride with the older man especially since he didn't trust his temper not to explode if Monroe couldn't give him the answers he was looking for. Rossi would ride with Monroe and hopefully be able to get some type of answers that would help them locate Emily.

Morgan couldn't talk to the old man just yet. He needed to talk to a certain blonde first. As he pulled his phone out to dial he decided to call the other blonde instead. He told himself that he was a chicken shit for not wanting to tell JJ the news himself but he was having a hard enough time facing the fact that he wasn't able to fulfill his promise to bring her home.

Garcia and JJ had been waiting for the past hour to hear any word about what was happening. JJ started her pacing again that Garcia was afraid that she would wear a hole in the carpet. "Go get something to drink. Maybe some coffee will calm you down. I will yell if any news comes in."

Taking a deep sigh, she stopped and turned to her friend and gave her a sad smile. "Okay. You want anything?"

"Bring me a diet soda."

JJ had only been gone for about a minute when Penelope's personal cell rang. Looking at the caller ID and seeing it was Morgan she wondered why he wasn't calling on the agency phone. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she answered it.

"You're calling me on my personal cell and I know you are not asking me out on a date. It's bad news I know it and you don't want JJ to hear it. I can't handle any…"

"Penelope! Listen!" The woman stopped talking as the force of his voice surprised her and confirmed that it was bad news. But she knew Derek was man enough to talk to JJ if the worse had happened but her emotions had been in such a jumble that she didn't know if she could take anymore. She held her breath as she listened. "We found Monroe and rescued 5 of the victims but two escaped. And one of the two was Emily. We have a state wide APB out looking for her. She is running with another young woman. Please tell JJ. You can yell at me later for wussing out and not telling her myself. But I have my own guilt to deal with right now and hers will make it that much harder to find her." The words rushed out as if he was afraid someone was trying to grab the words before he would be able to say them.

"Oh sweetness." She could hear the defeat in his voice. Not only did she need to be strong for her blonde friend, she also had to be strong for her dark agent. "Emily has just proven that she is a fighter. You will find her. I know you will. And you are still my brave chocolate bear. I will tell her and try to keep her in this state if I can. Keep us updated."

"Thanks baby girl."

The call ended just as JJ came back in the room.

* * *

><p>Rossi sat next to Monroe in the backseat of the police car. He studied the man trying to see if he could gain any insight on how this man thinks. Phillip was just staring out the side window a thin smile on his face.<p>

"Phillip what did you hope to accomplish by kidnapping seven strangers?" Rossi asked in a neutral tone of voice.

Phillip slowly turned to face him. "I did not kidnap anybody. I was just bringing my family home. We would still be together if your people were not trying to pull us apart. I want to see my family."

Rossi was going to object to his claim that they were his family but he didn't want to lose any leverage that he might have in locating Emily and the other woman.

"I might be able to arrange for you to see them if I can get information on where your other two family members have gone."

"Ahh…Claire and Bea. They are very resourceful young women aren't they? Bea has always liked following her sister Claire around. Wherever Claire would go and getting into things Bea was also right there with her." He had a pleased smile on his face as he thought about his two daughters. They had obeyed him and would wait until he or the rest of the family found them. They ran and hid as he told them. He gave an icy stare to the man sitting next to him. "They see you as dangerous. I don't know where they are."

David sucked in a large intake of air as he tried to form his thoughts. This man truly thinks these people are his family. He was a brilliant psychiatrist before this tragedy happened to his family which means he has the capability to shape their minds to believe as he does.

He opted for more questions in order to hopefully positively engage him. "So Phillip what did you and your family do when you all were able to be together?"

He smiled brightly as he thought about his time with his family. "We were able to enjoy being together. We enjoyed doing family things like playing games, watching movies and just talking as a family. We waited so long to be able to come back together. My family was spread out but we were all happy when we were able to come together. I was able to protect them and keep them safe as a man should. But you all changed that. I don't want to talk anymore until I see my family." Phillip turned his head and leaned against the side window as he just stared at the passing scenery.

The agent pulled out his phone to text Reid.

_* Tell Garcia to find out all the background information there was on the Monroe family. There had to be a chink in their armor somewhere. Have her send it to the Police station. No family is as perfect as he was making them out to be. Also get a through history on our kidnap victims.*_

_*I will get it done.* _Was the short reply to the request.

* * *

><p>She drove the SUV with one eye on the road and one eye behind her. Something told Emily that they had to get off this road and get rid of the car. Going back to find the family was a priority but she now had the opportunity to find Jennifer. She knew she had to get Bea and herself to safety.<p>

"Claire, what are we going to do? Should we try to find the others?" Bea asked desperately.

She looked over at the young woman and saw that she was just as frightened as she was. "I'm not sure what we are going to do. Father told us to hide until it was safe to find the others. They have the others so it may be a while until we can be back with them."

"What are we going to do until we can find them? Where are we going to go? Father never told us where we were going. I'm scared Claire," Bea said as tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Emily reached over and took her hand squeezing gently offering her as much comfort as she could. She didn't know what they were going to do either. Father provided everything for them. She didn't know what they were going to do about eating and sleeping. They could sleep in the car but she somehow knew they should get rid of it. Maybe if she told Bea about Jennifer she would help her find her and she would be able to help them find the family.

There was a side road that went into a wooded area that Emily turned onto to try to find someplace to park so they could talk without the fear of someone finding them. She drove behind a grove of trees where the car could be hidden from sight. After they were parked for a few minutes, Emily got out of the car and Bea followed her. They both leaned against the hood of the car and looked into the wooded area.

"We might have to get rid of the car because they will be looking for it." Bea just looked blankly at her. "I'm gonna tell you something Bea. Something that I haven't told anyone about. Well I told Uncle Harry once but I was afraid to tell anyone else. I think I know someone who can help us but I will need your help in finding her."

"Who is she Claire? How do you know she will help us? How do you know her Claire?" Bea was curious how she knew someone who the family didn't know.

With a glowing smile she said, "Remember when I was drawing in the backyard and you asked me about the picture I was drawing. She is the woman that can help us."

"How do you know she will help us? Aren't you afraid that she might turn us in to the bad people?" Bea said with caution.

Emily smiled and looked at the young woman. "You may not believe this but she is my angel. And Angels can't be bad." Emily stated it with such confidence that Bea couldn't find fault in her declaration.

"What is her name? And how will we find her?" she asked with a soft smile.

Blowing out a loud breath Emily placed her hand on the side of her face as she thought about how she was going to find Jennifer. "Her name is Jennifer." She pulled the picture she had drawn of her out of the front pocket she had safety placed it in to show Bea. "That is the face of an angel. She will help us."

"She is pretty. I hope you are right because we will need help real soon."

Placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder she gave her a reassuring smile. "Well until we find her we have to stick together. Let's search the car for anything that can be useful. Then we will look for someplace we can find shelter and food."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they lost her? They found everyone else but lost Emily and another woman." JJ paced wildly up and down the small room as she flung her arms in the air in time with her yelling. "Derek was such a chicken shit that he couldn't tell me himself that he lost her. That he broke his promise to bring her home. They found the others but they couldn't find Emily. What the Hell! We are supposed to be the best. If Derek calls back tell him to fuck off unless he has Emily with him. I can't do this anymore." JJ knew that if she projected her anger everywhere she could control the tears threatening to fall. And she had cried too much already.<p>

"Jennifer that's not fair! Derek feels horrible about everything. He has not stopped looking for her and won't until he can bring her home. And you know that," Garcia angrily replied to the woman's emotional rant.

JJ knew she was being unreasonable but Morgan was an easy target to vent her fear and frustration at especially since he wasn't here. She looked at her friend with puffy eyes. "Where is she Penelope? I want her back with me. I don't know how much longer I can handle not having her here with me. If she has been brainwashed she may not even know that she is lost." She had not been able to hold onto her rage and she became so overwhelmed with her emotions.

Garcia went over and wrapped her arms around her distraught friend. JJ rested her head on her shoulder and cried more than she had since Emily first went missing.

"We will not stop looking for her sweetie. It will be alright. I will be here for you," Penelope softly whispered.

* * *

><p>They had finally reached the police station. The motorhome was also towed so that a CSI team could go over it in hopes of finding any clues as to how to find Emily. Monroe was brought in through the rear and placed in a holding cell to limit the contact he had with the others. The five others were placed in a conference room together which appeared to help them remain calm. There was a mental health counselor on standby to talk with the family. They all appeared in good physical shape so there was no need to have them go to the hospital. They didn't want them to be debriefed yet by the counselor until they could find out any leads to finding Emily. They felt that if they were to talk to a mental health counselor it could jeopardize what they might remember about where Emily could have gone.<p>

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Reid gathered in an adjacent conference room with other members of the police department to discuss what the next step will be. There were still no updates on the APB regarding the whereabouts of Emily or the SUV.

"We should have found out some information on their whereabouts already," said Reid as he took a seat at the table.

Taking a seat next to the young man, Rossi commented, "Prentiss is a trained spy. Even if she has been cognitively altered her instincts could still surface to keep her safe from a perceived threat."

There were concerned looks from the other police officers sitting at the table hearing that the missing agent was a trained spy. They didn't know what it would be like if one of them found her and she perceived that they were there to cause danger to her and the other woman. They figured the other FBI agents knew best how to bring in one of their own so they just waited quietly for further instructions.

"We need to interview the five kidnap victims. They may know something that will help us find Prentiss." Hotch was going over the information they had on them. They were waiting on the information that Rossi had requested from Garcia.

One of the officers in the room sat up and cleared his throat to get the attention of the FBI agents who all turned to look at him. "I know your agent is important to you but you seem to want to use those poor people in there just to be able to find your agent. Have you even thought about the damage that has been done to those people in there at the hands of that crazy man? They don't need a bunch of strangers firing questions at them causing even more distress."

"Officer I understand your concerns. Trust me we share in your concerns but talking to them now is the best possible way we can find any information on Agent Prentiss and Mary Harris. We have a mental health counselor on standby to meet with them to help them through all of this. I promise we will do our best to limit the amount of stress that we put them under," Hotch attempted to reassure the officer's concerns.

"Our best bet to get information is talking to them right now while the information is still fresh in their minds especially since Monroe told me on the ride back here that he wasn't going to say anything else until he was allowed to talk to the others. He truly believes that they are his family. If they are to get better we need to limit any contact with Monroe," Rossi added.

"Should we interview them as a group? They seem more comfortable and at ease when they are together," Morgan observed as he looked toward the conference room where the people that were being discussed were seated. He hoped that the question would get everyone back on track to finding Prentiss.

Reid was first to comment, "I think we should interview them separately at first. They may have gotten used to following Monroe's directions. And he was able to control them in various ways and they may have been conditioned to operate as a group. The individual interviews will also help us figure out who may be the least programed in the group which will help in their rehabilitation. If they are given the autonomy to speak especially if they know it will help locate their missing family members it could help with them being able to open up and exhibit some freedom."

"That's a good point. If we each interview one of them it will go quicker. I think we will need to tread carefully with Karen Johnson since she was the first taken and has be subjected to his programing the longest. Robert Crawford and Bethany Jones may also have difficulty as well due to their length of captivity," Rossi added.

"We can start with Michael Cooper since he was taken right before Emily was taken. He might be able to break through the programming quicker than the others," Morgan stated.

Thinking about what had been said Hotch made a decision for the group. "I think we should start with Joe Warner. He is older and put up the least resistance when they were all found. He may have been waiting for an opportunity to be found." He looked over at Captain Taylor who had been listening to the agents' conversation. "Captain, can you help escort the five people into separate rooms after we get them something to eat? We will interview Monroe last. Having them eat together will give us the opportunity to observe how they interact as a group."

"That's not a problem. I'll take care of it right away." He left the room to get the others food.

"David, you talk to Joe Warner. Reid, why don't you talk to Leonard Wallace and Morgan you talk to Robert Crawford. I will talk to Frances Collins. We'll see what we get from them before we talk to Julie Newton. Has any information come in from Garcia yet?"

One of the officers sitting by the computer that was tied into Garcia's computer shook his head no.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Okay, well after we get these people some lunch Garcia should have some helpful information for us."

"I think the more that we can show them that they are safe with us the more open they may be to talk to us," Reid said.

"I think if we let them at least see Monroe they may be more willing to open up," Morgan desperately said trying to find the quickest solution to find more information to find Emily.

"No, that could be the worst thing we could do for them as I said before. They need to rediscover who they really are and the more contact they have with Monroe, the more it will reinforce his hold on them. They need to be reintroduced to their own realities," Rossi reasoned. He knew the frustration that the young man had about finding the woman.

While two of the officers had gone out to get lunch, they had received the expected information from Garcia. They were discussing the information and their game plan for how they would approach the interviews when the BAU team was surprised when meals were placed in front of them. Hotch looked up at Captain Taylor with a question in his expression.

Captain Taylor smiled at the man and simply said, "You gotta eat too. You can't find your agent if you all pass out from hunger."

Hotch returned the smile and said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>AN: These are the cast of characters to help so you won't get confused.<p>

Mother: Sally – Karen Johnson Daughter: Bea – Mary Harris

Son: Phillip Jr. – Robert Crawford Uncle: Harry – Michael Cooper

Daughter: Tammy – Bethany Jones Grandfather: Frank – Joe Warner


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the continued support of the story. Your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy. I still blown away by how many of you are leaving reviews. I'm 4 reviews away from 75! Thank you.**

**Okay enough babbling on with the story.**

**AN:There is a charcter list at the end of the story to avoid any confusion. This chapter doesn't have much action just a lot of angst but be warned action is coming.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

After getting the message from Reid, Garcia was able to get JJ's attention focused to tracking down information to help the team be able to better communicate with the kidnap victims that will hopefully lead to finding Emily. The distraught blonde was doing her best to concentrate on the task at hand but every so often an audible sob could be heard from her.

Garcia would look over to her friend understanding her despair but knew if she went over to comfort her they would both lose their control over their fragile emotions and focus to handle the task at hand. She just had to settle for the unseen compassionate look she threw over her shoulder hoping that the positive energy that she sent would reach its intended target.

After about a half hour with their joint efforts they were able to put together six complete dossiers that were emailed to their team in Houston.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was high in the sky and beating down on the two women who were trudging through a moderately dense forested area. Emily was doing everything she could to keep them both hidden from the danger that may be following them.

With sweat running down Bea's face, she couldn't take it anymore and pulled on Emily's arm to stop her progression. "Claire, can we please stop for a moment to rest? I'm tired and thirsty."

Emily turned and was going to tell her to keep moving but seeing her tired expression and the sweat streaks etched down her face she realized that she was pushing both of them too hard. She walked over to the young woman putting her arm around her shoulder to guide her to a fallen tree so they both could sit down.

"I'm sorry Bea. I'm just trying to keep us safe. Here, I found a bottle of water in the car," she said handing her the water with a caring smile. Seeing the woman begin to guzzle down the water Emily grabbed the bottle from her mouth. "Whoa! Go easy, this is all the water we have and we haven't passed any lakes or streams to get anymore."

"I'm sorry Claire. I'm just so thirsty. What are we gonna do? We need to find food and a place to sleep. We can't sleep here in the woods, can we?" She looked around their surroundings with fear in her eyes. "I wish father was here." She leaned onto Emily's shoulder and softly cried.

Feeling the same level of desperation as her little sister Emily pulled her into a hug. They sat there trying to find comfort in each other for what seemed like a long time. As Emily tried to comfort the young woman she looked around trying to form some sort of plan of what they could do next. Her mind kept thinking of her blonde angel wishing that she would come and find her and take them all to safety. Even though she didn't make a sound, tears ran down her face as she thought about her fear of not being able to keep her promise to father and never being able to find the one person that has filled her with comfort, hope and purpose. After a while Emily noticed that Bea had stopped crying and her breathing had slowed into an even pace and she realized that the young woman had fallen asleep. Emily had grown tired herself from all the running, hunger and the overwhelming emotions that were cursing threw her body. Taking a look around and seeing that there was no noticeable danger she leaned against her sister and closed her eyes to get a few minutes of rest herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The team had divided up the information that Garcia and JJ had collected to try to prepare for the upcoming interviews. The officers had placed the confused men and women in individual conference rooms. Rossi went into the room with Joe Warner. The older man looked at him when he walked in but did not appear frighten. He had the look of a man who didn't appear surprised by anything at first glance but at closer inspection he looked tired and lost.

David took the seat across from the man and tried to give him most compassionate smile. "Mr. Warner we are glad that we have finally found you. Is there anything that you need? How was your lunch?"

"My name is not Mr. Warner. My name is Frank. Why have you arrested me and family? Where is Phillip?" he asked.

"Sir, you are not under arrest. We are looking for the other two women that were with you. Would you happen to know where they might have gone?"

"Claire and Bea? They ran like their father told them to do," Joe plainly answered.

"Do you know where they may have run to Joe?"

"Why do you keep calling me Joe? My name is Frank like I told you. They are good girls. I don't know where they went but they know that they have to stay away from danger especially since their father is not able to protect them now. I guess Phillip was right."

"What was Phillip right about?"

Joe looked around the room and then stared at the large mirror wondering why they would put a mirror in a room like this. Then he realized that people were probably watching him on the other side of the mirror. "Phillip said that people like you would be a cause of danger for us. That's why we were running."

Taking a deep breath he realized that he would have to push the man harder if he was going to get anything out of him. He took a moment to wonder if he was doing the right thing but he had to get what he could to find Emily before risking the poor man's mind becoming more confused.

"We are not here to cause you any danger. And your name **is** Joe Warner. Phillip Monroe is the one who is the dangerous one. He kidnapped all of you and drugged you into believing that you were all members of his family, a family that died over a year ago." Rossi put the folder that had details about Joe Warner's life on the table in front of the man and slid it slowly toward him. "Joe this is your real life in this folder. It was stolen from you. It was stolen from all of you by Philip Monroe. We are only trying to give your lives back to you. That's why we need to find Emily and Mary."

He just looked at him with an expressionless stare for several long moments. Finally, he looked down at the folder and then back up at Rossi before he spoke. "Bea and Claire are loyal to their father. That's why they followed his directions and ran. We were all going to run. I don't know where they are. I can't help you. Maybe somebody else from my family can help you." Joe placed his hands in his lap and looked at the mirror not saying another word.

After they had sat for a few minutes in silence Rossi stood up from the table but before he walked out of the room he patted the folder and said, "Look at the folder Joe. Re-discover who you really are."

The old man turned his eyes to the folder and lightly ran his hand over it. After a few minutes he opened the folder. As he looked at the contents his eyes began to mist over with flashes of anger. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. After another several minutes of going through the material he said out loud not caring if anyone would hear him, "Damnit! I must be one old fool." He continued to read about himself as he wiped his eyes roughly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Down the hall Hotch was seated across from Sally Johnson. The woman sat there looking terrified.

"Where is Phillip? Where is my husband? Are you going to hurt us?"

"Sally, my name is Aaron Hotchner and I'm not going to hurt you. I want to…"

Before he could finish she interrupted him as she blurted out, "I want to see Phillip! I want my husband."

Training told him to not make any moves to try to comfort her. She was far too distressed to positively respond to any attempt at comfort especially from a stranger she considered dangerous and a threat to the people she knew.

"Sally, I can't let you see Phillip. I wanted to know if you know where these two women went that were with you?" he gently asked as he showed her the pictures of the women.

She ran her fingers lightly over the pictures. "Bea and Claire. They are safe from danger, safe from you. I don't know where they are. They are going to stay safe until Phillip comes to find them. He will bring us all to safety." She gave Hotch a desperate look as she quietly pleaded, "Please don't hurt my children." She then put her head in her hands and cried. Between sobs she was heard to say, "He promised he would keep us all safe." She rocked back and forth in her chair repeating the same thing.

Hotch walked out of the room signally for the mental health counselor to come in the room to be with her. It was evident that Monroe's hold on the woman was too strong and she would need specialized care to hopefully be able to gain herself again. He knew she would not be much help due to how long she was held captive. He decided to go view the other interviews hoping that one of his colleagues was having better luck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Reid was talking to the young man who was only a few years older than he was when Hotch went to observe them through the view window. They seemed to be engaged in a friendly conversation. It was a good idea to pair Reid with Robert Crawford especially because they were close in age and temperament Hotch thought.

"Robert, I need to ask you some questions about the two women who ran away when my colleagues found you," Reid said.

"You want to find out about Bea and Claire? Are they alright? You haven't hurt them have you?" he asked frantically.

"That's what we are trying to find out. We need to find them to make sure they are safe. Can you tell me anything that might help us find them?"

"If I tell you, will you hurt them? Father said that even the police can be dangerous to our family. I don't want anything to happen to my sisters. Can I see father? He will tell me if it's safe to talk to you." Robert stared intently at the man sitting across from him trying to get a sense if he was safe to talk to.

Spencer knew that question would come up in their discussion. "You won't be allowed to talk to Phillip Monroe but I can see about having you talk to the others when we are done talking. What can you tell me about where Bea or Claire might have gone?" he kindly asked.

"I don't know where they could have gone. Father told us all to run and hide if you came to get us."

"Did anyone of them talk to you about someplace or somebody they might have wanted to see?"

He looked up toward the ceiling as if trying to remember a fading detail. "Claire and I once had a conversation about being able to see people outside of the family. I couldn't remember if I knew anyone but she seemed to have somebody she wanted to see. We couldn't finish our conversation because we didn't want to make father upset with us. Do you think he is mad at me?" Robert asked with fear in his voice.

"Did Claire talk to anyone else about who she wanted to see outside the family?" Reid asked ignoring his other question.

"She might have talked to Uncle Harry about it. I think she told me she talked to him. Do you think father is mad at me because I am talking to you?" He asked again desperate to get an answer.

Reid was sure that they were being observed by one of his team members and they would follow up with Michael Cooper about any conversation that Emily may have had with him. He knew he would have to at least try to get Robert to begin to see that Phillip Monroe was not his father and that he had a life that he was taken away from.

"Robert no one is upset with you. You have done nothing wrong."

"Why do you keep calling me Robert? My name is Phillip Monroe Jr."

Looking at the man with kindness and compassion, he said as gently as he could, "Your name is Robert Crawford. You are a graduate student at Texas Southern and work part time as a bartender at Leroy's Pub. Does any of that sound familiar?" Robert just shook his head. "What do you remember about your life before you came to live with Phillip?"

"I…I only remember…I don't remember anything before living with my family. That's not normal. Is it?" Robert was becoming more frightened about his situation. He stood up from the table and begin to pace around the small room raking his hands through his unruly hair.

"It's okay Robert. Phillip kidnapped you and the others and made you believe that you were his family. We will make sure you and the others get the help you need. That's why it is so important that we find the other two women." Reid was doing his best to console him. He placed the folder on the table that contained details of his life. "Here is information about who you are Robert. Look at it when you are ready. We will make sure you get assistance to help you sort out your memories, all of you."

Reid got up from the table and went over to him and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder before heading to the door. Before he opened the door he felt a slight tug on his arm. "Will you make sure that Claire and Bea are okay and tell father that…" He didn't finish his thought, he just looked at the folder on the table. He turned and looked back at the young agent and quietly asked, "Will you come back and talk to me? At least to let me know that Claire and Bea are okay."

Smiling kindly at the man he nodded his head and simply said, "Yes, I will try."

Robert gave him a sad smile and a small nod before going to stand at the table placing a shaky hand on the folder that contained details about his life that he couldn't remember.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hotch was waiting outside the room when the Spencer came out apparently lost in his own thoughts. He was about to walk right past his superior when he was stopped when his name was called.

"Spencer, are you alright?" Hotch asked.

Quickly looking up he smiled and said, "Sorry Hotch, I wanted to observe Morgan as he interviewed Michael Cooper. He may be our best lead to finding Emily. It seems that Phillip Monroe had total control over what they thought and what they did but it seems that Emily's training was strong enough that something might have broken through."

Hotch just shook his head as they both walked to the interview room where Morgan was located. He knew that what Reid was saying was true but there was something about his tone saying it that had him worried.

"What aren't you saying Reid?"

"Well we aren't sure what drugs he used on Prentiss to get her compliance and what effect they will have on her once she is out of his influence. Monroe had time to perfect the med cocktail to quickly gain their compliance. He kept them in a controlled environment so their stress was orchestrated by him to keep their compliance. If she had thoughts of finding someone outside of that environment and being outside of his influence she will be left to her own devices. She has no one to tell her who she is except Mary Harris who is a part of the same delusion. My concern is that together they will reinforce the same delusions that they are family and the world is an unsafe place but then you have Prentiss' instinctive and trained survival skills which will help her keep them together at all cost."

Letting out a deep breath, Hotch only said, "We need to work fast to find them before anybody gets hurts," as they reach the interview room.

***X*X*X***

"Josh, look here. These two ladies out here sleepin," the young boy loudly whispered to his friend.

His friend ran over to see what his friend was talking about. "Wow! What you think they doing here? Are they sleepin or are they dead? Billy said they found a dead body in these parts three months ago. What you think we should do?" Josh replied.

Tad inched closer to the two sleeping women to get a better look to make sure they were alive. He turned back to look at his friend and whispered, "I think they're sleep."

"What are they doing here? This is a strange place to take a nap. You think they are druggies?"

"They might be sick. You think I should get my ma to make sure they're okay?" Tad asked.

Both boys had gotten closer to the women than they realized and their attempts at being quiet failed as Emily was startled awake by their voices. She shook Mary awake and pulled her up on her feet pulling the groggy woman behind her. They were both surprised to see the boys.

"Wh…what do you want? We weren't bothering anyone," Emily stammered.

The women waking up so abruptly startled the two boys as well and they jumped back huddling close together just as the women were. "Hey lady we don't want anything. Why you two out here sleeping? Don't you got a home to sleep in?" Tad questioned.

Hiding more behind Emily Mary said, "We don't have a home anymore."

"Shhssh Bea! We don't know them," Emily said trying to get her to be quiet.

"Maybe they can help us. At least maybe get us some food. I'm hungry Claire," Mary pleaded into the back of her shoulder.

"We have to be careful Bea. Let me talk to them okay. I told father I would keep you safe," Emily whispered as she kept a close eye on the boys.

Tad and Josh were talking to themselves as the women were talking among themselves.

"Tad I think we should take them to your house. You live the closes. Your mom will know how to help them. I think they need help. Look at them," Josh said.

"Okay I'll see if they want to come." Josh walked a little closer to the women. "Hey my ma told me that I should always do the Christian thing and help those in need. I can take you to my mother and she might be able to help you. What's your names?"

Emily looked at the boy carefully. She knew that Bea was hungry and scared and so was she. "Will your mother get us food? We just need food."

"And a bathroom."

"And a bathroom? Do you think she could help us find somebody?" Emily asked.

"Sure, my ma is real smart. Come on. I live on the other side of these trees." Tad led the group toward his house.

Josh walked close by the women. "You never told us your names. I'm Josh and that's Tad. He's my best friend."

Mary whispered in Emily's ear, "Can we tell them just our first names Claire?"

"Okay, just our first names," she whispered back.

"My name is Bea and this is my older sister Claire. Thank you for helping us," Bea said sincerely.

"Like I told you it's the Christian thing to do. Don't you go to church?" asked Josh.

The women looked at each other thinking that father never took them to church. "We say grace every day," Bea responded hoping that was a good enough answer.

Josh looked back at them and smiled. "Well at least you talk to God. My house is just over there." Josh pointed to a ranch style house sitting on the edge of green field.

"Am I in trouble because I ran from you people?" Michael Cooper asked as he nervously drew circles on the metal table.

Morgan tried to give the man his most nonthreatening smile. "Mr. Cooper you are not in trouble. I understand that you ran because you were afraid of us. We are not going to harm you. We only want to help all of you."

"Phillip said that we couldn't trust anyone because they would try to break our family apart. Are you going to break us apart?" he asked.

"Michael, Phillip lied to all of you. You were never his family. He stole you from your friends and family and fed you all a bunch of bullshit." Morgan sat back in his chair and took a deep breath realizing that his emotions were starting to get out of his control.

Michael looked at the man with wide eyes unsure what to think. "But…but it kinda felt like a family. I am his brother. He told me. If we weren't family than who are we?"

"Your name is Michael Cooper. You are a business man from Houston. You are just a group of innocent people who got caught up in a mentally unstable man's grief. He used you all to recreate his family. We need your help to locate the other two women who were with you."

"You mean Bea and Claire. I don't know where they went. Phillip told us to run but he never said where to run to. I never thought to find out more information." Michael looked down at the floor before he quickly snapped his head up to look at the man sitting across from him and continued talking. "That's not true. Every time I asked him questions about leaving he became very angry. I think he also became angry with Claire. Sally talked to me about her fear that Phillip would send us away if we had trouble being part of the family. Claire had trouble at first but then she got better. So she was able to stay."

Morgan had figured out that Emily was Claire in Monroe's delusion. "Did you and Claire talk about anything?"

He looked up toward the ceiling trying to recall the information. "She was always asking about if Phillip would let us leave the house and go outside or into the community. She talked about wanting to find her blonde angel when she first came home. I think she said her name was Jessica or Jenny."

"Jennifer?"

"Yeah, that's what she said her name was. She seemed like she was real important to her. I told her she shouldn't talk about it with anyone because Phillip would get mad and send her away. Sally said he had sent others away before. I don't know why they were sent away or where they went. Sally told me to try and help Claire not talk about those things so Phillip wouldn't send either one of us away. She said she gets lonely when the family was sent away. What's going to happen to us now? Will we have to go somewhere else to stay?" Michael sat in the chair looking as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Although still confused about who he was he also seemed to be angry hearing that his life was not true.

Morgan could not organize his emotions. Hearing that Emily had been thinking about Jennifer the entire time she was with Monroe made him have his first glimmer of hope since they found the kidnap victims. He was also glad that he would finally have something positive to tell Jennifer even if they hadn't found her yet.

"Michael, we are going to make sure that you are reunited with YOUR family and friends." Morgan strongly emphasized the word 'your' in hopes of giving him some ownership of his life.

"I don't remember who that is. Can I stay with the others for a while? At least until…"

Feeling compassion for the man, Morgan walked over to the man and gently put his hand on his shoulder. "We can have you wait with the others until your families are located." He placed a folder in his hands. "You may want to read this to help you remember who you are."

Michael looked at the folder and then at Morgan before nodding his head. Before Morgan left the room he quietly said, "Thank you."

Morgan smiled at him before leaving the room.

Hotch, Reid and Rossi were waiting for him when he came out of the room.

"So I guess you heard. She remembers Jennifer. So we at least know where she is going," Morgan said with a little hope in his voice.

Reid knew what he was going to say would put a damper in the little bit of hope that they had after hearing Cooper's interview. "It's a good sign that she has some memory of Jennifer but…we don't know what she remembers about her. She may not remember her last name or where she lives. She could be blindly trying to find a blonde with the name Jennifer for all we know."

Reid's words hit like a giant pin puncturing a balloon causing the air to rush out. All four men stared at each other as they stood in the hallway. They needed to come up with a solid plan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: These are the cast of characters to help so you won't get confused.

Mother: Sally – Karen Johnson Daughter: Bea – Mary Harris

Son: Phillip Jr. – Robert Crawford Uncle: Harry – Michael Cooper

Daughter: Tammy – Bethany Jones Grandfather: Frank – Joe Warner


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reading and leaving your reviews. It means so much to.**

**AN: Sorry to diappoint for those wanting JJ to find Emily. Please be patient, she will but not yet.**

**AN#2: WARNING this chapter does contain a kidnapping (not too graphic) and hints of a sexual assault**

**Please read and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

"Come on. I'm sure my ma will want to help you," Josh said as he went toward the door to his house.

Emily and Mary stopped at the pathway that bordered the house. As much as they wanted something to eat they could not trust that these people would not hurt them.

"We'll wait here while you go talk to your mother," Emily said as Mary clung tightly to her hand.

"But the bathroom is in the house. Alright then, I'll go get her." Josh ran into his house shouting for his mother while Tad waited outside for his friend to return.

A few minutes later a middle age woman wearing a simple house dress was pulled out of the house by her son. "Josh stop pulling me. What is the problem boy? I got things to do in the…" She stopped talking when she saw the two women standing on the path clinging to each other with fear in their eyes.

She walked toward them and as she got close they stepped backward. They both stopped moving and just looked at each other. Seeing that they were scared she stuck out her hand to introduce herself. "Hi my name is Maddy. My boy said you two need some help. What can I do for you?"

Emily looked at the woman suspiciously. "I…we don't want to cause any trouble but my sister and I are lost. We don't have any food and were wondering if we could get some."

"You two aren't from around here. Where you from?" Maddy inquired.

Mary and Emily looked at each other and then looked at the woman. Mary's eyes begin to water because she knew that they couldn't tell her where they were from since they were never told by father. Emily wrapped her arm tightly around Mary's waist trying to offer her as much comfort as she could.

"We are lost. We don't know where our family is," Emily tried to plainly explain hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions that she couldn't answer.

"You poor dears. You don't have any way to get a hold of your people? Come in the house and I can get you both something to eat." She pointed her hand toward to the house inviting them inside.

Mary whispered in Emily's ear, "Do you think it's safe?"

"We want to eat. Maybe she can help us find Jennifer. I think it's safe. I will look out for you like I promised," she whispered back to her.

"Ladies you coming? This way," Maddy said.

Josh came up next to his mother and gave the two women a big smile. "My ma done fried some chicken. She makes the best fried chicken in town. Isn't that right Tad?"

Upon hearing his name he came running up next to his friend and smiled at the women also. "That's right, Miss Maddy makes the best chicken, fritters and banana pudding this side of the Mississippi river." Looking at Maddy he coyly asked, "If it's alright with my mother can I stay for dinner? All this talk of food got me hungry."

She looked at her son's friend and smiled. "You don't need to hear about food to make you hungry boy. Go inside with Josh and wash up, then call your mother and tell her you eatin' dinner here." Looking back at the women she said, "You two probably need to wash up as well."

Emily and Mary followed the woman into the house. They were shown to the bathroom where they freshen up. When they were finished they joined the others in the kitchen. The boys were sitting at the table waiting to get their food with a wide grin on their faces.

"Sit down you two. You want somethin' to drink? I got juice, sweet tea and water," Maddy said pleasantly.

As Mary sat down next to Emily she softly asked, "Can I have some juice please?" She looked at Emily to make sure that was alright.

"Sure darling. How about you?"

"Can I just have some water please." Emily looked at her shyly.

Maddy went and got their drinks. She sat their drinks in front of them and then got plates for everyone at the table. Joining them with her own plate she sat down at the table as well. She noticed the two women looking at the food as if they hadn't seen food in a long while.

Emily and Mary looked at the two boys as they bowed their head and silently moved their lips before digging in to eat. They also noticed that Maddy had done the same thing. They weren't allowed to eat until father had said grace and since he wasn't there they were at a loss. After a few moments Mary took Emily's hand and bowed her head. Emily followed suit. They repeated the words that father had said before they were to eat. After, they both dug into their food. When Maddy saw them finally eating she smiled.

"I don't believe I ever got your names. I know that you are sisters and you are lost but I don't know your names," Maddy inquired between bites of food.

Emily swallowed her food and took a sip of her water before answering. "My name is Claire and her name is Bea, my younger sister. The food is really good. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Well it's nice to meet you Claire and Bea. I'm glad you are enjoying your food. So what are your plans to find your family? Do you think they are looking for you?"

Emily slowly put her fork down and looked at her plate. Noticing Emily's reaction, Mary didn't look up but just kept eating not sure if they would have to leave soon and this could be her last meal.

Slowly raising her head she did not meet the eyes of woman whose table they sat at. She didn't know how to answer the question truthfully. On one hand she knew she would have to go looking for their family but on the other she needed to find her angel. She still hoped that Jenifer would help them find their family so they all could be safe. Sitting in this home she knew it could be putting her and her sister in jeopardy of being found by those who were dangerous to them and who had already captured their family.

"We need to look for our family. We will probably try in the next town from here. We probably should get going," Emily said softly.

"Well, you should finish eating first. I will pack you some leftovers to take with you. I should also get you some water too. It gets hot out here. Josh, when you and Tad are finished eating go get a couple bottles of water from the garage for Bea and Claire to take with them." Looking back at Emily she said, "I won't give you anything that will need to be heated but it should at least last you until tomorrow if need be."

Raising her head from her plate, Mary gave the woman a small smile and said, "Thank you, ma'am."

"How far is the next closest town?" Emily asked.

"Well if you walk it shouldn't take you more than 45 minutes. I would give you a ride but my husband is working the swing shift and we only have the one car," Maddy said apologetically.

"That's okay we can walk. Bea, are you almost done eating?" Emily looked at the younger woman trying to send her a silent cue that they needed to leave.

Mary seemed to understand what she was being told but she really didn't want to leave again and be on the run. "Claire you haven't finished eating yet? We can leave when you finish eating. We don't want Maddy think we don't like her food and generosity." Mary gave Emily a pleading look.

Sucking in a deep breath, Emily nodded. "Yes, you're right Bea." Looking at Maddy and giving her a kind smile as she picked up her fork again she said, "The food is very good. Your son is right, this is really good chicken. We will have leave as soon as we are done eating though if we stand the best chance of finding our family."

"Okay then. Would you like seconds?"

Both women looked at each other giving a sly smile and nodded with smiles on their faces to the kind woman knowing that it could be a long while until they were able to get another hot meal.

Maddy had asked earlier why they didn't try calling their family but didn't get an answer until she asked again.

"Our father does not have a cell phone. I don't think he believes that they are necessary because he believes that family should be close enough that they don't need cell phones." Emily hoped that answer would be accepted. She thought it was close to what father would believe.

"Your father sounds like a real family man. I think family should be close to each other as well. I see why you two are so anxious to find your family," Maddy said smiling at the two women feeling comfortable that their family shared the same values as she did. She was proud that her son reached out to help these two.

An hour later, they had finished eating and were given the care package that Maddy prepared for them. She had given directions on how to get to the next town as well as the name of the shelter located there if they weren't able to find their family.

Thanking the woman earnestly, the two women set off on their journey. Josh and Tad walked with the women as far as they knew they were allowed to go before sending them on their way with smiles and well wishes.

***X*X*X*X*X***

The boys had left them about 15 minutes earlier and they continued their journey in silence. Even though they weren't walking on a main highway the road still had its fair share of traffic. They tried to stay as far away from the road to avoid the cars and dust being kicked up by them. Most of the cars ignored them, there were a few cars that slowed down to offer them a ride but they declined for fear they were dangerous. After a while there were a sparse number of cars that passed them in either direction so they felt comfortable enough to walk further on the road where it was easier to walk.

After they had been walking awhile with only random communication between them, a ragged older model pickup truck drove up behind the pair slowing down but not passing them. Two men were leering at them as they took long swigs out of a bottle that they passed between them. The closer the truck got to Emily and Mary, the hoots and catcalls could be heard. Emily looked quickly over her shoulder to get a look at who was making the noise. She didn't want to believe that they were the focus of the two men's attention but she knew they were. She reached over and grabbed Mary's hand pulling off the road hoping to get out of their line of sight.

This action only seemed to attract the attention of the men more. The truck drove closer to the edge of the road where they were walking trying to corner the two women. The women clung close to each other as they walked faster trying to get away from the truck.

"Hey girlies you need a ride? We would be happy to give you a ride."

The man in the passenger seat slapped the drivers's arm as he said, "Oh yeah! I sure could give them a ride, right here." He grabbed his crotch and gyrated up off the seat.

"Oh my God! What are we going to do?" Mary whispered to Emily in a panic.

"Stay close to me. I will protect you." Emily looked sternly into the woman's eyes. "When I say run, you run and don't look back even if I'm not behind you. Do you understand?"

"I can't leave you alone. I don't want to leave you. I'm scared," Mary cried.

Emily looked at her and then took another quick look over her shoulder at the men in the truck. "I will try to stay with you. I promised father that I would look after you. Come on let's walk faster. We have to be getting close to the town."

"I hope so the sun is starting to set." Mary took her own look at the truck and then tightened her grip on Emily's hand.

The truck sped up and cut across their path leaving them the only two options to either turn around and go back in the direction they came or head into the wooded area that lined the road. Before they could make a decision about what to do the men jumped out of the truck and quickly surrounded them. The driver was wearing a pair of dirty blue jeans with a stained wifebeater t-shirt and as he walked over to them he swayed causing a small cloud of dust as his boots dragged on the ground. The other man was wearing overalls without a shirt carrying a bottle that he drank from before handing it to the other man.

"Tom, that small one is mighty pretty. I think we could give it a go and have one hellava good time. What you think? That dark haired gal looks like she could be one hell of a ride as well," said the man as he waved the half empty bottle around making his way closer to the women.

"I think you right Sam. We can have a right descent party with these two lovelies. Don't be rude, offer these ladies a drink," Tom laughed as he grabbed the bottle pushing it toward the women. When they refused to take the bottle he downed what little was left in the bottle.

Emily pulled Mary behind her in her best effort to protect her from the advances of the men. "Leave us alone! We don't want any trouble. We just want to get to the town." Her voice was higher than normal caused by the fear wracking her entire body.

"Hey sweet cheeks we'll take you to town but you have to pay the fair," Sam said as he laughed holding his beer belly not taking his eyes off the pair.

Tom looked over at his buddy with a lecherous glare and then they both lunged toward the two women grabbing them by the arms right after Tom threw the empty bottle forcefully on the ground. The two women were caught so off guard that they dropped the care package that Maddy had packed for them. The women were doing their best to wrestle free from the men but even in their drunken state they were still able to overpower them. They dragged them to the back of the pickup where they used the rope stored there to tie them up before tossing them into the bed of the truck. Old rags were stuffed in their mouths to keep them quiet before they threw an old cloth to cover them up.

After they got back in the truck, Sam reached under the passenger seat and pulled out a new bottle of whisky. Twisting the cap off and taking a healthy gulp than he passed the bottle to his partner who also took a large swig before handing it back. As the truck pulled back on the road a loud whoop could be heard from the cab of the truck as it turned down a dirt road leading into a wooded area.

As the truck bounced down the dirt road the muffled cries from the bed of the truck were lost in the various noises coming from the surrounding area and the creaking of the truck.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I left you hanging in the last chapter. Hope this clears up some things. Please let me know what you think.**

**AN: WARNING there is a scene of attempted sexual assault but I think you will like how it plays out. I hope.**

**Thanks to all of you who are hanging in with the story. Don't worry our ladies will find each other but not quite yet.**

**Please read and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

Morgan was frantically conversing with the Captain trying to discover any leads as to where the two missing women could have gone to.

"Somebody has to have seen some sight of her. You've not received any calls from anyone who thinks they have seen them?" Morgan was desperate for any small piece of information.

"Agent Morgan, there are no leads or hits on the APB. Their pictures are out with every law enforcement agency throughout the state. If they are out there we will find them. But you have to understand Texas is a big state and if your fellow agent is as good as you say she could be anywhere." Captain Taylor was feeling frustrated that he couldn't offer the man any more good news.

Seeing the exchange between the two men, Rossi pulled Morgan over to the conference table trying to get him involved in a brainstorming session about their next move.

"Rossi, we know where she's trying to go. We need to put more men in the area that she ran towards. If I know Emily she's probably ditched the car and making it on foot. We should be looking for the car," Morgan fumed as he picked up a Styrofoam cup making an attempt to pour himself some coffee. Realizing that the pot was empty he crushed the cup in anger and threw it at the coffee pot.

"Derek, you need to calm down. We need to approach this logically. Prentiss looking for JJ, we can use this to our advantage. And it might give JJ the means to feel like she is being useful in finding her."

Before Rossi could finish his thoughts, Hotch and Reid came over to them. Reid appeared to be bouncing with excitement.

"Word just came in that they found the SUV. It was found parked on the side of the road behind some trees," Reid said.

Before Morgan could comment on the new information, Captain Taylor quickly added to the news of finding the vehicle trying to temper his agent's excitement.

"The bigger issue is that span of road gets a lot of traffic. They could have been picked up by anybody and be hundreds of miles of way by now. The patrolmen who found the car said there was nothing in the car that could lead to them to finding the women only the things that were left by your agents that were driving it. Representatives from the FBI have picked it up and are going through it now. They will let you know if they find anything but it doesn't seem likely," Captain Taylor explained to the men. He wanted them to have as much information before they rounded up a posse to go out combing the area for any little cue.

Hotch knew the Captain was right. "Prentiss is too good of an agent to leave cues as to her whereabouts especially if she believes there is someone after her even in her current state of mind. She's already proven that her instincts are still working." Captain Taylor nodded his head glad that calmer heads have prevailed.

Morgan went over and sat in the chair looking at the other men intently. "So what's the play here?"

The other men came over and joined him at the table.

The senior agent sat with a confident look on his face. "We use JJ. If Emily is looking for JJ, let's give her JJ." Rossi saw the confused looks so he went on with his explanation. "We need to make it easier for Emily to find JJ. She's our media liaison, let's put her if front of the camera. If Emily sees her she will come to her and then we can bring both women to safety."

"I'll get JJ right on making a video plea for Emily to come. Garcia can get it out on the wire as soon as possible," Morgan anxiously stated.

"I think we need to get JJ here. We also need to be careful how we script what she saids. We are not sure what Emily is thinking about what could be happening to JJ. If they were made to believe that the world is dangerous she make think that JJ is in danger as well. I think we need to get her in as many media shots that we can so that she can be seen and her location is known." Reid ran his hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. "We probably should get Garcia here as well. She can help figure out how to embed JJ's face in the most media shots."

Hotch nodded his head in agreement to the idea and Rossi gave Morgan a confident smile.

Hearing what the agents were planning an idea came to him. The Captain went over to the newspaper on his desk and found the sports section. Leafing through the pages as he walked back over to the table he smacked his fingers on the section he was looking for getting the attention of the others.

"This is it. Texas likes their sports and Houston has a bunch of sports events happening in the upcoming week. They will be advertised over several nearby counties. This may be a good way to get this woman's picture out there," Taylor said excitedly.

Taking the paper from the man, Rossi said, "We are definitely going to need Garcia to help us with her technical magic."

Quickly standing up, Morgan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I will call them. I need to be able to give JJ some kind of good news even if it's just that we need her help." He walked into an unoccupied office.

***X*X*X*X*X***

As the truck rocked down the road the two men passed the bottle back and forth between them laughing and bragging about what they were going to do with the two women in the bed of the truck. The truck began to swerve over the road and the speed became erratic. The men laughed every time the driver averted some near collision and continued to pass the bottle.

Remembering the bag that the women dropped, Sam reached under the seat to retrieve it hoping that there was money or something else of value. When he opened the bag he could smell the aroma of fried chicken and forgot the prospect of money. "Hot Damn! Those girlies have some good food. They got fried chicken, corn bread and some apple fritters."

Tom reached over and grabbed a chicken leg from the bag. "Whoo dog! Food and tight asses, we done hit the motha load brotha. Pass me that bottle."

"This is better than them can pork 'n beans we was gonna have."

While the two men ate and drank not caring that they were spitting food over themselves, the cries continued from the back of the truck. There was a faint stream of light that was coming under the dark oil rags that were thrown on top of the two terrified women.

Emily could see the terrified look in Mary's eyes and knew that it probably mirrored her own terrified look. She wanted to tell her something that would make her feel safe but she couldn't talk, she couldn't even touch her. She closed her eyes tightly to hold in the tears that were on the verge of falling. She needed to stay strong for her sister but she wished that her angel was here to help her be strong.

After several minutes of the truck bouncing around Emily had time to pull her thoughts together. She began to move her wrist in an attempt to loosen the ropes that held her captive. She felt the ropes began to loosen and started to feel some hope that she could free herself and then free Mary before the truck reached its destination.

Several more minutes passed before Emily felt the truck come to a stop. She looked over at sister with wide eyes and the terrified feelings began to intensify with both women as they waited for what was to be their fate. Both women held their breath as they waited and Emily intensified her efforts to loosen the ropes around her wrist. They startled as the cover was thrown off of them blinding them with the direct sunlight beaming down on them.

"Hey girlies. Sho want to thank you for the food. It was mighty good. Sorry we didn't save you any," Sam slurred influenced by the abundance of alcohol.

Tom joined him at the rear of the truck after stumbling out of the driver's side. Emily thought it was a wonder that they didn't crash considering the amount of alcohol he drank and how erratic the truck was driving. As she thought about what they might have planned for them, she had almost wished that they did crash.

Tom pawed Mary with his large greasy hands. With every touch, Mary cried louder. He grinned at the reaction that he was eliciting from the young woman. Seeing the distress in Mary's eyes, Emily worked even harder to get her hands free. Sam seeing the woman fidgeting grabbed her bound hands and drug her out of the truck toward a dilapidated old hunter's cabin.

"Grab the other filly and let's get them inside," Sam directed Tom with slurred speech. "There's fun to be had."

Tom grabbed Emily and roughly pulled her out of the truck not bothering to try to help her to stand but pulled her by bound hands across the rough ground. Sam was no less gentler with Mary as he was the first to drag her across the doorway. Once they had both women in the one room shack they were thrown against the far wall on the floor.

Both men hovered over the two women leering at them with mouths open swaying unsteadily as they were losing control over their movements because of their drunkenness. Sam was having trouble keeping his eyes open and didn't how much longer he would last before he passed out.

Sam slapped his hand awkwardly on Tom's shoulder as he turned toward one of the moth eaten mattresses that was on the floor in one corner of the shack. "Tom I'm gonna have to get some shut eye so I can be in shape for these girlies. Wake me in half hour buddy." Sam fell on the mattress and before he succumbed to his drunken haze he slurred, "Have fun but save me some." With that he dropped his head down and promptly passed out.

Hearing the conversation between the two men and noticing that their attention was turned away from her, Mary scooted as close as she could to Emily. For Emily's part she intensified her efforts to get free of the ropes. Emily found a sharp, broken piece of wood behind her and held it tightly in her hand trying to use it to cut the ropes.

Tom reached down and roughly rubbed Emily's cheek giving her a lecherous grin. He reaches down grabbing a handful of hair pulling her over to the other mattress throwing her down on her back. He clumsily climbed over her straddling her with his knees squeezing her hips swaying dizzily back and forth. He ran his hands over her body roughly playing with her breast as he ripped her shirt open. She could hear the anguished cries of Mary and knew she had to do something to get them both out of the situation.

"You know I like it when a woman screams," he said as he ripped off the gag from her mouth. "Don't worry you won't disturb Sam, he out like a light. So we can have some fun."

With her mouth now free she sucked in a lung fill of air before she began to scream. "GET OFF OF ME! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ME OR MY SISTER!" As he bent down to silence with a sloppy wet kiss she was able to get one of her hands free bringing it up to hit him on the side of the head with the piece of wood she still had in her hand and her fist. She pushed him away from her as hard as she could trying to get him as far from her as possible.

Mary had pulled her legs up to her chest as tight as she could, resting her cheek on her knees turning away so she wouldn't have to see what was happening to her sister. She rocked as best she could trying to comfort herself knowing that she could not do anything to help her. She wished that their father would find them and rescue them from this hell. Lost in her own despair she missed the real action that was going on with Emily and the man.

Tom fell awkwardly to his side as Emily kicked him wherever her bound feet would reach. He tried to crawl over to grab her but the alcohol was interfering with his coordination and equilibrium. Emily was able to move faster even in her bound state. He reached out for her feet but before he could get a hold of them she pulled back her feet and launched them at his head causing him to fall back so hard hitting his head against the hard floor. He didn't move.

Mary was still rocking herself in the corner and finally turned her head to see what was happening. She cautiously looked up to see Emily struggling to push the man off of her and then kicking him in the head. Emily was still working to get the rope completely off her hands. When she was able to finally get her hands free she quickly shook out her arm to work the stiffness out then quickly untied her feet not knowing if the man would get up again. When she stood she lost her balance because of her legs being restrained so long even though she was kicking the man wildly.

When she was finally able to gain control of her legs, she quickly made her way over to Mary to untie her. Once Mary's arms were untied she grabbed Emily around the neck squeezing tightly and began to sob. Emily attempted to comfort the young woman as she whispered into her ear, "It's okay Mary. I'm okay. We need to get out of here before they wake up." She kissed her lightly on her head then untied her feet.

As Emily stood to go look for the keys she remembered that her shirt was ripped so she pulled it closed as best she could before going over to carefully search their pockets for the keys. Once she found them she took Mary's hand and run out of the shack pulling Mary behind her.

They jumped in the truck both looking back frantically to make sure they weren't being followed. "We need to get as far away from this place as possible. We will be safer when we are away from here."

"Did he hurt you Claire?" Mary asked not sure what to think about their rapid getaway.

Emily didn't want to think about how close he came to hurting her. She was just glad that neither of the men touched Mary. She simply responded, "No." She became focused on driving and getting them to safety.

As they were driving Emily just stared straight ahead taking occasional quick looks in the rearview mirror to make sure they weren't being followed. Mary stared at her becoming increasing concerned about her silence. She continued to pull her shirt closed as best she could to cover herself up as she drove but other than that she didn't speak.

When Mary broke the silence, it caused Emily to jump not expecting the noise. "Claire, are you sure you are alright? Maybe we should stop somewhere and get some help."

Turning her head toward the young woman she yelled, "No! We can't trust anybody just like father said. We have to keep going and find somewhere to get rid of the truck." Emily returned her focus back to the road and continuing to drive.

***X*X*X*X*X***

Morgan dialed the number taking a deep breaths waiting for the other end to pick trying to calm his nerves. When JJ picked up the line he blew out a long stream of air.

"Derek, have you found her? Is she safe?" JJ asked frantically.

"We haven't found her yet but she's looking for you. JJ she's looking for you."

"What? What do you mean she's looking for me? If she remembers me why hasn't she contacted me?"

"JJ, listen. We interviewed one of the kidnap victims and he said that she talked about you and that she wanted to find you. She doesn't remember who you are but she remembers how important you are to her. She called you her blonde angel and we think she is trying to find you." He waited until what he said had time to sink in. He heard soft cries on the line. After several long moments he made his request knowing that he would lucky if she waited for him to finish speaking before running out the door. "We need you and Garcia to come to Houston because we have a plan of how to bring her to us."

"I'll be on the next flight." Before she hung up the phone she said in a soft tone. "Derek, I know you are doing everything to find Emily. I'll be on the ground in six hours."

"I'll be waiting baby girl. Tell Garcia to bring her video magic."

When he replaced the phone in his pocket, he smiled to himself feeling the best he has since this whole mess began.

***X*X*X*X*X***

JJ dropped her cell phone in her purse and ran into Garcia's tech room. "Penelope grab your go-bag we need to be on the next plane to Houston. Can you get us on the next flight?"

Hearing the excited voice of her friend she immediately turned around. Hoping that JJ had finally heard some good news she was quick to comply with her request especially since it wasn't the same frantic hyper demands she had made to fly to Texas since Emily was taken. "Sure sweetie, what's going on? Have they found Emily?" Garcia asked as she stood to gather her equipment knowing that if she was asked to go her computer skills would be needed.

In an excited voice she responded, "They haven't found her yet but they have a plan." JJ went over to the woman and gave her a tight hug. Pulling back so she could look at her as she explained, "She remembers me! Well she doesn't remember remember but she remembers enough to know how important we are to each other. They have a plan to try to bring her to us. She remembers me!" With that last excited declaration she ran to her office where she kept her spare go-bag.

Garcia was stunned by the woman's declaration partly because of the blonde's excitement about her partially remembering her but also because she didn't know how that was going to help them find the lost woman. Quickly pulling herself out of her thoughts to deal with the task at hand she knew it would be quicker to get the company plane to get to Texas, besides she knew how to cut through all the red tape. So in an hour they were boarding the jet on their way to Houston. Garcia said a silent prayer grateful that the jet always returned to base during missions that lasted more than a couple of days.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Crminal Minds and characters not mind or I would drive a newer car. No Beta so all mistakes are mind.**

**Thanks for all who are still with me. I figured I better put up another chapter before work calls and I go on-call where my life is not mind. But of course with reviews I might scrape out the time to write and post another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

Emily and Mary drove for what seemed liked hours but in reality it had only been about an hour to get as far away from the two men as possible. Emily was grateful that one of the men had passed out so she didn't have to contend with both men at the same time or that her sister didn't go through what she had gone through. Staying on the main highway until they reached a town that felt safe to both woman but they again didn't know who to trust.

Mary looked over at Emily. Dark shadows were ghosting her face and she suspected if wasn't just from the fading light due to the rapidly approaching evening. "Claire, we should find somewhere to stop and rest. Maybe find something to eat. Maybe we shouldn't get rid of the truck until tomorrow, that way we would have someplace to sleep."

Emily knew she right but she didn't know if she could stomach any reminder of her ordeal by staying attached to the truck but sleeping out in the open wouldn't be safe either. Taking a deep breath she quietly responded in as much of a confident voice that she could muster. "Bea, you're right we need to find someplace to get some rest but I have to find someplace where there are no people. Father was right there is danger everywhere that is why I have to find Jennifer because she may not be safe."

Mary nodded her head in agreement. Sitting quietly for a few minutes she turned and asked Emily, "If we can't trust anyone how are we going to find your Jennifer? If it's not safe for us who's going to help us find her? Do you know where she is?"

The questions swirled around in Emily mind. She felt she should know the answer of how to find Jennifer. The only answer she was sure of was that there was danger and they had only themselves to rely on. For the first time the reality of not knowing how to find Jennifer hit her and she wanted to cry but didn't want to do that in front of her sister who was counting on her to keep her safe. She was so sure she could find her. That's all that occupied her thoughts. But what if she couldn't find her? They would be all alone. Her eyes began to water and she wiped them forcefully staring straight ahead at the road.

Mary continued to look at her sister not sure what she was thinking. She had not responded to any of her questions. She thought maybe she hadn't heard her.

"Claire? Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you. I will figure it out," she answered with false confidence.

They drove for another twenty minutes in silence with the only light coming from the headlights of the cars on the road to illuminate their surroundings. Emily spotted a sign advertising a roadside fruit stand. There appeared to be an orchard behind it. Pulling off the road she went in the direction of the orchard thinking the trees would offer them sufficient cover. She also thought that they could eat any of the fallen fruit or fruit that had been picked or dropped off the trees.

Going down a dirt service road Emily found a place she felt was out of the way from anyone that could cause them any problems and also gave them privacy to get some rest.

Pulling the truck to a stop, Emily looked over at Mary only able to barely make out her silhouette in the dark. "We'll sleep here tonight. There is probably fruit around here on the ground that we can eat." Sensing her question she quickly added, "We'll have to find someplace out here to go to the bathroom. Don't worry we can keep watch for each other."

"What about when we sleep? Somebody could come," Mary asked.

"We can sleep in shifts to make sure no one comes," Emily answered. "You can sleep first and I will watch to make sure we are safe. Let's try to find some food so we can get some rest. We need to be on the road before the farmer's start their work... before sunrise."

Emily got out of the truck but quickly realized that it was too dark to see anything. Mary stayed in the truck waiting for some signal that it was safe to get out. Emily got back in the truck swiftly and sighed deeply. She tried to figure out how they were going to see enough to find the fruit and not be detected by anybody. Mary looked at her knowing that she couldn't see her clearly and she could only make out the shadow of her sister.

With a determined edge to her voice Emily stated, "Okay, this is what we are going to do. It's too dark to see without lights but we can't turn the truck headlights on for too long and bring attention to us. So we're going to have you turn on the lights for short intervals at a time and that should give me enough light to find something for us to eat." She turned to look in the direction from where they came off the road and could barely see the passing car lights then turning back there was no sign of light in front of them. "Okay, only keep the lights on for no longer than a minute. I hope it will only take me no more than a few minutes to find what we need. With the windows down you should be able to hear me if we need to talk to each other. I'm going to stand in front of the truck and tap the hood when I'm ready for you to turn the light on. You ready?"

Mary shook her head in agreement but then realized that she probably couldn't see her. "Yes, I'm ready."

As Emily stood in front of the truck she hoped that there was fruit that was edible in this orchard. She tapped on the hood to begin her search.

After the brunette had gathered an armful of fallen fruit she carefully trudged back to the truck. Mary opened the door for her and helped take her burden from her so she could get into the truck. Mary began to shuffle around the truck looking for something that they could put the fruit in. After blindly moving her hand under the seat she found a crumpled bag shoved under the seat. When she opened the bag she got a whiff of old fried chicken. She didn't want to tell Emily that she had found the bag that the men had taken from them that contained the food that Maddy had given them. She didn't know whether to be grateful or disappointment that the bag was empty. She quickly put the fruit in the bag and placed it between them.

Emily took a piece of her ruined shirt and torn a piece off at the bottom so it could be used to wipe off the fruit before it could be eaten. She had taken her time looking for fruit that was not rotten and too green. She wiped a couple of pieces as clean as she could and handed them to Mary before cleaning a couple for herself. They sat in silence eating their fruit looking out into the darkness thankful that their eyes had adjusted to the dark so they could make out shadows and see reasonably well through the orchard of trees.

"I wish we had something to drink. These peaches are juicy but some water would be good," Emily said suddenly causing her companion to jump at the break in the silence.

Mary began to fish around in the truck to see if she could find something to drink but the only thing she was able to find was a half empty bottle of some type of liquid. She handed it over to Emily wordlessly. Emily opened the door so the cab light would come on so she could see what the mystery bottle was. A cold chill went through her body when she realized it was a bottle of whisky that the two men had been drinking. Her first instinct was to throw the bottle out the window wanting nothing to do with any reminders of her experience with the two men.

"We can't drink this. This will cause us to become thirstier. The fruit will have to be good enough for now until we can find some water in the morning. We should get some sleep because we need to be out of here before the sun comes up. Put the fruit away so you can lay down and get some sleep first. I will keep watch while you sleep and then we can switch places." Emily put the bottle under the seat figuring that it might be used for something later.

Emily encouraged Mary to put her head in her lap to sleep stating that it would be more comfortable then leaning her head against the hard metal of the door.

Once Mary had got into a comfortable position, she quietly said as she closed her eyes, "Good night Claire. I'm glad you are here with me. We will find your angel."

Smiling down at the young woman she gently ran her hand over her hair as she bent down and gave her a light kiss on the head. "Good night Bea. I'm glad you are here with me too. Get some sleep. I will keep you safe."

As the young woman slept, Emily unconsciously stroked her head lulling the young woman into a deeper sleep and relaxing herself at the same time easing her mind from thinking about the events of the day.

She tried to keep a careful watch for any danger that might be around the truck. The words of father kept floating around in her head that there was so much danger around them. Only he wasn't here to protect them now. She was afraid that she might not be able to keep her promise to him and keep her sister safe. Her thoughts then went to Jennifer and her concern that she was in danger and needed her to protect her. All of the stress was starting to catch up with her causing a sharp pain in the right side of her head. The pain throbbing through her head was beginning to become almost too much for her to bear. Emily leaned her head back to rest on the seat hoping it would help ease the pain and told herself that she would only close her eyes for a few minutes. With her eyes closed she brought up the calming vision of Jennifer in her mind; her long blonde hair gently blowing in a light breeze with that wide smile that was as warm as sunshine.

Jennifer's beautiful face morphed into one full of pain. There were men with guns surrounding her. Then she heard a loud bang and then there was wide splatter of red all over her beautiful face and people running and screaming all around her. Then the scene shifted and she saw the grungy drunk men holding her down and running their filthy hands all over her body. She saw her yelling but couldn't tell if she was yelling for her to come rescue her. Emily kept seeing different scenes in her head where either Jennifer was trying to get away from danger or Jennifer was in danger.

She started to moan softly and mumble unintelligible words. "No…don't hurt…please…no…" She jerked her arm forward trying to reach out to the woman in an attempt to save her. Her movements caused Emily to jar herself awake suddenly from the intensity of memories. She looked around trying to figure out where she was and became panicked not recognizing her surroundings in the dark. Feeling movement in her lap she quickly looked down recognizing the woman who lay in her lap remembering why they were out in the middle of an orchard at night. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves grateful that she didn't wake her sister.

As her breathing calmed some, the fleeting images from her dreams started to dissipate from her mind. Thinking about her blonde angel in danger she realized that her face was wet from the silent tears that had fallen in her sleep. She chastised herself for falling asleep when she was supposed to stay awake to keep watch. She couldn't tell how long she had been asleep because there was not much change in the darkness. Deciding to let Mary sleep a little longer especially since she didn't want to chance falling asleep again and having the images reoccur, she pulled herself up taller in the seat so as not to be too comfortable to wait until it was time to leave again.

***X*X*X*X*X***

Garcia was surprised that JJ had fallen asleep on the plane before they had landed in Houston. She thought with all the excitement running through her she would be up for the next twenty four hours. They had talked to the team in Houston and were given the details of the plan on how they were going to find Emily. But it seemed that she couldn't fight her level of exhaustion any longer. Garcia smiled seeing her friend finally get some well needed rest with a peaceful look on her face. She began to pluck away at her computer to get a head start on what they would need from her once they really started to work. She took advantage of the quiet happy that she finally had something proactive to do to find her friend.

*X*X*X*X*X*

Morgan told the team that he would pick up JJ and Garcia to bring them back to the hotel so that everyone could get some rest and tackle the problem fresh in the morning. The others assured him that they would have rooms ready when they got to the hotel.

It was a warm spring night with a clear sky that the vast blanket of stars could be seen including the clear image of the big dipper. It was too nice to be sitting in a Black SUV on the tarmac waiting for the two women he would usually be spending an evening like this sitting outside sharing a good meal and drinks with all their friends. He sat there looking into the darkness watching the random lights of the planes landing on the runway as he sipped a cooling cup of coffee. They were scheduled to land soon. He wanted to get there early enough so he could get his thoughts together before he saw Jennifer again. He made a promise to her that he would bring Emily home safely but he couldn't keep that promise. He had to call her to help him. He was feeling so weak.

Being so lost in thought he didn't notice the white Learjet until it was taxing toward the hanger where he was parked. It came to a stop and several minutes later the door opened with stairs descending. A few minutes later two women came bounding down the stairs with more energy than one would expect after hours spent in a plane and the lateness of the hour.

He met both women with smiles and a warm hug. "Hey ladies. How was the flight?"

Garcia was first to speak happy to lay eyes on her favorite BAU agent, although they all were her favorites but he was more fun to flirt with. "It was good, even JJ was able to get a few hours of beauty rest."

"Are we going to the station so we can get started?" JJ asked anxiously.

Morgan looked at her with a blank expression. "Baby, there's nothing we can do tonight. We are going to get going first thing…" He looked at his watch, "…in a few hours. Everyone needed some sleep so we can get a fresh start when we hit this in the morning."

Seeing the exhaustion in his eyes, Garcia looked to JJ. "Honey let's go to the hotel and get some more rest or at least get a shower." She went over and linked her arm with the waiting man. "Besides I think my chocolate bear needs his rest. Take us to our waiting chariot my dear sir."

Jennifer smiled at the pair knowing that they were right as they walked to the car. Her eagerness to get her love back was causing her excitement to get out of control.

As Garcia and Morgan made idle chit chat in the front seat JJ looked out the window at the landscape rolling by the window. She knew Emily was out there somewhere. Even though she might be looking for her she was lost and maybe even scared. While others only saw the strong, confident and brave agent she knew the scared and unsure woman that lay under the surface. There were many a night that she would come home needing the comfort of her arms to help her chase away her fears and give her the reassurance that things would be alright.

A thought came to her suddenly. "Morgan what did you do with Emily's things?"

"We…I put them in my room. I didn't want to send them home so she would have something to wear when we find her. I will give them to you when we get to the hotel. I swear I didn't go through her stuff so you don't have to worry," Morgan said with a chuckle as he looked at the blonde through the rearview mirror. He relaxed when he saw her return his smile.

They decided to go straight to their rooms once they got to the hotel. Jennifer sat heavily on the bed pulling off her shoes realizing that those few hours of sleep didn't do as much for her exhaustion as she had hoped. She was glad she had a room to herself. As she stood to pull off her clothes to get comfortable for bed there was a light knock at the door.

With a loud sigh she stomped to the door. Looking through the peep hole she spotted Morgan. Opening the door, the handsome man was standing there with a broad smile holding what looked like Emily's gobag.

"At first I thought you came to tuck me in," she said smiling tiredly.

Handing her the bag he lightly laughed. "I value my health too much to do something like that. Emily will kill me if she found out I came to your room in the middle of the night to 'tuck' you in."

"Not to mention a certain blonde tech specialist." She took a deep breath as she looked up at him holding eye contact with his deep brown eyes. "Thanks Derek… for everything. I know you and everyone else has been working hard to find Emily. We will find her." She reached out and squeezed his arm as she rose up to give him a light peck on the cheek. "Go get some rest."

"Goodnight JJ," he said as he turned to leave.

"I expect coffee in the morning or I will tell Garcia of your late night visit," she said with a smile to his retreating back. Her comment received a wave of his hand as his shoulders lightly shook in laughter.

Opening the bag she could smell the essence of her girlfriend so strong that she couldn't control the tears that rushed to her eyes but didn't fall. As she pulled various items out of the bag she felt that touching her things, things she had that she touched would make her feel closer to her love. She found Emily's favorite old FBI academy T-shirt. She brought the shirt up to her face inhaling deeply the scent of her girlfriend. Tears began to roll down her face as visions of Emily wearing the shirt came to her mind. She quickly pulled off her own top and pulled the loved shirt on as she crawled under the covers to think about her love.

As hot tears finally rolled down her face through her closed eyes the memory of the last time she wore the shirt flooded her thoughts. They had been on a stand down for their first full weekend after working several difficult cases in a row. Emily brought her breakfast in bed only wearing her academy t-shirt that barely covered her wonderful apex at the top of those long tan beautiful legs but leaving enough to elicit sexy thoughts in her imagination.

"_I thought we could celebrate our time off together by starting with breakfast in bed, sweetheart," Emily seductively said as she slid back into place next to her in the bed setting the tray in between them._

_Sitting up with a broad smile on her face, JJ cupped her cheek pulling her close for a tender kiss. "What delights have you brought for us my love?"_

_Emily reached her hand to the bowl on the tray picking up a plump red strawberry dipping in the bowl of cream and putting it to the ruby red lips of the blonde. JJ wrapped the tip of her lips just around the edge of the berry causing a thin line of white to coat her upper lips as she took a bite. Pulling the fruit back JJ let out a soft moan of pleasure._

"_You have a little something on your lips. Let me get that for you," Emily seductively said as she leaned forward to kiss the cream off of her lips. The kiss was only supposed to be chaste one but JJ put her hand behind her head pulling her deeper into the kiss. Emily pulling away caused a disappointed pout in the blonde's expression. "Baby we have all weekend for that. Let's not rush it." The loving twinkle in her eyes caused JJ to lean back against the pillow with her own seductive twinkle in her eyes._

_Emily fed her the rest of her berry never taking her eyes off of her as she ate. She used her finger to tenderly wipe the dribble that ran down her mouth and then slowly licked her finger clean causing a slow deep intake of air from the blonde. JJ picked up her own berry and returned the good turn to her girlfriend._

_After about a half hour of eating the plump red berries between helping the other clean the errant juice the slipped from their lips they leaned back against the headboard supported by pillows. They were just enjoying the time they had with each other. No words were spoken; they just stared lovingly into each other's eyes for several long minutes. They touched and fondled each other not to elicit arousal but love and intimacy._

_Lightly caressing the blonde's soft cheek, Emily looked deep into her eyes as she said adoringly, "I love you Jennifer Jareau."_

"_I love you Emily." She leaned in to give her soft kiss putting all the love she felt into it not to create arousal but to show the true depth of her love. She knew they had plenty of time to soothe the needs of their bodies but right now she just wanted to be close to this gorgeous woman and enjoy the closeness that they shared._

JJ was woken from her dream by a knock on the door and the calling of her name to meet down stairs. She gave a quick response before looking at the clock. Stretching like a cat that had just woken from a long nap in the sun, she realized she had not felt this good since before Emily started this case and went missing.

As she got out of bed to get ready to go find her girlfriend the one thought kept going through her mind. With a smile on her lips she quietly said aloud, "She remembers me."


	21. Chapter 21

**For everyone still reading Thank You, Thank You. And for those who have left reviews a big hug and thank you:). You guys are the best. We are getting close to Emily being found. The next couple of chapters it should occur. Still working out how it will happen. **

**I would be interested in your thoughts of having the story continue to deal with a trial and Emily's recovery or should it end after her being found. Not sure if I want this story to go on or just do a sequel OR if anyone would be interested for the story to continue at all.**

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

It was still dark when Emily woke Mary. She only slept a few minutes at a time besides when she fell asleep and had the nightmare. Mary sat up and stretched out her body the best she could given the small confines of the truck.

Looking at Emily with sleep still in her eyes, she asked, "Is it your turn to sleep now Claire? I need to find someplace to go to the bathroom first, okay."

"No, it's time for us to get going. We should leave before the people who work in this orchard come to work."

"Did you sleep? You need to get rest too. I can drive the truck if you want to sleep. I feel bad that you didn't get to sleep."

Emily put her hand gently on the young woman's arm. "I slept a little. I will think about having you drive once we get back on the road. Let's try to find someplace to go to the bathroom and get going. We can eat the rest of the fruit while we are driving."

A few hours later they were driving on the state road heading toward a small town. They saw a sign for a rest stop and decided to stop to get some water and maybe try to wash up in the public restrooms. They had talked about keeping the truck as long as it had gas.

Emily knew they would have to go through the truck to see if they could find anything useful. She knew she would have push down her revulsion about the truck and the men who the truck belonged to if they were going to survive to find Jennifer and find their family.

Going through the truck they found a lot of useless junk that they threw out. They did find some old clothes, dirty but wearable. Emily found the cleanest of the shirts and put it on to cover the ripped shirt she was wearing. Mary took the other clothes into the bathroom to see if she could wash them so they could be at least less dirty. There wasn't anything to drink besides the half empty bottle of alcohol they already found. There were plenty of empty bottles that they washed out and refilled with water. The only food that was found was a large bag of fried pork rinds and about 6 unopened Slim Jims. There was plenty of half eaten and empty bags and containers of food. With the fruit that they gathered the night before and what they found in the truck Emily felt that it would at least last them maybe two days if they rationed it out. At least they now had plenty of water.

They stayed at the rest stop for a few more hours trying to get some rest. Mary told Emily that she would stay awake while Emily got some sleep. She was going to argue and say she would stay awake but she knew that she needed the rest.

"Do you want to lie in my lap like you let me do last night, Claire?" Mary kindly asked. She was sincerely grateful that her sister was here with her and wanted to treat her as nice as she was being treated.

She smiled at her sister and shook her head. "Thank you, Bea. But I will just lean against the door. Don't let me sleep too long. Wake me in about an hour or two. Okay?"

Emily settled down against the door getting as comfortable as she could. Mary had found a discarded magazine and old newspaper and pulled them out to keep her occupied while her sister slept.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

The BAU team met in the lobby before heading to the police station that had become their command center. They greeted both women pleasantly although their interaction with Jennifer was somewhat strained not knowing how to approach her about the situation that caused her to be there. She was able to ease their concerns by how she approached what she was called on to do. They knew she was a professional no matter how it might affect her emotions. She would be there and feel just as strongly if it was any of them in trouble.

Once at the station they all got to work so they could get JJ on the air as soon as possible. Garcia was in her element being able to manipulate information for a positive outcome.

JJ had been working with Rossi and Reid to develop the best words to catch Emily's attention. They had gone over the mediums they were going to use to get the best saturation and the widest possibility that Emily will see her. She was half paying attention to what the two men were saying offering a simple nod or verbal grunt of approval.

She decided she needed to take a break and get a cup of coffee. She was glad that she was able to be more actively involved to find her girlfriend but it still felt so surreal that her talents as a press liaison were needed to find her. JJ wanted to be ponding the streets looking for but had to resolve herself that at least she was doing something. Standing by the window that faced out to the parking lot she was startled when a hand touched her shoulder. She quickly turned around and felt her cheeks redden when it was only Hotch.

"How are you doing Jennifer? I know that this has been difficult for you," Hotch said in a soft voice. "If there is anything you need let me know."

"Thank you Hotch. I'm fine. Have the other people been taken care of? Have they been reunited with their families?" She looked down not sure if she wanted to hear the answer to the question she had to ask. "Have they regained their memories?"

Taking a deep breath and fixing his gaze on the blonde he tried to find the answers for her questions. He knew her last question was the one she wanted to know the most. "The others are receiving the care that they need to recover. It will take them all time to get better but now that they are away from Phillip Monroe they have the best chance."

Hearing the name of the man responsible for this grief, JJ found it difficult to contain her anger. She knew how the others must have felt when they saw firsthand the damage the man caused. "Do we know the drugs he used to control them? Has he said anything?"

The tall man just shook his head and looked down at the floor. His head shot up when he heard what she said next.

"I want to talk to him. I…need to talk to him, please."

"I don't think that's a good idea. He has refused to talk to any of us so far. He is being prepared to be transferred into federal custody in a few hours since he kidnapped a federal agent."

"If he has refused to talk to any of you, what harm would it do if I talked to him? If it will make you feel better I will have Reid with me," she said in a firm voice trying to convince the man of her conviction.

Hotch looked around the room and then back at her. Turning again to Garcia he called over to her, "Garcia, how long until we are ready to tape the broadcasts?"

Looking up from her computer screen she gave him a smile grin, "I should have us ready to go in about an hour sir. The videographer is on a shoot right now but will be meeting us at the studio as soon as he is done."

Looking back at the blonde he sighed loudly. "Reid, come over here please. I shouldn't let you do this but maybe you will be able to get something useful out of him." Turning to the young man who approached him, "Reid I want you and JJ to go and talk to Monroe. Maybe he is ready to talk now. See if you can get any information about the drugs he used and how he programed them to believe in his delusion. Unless he can tell you where Prentiss is be back in an hour."

Hotch left the two agents and went over to join the others. Reid gave the blonde a thin smile.

"Having you come with me was the only way I could get Hotch to let me talk to Monroe," she said with her eyes focused straight ahead.

"JJ, what do you hope to gain talking to him? He is so deep in his delusion that he actually believes that the people he kidnapped are his family. He's a sick man." Reid hoped that he could get her to reconsider not wanting to cause her anymore hurt than she was already going through.

"Spencer, I know you are just trying to protect me and I appreciate what you are trying to do but I need to hear for myself who he is. There have been only men that have talked to him maybe he will open up to me. It won't hurt. Please take me to him."

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

They had Monroe brought into an interview room. When Reid and JJ entered he was wearing prison orange and his hands were handcuffed in front of him resting on the table as if he hadn't a care in the world. He was looking down at the table and didn't appear to notice when the two agents walked in the room. He slowly looked up and noticed the two young people. A brief smile came over his face when saw them thinking that they were two of his children but then realized that they were there to try to get information out of him. He put on his most pleasant smile and just looked at them.

Jennifer took a seat in front of the man and folded her hands delicately on the table that separated the two of them. Reid stood to her right close enough so Monroe knew he was there and ready to act if need be but far enough away to not invade her space. She met the man's gaze never losing eye contact waiting for him to speak first as she tried to calm her nerves about who this man was.

The room took on a peculiar silence for several minutes. Monroe was impressed with the woman's resolve. He was sure that he could get her to avert her gaze but he did not know that the woman before him had more than a need to get information from him she was a woman who wanted to know why. Why he chose Emily and why he couldn't grieve like any other person.

The intensity of her stare and the weight of the woman's emotions behind it became too much for the man and he broke the silence. "Have you come to tell me about my family? When can I see them? And when can we go home?" He asked these questions as if were obvious that he was owed these things.

It took everything for JJ not to show her contempt for the man. She looked up to Reid and then back at Monroe as she gathered her thoughts about how to respond to him. He was clearly delusional and she wouldn't get any information if he was approached as a grieving sane man. He needed to be approached from within his delusion. It would take others as talented as he once was to help him back into reality.

"Mr. Monroe I will have to check with my superiors to see if I can give you the information to seek." She gave him her most sincere smile which seemed to settle him a bit. "You must care about your family a great deal. You probably took care of all their medical needs to make sure they stayed healthy."

"Yes, that is what a good father does; he takes care of his family. When I'm reunited with them I will continue to take care of them. Does your father take care of you?" he asked kindly.

"My father doesn't live here."

"What about you young man? Does your father take care of you?" he asked directing his attention to Reid.

Reid took a step closer to the table. "I have not had contact with my father since I was a child."

"You poor children. I could never be the type of father who abandons his children." Monroe gave them both a sad smile.

Trying to get a psychological advantage, Reid sat down next to JJ to try to convey that they were on an equal playing field. Giving the man a sad look, he softly said, "I wish I knew my father." He knew he would have to be careful and not make his hand too visible. Fortunately JJ knew how her friend worked and easily slid into her role. She quickly touched Reid's hand while giving him a sympathetic smile before looking back at Monroe.

"It is very clear that you took good care of your family and they undoubtedly appreciated everything you did for them. It was probably scary when they were hurt or sick."

"It was a good thing you have medical training," Reid added.

Both agents turned down the intensity of their stares on the man. They knew it was a risk but they were banking on him being so far in his delusion that he wouldn't catch on.

He leaned into the pair as he gave them a pleased smile. "I think it was fate that made me have medical training because even though I went into psychiatry my medical background did indeed help keep my family safe. But prevention is the best way to keep my family healthy. I made sure they took their vitamins every night and they listened to relaxation tapes while they went to sleep. I'm afraid that now that they are away from me they will become ill and maybe be in more danger."

"Did they all take the same vitamins? I'm sure they needed different types given their different ages," Reid asked with curiosity.

"You remind me of my son, Phillip. He is curious and smart too. You are right, they did take different medic…vitamins in the beginning but after a while they were able to take the same ones. They were very healthy."

"Wow, that's impressive. Your family seems to be so devoted to you. What was your secret to get your family to be so loyal? If I have a family of my own someday, I would want them to be loyal like yours," JJ said with as much sincerity as she could muster.

Monroe was becoming excited that people understood his devotion and protectiveness to his family. These two young people reminded him so much of his own children. Thinking of his children he became sad. He wondered if they were safe especially Bea and Claire but he trusted his older daughter to take care of her sister if he was not there to take care of them both. He really missed his wife. Being apart from the rest of his family was painful enough but being apart from his beloved wife was unbearable.

Both Reid and JJ noticed the man's change in mood and assumed that they were stirring painful memories. They really had to tread lightly if they were going to get any more information from him.

Reid was the first to speak. "Mr. Monroe, is there a problem?"

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked up at the agents and his affect changed back to a more pleasant demeanor. "All this talk of family was making me miss my family and especially my wife. Do you think I will be able to see them or at least my wife?" He asked again even though all his other requests have been denied. He hoped that because these two young people shared his values about family they may show him some compassion.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. Is there a message you would like to get to them? We might be able to do that for you." Reid hoped that he might give up some clue to help them in any verbal or written message.

His eyes flashed a bit of sadness before he spoke, "Just tell them that I love them and we will be together again just like I promised." He then bowed his head slowly and then looked back up at the two of them. "I am tired. I don't want to talk anymore. Can I go back now?"

JJ wanted to yell at the man and demand to know why he kidnapped those people, why he took Emily. If it wasn't for Reid lightly touching her arm signally that they had gotten all they were going to get from the man and calming her nerves, she would have denied his request and forced him to stay and talk. Instead she stood up from the table to go get the officer to take him back to his cell. As she went back to the table not bothering to sit, the officer came in the room.

"Thank you for talking with us Mr. Monroe." He was being directed to stand and led to the door. Before he had completely exited the room, JJ couldn't help herself as she turned to face him and said, "I'm sorry about the loss of your family. Nothing you can do will ever replace them when they die."

Monroe could be heard yelling as he was taken back to his cell to await transportation to federal custody. "Why would she say those things? My family is not dead! You people took them from me. I want to see my family! Did you people hurt my family? Are they alright? I have a right to know!"

When they couldn't hear him anymore, Reid went over to the woman still looking at the door. "Are you okay Jennifer?"

"I know I shouldn't have said that to him but I couldn't stand him sitting there believing that taking those people was his way of being a good father. He doesn't believe that he has done anything wrong." She lowered her head and said softly, "I want her back Spencer. I want her with me."

"I know Jennifer. We will get her back." He walked over to her putting his arm lightly around her shoulder and led her out of the room. "Unfortunately we didn't find out any new information from what we were able to piece together from what was found in the motorhome."

"Yeah, I guess Hotch was right."

Reid looked at his friend and wondered out loud. "Did you get what you wanted from seeing him?"

Looking back at him she simply answered, "No," as they continued to walk to join the rest of the team.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

Mary figured she had better wake the sleeping woman knowing if she let her sleep too long she would be angry. She had only called out once in her sleep but most of her rest was uneventful.

Shaking her shoulder lightly Mary called her name to try to wake her, "Claire…Claire…wake up."

Emily woke with a start as she tried to focus her sleep addled mind. "What? Ohh…How long did I sleep?"

"Only a few hours. You were really tired. What were you dreaming about?" Mary said as she gave her a cheerful smile.

Stretching as she sat up straighter, she yawned loudly. "I don't remember. I guess I did need to get some rest. I'm going to use the restroom before we get going. I'll be back in a few minutes."

As Emily walked to the bathroom, Mary picked up the newspaper that she was reading and found an announcement about a church gathering that was happening today. She hoped that they were close by where it was occurring and that she could talk her sister into going especially because they would be serving food.

Emily got back in the car feeling better. She noticed Mary's large smile as she read the newspaper. "What are you smiling about? Father said that the newspaper had nothing but bad news, that's why he never let us read them."

She showed her the announcement in the paper and hoped that it would cause her to get as happy as she was about it. "We can go there and get some food."

"There will probably be a lot of people there. I don't know…it may not be safe."

"But it's at a church. That should be a safe place to go. There may be people like Maddy and her son there. Can we at least drive by there and see?" Mary pleaded trying to convince her sister.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she took the paper to look at the announcement more closely. They did advertise food. Apparently it was the 100th anniversary of the church. The ad stated that not only would there be food but music and fellowship. Eating something besides fruit and the greasy food they found in the truck would be a welcome change. It looked like it would be easy to find being off of a highway. Fortunately they included a map on how to find them. She figured if they stayed on the outside of the group it would be safe and they could leave quickly if they had to.

Emily looked over to the young woman who still had the smile on her face. "Okay, we can go by and see if we can get some food. But we need to be careful so we don't have the same thing happen to us like yesterday."

Mary reached over and gave Emily a hug. Thank you. I guess not everything in the newspaper is bad news."

"Don't get too excited until we see what it's all about." Emily started the truck and pulled onto the highway paying attention to which highway they were on. When they passed the road signs she realized they were going in the right direction to find the church.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

Hotch saw JJ's face when she came back into the conference room where they were putting the finishing touches on where they were going to get her face out in the public. It was fortunate that her face was already known in the public so she wouldn't be jeopardized in future cases. But the face she wore right now was not the face they needed to have out in the public.

He walked over to her and she could guess what he was going to say so she beat him to it. Not looking at him she said quickly and succinctly, "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get this done so we can get her back." She walked over to the table with conviction.

Reid came over to Hotch and gave him a sad expression. "I don't think she got what she was looking for. The only thing that will give her any resolution is getting Emily back." Hotch didn't reply but just gave him a quick nod as they both walked over to join the others.

Garcia was in her element directed the agents on how they were going to splash JJ's on as many visual media forms as they could. She had brought in a photographer to take pictures that will be placed in newspapers and posters advertising several sports events. The biggest focus will be the video that will be filmed and played on TV. Arrangements were made to utilize a local studio to shoot everything over the next couple hours with the direct plea being shot first.

Before they went to the studio to start the shooting, Garcia took her friend aside to make sure she was ready to take on the emotional toil this could cause her.

Taking her hand she looked into the blonde's blue eyes as she spoke, "Sweet pea, how you holding up? The next few hours will be tough." She waited to see if she would reply. All she did was turn her head to watch the others gather their things to go to the waiting vehicles as she took a shuddering breath. "I know you probably won't tell me if things get too tough for you but I will be keeping my eye on you. We will get through this together, sweetheart. I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all of you who have left reviews, you are the best fans a writer could have. Big bear hugs to you all.**

**I hope this chapter doesn't bother anyone but I had to pay homage to my grandmothers who lived in Texas and were the most important women in my life growing up. We are coming up to the months of their birthdays and deaths. Mama Bell is a tribute to them. Hope you all have someone that special in your lives.**

**Please read and let me know what you think. ***We are getting close to our two ladies being reunited. A few more chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two<strong>

The two women knew they were near the church celebration because of the number of cars that lined the street and the huge sign announcing the event. Emily was happy that they had to park faraway and walk to the event giving her the opportunity to observe for any threats that may be waiting for them.

As they walked to the entrance of the event they were starting to feel embarrassed by how they looked compared to the other people who were going to the event. There were men and women dressed in tailored suits and brightly colored dresses with shoes and hats to match. While some women were wearing various styles of hats others had their hair perfectly coiffed. Emily pulled self-consciously at her clothes trying to make herself look a little more presentable while Mary was using her hands to try to control her unruly hair. They both did their best to ignore the looks they were getting from the people they were passing but knew that they stood out. They were both happy that there were people from different ethnic backgrounds but they both looked as if they had shopped for their clothes out of a dumpster.

An older black woman was walking with her two young granddaughters when one of the children pointed at them laughing and making comments with her sister about how they were dressed. The woman seeing what they were pointing at gave them each a swift smack to the back of the head. They turned to face their grandmother trying to show her their remorse knowing their punishment could have been a lot worse.

Having her granddaughters' attention, she leaned in to make sure that they heard her clearly. "I know I raised you two better than that. God don't like ugly and you showing your tails here at church. You ougta be shamed. Those po young girls are here like everybody to worship the lord."

Both girls said in unison, "Yes ma'am. Sorry mama."

The old woman walked over to the two women and gave them a large genuine smile. "I want to apologize for my grandbabies behavior. They know better than that. You two aren't members of this church, well welcome to In the Word Baptist Church."

Emily kept pulling at her shirt while the woman talked to her. She shyly looked at her as she said, "Thank you. No, we aren't members of this church, we don't live around here. If we need to leave, we will."

The woman reached out and took her hand as she cheerfully laughed, "Oh hush up girl. Everybody's welcome in God's house. Everybody calls me Mama Bell. What's your names?"

Emily gave the woman a genuine smile feeling comfortable around this woman. "My name is Claire and this is my sister Bea. We are trying to find our family but we don't know where they are."

"Oh you poor babies. You two look like you haven't eaten in days. Well you come on with Mama Bell and I will make sure you taken care of. Come on you two," she said looking back at her two granddaughters who were talking to a group of young girls. She hooked her arms in the arms Emily and Mary and walked them to the revival tent that was set up in the field on the side of the church.

Emily and Mary looked at all the people cautiously trying to figure out who to trust. Emily was more focused on the people while Mary was more interested in the way the women were dressed. It reminded her of when she used to look at fashion magazines with her mother and sister.

As Mama Bell ushered them to seats toward the front of the tent, Emily looked at her sister and noticed her sad expression. She reached over and took her sister's hand pulling her close to her. "What's the matter Bea? Did someone say something to you?" she quietly whispered.

Bea shook her head. She looked around the room at the women talking and laughing with each other as they took their seats. "I was just feeling sad because all these women are dressed so fancy. It reminded me of the fashion magazines that Tammy and I used to look at with mother. I miss them Claire," Mary sadly said.

Emily put her arm around her giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "I miss them too."

They took their seats next to the two little girls who looked at the women and gave them both apologetic smiles. "We didn't mean to laugh at you before. You two must have it hard. My name is Tia and my younger sister's name is Teresa but everybody calls her TeTe. What's your names?" Tia asked with a smile.

Emily returned the smile as well as Mary. Mary was the first to talk. "My name is Bea and this is my big sister Claire. I guess we do look a little funny compared to all the other people here." She looked at the podium and stage set up in front of where they sitting and looked back at the young sisters. "What's going to happen today?"

Tia perked up happy to be treated as an expert. She turned so she could face the two women before she spoke. Looking to make sure her grandmother was occupied so she couldn't interrupt she launched into her explanation. "Well… first there's going to be a lot of talking about how old the church is then the preacher is going to preach. He's a good preacher but sometimes he can talk a long time. But the best part is going to be the singin'. Mama said that when I turn 12 I can join the adult choir instead of the children's choir. After all that then we can eat. The usher board and deacons been cookin' since yesterday. I can't wait for the lemon cake." She had a bright smile on her face when she finished talking.

"Thank you for explaining what is going to happen today. We haven't been to a celebration like this before. It sounds like it should be fun," Emily said as she noticed Mama Bell talking a seat next to her grandchildren.

The older woman smiled at the two women before speaking to her grandchildren. "I'm expecting your best behavior. We still in the house of the Lord even if we are outside."

Both girls answered in unison, "Yes ma'am."

Emily smiled to herself about how the girls treated their grandmother. They responded to her like she and Bea and her siblings did to father. She wondered where her family was and if they were looking for them. Jennifer was also in her thoughts and she hoped that she would find her soon as well.

A few minutes later the program began and both women's attention became focused on the stage.

They both enjoyed the music but were unsure about what to think when the preacher began to speak. It wasn't what he was saying it was about how the audience reacted to what he was saying. People around them were yelling and telling Jesus thank you. They only remembered saying a quiet thank you for their meals with father. These people thanked God for their very existence. When the choir sang, the audience also jumped up on their feet clapping, shouting and singing along. Even the two little girls stood and sang with the choir they pulled the two women up with them. They couldn't help but think about how these people appeared to be so comfortable with each other. There was an overwhelming feeling of love and togetherness in this place. Emily and Mary couldn't remember feeling so safe and at ease even when they lived with their family.

At the close of the celebration the preacher had everyone stand as he said a prayer and asked everyone to greet the people around them with a friendly handshake, hug or simple greeting of fellowship before he invited them to take part in the feast.

Mama Bell gathered her granddaughters in front of her and took the hands of the two women and led them to the rear of the church where booths were set up to dish out the food. Emily notices that there was people collecting money from the people standing in line to get food. She looked at Mary and was trying to find a way to tell her that they would not be able to eat here and would have to eat the food they had in the truck. She was surprised when Mama Bell passed by the food lines and went to a group of tables that was set up off to the side where other people were sitting of various ages. The older woman shooed her grandchildren toward an area that was set up for children before pointing at two empty seats.

There were other elder women and men sitting at the table that were laughing and talking with each other jovially. A woman wearing a bright purple hat and a yellow sundress with a floral pattern noticed that Mama Bell had joined the table with the two women.

"MayBelle, how you doing? Didn't preacher speak with the spirit this afternoon? Who you got with you and where your grandbabies?" the woman asked with a warm smile patting her on the shoulder.

"Mildred, I'm doing just fine. These young ladies are Bea and Claire. I met them on my way in. They don't know anybody here but anybody who comes to hear the word are fine with me. I think this was one of preacher's best sermons." She looked over toward Mary and Emily as she spoke. "Bea, Claire, this here is one of my oldest friends. I guess they call us the mothers of the church since we been coming here since we were babies. Mildred's grandfather help found this church," Mama Bell said with pride.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," Mary said politely as she reached her hand out to shake her hand. Emily smiled at the woman in greeting.

"Where you two from? You not from round here," Mildred asked.

Emily looked over at Mary as she tried to figure what she should tell the woman. She didn't want to lie because everyone they met had been so friendly toward them but she wasn't sure they would believe their story either.

"Me and my sister are trying to find our family and another woman but we don't know where they are. We have been looking for a couple of days." She lowered her gaze from the two older women before she spoke again. "We don't have any money and haven't eaten anything, so that's why we came here. We will leave because we don't have any money to pay for the food. Everyone has been so nice to us and we don't want to take advantage of anyone. Our father would not be pleased if we did so." Emily looked at the two women expecting for them to ask them to leave.

Mildred stood up from her seat and looked across the field toward a man wearing an apron with BBQ stains tending the grill. "Roscoe, you gonna let us starve to death over here? Bring that food over here boy!" She sat back down and took Emily's hand and gave her a motherly grin. "Nobody goes hungry in God's house child. Not as long as I'm a member of this church."

A few minutes later Roscoe came over with the help of another young woman carrying several dishes containing everything from ribs, potato salad, greens and rolls. The young woman set paper plates, silverware and napkins for everyone sitting at the table. They delivered the same items to the other tables as well.

Before Roscoe went back over to the grill he stopped at the table with the elder women. "Miss Mildred, Mama Bell you let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you, baby. Could you bring us some sweet tea?" Mama Bell asked.

"Yes ma'am. Clarice is getting pitchers for all the tables. Well I best be getting back to the grill before Deacon Williams comes looking for me." He snappily bowed his head and went back to his duties.

Pointing at the food on the table she looked at the two women as she picked up a rib to put on her plate, "Dig in. Don't be shy or it could be all gone with this lot here," she said with a hearty chuckle.

After a few hours of good food and friendly conversation the gathering was coming to a close. Mary had been talking to another young woman who sang in the choir. Emily sat close by as the two women talked keeping an eye in case she needed to intervene still not sure if she could fully trust these people even though she really wanted to. She hated to have to interrupt her sister since she seemed to be enjoying herself. Father never allowed them to interact with people because he said it was not safe but he apparently never met Mama Bell and her family from this church. She knew all of her family would feel safe among these people.

A soft hand rested on Emily shoulder which caused her to quickly turn around to see who was touching her. "Oh, excuse me child I didn't mean to startle you but I gotta get my grandbabies home. Where you and your sister gonna stay tonight?" Mama Bell kindly asked.

She had been enjoying herself so much that she hadn't thought about what they were going to do after this. Looking quickly at Mary and then back at the kind face of the older woman, she shrugged her shoulders and quietly said, "I'm not sure. We were going to go as far as the truck would take us before it ran out of gas and then look for our family on foot I guess."

"Do you two know where to find your people? Texas is a mighty big place."

Emily was once again slapped with the real concern that they didn't know where they were going to find their family or to find Jennifer. She hung her head and shook it sadly not trusting her voice to say anything.

"Well, you two are gonna come home with me tonight and maybe we could figure out where you gonna go in the morning. At least you will have a warm place to sleep and a hot home cooked breakfast before you start your journey tomorrow," the old woman said as she slapped her hand on the table as she stood up.

"But Mama Bell, we couldn't impo…"

"Hush up now. What kind of a Christen woman would I be if I don't provide shelter for some of God's wayward children. You two got a change of clothes?" she asked knowing by their appearance that they both probably had just the clothes on their backs. Not waiting for an answer she called out, "Bea, child come on now we got to get you and your sister some clothes before you come on to my house. Come on Claire, the church has a clothes closet. There's bound to be something that will fit you and your sister."

Mama Bell walked toward the church as she called her granddaughters over to her. Mary said a quick goodbye to her new friend as she went over to Emily with a confused look on her face.

"What's going on Claire?" Mary asked.

"Mama Bell is going to let us sleep at her house tonight. She's also getting us a change of clothes." Emily leaned in close to Mary and whispered, "I don't think Father was right about everybody being dangerous. These people here have been very kind to us. And they don't even know us."

Mary looked at her sister with a shocked expression at what she heard her sister saying about father it caused her to stop short. She didn't know what to think since father had been the center of her world but Linda, her new friend that she was talking to, was very nice to her. Could her sister be right about father? She didn't want to think about father being wrong but maybe he hadn't met people like this before. Because if he had maybe he would think differently.

"Hurry up Bea," Emily called back to her bringing her out of her thoughts. She hurried to catch up to the rest of the group.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

It was a short 15 minute drive to Mama Bell's house. She lived in a simple one story fading white house in a neighborhood with other similar styled houses. As they walked across the large front yard other neighbors who were outside spoke friendly greetings to the old woman as she returned the gestures with a simple hello and wave.

A little girl from down the street ran up to the two girls and their grandmother. "Hello ma'am. Can Tia and TeTe play at my house?"

Seeing the excited faces of the girls, she said, "You girls go change your clothes and you can go play. But you best be back in this house before the sun goes down." The warning was given with a stern look and a strong grandmotherly tone of voice.

Both Emily and Mary looked at the three girls and felt a pang of jealously about their interaction. They realized that they couldn't remember ever having friends like these girls. Mama Bell called the two women to follow her into the house snapping them out of their musings.

The home was a warm comfortable place. There were pictures of family placed all over the living room. Emily went over to the wall close to the door leading into the dinning to take a closer look at the pictures hanging on the wall. There were photos of people from different generations and to the right of the other photos there was a picture of Mama Bell and Mildred in their younger days along with a picture of the two little girls with a young woman with her arms around both girls smiling brightly.

Walking up behind the brunette she pointed at the picture of the two girls and young woman. "That's my baby, Annabelle. God rest her soul. The good lord took her home three years ago. That's how I got my grandbabies living with me," the older woman quietly said with a sad smile.

Not looking at the woman Emily asked, "Where is their father?"

"He died trying to stop a bank robbery one year after little TeTe was born. And my daughter died five years after that, damn drunk driver. That's why I don't touch that mess. You and your sister don't drink alcohol do you?"

"No. Our father didn't have any alcohol in the house," she responded as she finally turned to look at the woman.

"That's good. Well, come on and I'll show you where you two can sleep and then we can watch my shows."

Emily and Mary put their newly acquired clothes in the small guest room that was off the kitchen. It was decorated with what looked like a lot of old antiques. There was only a queen sized bed covered with what looked like a handmade quilt. Mary sat on the bed rubbing her hand along the fringe that lined the quilt smiling.

"What are you smiling about Bea?" Emily inquired seeing the smile on her sister's face.

She looked at her sister giving her a bright smile. "I was just thinking about that we are going to have a really good night sleep. This bed looks so comfortable."

Looking at the bed and then at Mary, she said, "I think you are right. Mama Bell wants us to watch TV with her. Let's go."

The three women sat and watched a variety of shows as they laughed and the older woman explained what was happening on the shows. Mama Bell was confused that they didn't know any of the latest shows. But she was happy that they didn't talk over the shows like her granddaughters did. She was also glad that she gave her girls permission to spend the night with her friends so they wouldn't be bothering her guest because she could tell that they needed as much peace and quiet as they could get.

Mama Bell stepped into the kitchen between shows to get some refreshments before the other show started leaving the two women alone. Emily wasn't paying as much attention to the commercials as Mary. She was busy looking at the photos around the room. Between the advertisements for deodorant and car insurance a special announcement came on with a beautiful blonde woman asking for a brunette woman to contact her. Mary leaned forward on the couch to make sure she was seeing correctly.

"Claire! Claire, isn't that you on the TV? And could that be your Jennifer?" Mary almost shouted.

Emily looked at the TV and saw a picture of herself at the bottom of the screen while a blonde woman was talking. Her blonde angel, her Jennifer. Emily brought her hands up to her face as she slid off the couch to get closer look at the TV as she stared in shock. She couldn't believe that she was right there in front of her after all the time she was looking for her. She had prayed that she was looking for her and there she was.

By the time Emily had gathered her thoughts about what was going on, the TV was starting the scheduled show. Emily cried out, "NOOO!" There had been writing that rolled across the screen but she was so focused watching the blonde woman that she didn't read what it said. She couldn't even recall what the blonde woman was talking about.

Mama Bell ran into the room startled by yelling. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think I just saw my family on TV," Emily said in a barely audible voice.

* * *

><p>Cast of Characters:<p>

Mother: Sally – Karen Johnson Daughter: Bea – Mary Harris

Son: Phillip Jr. – Robert Crawford Uncle: Harry – Michael Cooper

Daughter: Tammy – Bethany Jones Grandfather: Frank – Joe Warner


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Story not mine except for original characters. Not Beta'd all mistakes are mine.**

**I am still amazed by how many of you are reading this little tale and thrilled by those of you who leave reviews. You have inspired me to get this chapter quicker than I thought I could. Helps that I had a weekend free which is a rarity so I cranked this out. I'm probably as as excited as you to get our two girls together and we are getting very close. I have it mapped out how its going to happen now I have to start thinking about what will come next. Have some idea but would love to hear your thoughts and idea. You a great job on the name selections :) **

**Let me know what you think about this chapter and your thoughts for the future.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three<strong>

The BAU team had been in the recording studio for over an hour but still were conflicted about what they should shoot first to get out on the airways. Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Rossi continued to debate about what should be filmed first. Garcia was working with the videographer to lay out all possible shots that the team would be filming. JJ sat over to the side not wanting to get involved in the debate twirling the gold locket that Emily had given her for her birthday. She knew that they had worked hard to come up with the best possible scenarios to get her girlfriend to see her and come home but she was running out of patience and just wanted to film something.

Picking up the folder containing the various scripts that were written for the numerous scenarios she thought about how they would all seem feasible if Emily was in her right mind. But she wasn't in her right mind; she couldn't remember who she was. She thought that she was somebody else other than who the scripts were written for. As she flipped through the pages she realized she would have to appeal to the woman who was lost and desperately trying to find her family…and the woman she had envisioned from her imagination …but not her.

JJ rose from her seat and went over to talk to the others to try to explain her thoughts. They were still boisterously talking about what needed to be done making it all so more complicated than it needed to be.

"That won't work." It was apparent that no one could hear her over the brisk conversation. Talking louder she nearly shouted, "That won't work!"

The conversation abruptly stopped and everyone turned to face the woman.

"JJ, what won't work? You agreed with the ideas we laid out when we were at the police station. What's changed now?" Hotch asked curious about her sudden change of opinion.

"Monroe had them all convinced that people were out to get them right? And you say that she is trying to find me or at least the image she has of me, wouldn't it stand to reason that she may also think that I am in some type of danger as well? We need to make an appeal to that need I know she would have to make sure that I am safe," JJ said with a sense of urgency in her voice.

Piquing his interest, Rossi walked over to the woman and placed his hand on her arm. "What's your idea JJ? How do you propose we reach out to Emily?"

Taking a deep breath she prepared to present her idea. "It can't be seen like I'm in any immediate or direct danger because I don't want to put her in a situation that someone could get hurt. I will film a PSA type or special announcement bulletin stating that I am looking for her." JJ bowed her head and quietly said, "I wouldn't need a script for that because I would be telling the truth."

Reid perked up and added, "I think that could be a good idea. We make an appeal directly to Emily first to see if she contacts us or JJ. Then if necessary we go with our other plans to get JJ's face out there to get Emily to come to us." Looking directly at JJ, he emphasized, "JJ you can't address her as Emily, you need to call her Claire. As you know she doesn't have a memory of herself as Emily, she believes that she is Claire. I think that is the best way we are going to get her attention."

Hotch gave the blonde a small smile. "I think you should write down some thoughts before you begin taping. I know talking in front of the camera is your forte but this is personal."

She simply nodded her head and walked over to the table and grabbed a legal pad and pen. She walked back over to where she was previously sitting to try to capture her thoughts on paper. Although the others left her to her task she did overhear them talking about the need to get this filmed as soon as possible to get it on as many channels as possible. She tried to put aside the urgency of the situation and attempted to concentrate on what she needed… no… wanted to say.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Morgan went over to sit next to Garcia after noticing how intently she was watching JJ. He put his arm around her shoulder giving her a tight squeeze. "What's up baby girl?" he said even though he had a good idea.

"I'm worried Derek."

"About what? I think we got a good plan to find Emily. And you know our girl will come back to us."

She turned to look at her friend as she said, "Finding Emily is not what I'm worried about. It's JJ. She's barely been hanging on since Emily went missing, I'm afraid about what will happen once we do find her and she has no memory of us or her."

"Hey, she knows JJ on a very basic level and from there we can help her remember the rest," he said with confidence he didn't really feel. Garcia voiced the concerns that he was also feeling, and maybe even the rest of the team. But they all knew not to voice those concerns to JJ. "JJ has you for support as well as the rest of us. That's what family does, support each other." He kissed her lightly on the cheek as he stood up. He looked over at the blonde and back at Garcia before joining the others.

Garcia was able to catch his silent meaning behind the looks that Morgan gave and sighed as she went over to her friend to see if she was ready to film.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

At first she tried to jot down a few thoughts that she felt she needed to say but everything she came up with sounded hallow and scripted. She had crumpled several pieces of paper not being happy with what she wrote. Finally she just decided to write what she would want to say to her if she was with her.

As she poured her heart out on paper she tried hard to hold back the tears that were persistently on the verge of falling with every word she wrote. Writing the last few lines, a large tear dropped on the center of the page leaving a large wet circle causing some of the words to smear. JJ forcibly wiped her eyes and dropped the pad and pen on the floor as she stood.

Before heading to the restroom she announced to the others, "I will be ready to start. Just give me a few minutes."

Garcia was quick on her heels to make sure she was alright. When she entered the bathroom JJ was leaning into the sink splashing water on her face. She handed her a few paper towels when she turned off the water.

JJ wasn't surprised that the woman was there but she wasn't prepared to talk to her either. "Thanks. I'm fine Penelope. Let's get this done." She tossed the paper towels in the garbage as she walked out of the bathroom leaving the other woman standing there watching her leave.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

To avoid any interference from the community they decided to film in the studio using the backdrop of the city to give it a more realistic look so it would not look as if it was staged. Garcia prepared the overlay of Emily's picture to be placed in the bottom of scene with JJ so she and anyone else who saw her would be on alert.

Hotch had JJ do a couple of dry runs just covering all the key points before she did the final take. She was all business while doing the rough takes. She showed no emotions while she was going through what she would say. After about three dry runs she announced that she was ready.

Instead of setting her up in front of a mike they pinned a wireless mike to her collar to give her a more personal look. Garcia had been typing what she was saying so the words could be put on a teleprompter to make it easier for her read.

"Okay, Ms. Jareau just act naturally. We will add the backdrop once you are done and satisfied with the finished product," the videographer said.

She gave him a soft smile. "Call me JJ. Filming in front of a blue screen is a new experience for me. I guess we better get started."

Garcia was about to walk over to the blonde when JJ put her hand up to stop her progression. She shook her head and then turned around to try to center herself before starting. She turned back around and announced, "Okay, I'm ready."

"JJ, take your time. We can do this as many times as you need until you are satisfied," Morgan gently reminded her.

Trying to look as casual as she could she said, "You guys will probably have to tell me when it's good enough because I know if I won't be able to judge when I feel done. Let's do this while I can keep it together." She let out a nervous and anxious laugh in a weak attempt to cover her true emotions.

"Alright JJ just look over at me and I will give you a signal when to start. I will take care of getting you on film. If you need to stop, just stop and let me know when you are ready to start again. Okay, ready?" the videographer said.

"Yeah, I'm ready. What's your name by the way?"

"Mike."

"Thanks Mike."

As JJ did a last minute check of her appearance, Garcia walked over Mike and quietly whispered, "You might want to just keep filming and we can edit it afterwards. I don't think she will be able to tell you when to stop or start again."

He looked over at JJ and then back at Garcia and just nodded. The woman appeared tightly wound and could snap at any moment. They had briefly explained the purpose of what he was filming but seeing the blonde he figured this was more than trying to find a missing colleague for her.

JJ didn't want to look at her fellow team members because she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it together so she just looked at Mike who she had no connection to. She figured because he was neutral, he could help keep her centered during the filming. She put on the same persona she used when she would give press conferences trying to make it seem as if it was no different. But it was different, she wasn't giving information about some nameless, faceless unsub. She was addressing Emily, her lover, her heart.

Preparing for the sign to begin filming JJ stood tall as she tried to slow her breathing as she twisted her necklace in between her figures. She made sure that she did not make eye contact with any of her team.

"Okay JJ, I'm ready." Mike began to count down first verbally than used his fingers to finish the count.

She nodded and swallowed hard lump in her throat before she began to talk.

"My name is Jennifer. I am trying to find the woman displayed at the bottom of the screen. Her name is…" Emily had to stop and take a deep breath before she could continue. "Her name is Claire. She has been trying to find me and I have been trying to find her as well. She is with another woman. If you see her please call the number displayed below or have her call this number so we can find each other."

Emily looked briefly at the floor before she looked back at the camera. It wasn't evident to those who didn't know her well but those who did know her like Garcia knew that she was barely hanging on. To others she looked like her same empathic professional self.

"Cla…Claire, please come back to me. If you see this message please call or have someone help you call me. Claire come home. Please come home baby."

She stared intently at Mike pleading to be done with her eyes. She wanted to be given permission to leave the room.

"I think we have what we need to get something out on the airways. We'll edit it and get it out right away. JJ, do you want to view the finished product?" Mike asked gently figuring that she wouldn't.

She shook her head as she found her voice. "I need to get some air." She headed toward the door.

Garcia yelled after her while beginning to walk toward her. "Do you want me to come with you honey?"

"No! I need to be alone," was her reply before the door slammed shut.

Garcia stopped short as Morgan took hold of her arm to keep her from following. "Give her some space baby girl. She needs time to get her head together."

Turning, she was enveloped in his strong arms. "I'm so worried about her, Derek."

"I'll go check on her in a few. Go help Mike put the tape together. I'll make sure she's okay." He kissed the top of her head as he gave her another hug. He left her to go take care of his other friend.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

When Morgan finally found JJ she was pacing around the parking lot with her arms wrapped around her waist and her head bowed obviously crying by the way her shoulders shook. He didn't call out to her but just walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. He figured his role today was to hug the women of the BAU and it was a role he wouldn't turn down. She didn't resist his contact but melted into the hug releasing more of the emotions that she had been suppressing all day.

After going from ragged breaths to hiccups and finally to resigned sighs, she looked up at the man who was holding her and gave him a weak smile. He returned the smile as he wiped stray tears from her cheeks and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"You did good sweetheart. We will find her." He ran the back of his hand gently on her cheek trying to give her as much comfort as he could.

She took a few steps back and looked back toward the studio. "It almost killed me to call her Claire. What has that monster turned her into?"

"He's a man who let his grief take over his ability to be rational. He's selfish. But he doesn't know what we know."

"What's that?"

"He doesn't know Emily and what's she's capable of. She will come back. She's got too much to lose." JJ looked at him with a curious stare. Noticing her expression, he gave her a quirky smile and said, "You silly. She has you to lose and doesn't want that. So you know she will come back."

JJ stepped back closer to the tall man and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Derek. You better get back inside to make sure they are getting the video right or at least making sure Garcia doesn't drive poor Mike crazy. I will come inside in a moment. I just need a few more minutes to myself."

"Alright but don't be too long. We want to get something to eat before it hits the airways so we can get back to man the phones." He gave her one last look before going back inside after she gave him a nod informing him that she was okay.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Mike didn't need much help from Garcia to do the final editing. In fact she was getting in the way more than she was helping because of all her nitpicking over the details. She had to make sure everything was right and was having a difficult time letting Mike do his job.

Hotch seeing the interaction went over to intervene. "Garcia, why don't you take a break and let Mike finish up? Why don't you find a place where we can get dinner before we go back to the station to wait for phone calls?"

She knew it wasn't a suggestion so she went and grabbed her laptop and went over to the same corner where JJ was putting her thoughts on paper. As she settled down to research a close restaurant she noticed the notepad lying on the floor under the chair she was seating on. Picking it up, she realized that JJ had written a letter to Emily. At first she was just going to put it back on the floor knowing that it was something personal between JJ and Emily. But her curiosity and desire to try to understand what was happening with her friend made her keep the pad in her lap. In reality, they had the type of love that she has always dreamed of having for herself.

It was that thought that caused her to read the words on the page.

_My dearest Emily,_

_Where are you? I want you back so bad that it physically hurts. There are so many things that I wish I had told you before you left, like you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know how I wake up in the morning or go to sleep at night without you beside me. When we are old I want to spend our last days, minutes and moments just staring into your eyes content in the thought that you loved me and I loved you deeply, fully and completely._

_But I can't tell you these things because you are not here. I remember the first time I ever saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I knew at that moment that I had to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. I want …no I need you in my life, my arms and my heart. You are my reason for living and breathing._

_Come back to me. No matter where you are or how far you go from me, I will always find you. I haven't given you permission to leave me yet. We still have so much more to do together. Come back to me my love._

_The other half of your heart,_

_Jennifer_

Garcia let the notepad drop in her lap as she wiped the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and resolved to do what she could to bring these two women back together.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

JJ walked back inside the studio not in a good mood but at least more able to do what she needed to do to find her lover.

"Are we ready to get the video on the air?" she said startling everyone in the room.

They all turned to face the blonde and gave her a bright smile. Garcia ripped the letter off the notepad and folded it in half. She walked over to her friend and gave her a hug and placed the letter in her hand. "You should give her this when we find her sweetheart. It will probably be what she needs to remember you and your love for her," Garcia quietly said in her ear.

JJ looked down at the paper in her hand confused at first but recognition dawned on her what it was. "Did you read it?"

"I'm sorry. It is so beautiful. I knew you two loved each other but the depth of your love makes me jealous. I want to find her so that love can live on."

"Thank you Penelope. You will find love. If anyone deserves to find love, it's you. Let's go get the video on the air so we can get some dinner and get my girl back," JJ said as she returned the hug.


	24. Chapter 24

**To all of you who are still sticking with me BIG HUGGS :] and those that are leaving me loves with your reviews KISSES :]. Our ladies are getting closer to being reunited. If you have any ideas or thoughts about what you would like to see once they are together, let me know.**

**Here is the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<strong>

By the time Emily had gathered her thoughts about what was going on, the TV was starting the scheduled program. Emily cried out, "NOOO!" There had been writing that rolled across the screen but she was so focused watching the woman that she didn't read what it said. She couldn't even recall what the blonde woman was talking about.

Mama Bell ran into the room startled by the noise. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think I just saw my family on TV," Emily said in a barely audible voice.

"Girl what are you talking about? You nearly scared me to death. What's this about seeing your family on TV?" Mama Bell said in an excited voice as she wiped her wet hands on a dish cloth.

"Jennifer. Jennifer was on TV and they had a picture of Claire at the bottom of the screen. There was a number to call but I didn't pay attention to it because I was trying to get Claire's attention. Claire did you hear what she was saying or get the number?" Mary asked as she looked intently at Emily and then back at the TV.

"Do you think that they will play it again so we can get the number? If I can find Jennifer she can help us find the rest of our family. We really need to find our family and make sure they are safe. Please can you help us Mama Bell?" Emily was desperate to find her angel. She knew that they would find each other. The fact that she was looking for her made her feel that they were truly meant to be together and she would be able to help her find the rest of her family. She would be able to keep her promise to her father to make sure everyone was safe.

Mama Bell sat down on the couch next to Mary as she finished drying her hands throwing the towel on her coffee table. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves to help her think more clearly. Looking at Emily sitting on the floor she said, "Well if it came on with the commercials they will probably play it again. Bea, go over to the desk and find some paper and something to write with so we will be ready when it comes on again." Mama Bell reached for the remote and changed the channel.

"No! We will miss it. Turn it back, please. Mama Bell I can't miss it. I have to find Jennifer. Please turn it back," Emily cried afraid that her chance to find her angel would be lost.

"Be calm baby, I'm just trying to see if they are playing it on other channels. I'll turn it back. Don't worry we will catch your family on the TV," Mama Bell said quickly trying to calm the distraught brunette.

Mary went and sat next to Emily on the floor and placed her arms around her. She put her head on her shoulder and just sat quietly with her looking on as Mama Bell changed the channel back to where it was. She wanted to believe along with her sister that finding Jennifer would help them find their family. Once the channel was back to where it was when they first spotted the blonde, Emily reached back to the coffee table grabbing the paper and pen. Before turning to wait for the announcement Emily gave the older woman a thankful smile before returning to the TV.

Mary said softly into Emily's ear, "We'll find her Claire. I'll pay attention better this time. I promise. I want to find our family too."

Emily leaned into her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "We'll both watch better. We'll find our family Bea. I know we will." Giving her a soft smile she turned her attention back to the TV.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

JJ sat there staring at her plate moving the food around with her fork. She had eaten very little while they took a break to get some food. The others were talking about things that she was trying to appear to be interested in but in truth she wasn't paying attention. Her thoughts were only on the video getting on the air and Emily coming back home to her.

Everyone at the table noticed JJ's mood which a sense of melancholy over the table. Everyone had to deal with their own feelings concerning what has happened to Emily and they all had strong feelings of guilt, worry and anxiety. It was evident that Morgan and Hotch felt responsible for Emily being taken by Monroe even though in truth there was nothing that either could have done not expecting that the man would set his sights on an FBI agent. The whole team had had their share of grief and loss but could not fully figure out what would drive a man to kidnap seven people and drug them to believe that they were his family. Yes, they knew the psychology behind it, they had to being profilers but when they look at it on a personal cost level they couldn't understand. Seeing what JJ was going through made it even harder to deal with because her response put it in their faces that it was more than a fellow agent, colleague but a friend, a member of their family who had been taken and changed.

Garcia was sitting next to JJ watching her chase her food around the plate. She lightly put her hand on her arm stopping her movements. The blonde looked up at her friend and gave her a sad smile. "I'm okay Penelope."

"I know sweetie. Hey, could you come with me to the restroom? You know us girls travel in packs," the quirky computer analyst said with a smile and wink to the others at the table.

Putting her fork down she nodded and got up to make the trip to the restroom with her friend. In truth she was grateful for the distraction. Even though she wasn't looking at the others at the table she could feel the tension in the coming from the others. Combined with her tension and that of the others she needed to get away and take a break. She gave a grateful look to her perky friend as they walked away from the table.

Looking to make sure the blonde was out of earshot, Rossi leaned forward to speak to the others. "I'm worried about Jennifer. I'm having second thoughts about asking her to come; it may be too much for her."

"She's a strong woman. I don't think we could have kept her away any longer as it is," Hotch stated with confidence.

"Garcia is here and she won't let anything happen to her. Besides I have a good feeling about this. We're going to find her," Morgan added as he looked back toward the direction where the two women went.

Reid had been playing with the food on his plate with his fork appearing to not be listening to the conversation which peaked Morgan's curiosity about the young man's mood. "Hey Reid, what's going on?"

Quickly raising his head he said with a sense of sadness, "I sure we are going to find her. It's when we find her that concerns me the most. She has been on her own with Mary Harris and they both still believe in the delusion that Phillip Monroe is their father. The longer they go without any treatment or someone to dispute their reality the longer and harder it will be to break them out of that reality. We need to find them soon."

"We will find them." Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. "We should get back to the station to see if any calls have come in. Maybe Emily has called or someone that has seen her." JJ went to grab her things from where she was sitting and began walking to the restaurant entrance. "I'll wait for you guys outside."

Looking at the men staring after JJ, Garcia simply said, "She'll be okay once we get her back. I'll wait for you boys outside."

Not needing anymore encouragement they all stood and gathered their things and joined the two women outside after paying the check.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

The three had been sitting in front of the TV waiting for the announcement to be replayed. Mama Bell tried to get Emily's mind off of the worry and stress by updating them all about the shows that had come on. After a couple of hours the events of the day were starting to get to the older woman even though she wanted to stay up with the two women she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Babies, I sure want to stay up with you to help you find your family but this old lady has to go to sleep. You know where everything is if you need anything." Mama Bell stood as her joints cracked. She stretched as best she could as she walked to her bedroom. "Try not to stay up too late. You girls need to get some sleep so we can keep looking in the morning. You might want to try another channel to see if it's playing on them since it hasn't come back on this channel. Well goodnight now."

"Goodnight Mama Bell," Mary called after her. Emily just nodded not wanting to take her eyes off the screen.

Mary sat on the couch and looked at Emily who was just staring at the TV holding the pen and pad at the ready. It was evident that she was tired as her head would drop down to her chest before she would jerk herself awake. Taking a blanket off the back of the couch Mary draped it around her shoulders knowing that she would not be able to convince her to get some sleep while she sat vigil in front of the TV.

Feeling the weight on her shoulders Emily quickly turned to look at the young woman and gave her a kind smile. "Thanks Bea. Do you think I should change the channel like Mama Bell said? It's been a long time since it was on, I almost wonder if we really saw it. Maybe we just wanted to find our family so bad we imagined it."

"I don't think we both imagined the same thing. We both saw your picture on the TV and you saw your Jennifer. We just have to keep watching. It might be a good idea to change the channel now that the program is back on to see if it's playing on another channel."

Turning back to the TV Emily picked up the remote and anxiously changed the channel until she saw commercials. "I will leave it here until the show comes back and I'll then turn it back." As she sat there watching each commercial, she began to squirm.

Noticing her sister's movements, Mary smiled to herself before realizing what she should do to help. "Claire, I will watch for the announcement while you go to the bathroom. I promise to watch carefully. You will be able to watch better if you are comfortable."

As she squirmed more, Emily knew she was right but she was afraid to leave. Her need was becoming more urgent because it was a topic had come up and was now in the forefront of her thoughts. She realized there was no other option but to go to the restroom. "Alright but you have to be ready to copy down the phone number and any other information that they say. Promise me Bea, this is important. It could be the only way we can find our family."

"I will Claire. I know how important this is for us. Go, so you can hurry back."

Because she had been sitting on the floor so long it took her more time than she wanted to spare to get up because her legs had fallen asleep. Once she was able to shake them out, she headed toward the bathroom before giving Mary a pointed look silently telling her to keep careful watch. As soon as Emily had left her spot on the floor, Mary took over the spot picking up the pen and the pad ready to take down any information.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

The BAU team made it back in about 15 minutes after they left the restaurant. JJ quickly went over to the officer who had been manning the phone while they were at dinner.

"Did anything come in while we were gone?" she asked urgently to the officer.

"There were a few calls mostly crackpots wanting to know if they can get a date with the women. There haven't been any credible leads and no one has called in a while. Sorry ma'am." The officer did seem sincere about not having anything to tell her.

JJ took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She knew going off on the officer would do nobody any good. She gave him a small smile as she said, "Thank you. I will take over for you. You must been bored sitting here waiting for someone to call." She quickly took his seat once he got up.

"Thank you. I hope you have better luck than I did." He gave her a curt nod as he walked toward the break room.

Sitting there watching the phone for about twenty minutes JJ began to annoy those around her by the senseless drumming of a pen against the metal table she was sitting at. Morgan walked over and took the pen out of her hand and replaced it with a pencil and set a magazine in front of her. She snapped her head away from the phone that she was willing to ring toward the person who took her pen. When she realized who it was she gave him a guilty smile conveying her apologies.

"You'll drive yourself and everyone around you crazy with that tapping sweetheart. Relax, she will call. Don't worry," Morgan said as he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"I know. I was just hoping we would have heard something…anything by now. Thanks for the magazine." She picked it up and looked at the cover then glared at her friend. "You couldn't find a magazine from this decade. Tom and Nicole got divorced and remarried a long time ago, lucky for her. You didn't bring me a cup of coffee did you?"

"Sorry, it was either that one or Guns and Ammo but I will get you a cup of coffee."

Garcia had overheard the conversation about no calls coming in and that got her wondering, so she put a call into the TV stations to see how often they were showing the announcement.

Everyone was quietly engaged in their own activities throughout the station when the quiet was disrupted by a loud angry female voice.

"What the hell do you mean? Do you understand that we are the FBI? We gave you explicit instructions of what was to be done. You better take care of this or I will crawl so far up your financial life that your grandchildren will have to be on welfare." The tech specialist slammed the phone down so hard everyone was surprised that she didn't break the phone.

"Garcia, what is going on?" Hotch asked with confusion and urgency.

"I just found out that the TV stations only ran the video once. I had informed them to run it during every commercial break until I informed them to stop. Apparently one of the station managers contacted the others and convinced them to run it only during the first primetime show commercial break of the evening. He thought it would cost everyone too much money by limiting their commercial air time. I hope they got the message now. I'm sorry sir, that last phone call was to the idiot manager who got the others to follow his lead but I think he now knows the error of his ways." Garcia explained without appearing to take a breath and no sign of remorse.

The other BAU agents gathered around as she gave Hotch her explanation.

"What do you mean it was only shown once? Emily may never have seen it. What are we going to do to fix this?" JJ cried out after hearing Garcia's explain to their boss what happen. She had walked over to the two of them with tears running down her face.

Garcia quickly moved over to the blonde and put her arm around her. "I took care of it honey. They are running it like they were supposed to. She should be calling any time now. Don't you worry. Because if they don't follow my directions I will go down to the TV stations and interrupt their regularly scheduled programs." She gave her a kiss on the cheek walking her back to the desk she was sitting at. "You sit here and wait for your honey to call you."

Hotch turned to the others, "Everyone get on the phone to the stations and confirm that they are showing the video as we instructed them to do." Garcia had walked back over to them. "Garcia, get me the name and number to that station manager that told the others to only show it once. I want to make sure that he got your message."

"Right away, sir. If he doesn't get the point can I have your permission to follow through on my threat?"

Taking the number from his tech specialist, he gave her a smirk as he said, "I will take that under advisement." He then went to find a phone to make his call.

Garcia handed the other agents numbers and the name of contact people to the other stations.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

Mary convinced Emily to let her keep watch to allow her to take a break and lay down on the couch to get some rest. Even though she was supposed to be resting, Emily still watched from her prone position. As much as she tried to focus on the TV her eyes were becoming heavy and she dozed off. Not wanting to wake her sister, Mary quickly got up from her post to lightly place a blanket over her before she sat down in front of the TV to watch for the way to find their family.

Mama Bell woke up at her usual time in the morning. As she rose from bed and put her robe on she remembered her two young house guest. She knew that her granddaughters would get breakfast at their friend's house and knowing them they would also wrangle staying for lunch as well. She thought that the two women would enjoy a good hearty breakfast as she figured they haven't had one in quite a while.

When she went into the living room she noticed the TV was still on. She wondered if they had gotten up early to try to catch that announcement that talked about their family but when she went to the couch she found Emily asleep on the couch and Mary was asleep on the floor leaning against the couch. She was glad that they at least got some sleep. Mama Bell hoped they found what they were looking for.

As she was heading toward the kitchen she accidentally bumped into a table knocking over a small jar. The noise startled Emily awake which caused her to wake Mary.

"Sorry babies I didn't mean to wake you. Why didn't you sleep in the bed? You girls get enough sleep? What would you like for breakfast? We won't have to worry about the girls coming home to bother you two this morning."

Emily jumped up off the couch, "What time is it? How long have I been asleep? Bea did you fall asleep also? We didn't get the information. You promised you would watch. How are we going to find our family now?" Emily was yelling at Mary trying not to cry.

"Don't you worry Claire, we can probably catch it on the TV today," Mama Bell said trying to calm the woman.

"But she promised me she would watch. You promised me Bea. Why didn't you wake me if you couldn't stay awake? We don't know when or if they will show it again. Don't you want to go home Bea? I want to find our family and go home." Emily was almost in hysterics as she continued her rant at Mary.

Mama Bell didn't know what else to say or do to calm the distraught woman down. She just looked at Emily and she gave a pointed look at Mary. She couldn't tell if she was upset by all the things her sister was saying to her because she was just standing there in silence.

Mary leaned down and picked up the pad off the floor. She looked at it and then went over to Emily and handed her the pad. "I copied down the number and other information around two in the morning when it came on. I had to watch it twice to make sure I got all the right information. I didn't want to wake you because you have not slept that much. After I got the information I leaned my head back and fell asleep as well."

Emily looked at the pad and back at Mary. She pulled her in a tight hug and tears fell on her sister's shoulder. "I'm sorry Bea. I should have trusted you. Please forgive me for yelling at you. We will find our family now."

Mary quietly whispered in Emily's ear, "We will also find your Jennifer. I will never let you down Claire. You are my sister. We are family."

Mama Bell sent a silent prayer of thanks as she went to make breakfast leaving the sisters to continue to work out things between themselves.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:** **Sorry its taken so long for this update but life has been kicking my ass of late. The reviews that I have been getting have feuled by soul:-)) You guys rock! Well enough of my babbling. Hope you enjoy this chapter as I am off to start on the next one. Please let me know what you think and any ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<strong>

The team had tried to convince JJ to go back to the hotel to get some sleep since the only calls that were coming in were from the curious and others who were claiming to be psychics knowing where Emily was or why she was missing. There were a few from people who thought they had seen Emily but weren't sure. And then there were those who thought that she was their long lost family member. There was one curious call from a man who was most likely drunk claiming that two woman assaulted him and his friend and stole his truck a few days ago and wanted to know what the law was going to do about it. Hotch had Garcia investigate the man and his claim online before they sent anyone in person to do an in-person interview.

It was evident that JJ was becoming frustrated that there were no real leads and that Emily herself had not called. Garcia tried everything she could think of to coax her into leaving to get some rest even rationalizing that Emily was probably sleeping now as well because it was late. Hotch couldn't even get her to leave by ordering her to do so. It finally took Morgan to get her to leave.

"Jennifer Jareau, I'm not kidding. If you don't leave and go get some rest, I'm going to physically carry you back to the hotel. I will tie you to the bed if I have to."

When she didn't move he went over to her and reached down to pick her up, prepared to carry her like a sack of potatoes. When she realized he was serious not only by attempting to pick her up but using her full first name, she gave in.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave but I'm coming back first thing in the morning," she said finally giving in to the pressure of her team.

The next morning, far too early in the morning, found JJ banging on her team members' doors at a ridiculously early hour. Hotch's stern glare at the anxious woman was the only thing that caused her to go back to her room to wait for a reasonable time for everyone to get up since they all had only had no more than 2 hours of sleep when she knocked on the door.

Because she could not go back to sleep and knowing that she would have to make amends to her team somehow, she went out and got coffee and pastries to have ready when they came down to the lobby.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

Mama Bell was able to talk the women into getting cleaned up so they could have some breakfast so they could talk over the next step now that they had the number to contact their family.

Before they had sat down to eat Mama Bell received a phone call from her granddaughters asking if they could go to the movies with their friend. She had been expecting something like that from them but she was grateful that she wouldn't have to worry about them while she helped the young women find their family.

Emily and Mary were so excited to finally have the chance to find their family that they could barely eat. Fortunately the aroma of the food was too enticing for them to resist especially when they thought about not knowing when they would be able to eat again.

"Claire, do you think father and mother are okay? I hope he won't be too angry with us. Are you going to call the number? I hope the people that took our family don't want to take us as well," Mary asked as she ate her biscuit not giving Emily a chance to answer.

"Somebody has your family? Why would they take your family? You two aren't in any kind of trouble are you?" Mama Bell asked becoming concerned for any kind of trouble finding her.

Emily looked at the older woman with a mixture of concern and fear. "Our family has not done anything wrong. We were taking a trip when we were stopped and some men took our family. Bea and I ran like our father told us to do. We have been trying to find them ever since. That woman on the TV will help us find them. Her name is Jennifer." She looked at Mary before looking back at Mama Bell. "Could you help us in making the call? You can find out if they want to harm us. I don't believe Jennifer wants to hurt us but there may be others who are with her that want to hurt us."

Mama Bell looked at both women very carefully. She could tell that they both were being sincere and she could tell that they didn't pose any type of threat to her. "Of course I will help you. Let's finish our breakfast and then we can plan out what we are going to do. The girls will be spending the day with their friend so we will have time to do what we need to do to get you to your family."

"Thank you. I know our family will like you. You have been so kind to us, I don't know how we can repay you," Emily said as she reached for the older woman's hand.

She squeezed the young woman's hand and gave them both a warm motherly smile. "You two don't owe me a thing. You just need to do something kind to someone else. Enough of all this, let's finish eating so we can get you two home."

"This is really good. I've never had biscuits this good before," Mary said with a satisfied grin as she took another bite out of her biscuit.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

The team had forgiven JJ for waking them so early although they did not let her know that just yet. They understood her anxiousness to find Emily because they all shared it with her but keeping her mind focused on something else would help her keep her nerves in check.

Hotch checked in with the officer manning the phone when they got to the police station. He took the list of calls they received over night and went over them with the others. There were a few that had the potential to be valid leads but nothing that warranted spending man power on. Those were given to Garcia to research. Hearing nothing substantial, JJ went and relieved the officer on the phone.

Learning from her experiences the other day JJ brought things to occupy her time while waiting for calls to come in. She had asked Hotch if there were any case files that she needed to go over so they wouldn't get behind once this was all over with. When he told her that this case was still there priority, she didn't want to read the year old magazines or the most wanted list, so she decided to create a list of things she would have to prepare for when Emily came home. She was trying to be upbeat and realistic about what she felt her girlfriend would need to get healthy. As she wrote the list she couldn't help the stressful thoughts that would creep into her mind as she wrote the list.

She labeled the list simply _Emily_.

Get medical clearance from doctor

Find therapist for her (and maybe me too) to help deal with ordeal

Put together a photo album to help her remember…me…everybody

Make sure Monroe never sees the light of day

Get information on how to contact the others who were taken.

Find out how the others they are doing

Explain Show Emily what we…

Garcia walked over to her and startled her from her writing. "What ya doing sweet pea? Any interesting calls come in that I can check out?" she asked with a smile.

"No, no calls have come in that are worth checking on yet. The one I've been waiting on hasn't come in yet." She saw her friend pointing at the paper she was writing. "I'm just jotting down some things that I will need to remember to do once Emily comes home. It helps to keep my mind busy."

Sitting down next to the blonde Garcia took the paper out of her hand to take a closer look. "This looks good. You might want to add contacting her parents so they know she's okay. It also might help her to get her memory back quicker to surround her with as many familiar people as possible." Trying to keep things lighthearted she added with a chuckle, "Maybe we can get Morgan to start a poker game."

Morgan came over to the two women after he heard his name. "What are you two talking about me for?"

"We thought you can help Emily when we get her back by orchestrating a poker game," Garcia said with a smile and wink.

"Oh no, Emily will take my retirement in a poker game. I know how good she is at poker," he said good naturedly as he joined in with the light laughter.

JJ was laughing at the thought with her friends when she was suddenly quieted by the phone ringing.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

The three women cleared the breakfast dishes and helped Mama Bell clean the kitchen. As they washed the dishes Mama Bell hummed a song which caused the two women to smile.

"That song sounds really pretty Mama Bell. Do you sing in the choir at your church?_" Mary asked as she dried the dishes._

"_Oh thank you honey. I ain't sang in the choir since my baby died, but I was thinking about getting back in the choir since my grandbabies have talked about wanting to join the adult choir when they are old enough. You and your sister ain't gone to church much have you?"_

"_No, Claire and I used to spend our time at home with our family. Our father made sure we said grace before each meal," Mary answered quietly. She was beginning to wonder if they were too different than other families. The people they met besides the two men have been nice and she hasn't felt like she has been in much danger as father said there was. She looked over to her sister and smiled thinking of how her sister protected her so she didn't really have to worry about being in danger._

Once they finished with the dishes, Mama Bell said loudly, "You girls sho' know how to clean a kitchen. I wish my grandbabies could do a good job like you two. If it takes a little longer to find your family you both are welcome to stay here with me and my grandbabies." She walked back to the living room gesturing for the other two to follow.

Taking a seat on the couch with the other two, Emily smiled at the _woman feeling happy that the older woman had offered them extended shelter if they needed it. "Mama Bell, would you call the number for us? I want to make sure it's not a trick and people are setting us up to capture us. I don't want Jennifer coming to your house because people may be following her and I don't want you to be in danger. Maybe there is a place in town we can meet her?"_

She gave the brunette a serious look before speaking. "Do you think that they gonna believe an old woman like me? After all they are looking for you to call."

"The announcement said that either Claire or anyone who has information should call, so I think it would be alright," Mary responded as Emily nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, what you want me to say?"

Emily rubbed her forehead_ as she thought about what to have the woman say. Moving toward the edge of the couch she picked up the pad and turned to a blank piece of paper. "Okay this is what I want you to say. Make sure you are talking to Jennifer. Okay first ask…"_

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

JJ looked at the phone for a few moments trying to get her mind around that it was actually ringing. She quickly picked it up having to slow her breathing down to be able to speak calmly.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Jareau. May I get your name please?"

"I'm calling about that woman you have been talking about on the TV, Claire Monroe. I know where she and her sister is. _She said she will meet you at the Catfish Cabin at 1:00pm." _

"What town is the Catfish Cabin in?" JJ was struggling to get her excitement under control.

"It's in Hardin county off of US69."

She quickly wrote the information down and almost threw it at Garcia who was standing over her waiting to hear any information. She quickly went over to her computer to get an exact location for the team to go get her.

"Is Em…Claire there with you? Can I speak to her?" She heard muffled_ voices but couldn't tell what they were saying._

"_She wants to make sure that nobody is listening on the phone before she talks to you. She said if someone is listening she's not going to meet you because it will be too dangerous for her and you."_

JJ knew the woman she was talking to was older and didn't sound like she was under any duress. She figured she was willingly helping Emily. JJ felt good that Emily had found a kind person to help her get home.

"I promise you ma'am, no one is listening in on this call. Please tell her _it's safe." JJ knew that Garcia was tracing this call so they would have at least her last know position if they were not able to find her at the restaurant._

A soft timid voice came on the line. "Hello, is this Jennifer?"

Having to swallow the large lump in her throat, she couldn't stop the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She didn't want to sound like she was upset or crying to keep Emily at ease. "Yes. This is Jennifer. Is this Claire?"

"Yes."

"How are you? I have been looking for you. Is Bea with you?"

"Yes. We want to come home. Will you help us get back to our family?"

_Covering the phone to hide the sob that came out of her throat, JJ took several deep breaths before she could answer. She hated calling Emily by the deceased woman's name and to hear her ask to be taken back to her family, nearly broke JJ's heart. She realized that her memory loss was more severe than she had hoped and thought._

Saying the only thing she could think to say that wouldn't be a lie, "Yes I will help you."

"Come by yourself. Other people will try to hurt us and I don't want them to hurt you either. Please come by yourself. I will meet you at the Catfish Cabin at 1:00._ I can't wait to finally meet you. I have dreamed about you for so long, I'm glad to know that you are real."_

"I will come by myself. No one will hurt us. I look forward to seeing too honey. I will see you at 1." There was no more noise on the phone until all JJ could hear was a dial tone.

JJ replaced the phone back in its cradle with a shaking hand. She then bowed her head as she placed both hands over her face and quietly cried. Her other team members gave her space and Morgan shielded her from anyone else who might approach her. He gently picked up the phone and handed it to another officer to take over the phones in case there were other calls. He softly placed his hand on her back _rubbing gentle circles just light enough to let her know he was there._

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

After hanging up the phone Emily got up and hugged Mama Bell tightly. "Thank you for helping us find our family," she said into her shoulder.

_The older woman wrapped her arms around the woman in her arms and held her close. She felt a bittersweet happiness as this young woman reminded her of her own lost child. It helped heal that hole in her heart caused by her loss that much more knowing that she could reunite somebodies' child with their family._

Once Emily released the woman from her arms, Mary quickly went over to give the woman her own hug. "Thank you Mama Bell. Can I call you if father allows me to when I get back home? I would really like to be able to stay in contact with you. Wouldn't you too Claire?"

"Yes, I would really like to talk to you again. Maybe we could come back and see the girls sing in the choir too." Emily gave the woman a bright smile. "How long will it take us to get to the Catfish Cabin?"

Releasing Mary from her arms_, she walked toward the kitchen as she spoke, "It will take about an hour and a half from here. So we got plenty of time. You two want something to drink?" She walked into the kitchen humming a tune that Mary and Emily remembered hearing the other day._

When Mary and Emily were alone they looked at each other for a few moments before speaking.

"She's real Bea. I actually talked to Jennifer and she's coming to take us home._" She took her hand before speaking again. "Bea, will you help me pick out something nice to wear for when we meet her? I want to look nice for her and you are so much better at picking out clothes than I am."_

Squeezing the hand that she was holding Mary gave Emily a big smile. "Of course I will help you. I can't believe she was looking for you. I think I do believe in angels now. Let's go look through the clothes we have. But I don't think you have to worry about looking good because you are already very pretty."

Wrapping her arm around Mary's shoulder they happily walked together into the bedroom where their things were located to get ready for their meeting with Jennifer.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

After a few minutes JJ was able to pull herself together enough to talk to those around _her who had been waiting patiently for her to gain her composure. She stood up from the chair and excused herself to the restroom to freshen up. Reid was surprised that Garcia didn't follow her._

Noticing the young doctor'_s expression she teasingly said, "Women do know when to leave other women alone especially when they ask to be left alone."_

"_But JJ didn't say anything," he said with confusion._

_Rossi walked over to the young man lightly patting him on the shoulder as he said, "Women know these things. There is no PhD you can acquire that will help you break the secret language of women."_

"_Plus it would take all the fun out of getting to know them if we uncovered their secret language," Morgan added with a smile._

They were all sharing some lighthearted laughter when JJ rejoined them. They all stopped and looked at her not sure what to say to her. Garcia was the first to approach her as she put her arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug.

"How you doing sweetie? You must feel like the weight of the world has been lifted now that _you have talked to her and know where she is," Garcia inquired._

Pulling out of the hug she looked at the others who were waiting for her to speak. "It was great to finally hear her voice again but she sounded so small and lost. Not the Emily that we know. She is still stuck in the delusion that Monroe is her father. She thinks I'm going to take her to her family. She wants me to come alon_e to get her because she doesn't trust that you will not take her prisoner."_

Hotch spoke for the first time after the call had come in. "JJ I don't think it's a good idea that you go alone. We will trail behind as backup just in case._"_

"She will know if there is a shadow. Weren't you all there when you found them originally? She will probably recognize you. I don't want to run the risk that she will run again," JJ said with concern.

"We know where the call originated. We could go get her there," Morgan stated.

"That's not a good idea either. Her trust is still very tenuous as it is. If we swoop in and grab them, Emily may fall deeper into this delusion which will make it that much more difficult for her break free. I think JJ needs to go in alone," Rossi concluded. JJ gave the man a grateful _smile that he was supporting her going by herself._

_Hotch was frowning not feeling comfortable to let his agent go on a rescue mission alone even if is to get one of their own._

"I'll go with her. I wasn't there when we found them. She doesn't know that I was there. I can go as a friend of JJ's," suggested Reid.

Hotch visibly relaxed with that suggestion. "That will work. We should figure out where we should take her when JJ gets her. I don't know how she will handle coming to the police station."

"I'll take_ both of them back to my hotel room which might be easier for them to agree to go to the hospital to get checked out. If we can get them there, the rest can be figured out after that," JJ stated._

Once they had an initial plan, they felt more prepared for what was coming next.

"How long will it take to get to the restaurant from here?" JJ asked looking at her watch.

"According to the information I gathered it should take about two and half hours_. That still gives us about four hours before we are scheduled to meet Emily," stated Garcia._

Taking a deep breath, JJ looked at Reid as she said, "Reid, pick me up about an hour before we need to leave_. I will be at the hotel. I'm going to take a quick nap before we need to leave."_

"That's probably a good idea since you didn't get much sleep," Rossi said. "You'll have her back soon JJ."_ He tried to give her any small form of encouragement as she walked out of the station to one of the cars._


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I last posted but I have been dealing with some personal shit. My partner took a job out of state so we have been trying to split up the household. Didn't want my personal stuff to bleed to much in the story so I waited a while to finish and post it. Hope you like especially after waiting so long. Please let me know what you think and any ideas of how you want to see the story going. That is if you are still interested. **

**Special message to Marijke S Bush I hope you are pleased with the new chapter. Thanks for the motivation to finish the chapter and post it. **

**Thanks to all of you who are still interested in the story. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Six<strong>

Mama Bell gave the women an old bag that used to belong to her daughter. She figured it was better for them to pack their belongings in so they wouldn't have to use a paper bag or plastic bag. Having their family think she treated them like bums was something the older woman could not have anyone think about her.

After they had packed their things, Mary and Emily sat on the bed and talked about what they should do with the truck. They didn't want to keep it but weren't sure what to do with it either. Their biggest fear was that no one would believe them about what had happened with the two men and they would be accused of theft. Even though Emily knew that what they did was wrong in taking the truck and hurting the men, if they had not gotten away from those two men things would have been worse.

"I think we should drive the truck into town but not to the place we are meeting Jennifer at. We can carry our bag to the restaurant and leave the truck somewhere on the other side of town. I don't want Jennifer to get in trouble for something I did," Emily explained to Mary.

"We both agreed to take the truck Claire. Do you think your Jennifer will like me? I hope so," Mary asked.

Emily took her hand and looked into her eyes, "When you saw her on TV did she look like someone that could not like others?" Mary shook her head no. "Then I know she will like you. Because if she doesn't then she is not the person I thought she was."

"I know you have wanted to find her for a long time, she might only want to spend time with you and not me." Mary hung her head scared that she could be left alone if they couldn't find their family.

"Bea…Bea look at me. You are my sister and I will never leave you no matter what." Emily pulled her into a hug content that if they couldn't find their family or Jennifer they had each other.

"I love you Claire. I know that you will always look out for me." Mary sat up and smiled at her sister. "I hope we can say goodbye to Tia and TeTe before we leave. They are such sweet girls."

"Me too. I want to stay in contact with Mama Bell. I think father will like her a lot. Do you think they are still running that announcement? I would like to see it again. Let's go find Mama Bell."

The two women grabbed their bag and went into the living room where they found the older woman watching TV while she folded a basket of laundry. Mary sat down next to her and took a towel out of the basket and started folding.

"Thank you child. Are you two ready to go meet your family?" Mama Bell asked as she smiled at both women.

"Yes, I am getting both a little excited and nervous but mostly excited. Are Tia and TeTe going to come home before we have to leave? Bea and I would like to say goodbye to them," Emily asked.

"I'm not sure. They went to the movies with their friend who they spent the night with. And when those three get together they forget to eat if somebody isn't there to remind them." Mama Bell laughed thinking about the antics of her grandchildren. "They are just like their mother when it comes to spending time with friends."

Mary looked kindly at the women as she continued to fold the towels. "I wish we could have met your daughter, Mama Bell. She sounds like such a nice person, something like our sister, Tammy."

Mama Bell looked a little surprised at the two women. "How many brothers and sisters do you have? I don't think I ever asked you."

Mary looked over at Emily as if she wanted her to answer the question. Emily smiled before she answered, "Besides me and Bea we have a sister Tammy and a brother Phillip. He was named after our father. I call him PJ but I know he doesn't really like it. Bea and Tammy spend a lot time together with mother looking at fashion magazines. Me and PJ spend a lot of time playing card games." Emily had a large smile on her face as she talked about her family. She realized that she had not talked much about her family, she had only mentioned their father. She looked at the pictures on the wall of Mama Bell's family wondering what her family was all doing now and if they would be happy to see them again.

Mary shared a smile with Emily as she talked about their siblings. They were both caught off guard by the older woman's next question.

"What do you girls do for a living?"

They both looked at each other not sure how to answer that question because they honestly didn't know the answer. All they remembered was living with their family. Emily vaguely remembered that father had brought her home because she wasn't feeling well while she was working away from the family but didn't remember what that was. She didn't know what any of her family did for work. She only knew that father was a doctor of some kind. He must have been good at what he did to be able to take care of all of them so well.

She decided to try to answer the question as honestly as she could and still be vague to avoid having to answer additional questions she did not have the answers to.

"I came home to be with my family after being ill. My father took care of me. Bea is still deciding on a job." Mary smiled at Emily happy that she again took care of the situation.

"Well I hope you feeling better now. Bea you always want to find something that you love to do. I was a school teacher and I loved it. Had to give it up when I had to take care of my grandchildren but once they get older I think I'm going to get back into it." Her eye darted to the TV. "Claire, there's that announcement. Turn it up so we can all hear."

Emily sat mesmerized by what she was seeing. Her blonde angel was talking to her. She called her by name, she knew her. This was the first time she and Mama Bell had really seen it. Mary watched her sister as she saw and heard it for the first time. The smile on her face made her happy that she had stayed up to get the information for her because by the expression on her face it would have taken her all night to get the information.

When it was over Emily looked at the two women with the biggest smile on her face that she has had in days. "We'll going to find our family Bea." She just sat and watched the TV hoping that it would come on again before they had to leave to meet Jennifer.

Mama Bell left the two women watching TV to go put away her laundry. She also went to make a call to have her two granddaughters come home to say goodbye to Mary and Emily before they went to the movies.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Although JJ had gone back to the hotel to try to get some rest before leaving to meet Emily all she succeeded in doing was to cause herself to get more anxious about seeing her lover again. The fears of what she would be like continued to plague her mind. There were so many thoughts of what if. What if Emily never gets her memory back? What if Emily didn't remember loving her? What if Emily wanted to be with her _family_ and not her?

She had gone into Emily's go-bag and pulled out her academy t-shirt that she knew that she slept in and pulled it on. Feeling as close to what she remembered as her Emily was the only thing she could think of to help her calm the racing thoughts and fears. It helped her remember the good times they shared and imagine the life that they had talked about sharing together. She slipped into an unrestful sleep with memories of what could be and what might be.

She was startled awake by her cell phone. The pillow had a wet spot and she realized she must have cried herself asleep. Looking at the clock she knew she had only been asleep for about twenty minutes. The caller ID confirmed what she already knew that it was Reid calling to let her know he was either there or on his way. She hoped that he was able to convince Garcia to not come along with him, her positive disposition was probably more than she could handle right about now.

"Hello Reid. Are you ready to leave?" Not waiting for him to answer she continues. "I'll be in the lobby in five minutes." She hung up the phone before he had a chance to talk. She figured the less talk right now the better since they were going to be in the car together for the next few hours. Feeling bad she knew she would have to make it up to him after all he has always been a good friend even though he has a not so secret crush on her.

As she got out of bed JJ started to take off the T-shirt but stopped before it got to her neck. Pulling it back down, she carefully tucked it into her jeans. Hoping that maybe the sight of the shirt would stir Emily's memories or at the very least having it close to her would give her strength for what she would have to face when she came face to face with the woman is…or was her lover.

When she made it down to the lobby she realized that Reid had called to tell her he was on his way. Not being able to sit she paced back and forth in the lobby receiving several curious stares from the other patrons who were going about their business. JJ didn't seem to notice as her thoughts were at a little restaurant called the Catfish Cabin.

Reid had been calling his friend's name for about a minute before he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She turned not realizing who was touching her.

"Sorry Reid, I was lost in thought. Are you ready to leave?"

"Are you okay JJ? Maybe we should go by the police station and get Garcia to come with us." Reid was feeling unprepared to deal with his friend's angst considering his limited experience of matters of the heart.

"No. I will be fine, just a little anxious to finally see Emily after all this time. Let's get going. I don't want to be late and have her think that this was all a trap." She lightly tapped him on the arm as she walked out the door.

After thirty minutes of being on the road, JJ's cell phone beeped alerting her that she had a text message. It was from Garcia. She was glad that Reid was driving. Taking a deep breath she opened the message.

_-Sweetie we love you. Remember she is still your Emily. Let us know if you need us. Remember to breathe -_

Reid looked at her out of the corner his eye knowing that she received a text message. "Who was the text from?"

Smiling at her companion, she looked out the side window at the landscape having her nerves calm down slightly. "It was Garcia reminding me to breathe."

Reid commented in Reid fashion. "That's good advice. People tend to breathe shallower when in stressful situations. Studies have shown that women on the hold tend to take less deep breaths than men. Taking deep breaths h…"

"REID! I get it. I need to breathe. Don't need your dissertation on Physiology and Deep Breathing."

The young man stared at her curiously. "I know I have had to write several dissertations for my doctorate degrees but I have never done one on Physiology and Deep Breathing. I have done several papers on the psychology of a stressful mind and the physical effects of stress and anxiety. I think the closest thing I have written that…"

"Reid! Please. Can we talk about the best thing you have eaten since you have been in Texas or something as mundane?" JJ laughed knowing that this was his way of handling stress and also a byproduct of his lack of social experience in situations like this.

"Sorry. What would you like to talk about or would you rather just listen to the radio for a while? We still have a little over an hour before we get there."

"Let's listen to the radio. Anything but talk radio. I'll probably have a lot more talk in my future that I'm not sure I'm prepared for."

Reid found a country station that played the more contemporary country songs. JJ leaned back in her seat resting her head and closing her eyes hoping the movement of the car would lull her to sleep before they arrived.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Tia and TeTe came bounding in the house earning a stern glare from their grandmother. They skidded to a halt once they caught her eyes on them knowing that they weren't supposed to be running in the house. Mama Bell hid her grin from them knowing that they were just excited to see the two women again.

Walking over to the two women sitting on the couch, the two girls sat on either side of their new friends. "Mama said you are going away. But we didn't get to spend any time with you," Tia complained.

Mary put her arm around the girl and gave her a side hug. "I know. We would have liked to spend more time with you as well but Claire and I need to go find our family. Maybe we can come back and visit. We both would like to hear you sing in the choir."

"Maybe when we come to visit I can bring Jennifer to meet you two. I know she will like you both as much as Bea and I have grown to like you." Emily gave the two girls a full, genuine smile.

The mention of coming back to visit them and seeing them sing in the choir brought big bright smiles on both little girls faces.

Emily hugged little TeTe as she asked, "What movie are you going to see with your friend?"

"Shrek!" Tia answered before TeTe could.

TeTe reached over Emily and swatted her sister on the arm and yelled at her, "Claire asked me. Not you. You never let me talk. You are a big mouth." The little girl folded her arms angrily across her chest and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

Emily pulled the little girl on her lap and hugged her to her chest. "Your sister is just watching out for you. She won't always talk for you when you get older. Sometimes she will need you to talk for her." Emily looked over to Mary and gave her a knowing wink. "Thank you for coming home to say goodbye to us. We didn't want to miss you. But I know you are excited to see your movie." The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around Emily's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she jumped down to do the same to Mary.

"Bye bye," she said with a wave as she went to the door. "Come on Tia, we don't want miss the movie."

Tia hugged Mary and then hugged Emily. "I'm glad you came to our church. I'm sorry I made fun of you. I hope I see you again soon. Bye" With that she followed her younger sister out the door. "Bye Mama, we be back for dinner."

"Behave yourselves. Watch after your sister and I better not hear that you gave Miss Johnson any trouble. You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," Tia shouted. The little girl knew she better respond to her grandmother even though she was halfway down the front stairs.

Mama Bell came into the living room laughing at the antics of her two grandchildren. "Well, I'm glad you had a chance to say goodbye to them or I would have never heard the end of it. Are you two ready to go?" She picked up her purse and keys waiting for them to get their bag to get going.

"You don't have to go with us Mama Bell. Just give us the directions and we can find it on our own," Emily said surprised that she was expecting to go with them. The two women stood looking at each other as Mary picked up their bag.

Mama Bell walked over to Emily and placed her hand on her arm and smiled. "Claire, I might be an old woman but I'm not that old to know that you two have your share of secrets and demons. I know that truck doesn't belong to you and I don't need to know how you got it. This is what we are gonna do…You are gonna follow me to Floyd's auto shop on the outskirts of town and we are going to leave it there. I'll talk to him later about it. Then I will drive you two to the Catfish Cabin that way I can pick up some fish for dinner tonight. Let's get going so we can beat the lunchtime traffic." With that said she walked out the door to her car as she yelled back, "Bea, you can ride with me."

Mary and Emily just stared at the retreating old woman and looked at each other. Emily was glad that they wouldn't have to figure out what to do about the truck. They walked out to join Mama Bell smiling that they had made a wonderful friend on their journey to find their family.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

It was about 12:45 and Emily had organized everything at the restaurant table at least 10 times. She had straightened the salt, pepper and hot sauce container into straight lines, triangles and various other shapes. She stacked the sugar packets in a high pile and then organized them in order of their serial numbers. Every time Mary or Mama Bell took a packet to add to their tea, the ritual started over again. Mary was no better as she shredded the napkins and empty sugar packets into small pieces that formed a pile in front of her. Mama Bell had to put the napkin dispenser next to her to stop her from going through all the napkins at the table.

Mama Bell knew that they were both nervous and it was taking all her will power not to laugh out loud at their antics. She thought that they were worse than her granddaughters. Seeing the other patrons begin to stare at the two women, she put her hands on top of theirs stopping all movement. "Girls you about ready to drive me crazy with all your fidgeting."

Both women looked up at the woman with bashful expressions on their faces. "Sorry," they both said in unison.

"All your worrying is not going to get her here any quicker."

"I'm just nervous. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you especially after you drove us here and are waiting with us." Emily looked out of the window when she heard a car drive by but when it didn't stop she turned back toward the women at the table.

"What do you think you two will do first after you leave with your Jennifer?" The older woman brought up a topic that she hoped would get the two women talking and stop them from fidgeting and staring after every car that drove by.

Mary was quick to answer. "Find the rest of our family. I really miss them. Don't you want to see father Claire?"

"Yes I want to see them all but I'm worried that father might be angry with me because I wanted to find Jennifer so bad and didn't try to find the rest of the family. I want to find them but I also promised father that I would keep you safe Bea and I knew Jennifer would help us. You think he will be pleased that I kept part of my promise?"

Taking her sister's hand and cupping her cheek with her other, she tried her best to reassure her, "I know both father and mother will be happy with you. I'm very happy with you for taking care of me Claire."

Smiling at the young woman, "I'm your big sister. Of course I'm going to keep you safe."

Mama Bell had only been half listening to them as she was watching a black SUV park in front of the restaurant. A tall young man with light brown hair and an attractive blonde woman got out of the car heading toward the restaurant. She first thought she should tell them but decided to wait until they entered and looked like were looking for her young friends. The blonde appeared to be frantically searching around the room and being that it was a small restaurant she quickly spotted Emily but because she was sitting with her back to the entrance Emily didn't see her.

Coughing softly Mama Bell tilted her head in the direction of the entrance, "I think your Jennifer is here. She seems to have brought a young man with her."

Both women's eyes grew large thinking that maybe she had brought their brother with her. Emily turned quickly and caught the blonde's eyes. Jennifer gave her a full smile that was mirrored in her eyes just as bright. She slowly slid out of the booth finding that she had to hold onto the table for added support. She felt that if she tried to walk to the woman her legs would give out on her so she just stood there and waited for her blonde angel to approach her.

Once Jennifer spotted Emily and made eye contact with her, the walk to get to her felt like ten miles even though it was only a couple of feet. Reid stayed close to her sensing her nervousness and anxiety. When the two women were face to face neither said a word, they just looked at each other.

Mama Bell and Mary looked at the two women curious as to what they were going to do. Reid shifted uncomfortably as he looked on.

Finally Emily broke the silence as she stuck out her hand in a gesture to shake Jennifer's hand as she introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Claire. And this is my sister Bea and our friend Mama Bell. You spoke with her on the phone."

Jennifer took her hand relishing in being able to touch her after all this time but her heart was silently breaking hearing her love address herself as Claire.

"Hello Em…uh Claire, I'm glad I found you. We have been looking for you. This is Reid, who has also been helping me look for you." She looked back at her friend with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"It's nice to finally find you Claire and Bea." Jennifer turned and stared at the man after hearing him call Emily by someone else's name.

Mama Bell smiled up at the two new people. "I know that Bea and Claire are mighty glad that they found you too, they have been talking about finding the rest of their family. Are you two members of their family?"

For the first time since entering the restaurant, Jennifer looked at the older black woman and gave her a weak smile. She was grateful to the woman for taking care of Emily but she only knew her as Claire not the brilliant woman she was. "I'm glad I found them too. We are really close friends." She focused her attention away from the woman and back to Emily, "Are you two ready to leave? We have about a two hour drive to get back to Houston."

"Is that where we will be living, Houston? Is that where our family is?" Bea spoke up for the first time.

"We'll talk more about that when we get back to Houston. There is probably a lot we need to talk about. We will meet our other friends who will help answer your questions," Reid answered as vaguely as he could.

Mary looked at Emily to see how she was reacting to what the man said. All she did was continue to look at the blonde not seeming to have much of a reaction to what the man had said. She reached over and took Emily's hand to get her attention which caused her to look at her for the first time since Jennifer entered the restaurant.

"Are we going to go with them Claire?" Mary softly asked.

Emily leaned down so she could talk quietly to her. "Do you not want to go with them Bea?" She glanced over at Mama Bell before continuing. "I'm sure you can stay with Mama Bell until I can make sure it's safe."

"No. I want to stay with you. You won't leave me alone will you?"

"I told you that I will always protect you. You are my family." She gave her a caring smile before she stood back up to address the two agents. "We are ready to leave now. We need to get our bag from Mama Bell's car."

Reid walked over to the table and took the bill off the table. Mama Bell put her hand on his stopping him. "It's okay ma'am, it's the least we could do after you took care of our friends."

"Why thank you young man, but that's not necessary. I have enjoyed my time with Bea and Claire," Mama Bell said with a smile. Even though she had only just met these two women she knew she would miss them.

Reid went up to the register to take care of the check while the women made there way to the parking lot. Emily took the bag from the back seat of the car as Mary was enveloped in a large bear hug by the older woman.

"I'm going to miss you Mama Bell. Thank you so much for all you have done for us," she said with tears in her eyes as she stood by the woman's car.

The older woman kissed her on the cheek as she said, "Child it has been my pleasure. You and your sister best stay in touch and let me know how things work out for you."

Emily walked over to the two hugging women as Jennifer looked on. Reid had come out of the restaurant and stood next to Jennifer as they watched the three of them say their goodbyes.

Taking Mama Bell to the side of the car out of earshot from Mary, Emily wrapped her arms around the kind woman and whispered in her ear. "Thank you for everything. I need to ask one more thing of you. If things don't work out with Jennifer and we don't find our family right away, I would like Bea to stay with you until I can get everything worked out. Would you be able do that for me please? Don't tell her I asked you this because she won't go. I need her to be safe."

"Of course baby. But the good lord will see a way for you to be with your family again. Now you go on and let me know how everything turns out," she said as she gave her a kiss pushing her toward the two waiting agents so she would not see her tear up.

Emily and Mary walked over to the SUV and climbed in the backseat and Reid and Jennifer settled in the front seat. Jennifer wanted to sit next to Emily but she knew she would want to stay close to Mary. As she looked in the rear view mirror she felt glimmers of hope that while she was looking at Emily she was looking back at her with the same intensity as they drove toward Houston.

Jennifer couldn't stop staring at her lover wishing and longing that she would remember some glimpse of her life and her. Even though she had her back in her life she was even more afraid what this will mean for the two of them. She seemed so connected with Mary Harris and felt as long as they were together Emily would never remember who she was. But she knew from they discovered, no family or friends had come forward to inquire anything about the woman. So as it stood, Emily was all Mary had. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her during the time she was missing. What had caused her and Mary become so close?

After driving for about twenty minutes in silence, Jennifer had to break the silence, had to hear Emily's voice even if she was talking about her time with Monroe.

"Claire, how did you two meet Mama Bell? She seems like a sweet woman," JJ asked with a smile as she turned to face her in the car.

Emily was taken off guard having her address her. She was silently glad that she spoke first because she wanted to talk to her but didn't know what to say.

"We met her at her church's anniversary celebration, she and her two young granddaughters. The girls are very sweet. Mama Bell let us stay with her until we were able to find our…you." Emily had many questions but she was having difficulty formulating them in her mind. There was something about Jennifer that felt so familiar but she still was apprehensive about what was to happen to the two of them and if she would be able to help them find their family.

"It was nice of her to help you two."

"She is a very good cook too," Mary added.

Surprised that Mary spoke, JJ gave her a kind smile. "Uh…Bea what do you do for a living?"

Mary looked at Emily unsure how to answer or what to do. Emily shared the look and gave her the merest nod.

Mary thought she knew what she was telling her as she answered the question. "I'm still figuring out what I want to do."

Reid glanced over at JJ who glanced back at him. They both could tell that her answer was a rehearsed response and she didn't know the answer to the question.

"Well what would you like to do? That's usually the first thing to help figure out what you want to do. Have you attended college or what did you like to study high school that you liked?" JJ inquired hoping that the questions would spark something in either one of them.

Mary was not prepared for the questions and her head started to hurt. As she tried to remember anything about her past schooling her begun to pound and her eyes started to water. Emily noticed the pained look on Mary's face and her eyes beginning to water.

"Are you okay Bea? You look like you aren't feeling well," Emily asked with concern as she gave a quick stern look in the direction of the front seat.

"My head is starting to hurt. I think I need to close my eyes and rest." She looked toward Jennifer as she said, "Can we talk later? I would like to rest for a while."

"Sure. No problem. Do you think you need emergency attention right now? We can find a hospital." JJ became concerned that she was pushing too hard.

"No, she should be fine with some rest. Right Bea? Here lean on me and get some rest," Emily said taking charge of the situation not wanting the conversation to continue to upset her sister. In reality she didn't want Jennifer ask her questions she didn't have the answers to as well.

Handing Emily a bottle of water that was stored in the center console, she softly said, "I hope she feels better soon. I will put on some gentle music for the ride into Houston." She gave her a smile.

"Thank you Jennifer," Emily said returning the smile.

Emily gently stroked Mary's head as she leaned against her shoulder. She was happy that she found her Jennifer but worried that she would have questions that she couldn't answer. She didn't know what made her feel worse, how Jennifer would respond to her answers or her not knowing the answers herself.

Jennifer turned around and faced the road ahead thinking that this was going to be a long journey to get back home and she was thinking about the drive to Houston.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry this chapter has been so long in coming, I have been dealing with some personal drama of my own and didn't want it to bleed into the story. It is difficult to seperate a household after 15+ years. I am working on the next chapter now that I have a little more distance. I can't guarantee a quick update but I will make it as quick as I can.

I hope you are happy with this chapter. Please let me know what you think if you are still reading the story. For those who have been sending me messages encouraging me to hurry up, Thanks for still being out there and still interested in the story.

Please and review. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Seven<strong>

When they finally arrived at the hotel, Emily and Mary stayed in the car after JJ and Reid had gotten out. Not realizing at first that they were still in the car until JJ had turned to talk to Emily, she looked around frantically fearing that she had run off again. She went through a mental list as to what might have spooked them to make them run but couldn't think of anything since there was barely any talking during the ride back to Houston after that first half hour. It wasn't until Reid came over to her seeing her head moving quickly around that she realized what was going on.

"JJ, why are they still in the car? Do you think they are afraid of something?" he asked looking at the car.

The blonde mentally kicked herself for being so paranoid to think that Emily would have run off again. Thoughts of recent nightmares quickly ran through her mind.

Attempting to cover up her illogical reaction she quickly answered his questions, "I'm not sure. Maybe they don't know that they could get out of the car. I'll go get them."

Before she opened the door Reid quickly asked, "Do you think I should get them their own room?"

That thought scared JJ. She had waited so long to be reunited with her girlfriend and to have her be in another room was unimaginable. "No. Let's see how things go first before we have to make that decision."

Reid just nodded and waited for the other two women to get out of the car. JJ went to the side where Emily was sitting and opened the door and gave her a smile but noticed that she and Mary were holding hands as if they were small children watching a scary movie.

"Are you two okay? Do you want to get out of the car?" she asked softly.

Emily looked over at her not sure what was causing her fear. This was the woman she had been searching for and had finally found who could help her find her family. She just looked at the blonde in silence. She was still suspicious that they could be going into some type of danger even though she wanted to trust Jennifer.

"Is our family here?" Mary quietly asked as she timidly looked at JJ.

Jennifer was not surprised by the question although she had hoped it would not come so soon. She had texted the team to let them know they had arrived in Houston as they reached the city limits but told them not to meet them yet until they had gotten the two women settled. But considering the present behavior she was concerned that it may take a little longer than she expected.

"No, your family is not here. I thought you may want to freshen up after the drive."

"If they are not here, where are they? When can we see them?" Emily was finally able to ask.

Reid hearing the questions coming from the car walked over to see if he could offer any assistance. JJ looked back at him silently pleading for a way to answer the questions. He knew it was critical to get them to the hospital as soon as possible to have them checked out but he also knew it was best if they had their trust to do so. He knew JJ wanted them to go to be checked out as well.

Since Reid had not offered any immediate assistance, JJ decided to rely on her instincts and her relationship with Emily.

"Claire, I know things are confusing for you and your sister right now but I hope that you can trust us." She looked back at Reid indicating who she meant by us. "There are other people we need you to talk to before we can answer your questions. Will you trust me honey?"

Taken momentarily aback by her calling her 'honey' Emily stared at her with uncertainty but chose not to question it. "Who are these other people?" she asked with hesitation in her voice.

"You and your sister have been on the run by yourselves for a while and I would like you two to get checked out by a doctor just to make sure there are no problems then we can try to answer your questions. I think it would be good to have that headache that Mary had checked out to insure there are no problems." JJ gave her a kind smile filled with all the love she couldn't express to the woman she loved. "I will stay with you and make sure you are safe. Will you trust me?"

Emily looked at Mary and leaned into her as she spoke softly, "What do you think Bea?"

"Will you stay with me? I want to find our family, maybe this is the only way to find our family. I will do what you think is right, I trust you Claire." Mary held tighter to her hand as she looked the brunette in the eyes.

Nodding her head at the young woman she turned to look at the blonde. "Okay Jennifer, we will do what you think is best if it will help us get to our family." Emily stared at her with questioning eyes.

Reid hearing Emily's agreement to be checked out by a doctor walked over to the entrance of the hotel out of ear shot and called his supervisor.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

The BAU team stared impatiently as their chief was on the phone. The only word they had heard about Emily being found was from JJ sent to Garcia stating that had arrived back in Houston. They were anxious to know anything about their friend and right now Hotch was the gatekeeper of that information. He spoke in single syllable words or various sounds which didn't help with the growing restlessness of his team.

When he got off the phone he walked to the middle of his team and looked around at them for a quick moment before speaking.

"Garcia, contact the team who has been treating the other kidnap victims and alert them that Emily and Mary will be arriving at the hospital shortly. Rossi have you been able to make any headway on finding any family for Mary Harris? We also need to fi…"

"Hotch! Tell us how Emily is doing. What did they tell you?" Morgan asked aggressively figuring it was the only way he could get the man's attention.

Hotch closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose while looking down taking a deep breath. He was relieved and concerned about his agent and her wellbeing that he became so focused on getting everyone involved to finding resolution with this case that he forgot how deeply this had personally touched them all. When he looked back up at his team all eyes were on him.

"I'm sorry everyone. Emily and Mary are on their way to the hospital to be checked out. Neither woman has remembered anything about who they are. Emily and Mary still believe that they are related and have been asking to see their family. Reid said that Mary experienced some type of headache when JJ questioned her about her past."

"So there is some hope that she will remember something soon. Why don't we expose them to their lives like we did the others?" Morgan asked excitedly.

"That may not be a good idea until they are able to undergo a full physical and psychological assessment. We don't know what they have been through while they were on the run," Rossi commented.

"Did Reid say how JJ is holding up after finding Emily?" Garcia asked.

Hotch looked at his tech specialist with a weak smile. "He didn't give any details but she seems to be holding her own."

"We should go to the hospital at least to support JJ. I want to also see for myself that Emily is okay," Morgan stressed.

Rossi stood and walked closer to his teammates before speaking. "I know we all want to see Emily but I don't think that bombarding her right now will be helpful. She is starting to trust JJ and I feel that trust will help lead her back. Remember Emily thinks we are responsible for taking 'her family'. We need to know what kind of mental shape she is in. And we need to find someone to make claim to Mary which will help in separating the bond between the two of them."

Garcia was fighting the tears that were threatening to fall while she thought about what this was doing to everyone she loved. She thought about Rossi's comment about the two women's bond and knew that their bond would probably not be broken so easy considering all they have been through together. Turning around to her laptop she began to do a more in-depth search even though they have all tried to find someone who was close to Mary Harris. Emily had her team and the others had people close to them, imagining that no one was there for Mary, broke Garcia's heart.

The others paid no attention to what Garcia was doing but continued their debate about whether to go to see Emily. After several minutes all they had decided was that they would wait until they had been seen by the doctors but Hotch knew that would be an uneasy wait for Morgan and Garcia. It also wouldn't be easy for Hotch as well.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

It took a bit of coaxing to finally get Emily and Mary comfortable enough to go into an exam room. The two women were holding hands as they walked close together.

"Can I go in the same room as Claire?" Mary timidly asked Jennifer.

"Of course you can. I will be there with you as well," JJ said as she tried to comfort them.

The three women waited in the exam room only making minimal conversation. Jennifer was caught several times making eye contact or staring at Emily giving her a weak smile. Every time she would look back at her, JJ felt a tingle of hope that her girlfriend was still in there somewhere.

All three heads turned toward the door when a middle aged attractive African-American woman in a white lab coat walked in the room flashing a bright smile. She nodded toward the agent who was standing against the wall before approaching the two women sitting together on the exam table.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Martin. Miss Prentiss, Miss Harris, it's nice to meet you." The doctor was aware that both women did not remember that those were their real names but she wanted to assess how they would react.

Emily was the first to speak as they both looked at the doctor in confusion. "I'm sorry but you are mistaken, those are not our last names." She looked over to JJ for clarification or assistance but the blonde just looked down at the floor.

"What is your last name Emily if it isn't Prentiss?" the doctor kindly prodded.

"My name is Claire Monroe. Are you sure you are reading the right files? Because you seem like you have been misinformed." The tension in her voice reminded the agent of the intensity that Emily use to show when she was involved in a case.

The doctor just smiled as she wrote in the file in her hand. She made no attempt to correct herself or console Emily's confusion. Turning her attention to Mary she gave her the same kind smile.

"Miss Harris you are a student at Texas Southern University, right?" Dr. Martin waited expressionless for her to respond.

Mary looked over at Emily and then back at the doctor. "I don't go to school. I'm still figuring out what I want to do." Mary repeated the story she and Emily had told to Mama Bell. "My last name is Monroe, just like Claire. Bea Monroe." She figured since they both had told her that she hadn't gotten their name wrong she would correct the mistake.

"Okay Bea. That's a cute name. What is Bea short for?" the doctor asked curiously continuing to smile at her.

Mary looked down at her hands as she played unconsciously with her fingers. The doctor observed that she slyly looked over at Emily as if she was hoping that she had the answer to the question. Mary just sat there in silence not saying anything as she continued to play with her fingers. Emily looked on at everyone in the room trying to figure out what was going on.

After about a minute of silence Dr. Martin closed the file and walked over to Jennifer. "May I speak to you outside?" Jennifer nodded and the doctor walked back over to the two women and gently said, "Jennifer and I will be back in a minute. I need to talk to her. We will be right outside if you need us and a nurse will be in to draw some blood from the two of you." She signaled for the agent to walk out the room with her.

Before exiting the room JJ looked at Emily and gave her loving smile. "I will be right back. Don't worry; I won't leave you here alone."

Emily was both confused and relieved by the look that she received from her blonde angel. You felt good that she had her sister and that she found Jennifer. How Jennifer would help them she was still unsure.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Once the doctor and JJ exited the exam room, the doctor went to the nurses' station and instructed someone to wait outside the door until they went back in the room and instructed the nurse to draw blood for a CBC test. She also had them page the other doctor who had been assigned to work with the other kidnap victims.

Dr. Martin led the agent to a row of chairs where they could talk while they waited for the other doctor to join them.

"Can you help her…I mean… them doctor?" JJ asked desperately.

The doctor placed a gentle hand on her knee before trying to answer her question. She knew that the agent and Emily were romantically involved and her interest in the women's prognosis was more personal than most.

"You obviously care a great deal for Miss Prentiss and I wish I could give you a precise answer. The concern is that Miss Prentiss and Miss Harris have bonded to the point that they are reinforcing each other's belief in their false memories."

"Do you think I should take her home where she is surrounded by her life away from Mary Harris? You think that will help break their bond?"

Dr. Martin folded her hands in her lap taking a deep sigh. "Miss Harris doesn't appear to have any family that has come forward. Your fellow agents sent over background information on all the people that were taken by Monroe, Mary Harris had the least amount of information. I believe that is why she was so susceptible to the brain washing that was done to her. Does Miss Prentiss have a close relationship with her family?"

Jennifer looked at the doctor with a puzzled look. "She doesn't talk to her family much. She doesn't even talk about them that much either. We have become her family. Why is that significant? She has me; I'm her family as well as the rest of the team. I can understand why Mary was so easily victimized but Emily has a strong support system."

"And that strong support system will help bring her back but her original family history may explain why she has been driven so deep into the illusion that Mary is her sister. Unconsciously she may have craved to have a close family bond with her own family that it reached that part of her longing for one. It's obvious that Emily is a strong woman but even she can't fight that unconscious need that we all have to fulfill our inner longings." The doctor smiled at the blonde hoping that she would feel better knowing that there was nothing that anyone could have done to stop what happened.

Thinking about all that the doctor had said she still wondered what that really meant for Emily. How was she going to help her get better? "What is the next step to help them both regain their memories?"

"If their blood test and physicals show the same results as the others, there is nothing that can be done for them medically. What will need to happen is exposure to their lives and therapy. Karen Johnson and Bethany Jones have had the worst of it because they were the first that were taken. Robert Crawford is still struggling and has come into the hospital daily to see someone in our psychiatric department. Miss Johnson and Miss Jones are currently patients in our psych ward. We have had to place Miss Jones on suicide watch and Miss Johnson has had difficulty accepting her family as her own." She looked seriously at Jennifer to ensure that she was paying attention. "I tell you all this not to frighten you but to help you understand the seriousness of their mental states."

Jennifer nodded to express her understanding. "How are the others doing, the ones that were taken right before Emily was taken? Mary had a headache when me and my partner questioned her about her past. Have any of the others experienced similar symptoms?" She hoped that their mental states were not as compromised because that would mean that there was greater hope for Emily.

"They are doing okay. They are gradually getting their memories back. We are still monitoring them to check on their progress and they still have contact with our psychiatric department for consistent follow-up. So yes there is still for Emily. You said Mary experienced a headache when questioned about her past? We will definitely probe that further when we conduct the full physicals," the doctor stated answering the blonde's unasked question.

Nodding as lips formed a small smile grateful to hear that there is some hope. As happy as she was to hear about her lover she couldn't help but be concerned about the other woman. Knowing Emily as well as she did, helping Mary would also have to be her priority especially since she had no one that has come forth to claim her.

"Do you think if I help Emily regain her memory she will be able to help Mary regain hers since they have become so close?" JJ asked with a renewed sense of hope.

The doctor brightly looked at the blonde, happy that she was not going to give up on either one of the women. "Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea. It will do a great deal for them both knowing that they have each other as well as you for support especially when they are told that the family they believe theirs is a lie." She patted the young woman's hand as she noticed Dr. Johnson approach them.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Mary and Emily sat together on the exam table staring at the door wondering if someone else was going to come back in to run more test as they did before. The two women didn't speak much as their thoughts were focused on what was going to happen to them and where their family was at.

Mary broke the silence first. She looked at Emily with a quizzical expression in her eyes. "Why do you think that doctor kept calling us by the wrong names? She didn't seem to believe us."

Still looking at the door she spoke quietly. "I don't know. It's almost like they think we were different people. That Reid guy kept looking at me like he knew me and expected me to say something to him."

"I think Jennifer wants to talk to you alone. Maybe she can tell you why she thinks we are these other people," Mary suggested.

Emily looked at the young woman for a moment before commenting. "I want to Jennifer as well. I want to find out how she knew me and why I have been dreaming about her. I have so many questions to ask her. I am hoping that she can help us find our family."

"I think it's weird that you didn't know her before and she seems like she knows you." Mary gave her a serious look. "You didn't know her before, right?"

"No. I don't think so. Maybe I did before Father brought me home when I got sick but I just don't remember. I think that I will need to…"

The door to the exam room opened and Dr. Martin and Jennifer came in with another man who looked like a doctor.

"Hope that didn't take too long ladies? This is Dr. Johnson." The woman said as she gestured for the man to come forward. "He is going to be assisting in completing the exam to make sure you two are in good physical health." Both doctors gave the women their most genuine smiles to ensure that they will be at ease especially with two doctors in the room.

Dr. Johnson took a couple steps forward as he spoke to the women. "I am happy to meet you both. We would like to examine you one at a time to ensure that we can be as thorough as possible." He turned to Dr. Martin as he asked, "Dr. Martin, can we start with Bea first before examining Claire?"

"I think that is a good idea doctor. Jennifer, would you mind keeping Claire company while we are with her sister?" Dr. Martin gave JJ a knowing smile and sly wink.

"I wouldn't mine at all doctor. Can we use the room across the hall?" Jennifer was grateful that the topic of her and Emily spending time together was taken care of. Her heart fluttered when she saw a small smile ghost Emily's face when Dr. Martin mentioned the two of them spending time together.

"Yes. That would be fine. You can ask the nurse at the desk to get you something to eat or drink while you are waiting."

Emily hopped off the bed o you could face Mary keeping the others in the room from hearing her conversation with the young woman. Before speaking you looked over her shoulder to make sure the others weren't coming forward or trying to listen to what she was going to say.

Taking Mary's hands she leaned in a quietly said, "If you don't want me to leave you alone, I won't go. All you have to do is tell me."

"Claire this your opportunity to talk to Jennifer and get your questions answered. I will be fine."

Looking at her intensely she responded, "If you are sure you will be alright. I will be right across the hall if you need me. You come get me or yell and I will come find you."

Giving Emily a loving smile, she was grateful that she was with her and would always take care of her. "I will be okay Claire. You have to promise me that you will come find me or yell if you need me as well.

Both women looked into each other's eyes for several long moments, content that at least they had each other if they were not able to find their family. Emily then stood up and turned to look at the others giving them a slight nod before walking toward Jennifer and out the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the long wait between updates but THANK YOU to all who sent out kind words. It was your kind words that helped me push through to finish this chapter. I re-edited the chapter many times to finally get something I liked and I didn't expect it to be this long. Hope you all like it as well. Please let me know what you think. Any ideas about where the story should go next or should start wrapping it up. Thanks again you guys ROCK! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Eight<strong>

"Would you like something to eat or drink something while we wait?" JJ had noticed the nervous glances that Emily had been giving her ever since they left Mary in the exam room. She was internally smiling at her lover's reaction which reminded her of when they had first started dating. It had taken Emily several months to talk to her about anything other than the cases they were working on. At first she thought she was interested in Morgan because of all the time she would spend with him and how she would choose to engage in conversations with him even if she was sitting right there next to her. But then JJ would catch her staring when she thought no one was looking. She realized that a profiler of her caliber had to know that a room full of profilers would catch on to what she was doing.

Looking down at the floor, Emily quietly responded, "I…I would like something to drink."

"What would you like to drink?" Emily just shrugged her shoulders. JJ gave her a tender smile as she lightly touched her arm. "How about we get some juice? Do you want apple or orange juice?"

"I think I would like some apple juice." Emily looked at the hand that was resting on her arm. She began to experience a warm tingling feeling throughout her body. The sensation was somewhat familiar to her but she couldn't think of where she had felt a sensation like that before but she knew it had something to do with her blonde angel.

Jennifer walked over to the nurses' desk and asked for two cups of apple juice and something they could snack on. While the nurse went to the back room to get their juice, she turned around and noticed that Emily was touching her arm in the same spot she had touched her. She smiled at the scene and as she was about to say something to Emily the nurse returned with several containers of juice and packets of cookies.

She handed half of what she received to Emily and led her to the room where they could talk. "Thank you," she said with a small smile. As excited as she was to have this time alone with Emily she was also very nervous about what to say to her.

They went into a private waiting room with walls that were colored in soft yellows and greens supposedly to help calm those waiting on the fate of their love ones. Emily looked around the room and decided on the chair that was facing the door. Jennifer took the seat that was as close as she dared to sit next to her. She was still unsure of how controlled she could be if she sat too close to her and not being able to touch her as she longed to do after all this time.

Emily sat there playing nervously with the items in her lap. She continued to steal looks at JJ unsure of what she should do or say.

"You can drink your juice if you want to. Is there anything you want to talk about?" JJ asked with a smile trying to hide her nervousness.

Placing the items on the chair next to her she picked up a container of juice and carefully opened it and took a small sip. Looking at JJ she timidly asked, "Have you seen my family? Are they okay?"

Swallowing the lump that was beginning to form in her throat hearing her girlfriend talk about her _family_ knowing she had to play along for the time being, she answered the best way she could without outright lying, "They are doing well." She tried to smile to hide her real emotions.

Emily looked as though she took a sigh of relief. "That's good. I know Bea will feel better knowing that as well." She looked down at her can of juice and small bag of cookies as her face took on a serious appearance. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

JJ smiled as her heart sang with the hope that Emily was starting to get curious about her life or at least who she was. "Of course, you can ask me anything. What do you want to know?"

"How do you know me? Did we meet before? My father said he had to come get me because I got sick. Did you meet him when he came to get me?"

Not knowing how to answer her questions, JJ just took Emily's free hand as she thought of the right way to answer her questions. "We have known each other for several years. We are very close. You don't remember me… even a little?" She was looking at her with all the hope and love she could convey to the woman she knew she was destined to spend the rest of her life with.

Looking down at the hand that held hers she got that same feeling that she got when Jennifer touched her previously as many thoughts were swirling in her head. _'Why was her touch affecting me this way? Why can't I remember Jennifer except in my dreams?'_ "Where did we meet?" she finally asked.

Noticing that she didn't answer her question about remembering her, she decided to not push that point right now but give her the information she requested. "We met back east where we were both working and living."

"What job did we have? Where back east did we work?" Emily was becoming curious about her past.

"We live in Virginia and worked out of Washington DC. We work for the government. You are very good at your job."

Emily knitted her brow as she tried to remember the things Jennifer was telling her. 'Was I that sick that it affected my memory? Was my job that stressful that it caused me to become so sick that father didn't want to talk about it so wouldn't get sick again?'

Her eyes barely met JJ's as she asked her next question, "What did we do for the government?"

"Umm, well…you worked with me and a group of other agents to help protect people. We worked to lock up dangerous people." She let go of Emily's hand and combed it through her long hair still not sure how much to tell her. The doctor didn't tell her not to tell her about her life but she also didn't say to tell her either.

"We protect people? Are we the police or something like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"So we are government police?

"Yes. We work for the FBI. We work with a team of other agents who are our close friends. They helped me find you." JJ was trying hard to keep the emotion out of her voice as she spoke. "I know our friends would like to see you again. Would you like to see them?" She hoped that she was affecting her natural curiosity that made her such a good profiler.

"Maybe. But I would like to see my father first and the rest of my family. Do you know why those men came after my family? Were they the bad people that we use to stop? We were just going to our new home. I am trying to believe that there aren't as many bad people as father said there are. Bea and I met some nice people like Mama Bell so we know that there are good people in the world." Emily suddenly looked down at her hands and had an expression on her face as if she was suddenly caught doing something wrong. In a quiet childlike voice she asked, "You won't tell father that I don't believe what he said about there being bad people everywhere? I know he was just trying to protect us. I don't want him to be angry with me."

JJ felt her anger rise in her soul, she couldn't stand it anymore hearing her girlfriend refer to that madman as her father and fearing that he would be angry with her and then thinking that their friends were bad people out to get her. It was too much. She wanted Emily back. She knew that the doctor probably didn't want her told the truth like this but she didn't care. She was going to do whatever it would take to get the love of her life back.

She took both of Emily's hands in her own as she leaned in as close as she could without falling out of her seat. She waited until Emily was looking directly into her eyes before she spoke.

"Honey, do you trust me? I will never hurt you and I don't want to lie to you. I need you to believe me." She waited until she gave her a slight nod of her head that she did believe her before continuing. She tried to smile to express her sincerity. "What I am going to tell you will seem hard to believe but it is the truth. I'm not saying this to hurt you, I love you. Please believe me that I love you." JJ took a deep breath before continuing. "Your name is Emily, Emily Prentiss and you have never lived in Texas. And Phillip Monroe is…"

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Mary smiled at the two doctors in an attempt to show them that she was trying to be as cooperative as she could be. She knew that the quicker that this was done the quicker she could be with her sister and their family.

"Well young lady you appear to be in good health. I hear that you had a headache as you were driving to Houston earlier today. How are you feeling now?" Dr. Johnson asked in his most fatherly voice.

Mary appeared a bit surprised that they knew she had a headache earlier. "Did Claire or Jennifer tell you I had a headache? I went to sleep and felt better when I woke up."

Dr. Martin moved to the other side of Mary as she said, "I know that it is hard sometimes hearing news that is confusing. Is that what caused the headache, hearing information that was confusing? Or did something else bring up confusing thoughts or memories for you?"

Mary looked at the woman with a questioning look on her face. When she didn't get any sign of an answer she looked at the other doctor hoping that he could give her any clue to what she was being asked. She was only met with silence.

"I don't understand what you mean? I just got a headache. I went to sleep for a little while and I felt better." She gave the female doctor a smile hoping that she would be satisfied by her answer.

The doctors gave each other a knowing look. They had discussed several scenarios about how they would handle the two women. Because Emily's girlfriend was here with her they would leave the responsibility of the initial disclosure to her. And they would handle the burden of telling Mary the truth about her identity.

Eunice Martin was a colleague and friend of Phillip Monroe. He was the one who originally got her the job at the hospital and it was his recommendations that led to her getting the position to director of the psychiatry department. She had joined the rest of the medical community in mourning for the tragic loss of his family. She admired his resolve as he handled himself through his grief. He had counseled so many others prior to his personal incident of grief to help them successfully manage their grief. When it came out that he had kidnapped all those people trying to recreate his family, she was so angry. She wasn't pompous enough to think he should have come to her for help but there were so many who loved him, who mourned with him, who would have helped him. He didn't have to go down this destructive path and take so many incident people with him.

When she heard that the FBI had a lead on finding the victims she contacted the principal on the case and petitioned for them to be brought to her hospital for treatment. She figured if she couldn't help her friend she could at least try to help fix his mess, to somehow give the memory of his family some type of honor and the victims their lives back. That's the least all the innocents deserve.

Taking a deep breath Dr. Martin realized the best way to approach Mary was the direct approach. "I need to tell you something that will be hard for you to hear but I…we are telling you the truth. Your name is Mary Harris and Phillip Monroe is not your father."

"Wha…what are you talking about? Why do you keep thinking I'm someone else? How can you say he is not my father? Where is Claire? I want my sister," Mary cried

"Mary I know this is hard to hear but it is the truth. Claire is not your sister. Her real name is Emily Prentiss. You both were kidnapped and made to believe you were Phillip Monroe's children." The doctor wanted to place a comforting hand on her arm but her hand just hovered over her arm for a moment and then she slid it in the pocket of her lab coat and waited patiently.

Mary placed her hands on the sides of her head and started to moan as if she was in pain. But the pain she was feeling was emotional not physical.

Dr. Johnson had been watching the whole exchange and was prepared to administer whatever needed medication that might be necessary. He walked over to the young woman and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay Mary?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled at the doctors. "I want Claire." She jumped off the table and then swayed holding her head.

Dr. Martin reached out and steadied the distraught woman so she wouldn't fall. "Mary please sit down. Let us talk about what has happened to you."

"I want to talk to my sister. I want Claire. I want Claire," she cried as a child would for their lost toy. She was guided back to the exam table and sat back down without much resistance.

"Let us talk some more before we go get Emily. I know you are confused and have lots of questions and I want to try to help you find the answers."

Dr. Johnson had been keeping a close eye on Mary to monitor her if she needed any medical assistance to handle the stress she was going through. He knew Eunice was a skilled psychiatrist and had already done wonders to help the others so he trusted her course of treatment and stayed close by to support her.

Mary was sitting on the exam table with her head in her hands crying as she rocked back and forth quietly saying through sobs, "Who am I? Who am I?"

Placing a gentle hand on her knee, Dr. Martin softly stated, "You are Mary Harris. You are a student at Texas Southern University. You are 23 years old and you lived in Oklahoma before coming to Texas for school. People like Jennifer and her friends are looking for your real family. Emily will be back soon so you two can talk." She stopped to allow what she said to sink in not wanting to overload her with too much information.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Emily jumped up believing she heard Mary cry out. "Bea is in trouble. I need to go to her."

JJ grabbed her arm attempting to stop her. "I'm sure she's fine, she's with the doctors. I'm sure they would come get us if there was a problem. Let's just sit and finish our conversation. It shouldn't be too much longer until they are done."

"I promised her that I would protect her. I promised father I would protect her." Emily gave JJ an intense pleading look.

Trying desperately to find the right thing to say to keep her in the room, JJ stepped in front of her to keep her from going out the door. She placed her hands on her shoulders to force eye contact to make sure she would hear her. "Emily, Mary is fine. We have to trust the doctors to take care of her. They know how important she is to you. If there was a problem they would come get us. Alright?"

Emily looked seriously at Jennifer trying to decide if she could believe her. She then looked past her at the door for a long time before she cautiously moved out of JJ's grasp and took a seat facing the door. Only after not hearing anything but the normal sounds of the hospital for a few moments did she seem satisfied that Mary was okay. She turned to face Jennifer who was still standing as she remembered what she was saying. "What were you saying about my father? What do you mean my name is Emily?"

Jennifer took a seat across from her before answering her questions. "Phillip Monroe is not your father. Your real father is a businessman and your mother is a Foreign Ambassador. And you are their only daughter, Emily Prentiss. You speak several languages and have traveled all over the world."

"Wait…stop… what are you saying? I'm not Claire Monroe?" Emily just stared at her.

"Emily I know this may be hard to believe but I need you to really think about what I'm telling you. You are Emily Prentiss and Phillip Monroe is not your father. He kidnapped you and Mary. He drugged you both so you would believe that you were his children."

"That's crazy. What about Tammy and PJ? They are they my brother and sister? You're saying we were we all kidnapped together?"

"Yes, you were all kidnapped, everyone that you believed to be your family. Tammy's real name is Bethany Jones and PJ real name is Robert Crawford. Everyone that you thought were your family were all kidnapped and made to believe that you were family by the hands of Phillip Monroe." She repeated to make sure that Emily really got the point about what had happened to them.

Emily shook her head in disbelief. "Everyone? Mother was kidnapped too? Grandfather, Uncle Harry? How come I don't remember anything you are telling me? I would know if I was someone else. What about Bea? She feels like my sister. She was kidnapped too?" Emily began to cry quietly.

JJ's heart was hurting for the turmoil that her lover was going through. She had hoped that telling her the truth would help recover her memory. She was glad that she was able to keep Emily in the room when they heard Mary cry out. Knowing that the doctors were telling Mary the truth, it was important that Emily knew the truth as well. She wanted to tell her about their life together, their love for each other but it was obvious that she was on overload and telling her about their lives might push her over the edge. But on the other hand, she had been thinking about her before she was found maybe she needed this information to help ground her and to bring her back.

Hearing the loud intake of air brought the blonde out of her inner dialog. She moved over and sat next to her where she could put her arm around her shoulder although she really wanted to pull the brunette into a tight embrace and whisper soothing words to her.

Not wanting to overwhelm her she used her free hand and took hold of her chin gently guiding her to look at her in the eyes. "Honey, I know this is hard to hear. I want you to know that you will not have to go through this alone. I will be here for you…forever."

Emily looked at her with question in her eyes. "What do you mean forever?"

JJ took a deep breath as she made the decision to tell her about their life together. "Emily before you were taken we not only worked together, but we shared a life together. You are the most important person in my life. I love you."

Emily just stared at her without any visible emotions not out of surprise but because on some level this sounded right but she could not remember and therefor finding it hard to believe what she was hearing. JJ seeing her lack of expression and not understanding the meaning, felt her heart tighten afraid that she had pushed her too far.

"I'm sorry Jennifer but I don't remember. Maybe it would make things easier but I just don't remember, remember us." Emily saw the hurt look on Jenifer's face and tried to say something to make her feel better. "I saw your face in my thoughts before I saw your face on the TV. Is that why I remembered you in my dreams before? Why do I feel so close to Bea?" she softly asked.

"It's okay if you don't remember right now. I want to believe that on some level that you remembered me." She lightly squeezed her shoulder before continuing. "Remember Bea's real name is Mary. You have such a kind heart and gentle spirit; it's no wonder why you feel close to her. She seems like a sweet person."

Emily pulled away and turned so she was directly facing her. In a serious tone she asked, "You aren't going to help us find our family are you? But I guess according to you, they aren't my family. What does this mean for me and Bea…I mean… Mary? Will we not be able to see each other anymore?"

"You will be able to see Mary as much as you want to. We haven't been able to find her family yet so she might need us for a while as she regains her memory. We will have to talk to the doctor about seeing the others."

"Can I see father?" Emily asked.

JJ gave her a sad smile as she replied, "There may come a time that you will see Phillip Monroe but not right now. We'll talk about that at a later time."

Emily sat quietly looking between Jennifer, the door and her hands. JJ just sat quietly with her giving whatever support she could hoping that Emily would soon come around. After several minutes Emily stood up and said, "I want to talk to Bea."

JJ just took a deep breath as she stood up and didn't try to correct her or deny her request. She simply said, "Wait here and I will talk to the doctor and see if they are ready for you to talk to her right now." She opened the door and left the confused woman with her thoughts as she went in search of a nurse, the doctor or somebody.

As soon as she exited the room and closed the door, she leaned against the wall trying to not lose her composure. She felt more drained than she had on their most horrific case. She leaned her head back as facing the ceiling with closed eyes trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. She was saying a silent prayer to whoever would listen that she would get her Emily back and that this nightmare would end soon that she didn't notice the five people slowly approaching.

They all stopped a respectable distance from the blonde and experiencing their own personal thoughts about situation made more real seeing their friend's anguish. Garcia was the first to approach her. She gently placed her hand on her arm trying not to startle her.

JJ quickly straighten not knowing who was touching her. She knew it wasn't a threat by how gentle the hand was on her skin. For a split second she thought it was Emily and then she recognized the good natured blonde. She gave her a weak smile and then noticed the other four standing behind her.

"Sweetie, are you alright? Did something happen to Emily?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Oh, hi guys. How long have you all been standing there? Emily is fine. I was just going to talk to the doctor to find out if she could talk to Mary." JJ was embarrassed to be found in such a vulnerable state by her co-workers and friends as she quickly wiped her eyes.

"They're not together? That's good that they are not so bonded that they can be separated without too much trouble," Rossi stated trying to find some positive in the situation.

Morgan came by her side and placed his arm around her shoulder pulling her into him. "How you holding up? Does she know about what happened to her yet?"

She pulled away from him so she could address all her friends and because she knew if she stayed that close to the strong man she would lose her composure. She didn't have the energy to repeat the story five times. She also knew she had to get back to Emily soon. "I just finished telling Emily about who she is and what happened to her. I don't know how much she believed but she was willing to listen to me. Doctor Martin is telling Mary. I was just going to talk to the doctor now; Emily requested to talk to Mary. She asked to talk to Monroe also. I tried to get her ready to see you guys but I'm not sure when she will be ready since she still remembers you as trying to capture her family." JJ was talking rapidly to get it all out before they asked questions.

"Well you have a point. Where is she right now?" Hotch asked.

"Emily is in the waiting room behind us and Mary is in the exam room down the hall with the doctors." JJ looked back at the door hoping that Emily wasn't becoming too anxious. "If you wait I'll be right back after I talk to the doctor. I don't want to leave Emily alone for too long."

"Okay sweetie, we'll be right here," Garcia stated as she motioned the men to the row of chairs on the other side of the nurses' station.

The group sat down still wanting to see their friend with their own eyes but they knew it was best to wait until they had clearance from the doctor and JJ. So they sat not saying much flipping through the dated magazines or the various literature on different medical concerns and waited.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Mary had stopped crying but was saying very little. Dr. Martin sat next to her holding her hand answering the best she could the few questions she did ask. The doctor hoped that she hadn't pushed the young woman too far too quickly but knew that the longer she stayed in that fantasy world the harder it would be later to return to reality.

All three people in the room turned toward the door after hearing a light knock and the door slowly opening. The blonde stuck her head inside.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting. I was just checking to see where everything was at. Emily has stated that she wants to talk to Mary." JJ waited for an answer standing half in the room.

"Come in Agent Jureau. I think Mary would like to talk to Emily as well. So you told her. How did she take the news?" Dr. Martin asked.

She came in but didn't move any further than the door. "Yes I told her. I'm not sure. She said she wanted to talk to Mary and then just sat quietly staring at the door."

Mary who had been sitting with her head down looked up recognizing Jennifer's voice and hearing Emily's name. "I want to talk to Claire. Can I see her now?" Mary asked giving the two women her full attention.

"Mary, you remember I told you that Claire is not her name. Her name is Emily. You can talk to her but I need you to remember her name, okay?" Dr. Martin looked over at Jennifer. "You can bring her in here so they can talk." JJ nodded her head and slipped out the door.

Mary just looked at Dr. Martin as she quietly said, "She is Claire to me. I don't know who Emily is."

"I know honey but it's important that you both begin to remember who you are. I know it's hard but it's been hard on everyone but we will help you through it," Dr. Martin said comfortly.

"If she isn't my sister and if none of them are my family then who do I belong to? Claire said that she would always protect me and never leave me. What's going to happen to me now? What if she doesn't remember me now after she finds out who she is? What am I supposed to do since you can't find my family?" Mary said through quiet tears.

"Mary, the agents are looking for your family. I believe that Emily will still want to be close to you," Dr. Martin tried to reassure her.

Mary didn't respond but just looked at the door waiting for Emily.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Jennifer quickly went back to the room where Emily was sitting shaking her leg as she nervously waited for the blonde's return. She quickly stood when JJ came through the door expecting to see Mary right behind her. A flash of sadness ghosted her face when she realized it was only Jennifer.

"Where's Bea? They aren't going to let us talk to each other are they?" she said with despair.

Giving her a reassuring smile she walked over and took her hand. "Yes, you will be able to see each other. I came to get you to take you to her. Are you ready?"

"Yes." She had a slight smile on her face as she followed her out the room still holding her hand.

They didn't notice the five people watching them as they walked to the exam room. They all stood when they saw Jennifer heading to the exam room with her precious cargo wanting to get a glimpse of their friend. This was the first time they had seen her since she was taken. Garcia had to cover her mouth to keep her from crying out to her friend. The men were a little more reserved but had the same desire to want to get the brunette's attention and let her know they were there for her. Before they had any opportunity to make any decision about what to do the two women disappeared behind a closed exam room door.


	29. Chapter 29

**My apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out but things are just starting to normalize for me. For those still with me on this story, thanks for sticking with me. I think I am nearing the end of the story, probably a few more chapters. Are there any thoughts about how you would want it to end? **

**I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine<strong>

As the five stood there watching the closed door they were wondering what was happening on the other side of the door. None were ready to take their seats just yet realizing that they were so close to their friend but still so far away. The buzzing of a cell phone brought all them all back to the reality of the room. Hotch realized that it was his phone. Frustrated he fished it out of jacket pocket and walked away from his team to answer it.

"Hotch," he said without looking at his caller ID.

"Aaron, when are you and team expected back at Quantico? The case is over. You captured Monroe and everyone has been found safely. You can let the locals wrap up the loose ends. You know we can get Prentiss top notch medical care here. You and your team are needed here, now," Strauss ordered with little compassion in her voice.

He took a deep breath lowering his head before speaking into the phone. "Director, can you give us another 24 hours? Things are not that clear cut here. Bringing Prentiss back now can prove problematic; she has not been released from the doctor's care. We are still trying to tie up some loose ends in order to clo…" He was interrupted before he could continue his explanation.

Her voice rose and took on an extremely stern tone. "Your team needs to be back by tomorrow morning. You can leave one of your team to take care of Agent Prentiss. I expect to see you in my office tomorrow." She ended the call before he could respond.

Looking at the phone a moment, he returned it to his pocket. He was not looking forward to telling his team that they had to leave for home tomorrow possibly without Prentiss. He slowly walked back over mentally preparing to break the news.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

When the door opened, Mary looked up and she jumped up when she saw Emily. She ran over to her and the two women embraced tightly. They were speaking so quietly that no one could hear what they were saying to each other. The others realizing that they were being ignored moved to the other side of the room in order to give them some privacy. The two women sat on the exam holding hands. Emily was holding Mary's cheek as she wiped away tears that were falling down her face.

Jennifer looked on hoping that they were talking about the facts of what they had been told and not about how what they were told was all false. She looked over at the two doctors wondering if they were going to intervene but all they were doing was watching the pair closely. Right before she was about to say something Dr. Martin walked over to the pair and kneeled in front of them.

"Ladies, how are you both doing? Now that you have had a chance to talk, we may be able to answer any further questions you may have for us." The doctor gave them a kind smile but didn't rise from her position.

Emily looked up at Jennifer and then back at Mary. "You have been telling us things about our lives but where is your proof? How do we know what you are telling us is true?" Emily asked starting to sound like the expert profiler she was.

Jennifer stepped forward and said, "Yes, we have documentation that we can show you. Mary we have school records and your college ID. We are still looking for your family. Emily I have pictures on my phone of the two of us…and there is a group of people in the waiting room who are desperate to see you. I can bring them in if you want?" She smiled at her lover not trying to placate her but from genuine joy that she was starting to wonder about her life. She must also have talked to Mary about seeing proof of their lives.

Dr. Martin stood up and went over to the agent and spoke quietly to her. "Is there anyone on your team that wasn't there when Monroe was taken into custody? I think you start with that person before introducing the others on her right now."

Jennifer remembered what Emily had asked her about the people who came to get them and understood the doctor's precaution. She smiled as she realized who to introduce her too beside Reid.

"I think I have the perfect person to introduce her to. She is also very capable in helping Mary find out information about her life as well."

"Good. Why don't you go explain the situation to her while I respond to any questions they still may have that I can answer while we wait," the doctor replied.

JJ smiled as she walked to get Garcia feeling better about things and had renewed hope that things were going to work out fine.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"What the hell do you mean we have to be in Washington by tomorrow? What about Emily? We just can't leave JJ here by herself Hotch?" Morgan ranted in anger.

"I can't believe that woman. Does she want us spilt up that badly that she can't spare a tiny bit of compassion." Rossi began to pace back and forth in the hallway.

Reid and Garcia just stood there quietly listening to everything that was being said. Reid didn't know what to feel and all Garcia could think about was JJ.

Hotch just let them say their peace because he knew they were all just as upset as he was. He tried to plead his case but Straus was not willing to listen. If he thought about everything realistically he knew that there were others who needed their help. He understood that they were trying to stay as long as they could for purely personal reasons. Emily was family.

JJ came out of the room and saw her team looking quite upset. She wasn't sure she wanted to know why but she knew she would find out soon enough. When they spotted her they all turned to her attempting to plaster smiles on their faces so not to alert her about their news just yet.

Rossi was the first to approach her. "How's it going with Emily and Mary?"

Smiling brightly she couldn't contain her enthusiasm. "They talked and now they want to see proof about what they have been told. At first I thought that they were going to convince each that what they heard was a lie."

"That's great news," Reid stated.

"Yeah! I feel hopeful that Emily will be back to normal sooner than later. The doctor feels that they are strong enough to be introduced to you but right now it should be the one that was not a part of the rescue just yet." The blonde turned toward Garcia and smiled. "Garcia do you have your computer with you?"

"Of course, I always travel with the information highway. Why?" Garcia asked.

"I think you will be the less threatening for them to meet. No offense guys. If you can pull up the information about the case and whatever background information that we have on them it will help them to believe what they have told about their lives."

Garcia went and gave JJ a hug. "What are we waiting for darling? Let's go get your lover girl back."

Feeling a little hurt, Morgan asked, "Did the doctor say when she might be ready to see us?"

Understanding his feelings, JJ walked over to the man and placed her hand on his arm and gave him an understanding smile. "The doctor hopes that once they see the information they will be ready to meet all of you. I will do my best to tell her as much as I can about you all." She turned and looked at the rest of them giving them her most reassuring smile.

Garcia pulled her laptop out of her bag and cued it up to get the information ready to show the two women. Once she had her files ready she walked to Jennifer signally that she was ready. Although she wanted to be able to show the women the information she was more excited to see Emily. She knew she couldn't give Emily the big bear hug she wanted to besides she knew that JJ wasn't able to be physically intimate with her girlfriend either.

"I'll let you know as soon as you can see her. Let's go Penelope," she said excitedly.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Dr. Martin was sitting with the two women trying to talk them about keeping an open mind for the information they may hear about their life. Emily and Mary sat together and listened to the doctor still confused about the information that they had already heard.

All three women turned toward the door when they heard it open. Dr. Martin patted their hands as she rose to walk over to greet the other woman who entered the room with agent Jareau.

"Dr. Martin this is our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. She has all the information that we have gathered on Mary Harris and she is Emily and my closest friend," JJ said softly to the doctor.

The doctor put out her hand in greeting. "It's nice to meet you Penelope. I'm glad you can help. I think it might be a good idea if you start with Mary first before showing Emily information about her life."

JJ wanted to object because she so desperately wanted her girlfriend back. The doctor saw the young woman's expression and quickly explained her reasoning. "Emily has all of you to provide her with facts about her life but all Mary has right now is what Ms. Garcia has on her computer. Understand?" She looked at JJ as she explained. She bowed her head in understanding. "Would you like to introduce your friend Jennifer?"

Taking Garcia's hand she led her over to the two women who had been watching them very closely. Garcia was trying hard to contain the tears that wanted to fall out of happiness at seeing her friend alive and well. She again struggled with her urge to reach out and envelop her friend in a warm embrace but knew if this worked she would be able to have her friend back to enjoy many more friendly hugs.

"Mary, Emily, this is my friend Penelope. She will be able to show you proof to what you have been told about your life."

"Hello Mary. Hi Emily. It's nice to meet you. I hope I have the information that will help you remember your life. May I sit down and show you what I have?" Both women nodded and scooted over for her to sit in the middle of them on the exam bed.

Garcia sat in the space provided pulling out her laptop from her bag quickly opening the screen. She looked up at JJ silently questioning what she should show Mary first.

"Start with the most current and work your way back," she knowingly responded.

Nodding, she pulls up her college information including a picture of her college ID. Next she pulled up a picture of her Texas driver's license. Each clearly showed a picture of Mary Harris with her name printed beneath each photo of the IDs. Garcia was able to find pictures from her high school yearbook. Mary stared at the images with her eyes wide trying to take it all in.

Looking at the technical analyst, she softly asked, "Who is my family?"

Garcia had been able to locate a picture of her with her family taken several years ago even though they had not been able to actually find them. It was only her with her mother and father; apparently she was an only child.

Seeing the picture of her with her parents, she reached out and lightly traced the faces on the screen with her finger. She looked over at Emily wanting her to give her a response of any kind but she was staring at the picture just like she was. They both realized that the woman in the picture looked just like Mary only older.

"Is it possible… could it be true?" Mary said quietly. She then looked at Garcia. "Do you have a picture of Claire with her…parents?"

With a few quick key strokes a picture popped up of Emily and her mother at some state function taken before she joined the BAU. Garcia put up both pictures side by side so the women could see for themselves that they weren't related.

Taking Mary's hand and leaning into her side, Emily softly whispered, "I don't want to believe either Bea but I don't think you are my real sister." She heard Mary breath catch in her throat as she tried to choke back a sob. She kissed the side of her head as she confirmed, "It doesn't matter what the pictures show, you will always be my little sister."

"Thank you Claire but you don't have to take care of me anymore since you have… you have a family already. I will have to keep looking for my family." Mary was trying her best to control the tears that were wanting to fall.

"No. YOU will always be my sister. Do you understand? You are my sister," Emily forcibly said needing her to understand. She wasn't ready to lose everything she had come to know right now.

Watching the tender exchange between the two women both JJ and Garcia eyes began begin to water. Rossi would be happy to know that he was right about how the two women had truly bonded.

Dr. Martin walked over to the women and suggested that they show Emily information about her life. Garcia was more than happy to bring up the information. She had an assortment of images that span the life and career of the brunette agent with the exception of her high school picture. That she was saving for any future blackmail for the brunette. The last group of pictures was of Emily and JJ in their personal lives. JJ smiled as she watched the images on the screen as many of them she didn't know her friend had of the two of them.

Like Mary had done with the picture of her family, Emily reached out to touch the image of her and Jennifer with their arms around each other laughing at what seemed to be a private joke between the two of them. She turned to look at the blonde as if she was checking if she was the same woman in the picture.

"You weren't lying I guess about what you said about us, were you?" she said as the lovers eyes locked.

"No I wasn't lying to you. You are the most important person in my life," JJ confirmed as she placed a light hand on her shoulder.

Emily turned to look at the hand on her shoulder than at the woman touching her. She was met with a warm smile. She held the blonde's gaze for several long moments before turning back to the screen. "Do you have any other information about what happened to us?" she directed her question to Garcia.

"Yes cupcake. How much do you want to see?"

"I want to see what happened to all of us," Mary chimed in.

Garcia looked at JJ and the doctor for an indication of how much to show them. JJ mouthed, "Show the news broadcasts." Garcia keyed up the feeds to the news coverage of the kidnappings and when all but the two of them were found.

The two women watched the news feed in complete silence. JJ watched their reactions praying that there would be some recognition about what their lives were like before they were taken. An audible gasp could be heard when a story about Phillip Monroe was shown on the screen. This was the first time they had seen the man since they ran. Seeing stories about the other members of _their family_ brought tears to their eyes for different reasons for both women. Mary was emotional because these people were the only family she could remember. Emily's tears were more out of anger because she was upset that she and the others were taken advantage of so drastically that they were taken from their lives, even if they couldn't remember those lives.

Noticing the tears, Dr. Martin asked the images be paused. She placed a hand on each of their shoulders so that they would turn to face her. "Ladies, how are you doing? Can you tell me what you are experiencing after seeing these images?"

Not taking her eyes off the screen, Emily said in a strained voice, "Angry. I want to see the rest of what there is."

Mary was not sure if she could watch any more about what had happen to her and her _sister_. She wanted to get away but didn't want to leave the room. So she stood up from where she was sitting and walked across the room and stood facing away from everyone to attempt to get some space to collect her thoughts. "I've seen enough for right now," was all she said the others.

Dr. Martin signaled for Garcia to continue the video as she gestured for her and JJ to join her next to Dr. Johnson. Speaking in a low voice, she said, "I think they are at critical emotional places right now that with continued prompting they could start to experience some memory recovery. Emily is beginning to connect her attachment to you Jennifer. I believe that the more time you spend with her and remind her of her life with you may trigger some memories which could lead to more memory recovery."

"That's great for Emily but what about Mary? We have been searching for any family for her and were lucky to find the little we have. She has nobody to help her like Emily does," Garcia declared quietly.

Smiling at the compassionate woman, Dr. Martin simply said, "She has you all now. Helping her find her family may be the trigger she needs. Besides it will keep her close to Emily while you help her search."

Both Garcia and JJ smiled at what the doctor said. "We can take them back to the hotel? Can I take Emily home as well?" JJ asked.

"Dr. Johnson do you think they are medically cleared to leave the hospital?" asked the other doctor.

Looking through the lab results of their blood test, he responded, "Well their CBC and toxicology screening appears clear and if Emily is as healthy as Mary they should be fine. It was fortunate that Dr. Monroe had a background in medicine besides psychiatry because everyone he took was in good medical condition. So if you think it will benefit their mental health then you have my support."

Jennifer was afraid her heart would burst from the happiness she was feeling at the moment. She had an overwhelming desire to hug the two doctors. To be able to spend more alone time being able to tell her love about their lives together was a task she felt very prepared for. And hearing that she could take her love home was almost too much to comprehend.

"Shall we go talk to the ladies now?" Dr. Martin said with a confident smile. She had the greatest expectation that Emily will come through this ordeal fine since she was the last person taken. She also had hope for Mary Harris especially because of her connection with Emily who has a strong support system and the resources to help her find her family.

Dr. Martin walked over to Mary to assess how she was doing. She was happy to see that she seemed pretty well composed but just staring out the window. "Mary, are you alright? Could you join me over there with the others?"

"Sure doctor."

Emily had just finished watching the last of the news broadcasts when she noticed the others were standing behind her. Turning she locked eyes with Jennifer who had such love in her blue eyes and a look of anticipation on her face. There was something comforting about the blonde's presence.

"Emily, the doctor said you can come home…with me. How does that sound to you?" JJ asked anxiously.

"What about me? Where am I going to go?" Mary asked with panic in her voice.

Garcia stepped forward and placed a calming hand on the young woman's arm. "You are coming with us too. I am going to help you locate your family."

"Am I going to stay with Clair…I mean Emily?"

"You can stay with me. And you will be able to see Emily as much as you want. Jennifer and I wouldn't want to keep you two apart.

Emily looked at Jennifer with hope in her eyes, "Can she come with us?"

"Of course she can. We can all go together; I want what's best for both of you. Would you like to meet our friends now? They are waiting to meet you right outside."

Emily slowly shook her head agreeing to meet these friends that she did not remember.

Giving the woman that she loved a gentle smile and placing a soft hand on her shoulder, she said "I need to tell you something first before you meet them because I don't want you to become frightened... Remember when those men came and found your _family_, some of those men were our friends. They were only there to try to help you and the others because of what Monroe did to you. Our friends waiting outside love you as much as I do. If it'll make you feel better I will asked that they come in one at a time because I don't want to overwhelm you with them all it at once."

Both women stared at the blonde not sure what to think of what she just said. Emily wondered how could her friends be the ones who came after her and her family. But then she thought, _'I guess they are not my family.'_

"I… I guess one at a time will be better. Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will stay with you as long as it takes." JJ turned and looked at Garcia trying to figure out who they should bring in first to meet Emily. She was grateful that her friend knew what her dilemma was and mouthed Hotch. "Garcia, could you please go get Aaron?"

"Of course sweetie, I'll go get him right now."

*X*X*X*X*X*

Garcia went out where the men were waiting. They saw her hopeful expression and hoped for good news. Morgan was the first to speak, "What is it baby?"

"Emily has agreed to see you guys but they think its best that she only sees you one at a time. Hotch, JJ thinks it might be a good idea if you see her first and the rest of you can follow. The good news is the doctor is releasing her today and she will be able to go home with JJ. Mary will be coming home to stay with me while we continue to look for her family that way she can still be close to Emily." Seeing the expression on Morgan and Reid faces, Garcia walked over to both of them and gave them a compassionate smile as she said, "I'll make sure you get in to see her soon, okay boys." Reid nodded and Morgan just looked at her stoically.

"Garcia, do you think that is a good idea to have Mary stay with you? I mean it might cause her to move further from wanting to find her own life, having someone else to dictate who she is. She will also have closer access to Emily as well," Rossi said with a concerned voice.

She turned toward the older agent and said with conviction, "I would never try to control her. She wants to find her family especially after she saw the pictures I found of her family. Plus the doctor feels its best for her recovery and she thinks the more Emily recovers it will help Mary get better as well. She has no one but us and I want…need to help her."

Hotch stepped in to help settle the discussion. "We can deal with all the details when we get back to the BAU. Right now, Emily is our priority. The fact that she is ready to leave with us is good for everybody." Looking at the others a weak smile ghosted his face. "I guess I better get in there so you all have a chance to see her."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

When Hotch went into the room Emily and Mary were visible anxious as they stared at the man who had come after them. Emily stood behind JJ using her as a shield and she reached out to take her hand. JJ looked down at their joined hands and smile as she tightened her grasp. She leaned in close to her and whispered reassuring words to the frightened woman. Hotch kept his voice soft and non-threatening so not to scare either woman. He only stayed a few minutes after answering their questions as best as he could and explained about the plane ride tomorrow.

Dr. Martin approached the two women after the agent left the room and before the next one entered. "How are you two doing?"

Mary just nodded but Emily turned toward JJ and asked, "He wasn't after us, he was after…Phillip Monroe, wasn't he?"

Taking both of the brunette's hands in hers, she gently said, "Yes. He was coming to rescue all of you with the rest of our friends. Are you ready to meet the rest of them?"

Rossi made the women a little less nervous since they were given an explanation of what had occurred and why. Mary thought he reminded her of grandfather. But now she knew who thought of as her grandfather was someone else's grandfather.

After they looked at each other for several long moments, Rossi broke the silence. "Emily it's so good to see you looking well. Do you have any questions that I could answer for you?"

"Not right now." Emily still remained close to JJ even though she wasn't as nervous as before. Mary was standing close to Emily.

"Well there will be time for us to talk later. I know Reid and Morgan are anxious to see you so I will go get them."

"They can both come in at the same time if they want," Emily said before he walked out the room.

"Could you ask that lady, Penelope, to come back in too?" Mary meekly asked.

Rossi smiled warmly at both women before leaving the room.

Garcia came back in the room before the other two men. Mary gave her a relieved look as she walked over toward the woman. Besides Emily, Garcia made her feel the most comfortable out of everyone she had met since coming to the hospital. She knew Jennifer made Emily feel comfortable and she was glad she had met someone who did the same for her.

Reid and Morgan came in the room with big smiles on their faces. Morgan had to restrain himself from wanting to rush to his friend and gather her in a big bear hug. His relief at seeing his friend was the only thing keeping his guilt at bay. Reid just stood quietly shifting back and forth on his feet. JJ knew he didn't know how to respond in this type of situation without over analyzing the situation.

"Hey Em… It's so good to see you. I was so worried about you when I didn't know where you were. I'm glad that you are well enough to go home with us. I know Jennifer has been worried about you." Morgan gave a wink to his blonde friend.

Emily looked at Jennifer and gave her a smile then gave the nervous young man a smile too. She was happy to see someone as nervous as she was even though they had already met.

"Uh…You weren't with the others before were you?" Emily asked.

"No. I wasn't but it is true that we are good friends." Reid continued to shift back and forth on his feet but gave her his most sincere boyish grin.

"Hey JJ are you guys going to have dinner with us tonight or would you rather meet us for breakfast before we leave for the plane?" Morgan asked with a smile. As much as he would like to go out for dinner and drinks like he used to do with his friends he realized he had to take it slow right now.

JJ looked at Emily trying to get a read of what she would feel more comfortable doing. "What would you like to do Emily?" She figured that Mary would go along with whatever Emily decided to do but was somewhat surprised by the young woman's response.

Feeling somewhat emboldened, Mary said, "If Emily doesn't want to go to dinner, can I go to dinner with Penelope? I figured if I am going to stay with her I should get to know her. Is that okay with you Emily?"

Emily nodded and smiled her ascent toward Mary before addressing JJ. "Jennifer, I don't think I'm up for having dinner with everyone right now maybe we can have breakfast with them. Could we go somewhere and just talk about what is going to happen when we go …home?" Emily looked into the JJ's eyes and felt comfort.

"Of course we can. We can order room service or find somewhere to eat and talk just the two of us." JJ had the widest grin on her face excited that the woman she loved requested to spend time alone with her.

"Could we get barbeque? Is there a place called Smokies Roadhouse that sells brisket? Emily asked.

Morgan, who was engaged in conversation with Garcia, Reid and Mary about where they were going to have dinner, turned around abruptly upon hearing Emily mention Smokies and brisket. He wanted to run over to his friend and pick her up and spin her around happily shouting that she remembered but he thought better of it not wanting to frighten her. So instead he gestured for JJ to talk to him away from the others.

She joined him over by the door with a confused look. "What's up, Morgan?"

"You have to take Emily to Smokies for dinner."

"Why? There are a lot of barbeque places around that sell brisket. It's Texas after all."

"JJ, did you not hear what she asked you?" He gave her an intent glare waiting for her to catch up.

"What's so special about Smo… Oh my God. She knew the name of a restaurant here in Houston."

"Yes! And we ate there before she was taken and she ordered the brisket."

Not being able to contain her excitement she lunged into her friend's arms. "Thank you Derek!"

"If you start talking about your life together I bet more of her memory will come back." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning her around toward her love. Leaning close to her, he whisper in her ear, "Now go get your girl, baby girl."


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm so sorry that this update has taken me so long. I blame the 10 hour work days and utter exhaustion. For any of you who are still out there thanks for sticking around. I am nearing the end of the story so any thoughts how you would like it to end. I think I have probably two more before the end. Thanks for hanging in with me, you guys ROCK! **

**Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

When both women were discharged from the hospital they were both excited and nervous to be able to go out into the world free from having to follow _father's_ directions. The doctor gave Jennifer and Garcia instructions of how best to work with them to help in their memory recovery since they would be their primary caretakers until they were able to manage on their own. They all decided to leave from the hospital to go to dinner instead of going back to the hotel that way they could make an early evening of it and they all could get a good night's sleep before they left in the morning. Although Mary and Emily had not been apart since their ordeal begun, Mary was excited to spend time with Garcia and her friends. She knew she felt comfortable with them more than she had with anyone except for Emily in a long time. Jennifer on the other hand was having a difficult time controlling her excitement about being able to spend quality time with the love of her life. Emily was just unsure.

Garcia and the boys decided they would take Mary on a tour of Texas Southern University with the hope that seeing the campus would spark some type of a memory for her. They still had not decided on a restaurant to go to for dinner.

As they neared the campus Rossi looked over at the young woman and asked, "Mary, what would you like to eat for dinner? Since you're getting your life back this should be your celebration, so you get to choose."

The team figured she probably choose barbecue since they were in Texas after all. But to everyone's surprise she selected something completely different to what they thought.

"Can we have Italian food? I really like spaghetti. Fath…I mean Phillip Monroe always got us barbeque," Mary said with a wide smile.

Reid and Rossi gave her a curious look. "Mary is spaghetti something you remember from your life since you said you mostly ate barbeque with Monroe?" Rossi gently asked.

Mary looked at the man with wide eyed expression and then looked at Garcia who was smiling at her brightly. She closed her eyes to concentrate and then suddenly popped them open exclaiming, "I remember! I liked to this place that had the best spaghetti but I can't remember the place. Can we go to a place that sells spaghetti?"

"Of course we can sweetie. Spaghetti sounds real good to me too. Maybe I'll have mine with clam sauce. And I told you that your memories will come back," Garcia replied with a grin. Looking at Morgan who was driving, she joyously directed, "Find us the best Italian restaurant in Houston."

"I hope Emily and Jennifer are having a good time. She's been looking for her for a long time," Mary said to no one in particular.

Morgan looked at Garcia through the rearview mirror and gave her a weak smile before softly saying, "Yeah, me too. Those two belong together."

*X*X*X*X*X*

JJ and Emily were driving to the restaurant in restless quiet. They were both nervous for different reasons, JJ didn't want to do or say the wrong thing to put Emily back in her shell. Emily was nervous because she wasn't sure what was expected of her. She knew that JJ wanted her to remember about her life and about their life together. After seeing the pictures she realized she wanted to remember their life together as well but was worried what would happen if she couldn't.

As they got closer to the restaurant Emily began to experience flashes that she didn't understand. She was seeing herself and the black man named Morgan talking as they drove down this road. Then she saw herself standing in front of Hotchner as he sat behind his desk. Then she saw the blonde holding her hand as they sat at a candle lit table. And just as quickly as the flashes came they disappeared before she could grasp onto anyone of them.

Pulling into the parking lot things begin to become very familiar to the brunette. She rolled down the window and stuck her head out to get a better look at the landmarks as they passed. "Park over by that big tree it has the best shade. It's also closer to the door of the restaurant," she said excitedly.

The blonde looked at her so intensely that she almost missed seeing the car backing out. When she was able to park the car at the requested parking spot she looked at her again. "Emily, you remembered something again. Do you think you can remember the table that you and Morgan sat at when you ate here before?"

Emily scrunched up her face as if trying to force the memories to come. "I don't know. Some things are starting to look familiar. I do want to start to remember things; everyone that I met seems to want me to remember as well."

"I sure know I do. I've missed you so much. I was so worried when Philip Monroe took you." Jennifer reached over and took Emily's hand squeezing gently.

The physical touch felt so right which made Emily even more determined to work on getting her memory back.

"Are you ready to go in and get something to eat? Morgan raves about this place. So you remember the brisket tasting really good?" Emily nodded her head and smiled.

As they walked to the door of the restaurant JJ let Emily take the lead wanting to see if she could remember anything about her last time at the restaurant with Morgan. When they entered the restaurant they were met by an older black woman wearing a bandana soaked in sweat from the Texas heat and the barbeque pits and apron that looked like she had been wearing it for years because it seemed to have dried stains from everything that they served. She gave them a big grin and led them to a table. Emily stopped before they had gotten to the table asking the woman meekly, "If it's okay, can we please sit at that table by the window, the one that faces the parking lot?"

"Sure honey, come on over here." Once they were seated at the table she placed two menus that had years of stains from the food. "Somebody will be over to take your order soon."

Emily picked up the menu and acted if she was studying it very closely so she would not stare at Jennifer. She already knew what she wanted to order, the one thing that she was able to remember about her past. JJ didn't even pick up the menu because she realized that brisket had become her favorite food. After they put their order in they sat there awkwardly as if trying to figure out who was going to talk first and what was going to be said. JJ smiled inwardly when she realized that this was how it felt on their first real date.

Not being able to handle the silence any longer JJ blurted, "Is there anything you want to ask me about our life together, our work or anything at all?"

"I'm not sure what to ask you. Maybe you can just tell me some of the things that we used to do." Emily twisted the paper napkin in her hands as she looked expectedly at the blonde.

Being presented with the opportunity to tell her anything the press liaison suddenly found herself speechless. There was so much she could and wanted to tell her but didn't know where to begin. So she just looked at her with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Noticing her dilemma Emily's mouth formed a slight smile and asked, "Tell me about how we met."

Smiling gratefully JJ took a deep breath before recounting their story. She explained how they met and had just finished telling her about their first date when their dinners arrived. The aroma of the barbeque reminded them of how hungry they were. The waitress sat the plates in front of them and proceeded to explain the different types of barbecue sauce and the various hotness levels of each before leaving the couple alone again. The food looked and smelled so good that neither woman took the time to talk but just silently enjoyed the food and the company. The reprieve from talking gave them both a chance to organize their thoughts.

There was still so much more JJ wanted to tell her about their lives together and now that they dealt with their hunger she felt that she had the renewed energy to continue to talk about their life together.

As Jennifer recounted the story of their lives there was a wide array of emotions that Emily was trying to understand. Emily had many questions about some of the details of their lives as well as her career with the BAU that JJ appeared to skim over. Not wanting to give her too many of the serious and gruesome details of the cases they had worked she purposely omitted certain details. Even though she asked a few questions about her family she really didn't appear to be too interested about them but seemed very interested in her relationships with the BAU team.

They both shared a laugh when she heard stories about Reid and Morgan and the antics they played upon each other and the rest of the team during their down time between cases. Emily had a hard time believing many of the things about herself. The fact that she spoke several languages, had visited, lived and worked in many countries and that she was good poker player and that she had even beaten the men that she worked with.

Emily face darken suddenly and JJ became worried. "Em, what's wrong?"

Wiping her eyes quickly to hide that fact that she was tearing up she tried to cover up her emotions with a nonchalant answer. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Come on Emily, I know you better than that. I can always tell when something is bothering you. Tell me what is going on." She took her hand and held it tightly tying to offer her reassurance. "Please sweetheart you can tell me anything."

She played with the fingers of the hand that held hers as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say and what she felt. "I…I want to remember all those things you have been telling me. Some of what you are telling me sounds familiar. I see flashes of things that feel like I should know about them but …"

JJ moved to sit next to her so she could place her arm around her. She moved her chin so that she was looking at her. "Don't worry Em, you will remember. The fact that you are seeing flashes of memory, that's a good thing."

"If my other life was not real and I can't remember this life, I won't have anything." She looked down at her hands, the table or any other place but at Jennifer.

"You'll always have me. Emily I love you. I love you enough that I will help you remember or help you make new memories with me." Jennifer kissed her on the cheek softly before turning her face so that they were looking at each and placed a chaste but lingering kiss on her lips. When they separated, Emily cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. JJ smiled realizing that this was the most intimate they have been since before this whole mess began.

Emily looked intensely at the blonde and suddenly said, "I call you JJ or Jen sometimes. And you played soccer in college, right?" The blonde was speechless and just nodded her head. Emily was excited that memories were coming back and she wondered if it was the kiss that helped her remember things about Jennifer. The blonde was wondering the same thing.

When JJ found her words again she excitedly said, "I told you that your memories would come back. Can you remember the position I played."

Thinking hard for a moment, a big grin came over her face before saying, "Forward, you played forward. You also thought about trying out for the woman's national team but were intimidated by Mia Hamm."

Jennifer laughed before impulsively giving her a big hug and kiss. "I'm so proud of you Emily. Everyone is going to be so excited that you are remembering. Are you ready to go back to the hotel? Our plane will be leaving early tomorrow." She was feeling so excited about the changes that were occurring and how quickly they were happening with Emily. Her excitement was over shadowing her ability to really observe what was going on with her girlfriend. Because Emily had appeared happy about starting to remember she didn't notice how quickly her expression changed when she asked her to go back to the hotel.

"Yes… I guess so." Emily suddenly became nervous not sure of what the other woman's expectations may be of her. She realized from the information she had received they had been lovers and even though she was starting to remember more about Jennifer and their life together she was scared that it may be too soon to think about reclaiming that part of the life they shared together right now. She didn't want to say anything that may disappoint her and make her feel that she didn't want to remember or get back what was taken from her. She was also concerned for Mary. The last she knew Mary hadn't been able to remember anything and even though the others had promised to help her remember she was all she had in the way of family.

"Will Mary be back at the hotel when we get back?" Emily asked.

Smiling brightly Jennifer took her hand as she said, "I'm sure they are back by now. The gang wouldn't want to overwhelm her so they probably made an early evening of it. I can't guarantee that Penelope isn't talking her ear off though." The blonde still didn't notice her hesitation because she was so excited that Emily was starting to remember. She had high hopes that if just a few chaste kisses brought back memories than the more time they spent alone together would bring back even more memories.

"Will Mary have to stay in a hotel room by herself tonight? I don't want her to feel lonely or left out because of our…relationship with each other." Emily was staring at the empty plate as she spoke not able to look at Jennifer for fear of what she may be thinking.

Not sure why Emily was all of a sudden so concerned about where Mary would be sleeping she answered with the best answer she could think of, "I don't think anything has been decided but she can choose to stay in whose ever room she feels comfortable. I'm sure Hotch will even spring for her own room." Standing and grabbing the check off the table she reached back to take Emily's hand to help her up from her seat. "Let's go pay the bill and get back to the hotel. I'm sure the others are there by now." Emily quietly followed her to the front of the restaurant still feeling unsure of what would be happening when they were all at the hotel. She didn't say or respond to any of the comments that JJ made on the way to the car.

For Jennifer's part she had a big smile on her face excited about what she knew was to come. She was focused on making small talk she didn't notice that it was basically a one sided conversation.

The drive back to the hotel continued to be a one sided conversation with JJ doing most of the talking. Emily either nodded or gave a simple one word response. She could tell the blonde was happy that she had remembered things from her life but she hadn't remembered anything new since before they left the restaurant. The brunette couldn't bear disappointing her but she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell her that she hadn't remembered anything new.

JJ had texted the team before they left the restaurant to tell them they were on their way back. Mary was waiting nervously in the lobby for Emily to return. Garcia was sitting next to her trying to keep her company and her mind off of waiting for return of both women. Mary was uncertain about what lay ahead for her future but was also a bit excited about what could possibly happen as well. Now that Emily had Jennifer she knew that she had no reason to stay with her. Penelope was very nice but she knew she couldn't stay with her forever if she didn't get her memory back or find her family. Emily told her that she could always stay with her but that wouldn't be right for her or Jennifer. Besides she wanted to find what Emily had and to find a family of her own. For a fleeting moment she thought of going back to Phillip or maybe try to find the others but the doctor said that they had found their real families and were trying to adjust to being back with them. All she really had now was Emily and her friends. She at least remembered a few things of her life but not enough to start a life of her own.

"Honey you shouldn't get yourself so worked up, Emily and JJ will be here soon," Garcia said soothingly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I'm scared Penelope. Now that Emily and Jennifer have found each other, I don't know what I'm supposed to do with my life. You all have been very kind to me but I can't expect you to take care of me if I don't get my memory back."

"Oh pumpkin. You have started to remember it will just take time. If I know my Emily, she would never leave you on your own unless that is what you wanted and then she would probably keep tabs on you to make sure you were alright. I told you I was going to help you find your family. I never go back on a promise. And if I do say so myself, I am somewhat of a genius when it comes to finding people," she said with a bright smile.

Returning the smile with a weak one of her own, Mary said simply, "Thank you. I do appreciate all your help and willingness to take me in. Hopefully your skills are better than you think and you will quickly find my family so I can get out of your hair."

Before Garcia could respond Emily and JJ entered the lobby. She stood to great them. "How was dinner my sugarplums?" Even though she wanted to ask if Emily remembered anything she didn't want to come off too pushy and didn't want to make any of them feel bad if nothing happened.

JJ was quick to answer. "Dinner was great. We had a good talk." Leaning in close to Garcia she said with a twinkle in her eyes, "Brisket has become my favorite food."

Garcia gave her a knowing wink as she looked over her shoulder at Emily. The expression on her other friend's face brought her up short. She was concerned because she didn't think that JJ was aware that her girlfriend was not sharing her glee about dinner. Garcia whispered, "What's the matter with Emily? She seems worried about something."

Turning slowly to look at her girlfriend she saw for the first time the look on her face and in her eyes. Her heart sank feeling horrible that she was so wrapped up in how she was feeling that she didn't notice the emotions of the woman she loved. Touching Garcia on her arm she walked slowly over to Emily who had been talking with Mary.

Talking quietly among themselves, Mary also noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong Emily? Didn't you enjoy your dinner with Jennifer?"

Smiling weakly Emily said quietly, "Dinner was fine. I actually remembered some things about me and her."

"That's great. Why do you look so worried?"

"She kissed me."

Both women just stood there looking at each other for several long moments not sure what to say. Before they could find words they turned to the presence that was standing next to them.

"Uh…hi Mary. I hope you had a good dinner. Emily, can I talk to you for a moment? Privately… over there by the plants," JJ meekly asked.

Emily just nodded her head and walked away with Jennifer.

Facing the tall brunette, JJ tentatively reached her hand out with the intention of taking her hand but pulled back at the last minute. "Emily, what's the matter? You seemed so happy at the restaurant and now you look…" She let the sentence drop unsure if she really wanted to put a label to how she may be feeling for fear everything she thought she was getting back with her would evaporate.

Staring at a loose strand of carpet intently she said in barely an audible whisper, "I'm…I'm scared."

"Scared of what sweetie?" Then a horrible thought came over her. "You're not scared of me are you?" JJ was feeling fear growing in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't know what you expect of me. You kissed me and I liked it but…I'm not sure if I remember…"

"Oh…I don't want to push you someplace you are not ready to go." Putting on a brave smile and quickly wiping the moisture forming from her eyes she stated, "Hey, why don't you and Mary share a room tonight. Me and Garcia can bunk together. We can talk more on the plane home tomorrow. I know this has been a hard day for you and Mary." She didn't want the conversation to linger on because she was afraid of how it might turn out. Turning to face Garcia she said almost too loud, "Garcia, Emily and Mary are going to take your room and you will share with."

Hearing the stressed tone in the blonde's voice Garcia came over to her trying to give her whatever support she could. JJ quickly turned giving her friend a strained smile sticking out her hand. "Give me your keycard, Pen."

Garcia fumbled in her purse for the card. "Here…is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just think we should all get some rest since we are leaving early in the morning." Walking over to Emily trying her best to hide her emotions to not cause her to feel responsible for her feelings, she said with a fake grin as she handed her the keycard, "Emily, I'm going to go to my room now. If you or Mary need anything I will be right across the hall from you." She really didn't think about the type of message it would give to Emily by thrusting the keycard in her hand but she needed to get away from the situation as quickly as possible. She hesitated in wanting to show her any type of affection. She settled on giving her a quick platonic rub on the arm before dashing to the elevator leaving the three women looking at her retreating form.

Garcia tried to regroup so she could take care of the other two women realizing they had no idea where the rooms were. She would definitely have to talk to JJ once she got back to the room. She also realized that she didn't give her the card to her room.

"Well ladies, are you ready to get some rest or do you want to hang down here for a little while longer." They both looked at her and shrugged their shoulders. "Why don't we go up to the room, I need to get my things from the room anyway."

"Is Jennifer mad at us?" Mary asked concerned by her hasty departure.

"Oh no, no. She's just been under a lot of stress trying to find you two that it probably just caught up with her. After a good night's sleep she'll be back to her perky self," Garcia tried to explain with a light laugh in her voice.

"I think she is mad at me. I can't remember the things she wants me to remember. I'm not sure what she wants from me," Emily said in a small sad voice. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen. To make her blonde angel upset with her after everything that she has done for her that she would want to be as far away from her as possible. She knew she wanted to fix this but right now she had no clue how.

Garcia could never remember Emily sounding so lost even we she was at her lowest. She realized that this experience with Monroe has truly shaken her and now her two best friends seem so far apart even after finding each other. Their love was the model of the type of relationship she craved to have for herself.

Putting on a brave face she placed her arms through the arms of both women as she led them to the elevator. "Em, Jennifer is not mad at you, either of you. She loves you and I know she doesn't want to push you; she just wants you happy and healthy. We all do, in fact that's what we want for both of you. Let's get you two situated for tonight in my room and we can talk more tomorrow after you get a good night's sleep."

After spending time with Mary she could see why Emily was so taken with her. She truly was like the little sister that anybody would want to have which made her even more determined to help her find her family because she knew someone had to be missing her. Garcia hoped that a good night's sleep would be all it would take to get this whole mess straighten out. This Monroe fiasco has put more pressure on her family then anyone deserves.


	31. Chapter 31

**You all have been so patient and Thank You! Although I started this chapter right after I posted the last chapter, life keeps getting in the way. I have not given up on this story especially after I recieved an email stating someone nominated this story for the Profilers Choice Criminal Minds Award. And yes this will sound corny _'But its means a lot just to be nominated' _**

**I am thinking about wrapping up the story. Thinking maybe one or two more chapters. Your thoughts...since you all have been very helpful. Hope you enjoy this chapter-rewrote this one several times hope it works. Please let me know what you think...**

**Again you guys ROCK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-One<strong>

After getting Emily and Mary settled for the night Garcia left the two women alone telling them about where she and JJ could be found if they needed anything.

Mary and Emily sat on one of the beds in silence not sure what to do or say. There was so much that had happen to them today. Their lives being turned upside down finding out they weren't who they believed themselves to be and that they had a whole other life. Mary thought that things may be better for her because she doesn't have anyone that remembers her or her life. Emily had all these people expecting her to remember them and her life with them. She felt bad for her and wished she knew how to help her. Emily had always looked out for her even though it might have been Claire looking out for her little sister Bea.

Resting her hand on Emily's, Mary looked into her eyes and softly said, "Talk to me Emily. What's wrong? What happen when you and Jennifer were at dinner?"

Emily gave her a sad look as she took a deep breath. "I had a good time with Jennifer. She told me about how we met. She helped me remember things about myself and her. She was so happy and I was happy that she was happy." A smile started to appear on her face.

"What? What's making you smile like that?" Mary wondered with her own smile.

With a slight giggle she said, "She kissed me, twice. I liked it but…"

"But…?"

"I'm scared that I will never remember what we had and she will hate me. I feel that she does mean something to me but I don't think that she will want to wait for me to remember…if I ever do remember."

"You will remember Claire! I'm sorry… I mean Emily. You will remember."

Smiling kindly she said, "That's okay. I don't mind you calling me Claire. It somehow makes me feel normal. You think that's wrong?"

"No, I sometimes want everyone to call me Bea…especially you. It makes me feel connected to someone."

Emily put her arm around Mary's shoulder pulling her to her for a hug. "It doesn't matter what happens you will always be connected to me. I guess you are the little sister I never had…Bea."

They sat gently hugging each other in silence for a few minutes more.

Mary broke the silence with a question. "What are you going to do about Jennifer? It's obvious that she loves you…and I think that you care about her as well. You were thinking about her even before you really knew she was real. Talk to her."

Sighing deeply she looked at Mary. "What should I say?"

"Just tell her how you feel. You might even tell her that you liked it when she kissed you," she said with a teasing tone.

Emily gave her a playful disapproving look as she playfully nudged her in her side. After a few moments the two women broke into girlish laughter.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Garcia didn't quietly walk across the hall after she left Emily and Mary, she stomped with purpose. She had to figure out what was going on with JJ. The woman had been beside herself with worry and now that she was finally reunited with the person she claims to love more than life itself, she's acting as if she is a victim in one of their cases and she's trying to keep a professional distance. Something had to have happened when they were at dinner that has got the blonde wigging out and Garcia was determined to find out.

She was determined to burst the door open and demand that JJ explain her strange behavior but what she saw stopped her cold in her tracks. Curled up on the bed the blonde agent was sobbing into a pillow. She did not notice the other woman in the room which was strange for a trained agent. Garcia realizing that she was more upset than she was putting on softened her approach and went and quietly sat by the crying woman and laid a gentle hand on her back.

Jennifer didn't turn to face the person whose hand touched her knowing who it was even though she wished it was the person that she truly wanted to be comforting her.

Not pretending to hide her tears she asked in a voice muffled due to her face being in the pillow, "Did they get settled okay?"

"Yeah honey. They are both fine. What about you? You seem a little worse for wear."

"I'm fine, just tired. It's been a long day," she answered raising her head off the pillow before dropping her face back on the pillow.

Pulling on her shoulder to gently turn her so she could see her face, Garcia placed a hand on her cheek. "JJ, I know you aren't fine. Talk to me, tell me what's going on."

JJ put her arm over her head and took a deep breath gathering the courage to speak. "She's scared of me Pen, of me. She doesn't know what I want from her. I want my Emily back, that's what I want. But the more I want the more that I'm risking pushing her away."

"Oh baby, you're not pushing her away. I think she's trying to figure out how to be closer to you."

"I saw her face. I saw the way she looked at me. How did I not notice that before? I thought things were going so well at the restaurant. She started to remember things about me. She was curious about our life together."

"That's great! She doesn't sound scared to me. Why do you think she's scared of you?"

"You told me. I kissed her…"

A big smile formed on Garcia's face. "Did she tell you to stop or pull away from you?" JJ shook her head no. "So she obviously enjoyed it. What happened after you kissed her?"

JJ scrunched up her eyes as though she was trying to remember. "She remembered that she called me JJ." She began to smile as she remembered Emily's reaction to the kiss. "She didn't pull away; in fact she blushed when I kissed her just like she did the first time we kissed when we first started dating."

"You see she's not scared of you, the situation is probably just overwhelming for her. After all we completely turned the world she thought she knew upside down. You have been a ball of nerves ever since she was taken. You think your expectations were more than either one of you could take?"

JJ sat up so she was completely facing her friend. "What should I do? Maybe you can talk to her that way she won't feel so anxious around me."

"Oh no…she loves you even though she can't remember right now but obviously the kiss was a key to opening up her memory. You need to talk to her. Explain what's going on with you and that may make her feel more at ease around you. You told her that you loved her right? Now prove it…you have always told me that you would do anything to make sure she's okay. Show her…"

Jennifer looked at her friend as if she had just noticed her sitting there and then she abruptly hugged her tightly. Pulling out of the hug JJ said in a voice that was sounding relaxed for the first time since this whole ordeal all began, "Thank you Penelope. I was just so happy to get her back and wanted so badly for her to remember me that I rushed her and didn't give her credit for what she did remember." She got off the bed hurriedly and started to head toward the door before stopping abruptly. "Should I go talk to her now?"

Garcia couldn't help laughing at her love sick friend's enthusiasm. "Honey, you realize she could be sleep right now. Why don't you get some rest and talk to her tomorrow. You'll have the whole plane ride to talk to her."

"I guess you're right. Tomorrow will be better." She walked back over to her friend and gave her friendly pat on the shoulder as she headed toward the bathroom.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

It was about 2am and Emily was tossing and turning as she sighed blowing out heavy breaths. Mary had been awoken several times by the other woman's restlessness. After being awoken again she sat straight up in bed and said forcefully, "Enough! Why don't you just get up, it's obvious that you are not getting any sleep tonight but can I at least get some sleep."

"Sorry. I can't stop thinking about Jennifer. I want to talk to her. I guess I'm having a hard time waiting until tomorrow. Maybe I should go downstairs to the lobby that way you can get some sleep." She started to get out of bed but was stopped by Mary's sleepy voice.

"You want to talk Claire?"

"No. You get some sleep. I'll just go downstairs and find something to read and maybe that will make me tired." She went to the bathroom to change clothes.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

JJ never went to sleep. Her mind was reeling from the conversation she had earlier which caused her to be too anxious to sleep. She opened Garcia's computer and looked for the movies she knew she had stored on her hard drive. She smiled at the woman's eclectic array of movies from the original _Dawn of the Dead_ to _Finding Nemo_. While scrolling through her movie selections she came across several files that were several movies of the team and one of her and Emily. Taking the laptop and resting her back against the headboard she booted up the movies of their team. She decided to watch those that included all of the team before she watched the one of her and Emily.

Even though she was wearing headphones she had to use her pillow to cover up her laughs when she watched the funny antics of her friends. Even though Emily was in the movies it was still difficult to watch even though it included the rest of their team. JJ remembered the events in the movies with the team and how much fun she had with her adopted family. When she finally looked at the movie that Garcia had of the two of them she wondered when she had filmed several of the scenes. There were several scenes that she knew that there was no way that Garcia could ever had gotten. There was only one movie of the two of them and she watched it over and over until she realized that she had been silently crying as each scene played out.

Not able to sit restless in the room any longer, she got out of bed returning the laptop back to its case and wrote a quick note about where she was going. She figured if she couldn't talk to Emily tonight she would wait downstairs so she could see her first thing in the morning.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

There was no one in the hallway except a night staff doing her rounds to make sure everything was as it should be. She checked the ashtrays to ensure they weren't overflowing with used butts and picked up any room service trays left outside of rooms. It was a thankless job for the night hotel staff but it paid enough to get her through college. The young woman was grateful that nothing major ever happened on her shift which gave her the opportunity to sneak into an empty room to catch up on her studies if she got behind or needed to study for a major test. But tonight she was all caught up with her studies so she had to find something to distract her enough to keep her awake, there were only so many cigarette butts in all of Texas.

As the young woman rounded the corner to go down the same hall she had walked four times already that night she saw two women standing in the middle of the hallway engaged in what looked like an intense conversation. She tried to get as close as she could so she could hear what they were talking about even though she knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation but she was bored and she had another six hours left on her shift.

The two women made a low surprised shriek when they came face to face when they opened the doors to their respective hotel rooms. They both had plans to go to the lobby to find a quiet place to think so not to disturb the women in their rooms. They didn't plan to run into the person they had been obsessing over.

"Oh…hi…is there a problem? What are you doing awake? Where are you going?" Jennifer asked in surprise at seeing her girlfriend in the hallway.

"I…I…was going to the lobby so I wouldn't disturb Mary. I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?" Emily replied shyly.

Smiling, JJ said, "I couldn't sleep either."

Emily wanted to know why Jennifer couldn't sleep but she felt too self-conscious to ask. But thinking about what she and Mary had talked about she thought that this might be a good opportunity to talk to her. Now if she could only find the courage to talk to her.

"Oh…"

"Why couldn't you sleep? There was a lot that happen today I guess." JJ hoped that she could keep her talking and not cause her to run away.

'I should tell her what I have been thinking. No I can't. I don't want to disappoint her. I can't tell her. Maybe I will talk to her later. I was going to go downstairs so I can think about what I wanted to talk to her about. What do I do now? I don't think I'm ready. I don't want to say the wrong thing. What am I goi…'

"Emily…Emily, are you okay?" JJ asked concerned because she was just standing there looking past her at the wall.

"Huh? What did you say?" Emily felt embarrassed being caught spacing out. She hoped that her thoughts were just in her head.

"I asked you why you couldn't sleep. Is everything alright?"

"I'm okay. I guess I was thinking about everything that happened today," she explained hoping that her explanation would be enough.

"Yeah, there was a lot that happened to you and Mary today. It was a lot for me as well. Hey, the coffee shop is open. How about I buy you a cup of coffee and we can talk?" JJ hoped that their talking would not be too much for Emily.

"I guess that would be fine. I was just going to go down to the lobby to think so I wouldn't keep Mary awake so I guess having your company would be nice."

"Great. Let's go." The two women headed toward the elevators.

The hotel worker was a little disappointed and more curious to what was causing them both not to be able to sleep. She sighed knowing that the only way to find out more was to stalk them to the coffee shop but she wasn't due for another break for another hour.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

The coffee shop was pretty empty this time of the night, so Jennifer and Emily pretty much had their pick of tables. They chose a table toward the back of the restaurant where they could talk in peace. Jennifer wished they were at a place where she could sit next to her in a booth like they use to do but figured she shouldn't push things.

After the waitress had brought their coffee, they sat in silence for several minutes. Emily just stared at her cup as if she was trying to figure out what it was. JJ had put her usual cream and sugar in her cup and slowly sipped it.

"Don't you like your coffee?" JJ commented after noticing that she had not touched her coffee which was odd seeing how much Emily loves coffee.

She bashfully looked up at the blonde and quietly responded, "I don't remember if I put anything in my coffee."

Smiling she said, "You usually take it with cream and sugar if you have time to make it the way you like it. But if we are running to get to a case you will settle for just black."

Emily reached for the sugar and cream slowly adding each until she got it just right. JJ continued to smile at her as she did so. This was feeling so familiar to her and she could momentarily forget the craziness of the past weeks.

Once it looked like Emily had her coffee just right and was sipping it she broke the silence. "So what have you been thinking about that's kept you from sleeping?"

Tracing the rim of her cup with her finger she took a deep breath before speaking. "I was thinking about what we talked about at the restaurant…about us."

"What about us?" JJ was becoming worried and hopeful.

"Everything you told me about our relationship made me think about what Phillip took from me. What we had together sounds so good but it frightens me," she said as she swallowed the lump growing in her throat.

"What's got you so scared?"

"I don't remember what it felt like to be in a relationship with you. It's great that I have remembered things about you but remembering that you once played soccer doesn't have much to do with us being a couple."

JJ placed her hand softly on top of hers. "The doctor said that there was no time table on when you could get your memory back. The fact that you are remembering things without having to be told is wonderful."

"What if I can't remember what I felt for you? I wouldn't want to hurt you. You have been so kind to me and Mary. I know you expect me to remember our relationship. I'm afraid of what that would mean if I never figure out my feelings for you." Emily was doing her best to keep her eyes from watering as she looked at Jennifer's thumb gently rubbing her fingers.

"Sweetheart, you could never hurt me. I know you are worried about getting your memories back and to honest I'm a little worried as well but I have hope that our love is stronger than anything. And it will bring us together."

"I feel so lost. I don't know what you expect from me. I can't be the woman that you knew. I don't even know the woman that I was. I don't want…"

"Stop! You will never be lost from me because I will always find you. I know the woman that you were and the woman that you are and I love that woman. Besides we had such a good time falling in love the first time, it will probably be twice as fun the second time." JJ gave her a knowing smile which she hoped will help lighten her mood.

She returned the smile with a small one of her own. "Was it really fun the first time like you told me?" Emily asked really wanting to know the answer.

With a wide grin JJ responded, "Yes it was."

Feeling braver, the brunette quickly added, "That's good because I did like it when you kissed me earlier even though it scared me a little."

The two women sat and talked until early in the morning not feeling the least bit tired due to the enthusiasm of them finally becoming comfortable with each other and the many cups of coffee that they drank as they were talking. The waitress was able to coax them into having a light snack to go along with all the coffee they were drinking.

After their sixth cup of coffee they decided to find somewhere more comfortable to sit and relieve their bloated bladders. They found a couch tucked away out of the main flow of hotel traffic where they wouldn't be disturbed as they continued their conversation. As they sat together with JJ holding her hand out of the prying eyes of others, they found that they didn't know what else to say to each other but felt comfortable sitting together in silence. JJ was working hard to resist her urge to make out with her girlfriend like they use to do in the early days of their relationship. She was happy that they were becoming closer but she knew Emily was still not comfortable about beginning that level intimacy in their relationship again so soon. She knew she had to be content with getting the love of her life back safely and that she was starting to regain her memory she had to have faith that the rest would come.

Emily felt that Jennifer wanted more than she was ready to give her at that moment. She was happy that she wasn't mad at her for not remembering things as fast as she seemed to want her to. She was feeling encouraged and hopeful that she was willing to wait and help her rediscover what they once had or help her discover a new relationship with Jennifer.

She thought to herself that she would have to thank Mary for encouraging her to talk things through with Jennifer. It helped in easing her fears about their relationship and she discovered that Jennifer was sharing the same concerns. The time they spent that evening did more to help her feel closer to the blonde more so than she felt when they were at dinner. Although she wasn't ready to resume the level of intimacy she felt the other wanted, she did want to feel closer to her somehow.

Emily stared down at their joined hands for a few moments before looking back at the beautiful face of the woman who declared her love for her. She was looking out at the few people moving about in the early hours. A soft smile grew on her face as she tried to understand how she could have forgotten a beautiful angel such as her. Sending out a silent thank you for the blessing she felt she had received, she leaned against the woman placing her head gently on her soft shoulder content that she would be able find her way home soon. JJ didn't look at Emily but rested her head on hers as she lovingly rubbed her thumb along her fingers just relishing in the presence of her partner.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Garcia was waiting in the room for JJ to return but when Morgan knocked on the door stating that they were meeting down stairs for breakfast in a few minutes, she figured that she had stayed downstairs all night. She went across the hall to get Mary and Emily so they could all go to breakfast with the rest of the gang. When Mary let her in the room and Emily wasn't anywhere in sight, Garcia got a big smile on her face as she envisioned where the two women were and what they might be doing.

"Emily couldn't sleep so she went down to the lobby last night so she wouldn't disturb me. I guess she must have fallen asleep or found something to do," Mary explained in response to the look on Garcia's face. Not getting any response from the woman she asked, "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Jennifer also went downstairs. I wonder if they found each other." Garcia snickered at the thought.

"Do you really think so? Me and Emily talked last night about what she should do about Jennifer. I told her to talk to her and tell her what she was thinking. You think that they could have found each other and started talking last night? I hope so," Mary said with a smile.

Garcia walked over toward the young woman putting her arm around her shoulder leading her out the room toward the elevator. "If I know my Jennifer, that's exactly what they have been doing."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

When the two women got down to the lobby, the four men were waiting by the elevators for the women to decide where they wanted to get breakfast since it was their last day in Texas.

"Where's Emily and JJ? Are they coming down soon? We're trying to decide if we want eat someplace besides the coffee shop here at the hotel," Reid innocently stated.

Mary and Penelope gave each other sly looks at the question. Before either one of them could respond Rossi pointed over at the couch behind a set of columns as he cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look where he was pointing. Morgan got the biggest grin on his face as he saw his two friends huddled together on the couch.

"That's my girls," Garcia gleefully stated. She quietly walked over to the pair to wake them up so they could go to breakfast but more so she could get the scoop on what had occurred between the two of them.

She was startled when JJ put her finger to her lips signaling for her to be quiet because Emily had fallen asleep and she didn't want anything breaking the spell. Garcia went and sat by the blonde so she could whisper without waking the other woman.

"We were going to breakfast. Did you two want to join us or have you already eaten?"

JJ looked at the sleeping woman and nodded no. "We'll join you in the coffee shop in a few minutes."

That helped answer the question about where they would be having breakfast. She leaned over and kissed Jennifer softly on her cheek before getting up. "I'll tell the boys."

Once Garcia had told the others and they headed toward the restaurant, JJ gently stroked her lover's cheek. Emily began to stir and then abruptly sat up confused and scared as to where she was.

"Father!? I'm sorry…who are…where am I?" Emily called out wide eyed as she frantically looked around her for something that was familiar.

"Emily… Emily baby…its okay. You're here with me." Jennifer held her face forcing her to look at her hoping to get her to remember and calm down. The brunette stared at her as if she had no recollection of who she was. JJ was becoming panicked fearing that the gains that her lover had made had vanished.

Finally her vision became more focused and it looked like she was beginning to see the woman he held her face. "Wha…What happened? Where's Bea?" She took a deep sigh as she blinked her eyes rapidly before she continued talking. "Jennifer, what going on? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah honey. You dozed off but it's okay I know you are tired. The others are waiting for us in the coffee shop to get some breakfast before we head to the airport. Are you ready to get some food since all we have had was coffee?"

Emily was still looking at her like she was trying piece things together. Her expression was starting to worry JJ. She looked around her as if she expected to see someone she knew.

Looking intensely at the blonde she asked, "You found me and Bea didn't you? Did you find the others too?" She shook her head as if trying to clear the fog. "Father…he's not…he's not real. Is he? Bea is not my real sister." She paused for a moment as she looked down at the floor and then she looked back up at her. "You found me didn't you?"

Jennifer cupped Emily's face as she stared lovingly into her eyes as her panic subsided. She gently pulled her face close to hers until their lips were breaths apart from each other's. She lightly brushed her lips to her loves and then placed a kiss her close to her ear as she softly whispered, "I will always find you my love. You are part of me and I am part of you." She leaned back taking her hand happy to see the returning smile on Emily's beautiful face.

"You found me." That was all that she could bring herself to say at that moment. She was still unsure if she had woken from the dream or was still in one. All she was sure of was that her blonde angel was there.

Jennifer stood taking her hand helping her to stand. "Let's go join the others, I'm hungry. We'll figure everything out together."

The two lovers walked to the coffee shop holding hands.


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is another chapter. Its shorter than the other ones. I hope you like it. I thought you all desearved something a little light for enduring with me. I don't claim to be the best at these type of scenes but I tried. Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Two <strong>

The plane ride home was pretty much uneventful for the plane occupants. Mary kept looking out the window at all the sights they passed even though she was thousands of feet in the air. Not remembering if she had ever flown before she was reacting as if she was a small child who won an express pass to Disneyland. Garcia was sitting across from her pointing various things and giving her the relevant information about the landmarks they could see from their high distance.

Derek and Hotch were reviewing the new case file that had been sent to them. They realized they would only have today to rest before they were scheduled to be airborne again. Reid and Rossi had already reviewed the case and were now embroiled in a head to head game of chess. Each man in their own way was trying to decompress and find some level of closure about this case. They were glad that they were able to leave the follow-up with the locals and the area branch of the FBI. Having to go back to Texas to offer testimony when Monroe finally went to trial was something that Derek was both looking forward to and didn't want to face at the same time. He could only imagine that the others were thinking the same thing.

JJ and Emily had taken seats in the rear of the plane and the others have made sure to give them their privacy. They talked for the first hour of the flight but as the trip went on Emily and JJ dozed off since they had very little sleep the previous night. Falling asleep first it gave JJ an opportunity to just look at Emily and replay the events that had occurred. She was so thankful that she had her love back safe in her arms and she didn't care that her memories had not fully returned. She had a few more return before they left Texas so she was sure that she would get them back altogether. The doctor had told her that because the cocktail that Monroe used to wipe her memories was uncertain, she couldn't guarantee that she would make a complete recovery but was very hopeful.

As she watched her sleep she began to remember the last time that they were together when Emily was Emily. The woman that had left her that morning was so strong, caring and sure of herself but the woman leaning against her now… she just hoped that that woman would be getting off the plane with them once they touched down.

"_JJ, go back to bed please or you will never get well. I wish I was back riding a desk so I could stay home and take care of you," Emily said in a sad voice as she led her lover back to the bed they shared._

"_I wish you could stay home too and take care of me. I love it when you give me sponge baths," JJ said as she softly cupped the brunette's face as she leaned over her and tucked her in. "It shouldn't take you long to locate the unsub. You are one of the best profilers at the BAU. You can profile him down to what he takes in his coffee. Go get him and when you come back I will be well and we can really enjoy that sponge bath together."_

_They placed their foreheads together and shared a tender moment as they looked into each other's eyes. Emily placed a soft kiss on JJ's warm forehead before standing to retrieve her bag. She smiled to herself knowing the cold medicine and her fever was making her a bit loopy. She was certain that she would sleep well once she left. She really hoped she would take care of herself while she was gone. But she knew how stubborn her girlfriend could be._

_She looked back over her shoulder and gave her a smile filled with all the love she was feeling for her at that moment. "Stay in that bed and drink plenty of fluids. Don't make me have to call Garcia to come and babysit you," she stated in a mock stern voice._

"_Yes mother. I love you too. Come back safe baby." It took all of JJ's willpower to not get out of the bed to give her girlfriend a passionate kiss and embrace but she knew it would cause Emily to get upset with her and more worried on top of possibly giving her the flu. Her having to stay in bed with her sounded like a good idea but she couldn't do that to her. Emily was a bigger baby than Morgan when sick. No, having Emily well and taking care of her was a better idea. Besides she wanted her to be focused before starting the case so she would come back quicker._

_Taking a last look at her sick girlfriend she said, "I love you so much honey. I will come back to you soon. Take care of yourself."_

JJ had been looking forward to being together with her lover again when she wasn't sick anymore. After she had left her, she had spent the many hours fantasizing about what she would do to her when she returned home. When she finally went to sleep she dreamed about what that day would have been like.

"_Baby, I'm home." Emily placed her bag on the floor and was excitedly looking around for girlfriend._

"_I'm in her lover. Follow the rose petals on the floor."_

_Emily noticed the red and carol colored petals scattered on the floor leading to their bedroom. At first she wondered about the significance of the coral colored petals then she remembered what Jennifer had once told her…desire and passion. The room was illuminated by candles lit all around the bedroom. On the bench in front of the bed was two glasses filled with white wine and a bowl of strawberries. Her eyes went from the bench to the bed. Laying seductively in the center of the bed was the blonde in a baby blue bra and panties. Emily had bought them for their last anniversary but because they had caught a case they had an abbreviated celebration and she wasn't able to show them off. Tonight they would have that opportunity._

_Seeing the beautiful, Emily felt herself become wet with desire and began to take off her clothes. She was stopped by the sultry voice of her lover._

"_Wait. I want to do that for you…slowly," she said as she rose off the bed and walked over to her lover. She placed her hands on the lapels of her shirt and pulled her slowly toward her lips. She didn't allow Emily to take her lips like she wanted to do but brushed her tongue lightly over her lips, cheek and softly moved up her neck to her ear where she nibbled playfully as she whispered, "I said I want to go slowly. I missed you so much and I don't want to rush through this." She then moved her lips slowly back down her neck concentrating on her pulse point as she pulled her tightly to her. As she unbuttoned her shirt she kissed the skin that was exposed with each button feeling Emily entwine her fingers in her hair. Emily's soft moaning was all the motivation she needed to know that going slowly was going to result in electric results for both of them._

_Jennifer had finally removed her lover's shirt and trousers while she covered every inch of her exposed flesh with loving sweet kisses and nibbles. After removing bra and sucking deeply on each nipple she slid down her firm stomach with her lips and tongue toward her panties. Taking the waistband in her teeth she slowly dragged them down her legs again kissing the exposed skin. When she stood up again she looked at her seductively and kissed her nose, cheeks, neck and ears purposely avoiding her lips which she knew would drive Emily crazy. _

_Emily moved her hands over JJ's body and with the ministrations of her lover were causing her to get hotter and wetter with desire to possess her lover. She was grateful that JJ had led them slowly to the bed because she was becoming so excited she was afraid that her legs with buckle._

_They laid gently down together as if they were one body on the soft sheets. Emily could not wait any longer and kissed the blonde with an urgent yet passionate kiss. She felt that she could kiss her forever. When air became a necessity, she began to kiss her left breast through the blue satin material as she gently rubbed the nipple of the other. Taking off the bra so she could have complete access to her beautiful breast she quickly took no time in removing the satin panties. Jennifer squirmed under her as she was trying to assist as best she could to get her clothes removed while softly vocalizing her desire for more. All thoughts of going slow forgotten, she just wanted to be one with this woman. _

_The need to be able to have no barriers of clothing became a priority for both of them. They wanted, needed to fully feel the intensity of each other as their desire grew. Mouths, lips, tongues and hands moved as if they had no control on the path they took, their love for each other and their yearning to show each other their love is what seemed to lead them._

_They held each other after they were able to satisfy their need and being able to gain control of their breathing. JJ kissed the skin that was closest to her lips as she quietly said, "I'm glad you're home. I missed you. I still want my sponge bath."_

_Both women laughed and held each other tighter. "I missed you too. I was thinking about that sponge bath the whole way back on the plane." Emily had her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist as she pulled her back into her chest. She leaned in to kiss her on the cheek as she stated, "Were you wearing the lingerie that I bought for our anniversary. They looked good on you but you looked more beautiful out of them."_

_Jennifer pulled her arms snuggly around her and softly whispered, "I love you baby."_

"_I love you more," Emily said with a kiss._

Jennifer had a cheerful and contented smile on her face. She leaned over toward her girlfriend using her arm as a soft pillow. This was the best sleep she had experienced in last several days. This was so natural for her to curl up next to her girlfriend while sleeping especially after having such a wonderful dream.

The brunette had snuggled toward the warmth she felt next to her as she slept. It was as if it was a natural reaction and her body responded like it had to make the connection with the body next to her. As she slept she dreamed of the things that she was told about her life with Jennifer. She had told her about their first kiss but Emily began to dream about another kiss she shared with her angel that she was told about.

_On one of their rare days off the couple decided to go for a leisurely lunch and do some window shopping. They enjoyed the time just being able to talk about other things besides the cases that they faced day in and day out. They both couldn't remember when they were able to each a meal unrushed._

"_I've been so happy this past year," remarked Emily out of the blue._

_JJ looked up from her salad and smiled. "I've been happy too. What brought this on?"_

_Taking the blonde's hand she brought it up to her lips and gave it a soft kiss. "With everything that we have been dealing with these past few months, I'm just glad I have you to come home to. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."_

"_You would probably be getting drunk and chasing girls with Derek that is if Garcia would let him," she replied with a laugh._

_Emily joined her laughter but after a few moments she became very serious. "Let's move in together. It's getting really old having to flip a coin about whose apartment we are going to stay at plus our stuff is so mixed up between the two places that we are always having trouble finding things. If we lived together we would know where everything is." Emily was trying to be practical in her proposal but she was becoming worried that JJ didn't feel the same as she was just looking at her expressionless. "Baby, what are you thinking? You think it's a bad idea. I know, it was just a thought. We don't have to…"_

_She was silenced when a finger was pressed against her lips. JJ smiled at the brunette as she lovingly stroked her cheek. "It's not a bad idea. I have been trying to find the right time to bring it up to you. Where would you want to live? We have time to start looking today."_

"_Let's get a paper and see what looks good to us," Emily said excitedly._

_A few hours later they had found the perfect townhouse in Georgetown. They were able to take a tour of the place and complete the lease paperwork within the week. They knew it was impulsive but they were feeling so good about their decision to move in together nothing could have stopped them. The rental manager informed them that they could move in immediately after he did a credit check. But he felt because of their jobs that there should be no problems. Once everything was cleared the property manager gave them their keys to their new home._

"_What do you think? Are you going to be happy here?" Emily asked as she hugged her lover tightly while they looked out the big bay window that overlooked the city._

"_I will be happy as long as I am here with you. I love you sweetheart," JJ said sweetly as she kissed her on the neck._

"_I love you more." Emily reached her hand behind her head as she gazed into her eyes. She slowly moved in to capture her lips. There was no rush or urgency to the kiss but just the intimate connection that they were both sharing this moment together that was the start of their future._

_The longer they stayed together in their embrace the more their passion rose. As their tongues fought for dominance, the more their hands roamed over each other wanting to deepen their contact with each other. This would be the first kiss in their home and the first kiss to mark the beginning of this new chapter of their lives together._

Emily's eyes fluttered open and a smile grew on her face. Once she was fully awake she turned and saw Jennifer's head resting on her shoulder and her arm wrapped around her waist. She looked at the beautiful woman and gently moved a strand of her hair away from her eyes. She smiled deeply at her as she leaned over and lightly placed a kiss on her head as she placed an arm around her shoulder. She again wondered how anyone could forget such a perfect angel as this. Emily looked up when she heard Garcia telling Mary that they had about another thirty minutes until they landed. She made eye contact with Garcia who was watching her and JJ intently with a wide grin. She returned the smile and gave her a wink.


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, I know it has been a while since my last post. My work schedule is to blame. I hope everyone had a wonderfult holiday season. I wanted to get this posted before the new year. I thought I would be ending the story soon but I found new motivation to continue. Please let me know if I'm on the right track. Happy New Year to all. Thanks to all who are still with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Three<strong>

Coming home had never felt so good for the team even though they knew they would only have one day for self-reflection before having to get back in the field. Everyone was concerned about Emily and how her transition would be. JJ was given permission to take time off to help her with her recovery. She wouldn't be put back on active duty until her memory had returned and she received a clean bill of health from medical.

Garcia had arranged to have a car waiting for her and JJ at the airport to take them home. Hotch had told them that they were excused from the next case so they could help get their charges settled.

Emily hadn't said much when they got off the airplane, she just smiled. Garcia to get her alone to ask her about the look she gave her on the plane right before they landed but either one of the boys were talking to her or Mary was asking her all kinds of questions about what she thought would happen to them now that they were out of Texas. Garcia knew that there was something to the wink she gave her but she didn't want to bring it up in front of the others especially Jennifer. She would feel horrible if she jumped to the conclusion that she remembered and it wasn't true.

Mary saw the way that Jennifer looked at Emily and knew that she couldn't ask that they stay together at least for this first night. She would have to get use to staying with Penelope. She was a nice woman and had been nothing but kind to her but _Claire_ was her sister. The way that she was acting around Jennifer she was sure that she wanted to spend as much time with her as well. Mary continued to keep a brave expression on her face to make sure no one caught on how nervous she really was.

Noticing the young woman standing off to her side, Emily went over to talk to her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling a little anxious, new city and all and don't know a thing about it," Mary said with a weak smile. "How are you doing? Is it starting to feel familiar now that you are here?"

Emily pulled Mary close to her so no one would overhear her. "I had a dream on the plane…of a kiss I shared with Jennifer when we found a place we were going to share together. I don't want to get too excited until I can confirm that the dream was real and I don't want to get her hopes up either. So you have to promise not to say anything especially to Penelope. I think she's already suspects something."

"Emily that's great! At least you are having feelings about the two of you together even if it was just a dream. I hope I start to remember things soon. If you get your memories back I'm afraid that I will be alone."

Hugging the young woman, Emily placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "No matter what I remember, I will never leave you. Do you understand, never?" Mary wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her into a deep hug.

Jennifer walked over to the pair and gave them a smile. "Are you two ready to leave? Garcia has cars ready to take us home. I thought we could stop and get some food first or do you two want to go get settled first?"

Mary spoke first, "I rather go get settled where I'm going to be staying. I'm not very hungry right now. Maybe we can meet for dinner later."

"That sounds like a good idea. I will call later to make plans for dinner. Emily you ready to go and see where you live?" Jennifer said with a smile.

As they walked to the waiting cars, Garcia realized she would not have an opportunity to speak to Emily especially the way JJ was ushering her to the waiting cars. Mary also seemed to be in a hurry to leave. So Garcia figured she would have to wait to find out what was going on. Emily and Mary shared knowing looks with each other as they went to their respective cars.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Jennifer talked nonstop all the way the home about how happy she was to get her home, the time they would have off together and how glad she was that the whole ordeal was finally over. Emily just listened to her making sparse comments to what she was saying.

When they drove into the parking garage, Emily began to feel nervous. Even though she was beginning to remember some things about their relationship she was still nervous to now be alone with her. Jennifer had promised to not put any pressure on her but that didn't have relieve her guilt about what this was doing to her. Thinking about the dream she had about the kiss they shared when they found the place they were going to share together she looked anxiously around hoping that she could remember something. Nothing was looking familiar to her so far that she wondered if her dream was just a dream. She wasn't going to tell her about the dream until she could confirm the details of her dream.

JJ noticed her looking around and figured that she was trying to recognize their home. She had promised herself that she wouldn't put any pressure on Emily to remember so she just kept quiet until she could think of something neutral to say. Her instinct was to grab her bag to help her take it upstairs to their home but by the time she had gotten out of the car, Emily was standing next to the car clutching her meager belongings continuing to look around the garage.

"You ready to go see where we live?" JJ brightly asked pointing toward the elevator.

She nodded her head and walked with the blonde toward the elevator following slightly behind her.

They rode the elevator in silence. JJ kept looking over at the brunette with a huge smile on her face happy that she had her love back home with her. She was keeping a cap on her hopes that once she walked through the doors of their home her memory would miraculously return. Little did she know, Emily was hoping for the same thing.

Reaching the front door JJ juggled the keys in her attempt to open the door. She didn't realize how nervous she was to enter their home especially since ever since they moved in together coming home was like entering her own private oasis in the desert where she was protected from the evils of the outside world. Once she got the keys to work and opened the door she took a deep breath before moving.

Turning to look at Emily she said, "Well here we are. Ready to see what mess I probably left inside?" hoping her small joke would lighten the stressful mood that was building.

"I guess it's that or I sleep out in the hallway," she replied with a weak grin trying to return the humorous comment.

JJ stood out of the way to allow her to enter first which she hesitantly did. She only walked a few feet inside before stopping. She looked at everything that was in sight trying to remember something, anything. She had visions that flashed through her mind that she couldn't understand.

"Are you okay Em? Do you want to go inside? Or do you want to go somewhere else?" JJ asked becoming concerned. She walked toward her placing her hand gently on her shoulder and was surprised when she jumped at her touch.

Emily became frightened because she her mind was so jumbled with thoughts she was struggling to make sense of and keep clear in her mind. She knew that she was supposed to be somewhere she should know but the room she was in didn't look familiar to her. Looking at the blonde woman behind her, she knew she was familiar but there were other people missing. It was starting to feel like a dream. She closed her eyes tightly trying to bring sense to what she was seeing.

"Emily come on inside. Let's sit down." Jennifer led her to the couch. She continued to hold tightly to her meager belongings as she sat down heavily with her eyes still close. "Talk to me baby, tell me what's the matter."

She opened and closed her mouth several times but no sound came out. She swallowed hard before trying to speak again. "There…there are too many images in my head. I don't know what's real anymore. I thought that things were becoming clearer. I hoped that when we came here I would remember something especially after the dre…" She stopped before completing the sentence.

Jennifer put her arm around her shoulder to offer comfort to her. She stroked her back as she lightly kissed the side of her face. "Honey, it's gonna be okay. We will get through this together. What images were you seeing just now? Maybe if you tell me about it I can help you figure out if it was real" JJ figured out that she was going to say something about a dream but decided to wait to ask her about it.

"I…I can't keep them straight. I walked in this room and all these thoughts and images rushed into my head." She turned to look at the blonde hoping that she would give her some sort of clarity. "Where is my family…? Is Bea…I mean Mary close to here? Can I talk to her?"

"Oh… of course. I will call Garcia right now so you can talk to her. Let me get my phone." She got up quickly to retrieve her phone from her bag and dialed the number of her friend.

The phone rang a few times before it was answered. "Well hello sugar plum. Is everything okay?" came the cheery response.

"Yeah, everything is…no…umm…How is Mary? Emily would like to talk to her," she requested hoping that she would not be asked any questions.

"Uh…she's good. She's just getting settled in. I will get her, hold on," she said as she called for the young woman.

JJ gave Emily the phone as she said, "Garcia is getting her right now. Here you go."

Emily's hand was shaking as she held the phone. When she heard the familiar voice tears streamed down her face because she felt grounded. "Hello, Emily is everything okay?"

"I just needed to hear your voice."

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" Mary was becoming concerned hearing the fright in her voice.

Speaking quietly into the phone she almost whispered, "I can't keep all the images straight in my head. I was hoping that if I came here and saw this place, I would remember. But nothing looks familiar. I keep seeing images of the family and father."

"You should talk to Jennifer about this." Mary was concerned about what she was saying.

"I can't tell her! I'm afraid of what she might think of me. Do you think you can come over here or maybe I can come to you?"

"I will ask Penelope to drive me to you right now. Okay?"

"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm being such a pain." The phone went dead and Emily felt she was able to take a deep breath for the first time since arriving.

JJ had gone in the other room to give her some privacy but she could still the conversation even though she was trying to talk softly. She was worried that all the progress she had made may have been temporary. She went into to see if Emily would at least talk to her about something that was going on with her after she didn't hear anymore talking.

"How did your call go? Are you feeling better? Want to talk?" She asked as she sat next to her and took the phone back.

"Mary is going to come over. Oh… I'm sorry Jennifer I didn't ask you if it's okay for her to come over."

"Honey, you don't have to ask permission, this is your home too. Are they coming over now?" She was trying to make her feel that she had nothing to be afraid of in their home. Emily just gave her a slight nod. She realized that she was still holding on to her belongings. It was an unspoken agreement that they would not share a bedroom. As she reached for the bag she gently asked, "Can I take this and put it in the guest room for you?" She didn't release her grip right away but reluctantly let go. JJ quickly went and placed it in their spare room hoping that if she was able to settle her belongings she would feel more comfortable.

When she returned to where she was sitting she noticed Emily looking around the room. She made a noise so that she would not be scared when she re-entered the room. "Emily, why don't you let me show you around and you can ask me anything you want?"

Emily looked at the offered hand for several moments before she took it and stood next to the blonde. She was confused as to why all this was happening to her right now after having some of her memories come back to her. She hoped that looking around might help clear up some of the mystery.

JJ looked at her lover with concern. She remembered the doctor saying that there could be side effects from the medication that she was given that could cause issues in her regaining her memory. But the doctor was hopeful that because she would be surrounded by family and friends that her recovery would be speedy.

They walked into the den and JJ encouraged her to explore the room on her own. She walked over to a table against the wall where there were framed pictured. She picked up a photo of the two of them that looked like it was professionally taken, possibly at some function they were at.

"We took that picture when we attended the Bureau's Gala last year. It was around our anniversary so you like to call it our anniversary portrait," the blonde said with a fond smile. "You also said that we should have our picture every year for our anniversary."

Emily didn't say anything, just sat the picture back down and went to another picture. She picked up a picture with her and an older couple. She ran her fingers over the faces of the couple and then looked at Jennifer with a question in her eyes.

"That's you and your parents. You attended a United Nations summit with your mother because she was receiving a reward for her work as US Ambassador. This was before you joined the BAU. Your mother said you look a lot like her but I think you look more like your dad. What do you think?"

"I wish I could remember them. Were we close like I was with…?" She did not finish the question especially when he saw the look in the woman's eyes and knew she didn't want to say something wrong. "Do they know what happen to me?"

"Yes. We contacted them when you first went missing because we didn't want them to hear about it through the media. We can call them if you want."

She placed the picture back as she responded, "No. Not right now. I don't think I'm ready." She walked over to the window that looked out on the city. She tried to remember this same moment in her dream but nothing was looking the same. Placing her hand on the glass she was trying to make a connection to the dream and this place.

Noticing the intensity of her gaze out the window, JJ went over to her and placed a gentle hand on her back. She debated whether to bring up the dream that she tried to hide previously but didn't want to cause her any more stress now that she was starting to calm down. But maybe if she talked about it she could help her figure out what was going on with her. But before she could make a decision the door buzzer sounded.

"That must be Penelope and Mary. Do you want to stay here or come with me? I can send Mary back here so you two can talk privately," Jennifer said kindly.

Emily was a little surprised that she was being given so much freedom to make her own decisions. She thought it may be good if she talked to Mary alone first. "I will stay here if that's okay."

"Sure sweetie. I will send Mary back here to talk to you." She gave her a long meaningful look before going to answer the door. Before she left the room she saw Emily walk over to the bookcase and look at the selection of books that were mostly hers.

Jennifer walked to the door rubbing her hands together anxiously. She opened the door to two very anxious women like herself.

"Hi ladies, come in," she stated in a fake cheery voice that Garcia was very keen to. "Mary, Emily is in the den waiting to talk to you. She's right back there through that door." She pointed in the direction of the den. Mary nodded her head and quickly went in the direction she was pointed to.

Garcia entered and shut the door and gave her friend a worried look. She took her hand and led her to the couch. Looking to make sure that Mary was out of ear shot she grabbed her hands and pointedly asked, "What's going on Jay? Why did Emily need to see Mary so urgently?"

She put her head on her friends shoulder and mumbled, "I don't know Pen. She looked fine until we walked through the door then everything went sideways. She seemed like she couldn't recall all the things that she had previously remembered. She acted like she wasn't sure of anything anymore." JJ lifted her head and looked at her friend. "I'm afraid that the doctor may have been right about the side effects the drugs may have caused her. I'm scared Penelope," she whispered with tears.

"Honey, it's probably just the stress of being home. It's all real for her now and she's probably just scared. Give her time; you two have only been home for a few hours. Relax," she smiled as she cupped her cheek.

Taking a deep breath she wiped away the few tears on her cheeks. "You're probably right, it's just stress. I want her back so badly. I guess I was wishing when we got home her memory would return."

"I know sweetie. She'll come back to us soon. Have faith in her and her love for you."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Mary quickly went in the room to find Emily. She was standing next to a large bookcase looking at one of the large books but not really reading it.

"Emily…Emily…Claire!"

She turned around surprised and faced the young woman. "Huh? Hi. Thank you for coming."

"Are you okay? You were just standing there and didn't hear me until I called you Claire. You're scaring me."

"I'm scaring myself. I thought that when I walked through the door it would all be better but now I don't know what's real."

Mary led Emily over to the chairs that were by the fireplace. "I don't have my memories back like you do but I believe that this is all real because of you. I trust you enough to believe that if you feel strongly about the goodness of Jennifer and Penelope than they must be good people. And they wouldn't tell us anything that wasn't true. Have you told Jennifer about your dream?"

"No. I haven't told her about yet," she said as she looked down at her lap.

Sighing loudly Mary looked at the brunette with a serious look on her face. "I know that this is a lot tougher on you than me. I don't have anyone expecting me to remember them. You are the only one who knows me and you aren't expecting me to remember anything. I know it has to be hard knowing that everyone wants you to go back to how it was before. But I believe as much as your friends want you to remember they will wait for you to remember. I'm glad I have you."

Emily looked at her suddenly feeling guilty not realizing how difficult it must be for her. Realizing she had been so concerned about what was happening with her that she really didn't think about her _little sister_ and what she must be going through not having anyone that claimed her. She at least had a group of people who care and love her and put effort into looking to find her and the others.

"Mary, I'm sorry, I've only been thinking about myself and haven't given much thought to how it must be for you. You know I will always be here for you no matter what happens. I guess I haven't even thought how this all must be for Jennifer too," Emily acknowledged.

"Hey it's been hard on both of us but if we stick together we can get through it." She looked around the room noticing all the items in the room for the first time. "Well at least you have a nice home. Look at all these books."

Emily looked around the room. "Yeah, it is a nice home. It's not as big as Phillip Monroe's house."

"Well it wasn't his house that we were living in. At least this place belongs to you and Jennifer."

"That's true and apparently most of these books belong to me or at least my name is written in the covers of some of them. What is Penelope's home like? Is it unique like she is?"

Smiling, she recalls, "She has a lot of interesting things but I didn't get much time to look around because we came over here."

"Sorry about that, but thanks for coming over so quickly. You know you can call me whenever you need me," Emily said.

"You think we should go back in the other room before they start to think that we left out the window not that I would want to climb down from this height," she laughed.

Laughing with her Emily replied, "Yes, we better go back and I think we would have to find a less dangerous way to escape. Come on let's go."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

JJ and Garcia turned quickly when they heard laughter coming toward them from the other room. Their jaws dropped as they saw two laughing women walking toward them. They hadn't expected the happy moods that they saw.

"Can we go get something to eat?" Mary cheerfully asked. Emily smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Uhm…sure…what do you want to eat?" Garcia replied in a bit of shock as she looked over at the blonde who appeared equally as shocked.

"How about we get pizza?" Emily enthusiastically asked.

JJ walked over to Emily still surprised by the changes in her mood and placed her hand softly on her back turning her so they were face to face. The brunette gave her a warm smile showing no signs of how she felt previously.

"Is everything alright? You seem to be doing better. Did talking to Mary help?" she hopefully asked.

Emily took her hand as she replied, "I'm doing better now. After we get back from eating I think it would be a good idea if we talked. I should tell you what has been happening with me."

"Sure babe, I would like that very much," replying with a squeeze of her hand for emphasis.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

After returning from their meal and a tour around town, the group of women were standing around the living room saying their goodbyes. Emily and Mary were making plans to connect with each other the next day.

As Mary and Emily were talking, Garcia pulled JJ aside so she could talk to her privately.

"Emily seems to be doing much better than she was when she called for Mary to come over."

"Yeah, she told me right before we left to go eat that we should talk. She said that she wanted to tell me what's going on with her," the blonde said positively.

"That's great! Maybe she has been remembering more. You two were destined to be together if that letter you wrote was a clue. Well I'm going to take Mary home so s she can finish getting settled. Call me if you need anything pumpkin, okay," Penelope said.

Jennifer drew her friend in for a heartfelt hug before she could turn to leave. "Thank you for everything, Penn. I don't think I would have gotten through any of this without you," she quietly said into her shoulder.

Garcia gave her a quick squeeze in return because she knew it was best if she just took her charge and left before any water works began. "Come on Mary we better get going. I'll talk to you later Emily," she called exiting through the door.

Mary gave Emily a hug and a quick wave to Jennifer before hurrying to join her new friend and guardian.

There was a few moments of long awkward silence as the two were left alone just staring at the empty room.

Not being able to handle the silence anymore, JJ made a loud sigh before asking, "Well what would you like to do now, Emily?" She had a real good idea of what she wanted to do now that she had her lover safe back home but she dug deep for herself control and waited for her lover to set the pace.

"I guess we can talk. That is if it's that's okay with you?" Emily nervously replied.

"Yeah, that would be great," JJ quickly answered. "Do you want to sit on the couch in here or someplace else?"

The brunette didn't answer her but went and sat on the couch as she looked at the blonde. JJ quickly followed and sat next to her not being able to hide her smile. Again the pair found themselves in nervous silence as they stole looks at each other. Even though it took them a while to speak they both felt that this was a start.

**Let me know what you think.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry it has taken so long to get the next chapter up. My only excuse is that the new year is kicking my ass and its only February. I hope you all are having a good New Year. THanks for continuing to read. I thougt I was going to end the story soon but figured I would take at least throuh the trial. Well let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

It had been several months since Emily was found by her BAU team. Her memory was slowly returning but still not enough to get her reinstated to the FBI as a field agent. She was allowed to assist JJ with her job of press liaison and sit in on case presentations. Although there were still significant gaps in her memory pertaining to FBI procedures, she still possessed her skills of being able to look at details of a case. When the team was in the field she could be found assisting Garcia in supplying the team with critical information. Even though she was being allowed to work again, the frustration of not being able to do what she used to do was causing her to have bouts of anger and depression.

When her memories of what she used to do as an SSA agent returned about two months after her return everyone thought she was back. That was until she was given the opportunity to observe in the field in order to test her field readiness. JJ had been supportive of her recovery but she had her concerns that she was rushing her return back to the field. Although Emily had recovered enough of her memory to feel comfortable regarding her relationship with Jennifer she still was skittish in moving forward with the level intimacy in their relationship that they once shared. There were still details about their relationship that she still struggled to recall, certain details that she felt she should have been able to remember.

It was a pretty standard case as far as their cases went. They were investigating an unsub who was targeting fathers of male children between the ages of 8-16 in the Portland area. She had been watching from a safe distance when they apprehended the suspect and was going to be observing during the questioning. The man was in his mid-twenties and his own father had begun beating his mother when he was ten years old. He was never arrested for the crime because his mother was too afraid to press charges or leave him. Here spent the rest of his youth with an alcoholic father who continued to beat his mother and him as well when he tried to protect her. His life experiences caused him to develop a hatred toward fathers and a need to protect those sons from the perceived harm that he knew that would come to them. He saw himself as their guardian angel.

When the unsub was questioned about his crime he more ranted then talked about the uselessness of fathers and how they didn't care for their families. As Emily listened to him talk with such venomous passion about fathers and their uncaring nature, she began to have flashes of Phillip Monroe and how he cared for her and the others. In her mind, the thoughts, images and emotions were swirling in her head causing to believe that he was talking about her and _her family_. She had been quietly mumbling under her breath and slowly rocking back and forth so that no one noticed until it was too late as she rushed into the interrogation room yelling at the man to stop talking about her family like that.

"How could you say those things? You don't know anything. Stop saying those things!" Before Emily could reach him from across the table Morgan grabbed her and pulled her out of the room still yelling at the man. Hotch and Rossi sat there in shock as she was carried out. Her interruption had little effect on the suspect as he continued ranting adding what Emily was saying into his monologue.

JJ, who had been observing the interview from the media room as it was being videotaped, ran to find where Morgan was taking Emily. She became so terrified fearing that she had suffered a complete relapse and was back to where she was several months ago. When she found them, they were in an empty office where Emily was pacing back and forth mumbling incoherently.

The blonde rushed to her lover and took her face in her hands to get her to make eye contact with her in an attempt to bring her back to reality.

"Emily, Emily… look at me baby. I'm right here. Come back to me baby. It's me, Jennifer." Her eyes slowly stopped darting around and she began to focus on her face. "That's it Em, look at me. That's it…take a deep breath. Do you know where you are?"

The brunette was really focusing on the blonde's face and words as her breathing was calming. She looked toward Morgan who was standing behind JJ and felt embarrassed when she started to remember what had happened previously. She looked back at JJ with tears starting to stream down her face with the intensity of what just happened hitting her full force.

"I'm sorry, I so sorry. I don't know…did I hurt anyone. I'm not crazy Jennifer, I'm not I swear. I…don't kn…" Emily cried out desperately as her head fell on the blonde's shoulder.

"I know Emily, I know. Here sit down and relax. It's gonna be okay. Nothing was harmed. When you feel ready, I will take you back to the hotel. Okay?" JJ softly said as she rubbed her cheek.

Feeling better that she would be able to leave with Jennifer soon she was able to take some deep breaths and started to relax until she heard Morgan's voice.

"Hey babygirl, how you feelin'? Everything okay now?" he gently asked.

She buried her head on JJ's shoulder not able to answer his questions. Her shame was growing and she couldn't speak to the man who advocated for her to join them on this case.

He stood to leave realizing that she needed the time and space to collect herself and save face. "Why don't you get some rest, I'll straighten things out with Hotch and Rossi." He patted her on the shoulder before leaving the two women in the room.

JJ just hugged her to offer as much comfort as she could not wanting to upset her anymore. "How you doing honey? Are you ready to leave or do you want to talk?"

Lifting her head up she spoke in a whisper, "They're never gonna let me back in."

"Emily, it hasn't been that long, you have to give yourself time. You can't push yourself too hard. You will be back but you can't rush yourself. I know the stress of the upcoming trial has you and Mary on edge. I am here for you. I love you." She leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss offering her as much love in the tender touch.

"I'm trying to get better, I really am. Every time I think I've regained who I am something like this happens. What's wrong with me Jennifer?" Emily cried.

She had never seen her this lost or small before and it broke her heart. Not knowing what to say she just continued to hold her. This wasn't the first time Emily had had an episode like this but this was the worst one yet. The other ones were not as intense and she was able to snap out of it quickly. The doctor had told them that because her amnesia was drug induced that there was no way of predicting how it was affecting her brain chemistry. The others were having their own unique affects some mild, some severe.

"Come on Em, let's go to the hotel. We'll call Mary so you two can talk." The blonde realized after the first time this happened that her talking to Mary after these episodes helped her feel better. JJ tried to hide how she felt that it was a stranger that was able to make her feel better and not her. Garcia had suspected that she was having a negative reaction when she there to witness one of Emily's episodes and how she clung to the young woman. Jennifer left the room and when Garcia went to find her she found her crying quietly. Garcia attempted to talk to her about but she just claimed that she was concerned because of Emily's episode. Her friend vowed to herself that she would have to keep a careful eye on the blonde just as JJ was watching out for her partner.

Emily stood holding tightly to the blonde's hand as they headed for the door. Because they had caught the suspect and he confessed to his crimes as he ranted, the BAU agents would be turning the case over to the local law enforcement to handle it which meant they would be leaving for home in 24 hours. JJ continued to rub her back as they quickly exited the station. Morgan had apparently cleared the way for them to leave the station because there was not much interruption from anyone as they made their way to the car.

Emily quietly stared out the window as they drove back to the hotel. Without looking over at the driver she quietly said, "I think it might have been better if you had never found me. Then it wouldn't matter what I remembered."

Jennifer looked over at her waiting for her to laugh at her bad joke but she remained quiet. She reached over and placed her hand on her thigh to offer comfort. Returning her focus back to the road, JJ responded, "Well it never was going to happen. If the boys didn't find you I would have found you. I know it's hard that things aren't coming back as you hoped it would but it doesn't matter because you are a strong woman and I will love you no matter what happens. I'm always going to be with you." She took her hand and brought it to her lips and gave it a soft kiss.

This caused Emily to turn and look at her. "I don't understand why you are putting up with me. You can easily find someone that you deserve to be with. Someone who isn't damaged like me. I haven't even been able to make love to you. I want to, I do but…"

"It's okay baby, I know that you love me. You know I'm always here for you."

"After a while that's not going to be enough for you and I don't want you to continue to suffer because of me. I talked to Mary about maybe us going somewhere where we could start over again and not be around people who expect anything of us," Emily said as she turned to look out the window again.

JJ was grateful that she had already pulled into the parking garage because she would have wrecked the car if she was still driving. Once she had pulled the car into a parking spot and turned the car off and turned to look at the brunette grabbing her shoulders so she could face her as she stared intensely at her.

The look she was getting sent an ice cold chill down Emily's spine, she was afraid of what she might be thinking of her. Her thoughts that she would be better off if she did leave were becoming more reinforced by the look that she was receiving.

"Emily Prentiss! What the hell are you talking about? You and Mary running away from the people who care and love you is ludicrous. You are not a quitter. If you were, we would never have found you. It was you that made it possible for us to find you and Mary. If you run away then Monroe wins." JJ had tears streaming down her cheeks out of fear of what she was hearing and feeling. She knew that once Emily got an idea in her head she could become so stubborn that it was difficult to get her to listen to reason. She was not going to lose her again. She didn't think she would survive if she left again especially if there was something that she could do about it.

"I'm scared Jennifer. If what happened today continues to happen I will never get my life back. I'm afraid that I will eventually lose you too. I already feel like I am losing myself. I wish that I was more like Mary or Karen."

"Why? Karen has only been able to regain 25% of her memory and she is still hospitalized in the psych ward. Mary is slowly regaining her memory but nothing that tells her who she is. If she didn't have us she could be like Karen Johnson. You don't want that, do you?" JJ pleaded with her. "I know today scared you, it scared me too. What Monroe did to all of you, makes me so angry. I know what grief is like but it doesn't give anyone the right to cause others the same level of grief. Please stay with me and let's get through this together. You don't have to be exactly who you were for me to love you. I love you no matter what."

Emily bowed her head and took a deep breath before she spoke, "When we get up to the room I don't want to call Mary right away."

"What do you want to do?"

"I just want you to hold me. Is that okay with you?" Emily said with a sad smile.

Smiling brightly she said, "Nothing would give me more pleasure than to hold you for as long as you want."

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

After that incident in the field Emily was only allowed to assist Garcia with research and JJ with finding new cases. She also still worked on profiling cases and consulted with the other BAU agents on their current cases. She became pretty good at doing the press liaisons job.

Hotch not wanting to have another agent assigned to his team brought Jennifer into his office several weeks after that incident in the field to have a heart to heart discussion about her moving from her role as the teams press liaison to that of a SSA field agent after all she was trained to be a field agent. Emily was a long way from gaining a medical clearance to go back in the field as an agent but she proved that she was capable at finding cases and communicating with the media and law enforcement agencies requesting their assistance and she hadn't lost her profiling expertise.

"Hotch, I don't know. I feel bad that I'm being asked to go in the field fulltime because Emily can't right now." She stood staring at her supervisor as she answered his question.

"JJ, I know, we all want Emily back but the reality is she is not. You know that Strauss is looking for any excuse to bring in her own people. You becoming a regular field agent will mean we can keep our team together." He looked at her with a serious expression for several moments. "Be honest with me, do you think Emily will be able to pass the medical clearance anytime soon?"

Sitting heavily in the chair in front of his desk, JJ leaned forward resting her head in her hands. Even though she had been asking herself that same question for some time now, she continued to hold out the hope that Emily would make a full recovery if not for her own sanity but to maintain encouragement for Emily. But if she was to be truly honest with herself, she would have to admit that after six months if she was only able to regain as much of her memory as she has than the likelihood of her getting any more would be highly doubtful. But the real concern was these episodes that she was experiencing and not being able to find a way to control them.

Lifting her head and giving her supervisor her full attention she responded, "No sir. I think she will have to go through some recertification process to prove to the Bureau that she is field ready."

"It's not her competence in managing the necessary skills in the field I'm concerned about. Her field competence skills are a natural skill for her. It's her emotional and mental competence that concerns me. I can't have what happen when she was allowed to just observe in the field happen again. The trial keeps getting postponed because Monroe's attorneys keep getting granted continuances. So there is no set date for when the trial will start. I don't think we should make any decisions about her coming back into the field until there is resolution with the case." Hotch folded his hands on the desk as he looked at his agent waiting for her response.

Hearing someone voice her own fears was almost too much for her to take. She was doing everything she could think of to hold not only her girlfriend but herself together. "I know Hotch. I have been trying to get her to talk to a therapist but she is worried that it will send the wrong message. I will keep trying. Do you want me to tell her about the changes?"

Becoming concerned about the reaction from the brunette there was the briefest of moments that he wanted to chicken out and have her do it but he knew it wouldn't be fair to pass his responsibility to the blonde. The more he thought about it he made an executive decision. "Why don't we both tell her? She will need your support to help her understand."

JJ couldn't suppress the grin as she looked up at the man attempting to be very stoic and commanding. "Chicken."

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

It had been several weeks since Emily had her conversation with Hotchner and Jennifer and she appeared to be taking the news fairly well. She was falling into an amicable routine with the team and everyone was becoming comfortable with the new roles. Even though she wasn't outwardly showing it Jennifer felt that Emily was hiding something from her.

One evening after work JJ was trying to find out what Emily wanted for dinner but she was getting the cold shoulder from her.

"Honey, did you hear me? What would you like to have for dinner tonight?"

Not looking up from the book she was reading she just gave her a grunt in reply.

She went over to the chair that Emily was sitting in thinking that maybe she was so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear her.

Touching her on the shoulder she said, "Sweetie? That must be one hell of a book that you ignored a request for food."

"Why do you need my input? You are good at making decisions without me." She gave JJ a cold stare before turning her attention back to her book.

JJ was struck speechless by her reaction for a moment. "Emily, what's the matter? Of course I want your input. Talk to me."

Slamming the book closed, Emily stood up and got nose to nose with her. "What's there to talk about? Everyone seems perfectly okay making decisions for me…Monroe, the doctors, Hotch…you. I just have to be a good little amnesiac and just follow directions. So you tell me what you want for dinner and I will just eat it!"

"What are you talking about Emily? I don't want to tell you what to do. I only …

"Well you have a funny way of showing it! You could have talked to me first about not being a field agent anymore instead of making me feel like I was being brought into the principal's office. I'm not a child!"

"I know you're not a child. I thought you were fine with the decision. It was the only way to keep the team together…and keep you safe." JJ went to touch her arm but Emily pulled away from her. "Emily don't walk away from me, please talk to me." She got no response from her as she walked over and stared out the window. Taking a deep breath she said, "If you won't talk to me you need to talk to somebody."

Emily stormed off toward the bedroom and before she slammed the door closed she yelled, "I'm not crazy!"

JJ just stared at her as she walked toward the other room and jumped at the sound of the door being slammed. She was at a lost about what to do to support her anymore. She knew that Emily was becoming more on edge but she thought it had more to do with the uncertainty of the trial date. She had tried to talk to her about seeing somebody that could help her work through all the issues and emotions but she just deflected the subject and would talk about something else or say she just needed to talk to Mary. Going to the kitchen she poured herself a glass of wine and sat at the table and silently cried.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when Emily entered the room. All she knew was that she had drunk a full bottle of wine and was contemplating starting a second. Emily didn't look at her as she sat in the seat across from her but kept her eyes focused on the table and JJ just continued to look at the empty bottle of wine.

JJ waited several minutes to say anything to see if she would talk first. Feeling the effects from the wine she didn't trust her control of her emotions to speak first. The two women just sat there for several minutes, neither one willing to be the first to cross that bridge of uncertainty especially since they didn't know what could be on the other side.

Emily cleared her throat as if she were going to speak. JJ raised her head in anticipation of what she might say but there was just more silence. Finally deciding to break the silence she simply asked, "Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you anything?"

Emily looked up in surprise not expecting any level of kindness based on how she acted toward her earlier. "I'm sorry Jennifer."

Getting up to go to the refrigerator she asked, "Do you want me to heat up some leftovers from last night or do you want something else?" Not waiting for an answer she pulled the containers out and grabbed two plates to get them ready to heat up in the microwave. She meticulously went about placing the food on the plates to heat and serve. JJ needed the distraction to organize her thoughts of what she wanted to say. While the food was turning in the microwave, she stared into the small window and took a deep breath before saying, "Emily, you know I would never do anything to purposely hurt you or belittle you. I want to do everything in my power to help you."

"I know Jennifer. I really do. I…I'm just not sure what is happening to me. I remember being a FBI agent and I know I can control my feelings…most of the time. But there are times when my thoughts and emotions get all jumbled up inside my head and I get so frustrated trying to keep them straight." Emily didn't look over at JJ as she spoke and didn't notice when she sat back down at the table.

Neither wanted to risk looking at each other right then for fear that they would lose the courage to continue this needed conversation.

Encouraged by her admission about her distress of what was happening with her, JJ thought she would try again to bring up the topic of her seeking help from a therapist. She knew she couldn't say what was needed with her back to her. "Honey, I wish there was something I can do to help you but maybe if you saw someone they could help you. And if you did that the bureau would see that you are taking steps to make it back. It can't hurt to talk to someone especially since it has been difficult to talk to me. I'm still here for you no matter what happens."

"Thank you for still being there for me. I know you have been talking to me about seeing someone, Mary said the same thing. She's talking to someone and feels it's helping her. Maybe I should talk to someone. I'll think about it. But if I decide to can you help me find somebody?"

"Of course I will. I will even go with you if you want me to," JJ said with a smile as she walked over and took hold of her hand.

Emily smiled warmly at Jennifer and squeezed her hand. They sat comfortably in silence for a while until the double sound of grumbling stomachs made their presence known. Both women laughed at the irony for several minutes. When the laughter died down Emily said, "What were you saying about leftovers for dinner?"

JJ stood up from the table and gave her partner a chaste kiss before reheating the dinner plates that were now cold.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Mary had fared much better than Emily since their rescue. She was able to get a job in a local restaurant as a hostess. She turned down the opportunity to go back to school because she felt it would be a waste of time since she couldn't remember what she was studying before she was taken. She had regained some of her memories but not enough to help her re-establish any of her roots to who she was before. She was able to remember some facts about her life but she felt more of a connection with her new found _family_ especially her _sister_.

Rossi felt that because of her young age and the opportunity she had to re-create her life her transition was going much smoother than Emily. The doctor who initially treated them and the doctors doing the follow-up agreed that because their memory loss was caused by chemical manipulation and reprograming that there regaining their memory may not be as smooth as everyone had hoped. The thought that because Mary didn't have the added pressure live up to the expectations of others that she was able to adjust easier than Emily.

Being able to be a strong support for Emily gave Mary the motivation to move on with her life and not focus so much on what her past was like especially since there didn't seem to be anyone who was missing her. She was enjoying working because it gave her the chance to meet new people. It only became difficult when she was asked questions about her past. She was becoming good at dodging the topic or turning the conversation back on the person asking her the questions. The drawback was appearing that she was hiding things or being snobbish. Making new friends was a tricky prospect for her but she was able to remain positive about her new life.

Reid was spending a lot of time with Mary. Some figured that he was fascinated by the psychological aspect of her attempting to build a new life without having any memory of historical foundation to build from. Morgan teased him about being attracted to the young woman because she was very pretty. Rossi was intrigued by the woman because as deep as Garcia dug to find anything about her the leads were extremely slim and even what she remembered didn't give many leads.

Mary was easier to convince to see a therapist which could also explain why her adjustment was proving to be less problematic. She attempted to talk to Emily into seeing the same therapist when she started going but the stubborn brunette always stated that she had everything under control. It didn't take Jennifer to tell her that Emily was having problems. Her mood and temper were becoming very noticeable.

They had talked about the incident where Emily became angry with Jennifer for really no reason. Even though they had made up she was still suffering from guilt over how she treated her. Mary asked Emily to meet her for lunch at the restaurant that Mary worked at on her day off. Mary figured they would get good service since she knew everyone there but Emily thought she just wanted to show off where she was working to her _big sister_.

"So what's good to eat here?" Emily asked. She was told that she had eaten there before but she didn't remember.

Smiling she replied, "I like everything here. You may like the south western hamburger or the crab cakes."

A friendly waiter took their order and chit chatted with Mary for a few minutes before putting their order in.

"You seem to really like working here and everyone seems to like you. I'm really happy for you Mary." Emily reached across the table to pat the young woman's hand.

"Yeah, I really do. The people I work with are very nice. I bet you're glad that you were able to go back to work even though it's not what you used to do. Garcia tells me that you're really good at it," Mary said with encouragement. She knew that she wasn't all that happy about the changes because that was the cause of the issues between Emily and Jennifer recently.

Emily looked around at the other patrons in the restaurant before turning her attention back on her companion. "Well I am at least still with the FBI but I don't know when or if I will ever get to do what I did before. It's been hard. Remember what happen when I went to Portland with the team. I've had other episodes like that since then but not nearly as bad. You can't tell anybody especially Jennifer. If people were to find out I will never get a chance to be a field agent again."

"Emily maybe if you told somebody about your episodes they could help you. You should at least tell the doctor," Mary pleaded.

"The doctor knows. Jennifer took me to see him after Portland. They don't know what's causing it except maybe all the drugs Monroe gave us. It may have screwed up our…my brain chemistry which is making it hard to get all the memories back."

"That could explain why me and the others are still struggling to get our memories back. I was taken right after Karen. But I guess for me you can't miss what you don't remember. But it still is tough knowing that there are things you should know but you don't. Seeing Dr. Dean has really helped me find peace with myself. I still have a long way to go."

"That's great Mary. I'm glad that's working for you," Emily said trying to be supportive although she was afraid to think about seeing someone herself.

Mary reached over and took Emily's hand as she stated, "You should come with me and see what we talk about." Emily jerked her hand away as though losing the physical touch would change what Mary just said. "I don't mean you have to say anything, you can just sit and listen to what me and Dr. Dean talk about. I think she is really nice.".

"I don't know, those are your private sessions Mary. I don't want to intrude," she said trying to convince the young woman.

"I want you to come with me. You know more about me than anyone else. After all you are my big sister," Mary said with puppy dog eyes with her last comment.

Emily gave her a reserved smile having trouble resisting her pouting face. "Have you been talking to Jennifer?" She sighed loudly before saying, "Alright I will go with you but I'm not going to say anything."

"That's fine; I just want you there for me. Thanks for agreeing to go with me. I have an appointment tomorrow at 3pm. I will meet you here at 2 since I have to work the lunch shift."

The two women finished their lunch talking about benign topics which left them both in good moods when they left the restaurant to go home.

When Emily got home JJ was still at work so she had time alone to think about what she agreed to do tomorrow. Mary called Garcia to tell her that she and Emily were going to see Dr. Dean tomorrow so she couldn't meet her for dinner as they had planned. She couldn't see the large smile on the computer techs face as she was bouncing in her chair as her voice remained calm. As soon as she was off the phone she ran to find JJ to inform her what was going to happen knowing how relieved her friend would be.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry it has been a while since I last posted. Lost my moivation after finding out my dog I've had for ten years was diaganosed with cancer of the heart and only given a few months to live. He's been my buddy since he was ten months old. I've been spending as much time as I can with him. But I figured it wasn't doing either one of us any good watching him constantly to make sure he's okay since he has been acting like nothing's wrong. Figured I should do the same. So here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think. I am building up to the trail. **

**Hug and love your Pets! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Five <strong>

Jennifer purposely didn't talk about where Emily was going today even though she really wanted to. Emily had just told her that she was meeting Mary.

"Hey babe are we going to go in to work together or are you gonna need to drive yourself so you can meet Mary later?" JJ asked as she sipped her coffee.

"It might be better if I drive myself since I don't know how long we'll be. That way I won't inconvenience you if I'm running late. Besides I like the fact that I can drive my Mustang," she said with a smile.

"Well you do look good driving it especially with the top down. Maybe you can take me for a ride sexy lady?" JJ said with a wink. give

Emily walked over wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist as she gave her a passionate kiss. "It would be my pleasure my lady."

"Could we take a drive this weekend and have a picnic lunch if we don't catch a case before then?" JJ wrapped her arms around her tightly as she nuzzled her neck.

"Will you make your chicken salad and those fruit tarts I like?"

"Only if you bring the wine I like."

"It sounds like a date."

JJ gave the brunette a passionate kiss only breaking apart reluctantly so she could finish getting ready for work and to give her partner time as well. She would have dealt with coming into work late and hearing the ribbing from her team if she thought that Emily was ready to have sex. But she was just grateful she was going to see a therapist even if it was only going as support for somebody else.

xxxxx

It was a slow day at the bureau which everyone knew to not make a big deal of it and jinx their run of good luck. Because they all knew it was only a matter of time before something horrible crawled from under its rock and caused chaos. They were just happy that they had time to catch up on paperwork and get a head of the work that seemed to always be waiting.

Emily appeared to be trying to find anything to do that would be time consuming. She was asking various agents on the floor if they needed help or if there was anything she could do. Having someone volunteering to help was such a unique event that she got plenty of takers. JJ had not noticed at first what he was doing until she had asked Reid and Rossi if they needed assistance. She was happy that she was offering her expertise with profiling but she knew her girlfriend well enough to know that she was trying to find anything to help her stall from going to that appointment with Mary.

Walking over to the desk where Emily had her head stuck in a file, JJ took the file out her hands. Emily jerked her head up quickly to see who took the file.

"Hey! I was reading that. What are you doing JJ?"

Looking at her girlfriend with a serious expression she said sternly, "I know what you are doing Em. You only promised Mary that you would go with her; nobody said you have to talk to the doctor. She's just expecting you to be there for her," JJ said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"I know. I plan on being there for her. I was just trying to help out the team and make sure I keep my skills sharp. There's plenty of time. Can I have my file back, please?" Emily said giving JJ her most charming smile as she held out her hand.

"Alright but I'm gonna remind you when it's time for you to leave," she said as she handed the file back to her.

An hour and half before she was to meet Mary, JJ walked over to where Emily was talking to Morgan. Not saying anything to interrupt their conversation, she just handed the brunette her keys and bag. As she walked back to her desk she said over her shoulder, "Call me to let me know if you are going to have dinner with Mary or with me."

Morgan smiled at his friend as he got up to get a cup of coffee. "Looks like you got someplace to be baby girl."

Emily squeezed her keys tightly in her hand as she took a deep breath before walking out to the garage. Garcia had come out of her office just as the brunette left through the doors and stood by JJ's desk as they watched her leave the building.

"Did you talk to Mary?"

"Didn't have to, she told me what she already had planned. She said she would do anything to help her big sister."

The two women smiled at the closed door and gave each other a fist bump.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

They arrived at the office early so they had to wait. There was a variety of popular magazines on the tables next to the chairs in the waiting room. Emily grabbed the first magazine she saw and quickly flipped through the pages. Her leg was bouncing so hard that Mary had to place her hand on her knee to get her to stop.

"You okay Emily? Do you want to talk?"

"No. No, I'm just thinking about things at work. Does she usually start on time?" Emily said as she tried to pretend she was interested in the magazine.

"It shouldn't be much longer."

A minute later, the office door opened and a middle aged woman with short cropped black hair and wire rimmed glasses dressed in casual professional pants with a silk shirt smiled warmly at the two women sitting on the waiting room couch. They both stood up to meet the woman.

"Hello Mary, how are you doing today? Who's your friend?" Dr. Dean asked.

Mary placed her hand on the center of Emily's back as she introduced her to the doctor. "Dr. Dean this is Emily. She's my sister…I mean she's just like my sister." Emily turned and gave her a smile. "She came with me today to support me. Is that going to be a problem?"

Dr. Dean looked from Mary to Emily before speaking. "It's nice to meet you Emily. I don't have a problem if you don't Mary. Come in my office and have a seat." She led them into her modern looking office which was decorated with modern art, paintings, statues and one large couch and several comfortable chairs throughout the room.

Mary was going to let Emily choose first where she wanted to sit but she stopped and looked back at the doctor and Mary wondering where to sit.

Knowing that this is a common occurrence for new clients, Dr. Dean quickly spoke up seeing Emily's reaction. "Please sit wherever you like."

Emily leaned toward Mary and whispered, "Where are you going to sit?"

Mary just took her hand and led her over to the couch. The two women sat close together as the doctor took the chair facing the couch.

"So Mary, why did you feel the need to bring Emily with you today?"

"Well, we both went through the same experience together but I was taken before she was taken. And after ran away from everyone, she took care of me like fath…Phillip Monroe."

"I can see why you care so much for her."

"Yeah. If it hadn't been for her and her friends, I might of ended up like some of the others that were taken. Emily's lucky because she gotten most of her memory back unlike me but it's still hard for her. I wish there was something I can do for her." Mary lightly placed her hand on Emily's leg as she gave her a sympathetic smile.

Turning her attention to Emily, Dr. Dean leaned forward as she asked, "Why does Mary feel the need to help you? She's told me that you have been reunited with your family."

It hadn't taken the doctor long to figure out what was going on with the two women. Dr Dean realized that Mary brought Emily with her because she needed to talk to someone even more than Mary did. It was evident that Mary felt that this was the only way to get Emily to come to therapy. These women had gone through hell together and the doctor was impressed they were functioning as well as they were.

Emily wasn't expecting to be asked a question especially one about her kidnapping. "I…I don't know. We took care of each other when we were on the run maybe that's the reason."

"Why does she believe it's been hard for you even though you got most of your memories back? Is there something that is making it hard to transition back into your old life? I know Mary has told me that she has had to create a new life because she hasn't gotten as much of her memory back like you. Are you struggling in your transition as well?"

Emily stared at her hands as she rubbed her palms quickly back and forth on her pants her breathing was coming in heavy pants as if she was trying to get the answers to materialize. Her eyes began to glisten with tears threatening to fall. Mary noticed Emily's reaction and became worried that it was all her fault for bringing her here. She was only trying to help. The last thing she wanted to do was cause her any pain.

"Emily, are you okay?" Mary asked softly.

She looked up at Mary but as she tried to speak she found that her throat felt as dry as a desert.

"Mary, why don't you go get Emily a soda?" Dr. Dean suggested. She knew it would take a little while because the nearest soda machine was on the next floor down. "There is a soda machine down stairs."

"Yeah, okay. I will be right back."

Dr. Dean stood up with Mary and walked her to the door. "Mary take your time. Why don't you get yourself something to drink and give me and Emily some time to talk," she said in a quiet voice as she opened the door.

Mary didn't say anything just smiled at the doctor as she left the room giving a quick look at Emily.

The doctor went and sat a safe distance from Emily on the couch who didn't seem to notice the woman sitting next to her. She had brought over a cup of water and placed it on the small table next to her. She waited a few moments before resuming their conversation.

Speaking in a soft voice the doctor leaned toward the distraught woman. "Emily, how are you doing? You seem like you are having some struggles with your transition back into your life. Is that true?"

Emily slowly lifted her head to look at the woman. "I don't want to take time away from Mary. This is her session. I just came here to support her." She stated trying to convince the doctor that she didn't need help.

"I think Mary is fine with you talking to me. In fact I think she cares about you so much that she brought you here so you can get the help as well. I think she would want you to talk to me. So can you tell me what has you so troubled?"

Wiping her eyes, she took a deep breath. "I feel sometimes Mary is the only one who understands what is happening to me. Everyone else tries but I think they just want me to be exactly like I was before. I want to be like I was before. But sometimes I'm not sure I truly remember who that person is. Jennifer, that's my girlfriend, she tries so hard and I feel I'm disappointing her the most." She stopped talking so not to let her sadness overtake her.

The doctor handed her a Kleenex. "How are you disappointing Jennifer?"

"She has been so patient it's not fair to her that she has to put up with me only being able to give her half of a relationship."

"Half of a relationship?"

"It's been months since she found me and I got my memory back…I haven't been able to make love to her!" Emily slammed her fist down on the arm of the couch in frustration.

"Has Jennifer been pressuring you to have sex?"

"No. She's not like that. I want to make love to her, I do. But I feel there's something missing, from my memory about her, about us. Every time I think I'm ready something holds me back. I'm afraid I'm going to lose her. I've already loss my job. I can't lose her too. I feel Mary is the only one I have sometimes."

The doctor placed her hand on Emily's arm in comfort. "Emily I can see this is very hard for you but you can't put so much pressure on yourself. It is only making things harder for you. Have you talked to Jennifer about how you are feeling?"

"No. I don't want to burden her any more than I already have."

"Well, don't you think she would want to help you? Maybe not knowing what is going on with you is causing her to feel worried. Maybe if you told her how you are feeling it might help you to not feel like you have to carry this burden all alone."

"If I talk to her about that I will have to tell her about my episodes and then I will never have any chance of getting my job back and I can lose her forever." She started to cry again and the doctor moved the box of Kleenex next to her. "I feel like Phillip Monroe is still controlling my life and I have no power to stop him."

Dr Dean realized that Emily probably has only talked about the surface issues of what has happened to her when she was kidnapped and has not been able to find any resolution or closure. Mary had talked about the upcoming trial but it kept getting postponed. She knew that the trial would bring both women closure and the freedom to move on with their lives. Emily didn't seem like she was in a place to move toward closure because of all the demons she was battling. Dr. Dean sighed inwardly realizing she had gained a new client.

"Emily tell me about your time with Phillip Monroe."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Mary realized that Dr. Dean was not expecting her to hurry back with the soda. She really hoped that Emily would talk to her. Everyone else had been trying to help but maybe they were too close to her to really help.

Sitting in the lounge area she pulled out cell to report back while she waited until she went back upstairs. Scrolling through her contact list she felt like she should practice what she was going to say but she laughed at herself realizing she was being paranoid.

"Hi Mary. How's it going?" Jennifer asked

She stuttered forgetting that caller ID told her who was calling. "It's going good. She's upstairs talking to the doctor right now. She sent me down to get her soda but I think she did it was too make Emily more comfortable to talk."

"Mary, thank you for doing this for her. I know that this is taking away from your time. I really appreciate what you are doing."

"I would do anything to help Emily. I hope this helps. I would be willing to give up my sessions if it meant she could get help. And hopefully this will also help you to."

Jennifer couldn't help but smile at the young woman's kindness. "Mary I don't need help but thanks for the thought. Do you have to work after your session? Maybe we can go get some dinner. That is if Emily is up to it after talking to the doctor."

"Well maybe she will want to spend time alone with you after the session. Besides I do have to work but maybe we can do dinner tomorrow night."

"That sounds like fun. Penelope has told me about your get togethers. Thanks for wanting to include me."

"Well you are family now. Plus Emily would probably yell at me if I excluded her little sister," Jennifer said with a smile in her voice. "Hey do me a favor and call me when you get to work so I can find out how things went with Emily."

"I don't know Jennifer. I don't feel comfortable telling her private business without her permission. I think you should ask her. It might be different now that she is talking to someone about what's going on with her. She may be more open to talking to you. I know I felt more comfortable talking to Emily and Penelope about what I was feeling after I started seeing Dr. Dean. Maybe that will happen for Emily too. I better go back so Emily doesn't think I abandoned her."

"Okay Mary. But if you can, try to give me a call. Thanks again." Jennifer hung up the phone smiling feeling for the first time that things were going to be okay.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Mary had made it all the way to the waiting room and realized she had forgotten to get the sodas, so she hurried back down to get two cokes. By the time she returned, Emily and the doctor were coming out of her office.

"Okay Emily I will see you this Friday at 3:00pm. Remember that you are going to talk to Jennifer. Maybe not about everything but about some of the things we talked about. Okay?" Dr. Dean gave her a gentle pat on the arm and smile. "I'm glad you decided to come with Mary today." She heard the young woman coming in the door. "Oh Mary, we can reschedule your appointment this week if you are available."

"Oh Mary, I'm sorry I took your time. I will pay for your sessions," Emily said feeling a little exposed.

"That's okay Emily. Did you find your talk with Dr. Dean Helpful? Oh here's your soda. I got you a coke," Mary said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it was good."

After hearing Emily response, the doctor excused herself to get ready for her next client. "Ladies I will see you both later. Mary call me when you know what your schedule is and we can set your next appointment. You both have a good week." The doctor walked back into her office and closed the door.

The women exited the waiting room and headed toward the elevator in silence. "So what did you think of Dr. Dean?" said Mary breaking the silence as the elevator doors closed.

"She was nice. Mary thank you for tricking me into coming here with you, I guess I really needed to talk. I don't think it matters if you got most of your memory or a little of your memory back you still have to deal with how you lost it," Emily said finally looking at her friend.

"Maybe things will get better after the trial. And I couldn't trick someone who willingly came with me but I'm glad you did allow yourself to be tricked. Are you going to talk to Jennifer when you get home?"

"I think I should. It's long overdue. Should I drop you off at work?"

"That will be great. You should take her out to dinner tonight so you two can talk," Mary suggested recalling her conversation with Jennifer.

"I think she would like that. We have a date for this weekend." Before they got in the car Emily got Mary's attention as she looked at her over the roof of the car. "So what about you and Spencer? I heard you two have been spending a lot of time together."

"What do you mean? He's nice but I think he thinks of me as some research project or something." She got into the passenger's seat with a huff.

Emily was laughing as she joined her in the car. "You do know that you and Spencer are about the same age. He talks like that with everyone especially to women he likes. I think he really likes you."

"Well, I don't think now is a good time to start a relationship."

"What about a really good friendship? Think about it. You gave me some good advice so the least I could do is return the favor."

Mary looked over at the Brunette as she drove and smiled. "Thanks sis."

"That's what family does. Well your chariot has arrived. I will talk to you tomorrow. Thanks again for today.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Emily set up her Bluetooth so she could drive home while she talked to Jennifer. She decided that she wasn't going to go back to work and she figured that no one really expected her to anyway. Knowing that Penelope would have a hard time not talking to Morgan about what Mary had planned she figured the whole team knew by now.

While the phone rang she went over in head what she was going to say to Jennifer. She picked on the fourth ring.

"Jeareau."

"Hello Jennifer."

Recognizing who was on the other end of the phone she was taken aback by her abrupt tone. "Hi Em. Are you and Mary done for the day?"

"It was fine."

JJ didn't know how to read her partner's tone. "Is everything okay Em? You sound strange." She heard a loud intake of air which caused her to worry more.

"Jennifer I know what you and Mary were up to today. I don't appreciate being tricked into talking especially when I have told you that I was fine. I thought I was an adult and could make my own decisions."

"Emily I didn't try to trick you. I do want you to make your own decisions. I'm just so worried about you. I love you so much and I only want you to be happy. I just hoped that seeing how talking with someone helped Mary you may give it a try. I won't do…"

"Stop! I have two things to say to you…"

"Yes, go ahead." JJ braced herself for the onslaught of her wrath. That was one thing she remembered very quickly to certain peoples dismay.

"Jennifer. First, thank you for loving me so much that you would trick me to make me help myself. Second, out of everything that I remember, loving you has been the one thing I will never forget. I love you Jennifer."

"Oh Emily, I love you so much and I will do anything to make sure you are happy," JJ said with love.

"Can I pick you up and take you dinner? I have some things I want to talk to you about. When are you going to be done for the day?"

"Can you pick me up in about an hour? Or do I need to go home to dress up? I that case I will need two hours." JJ was becoming excited that Emily was asking her out on date.

Emily would love to see Jennifer all dressed up but she wanted to see her as soon as she could. She knew that there would be plenty more days to see her all dressed up.

"Well you look good in whatever you wear but I just want to spend time with you. I don't want to have to worry about other people looking at you because you are so beautiful. I will pick you up in an hour."

Jennifer was glad that she couldn't see her blush through the phone. "See you in an hour. I'll be waiting in the parking lot. I love you."

"Me too."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Emily had arrived to pick JJ up twenty minutes early. She sat in her car drumming her fingers on the steering wheel trying desperately to keep her nerves under control. She assumed this must be how she felt the first time she went on a date with JJ. It was funny that she should be feeling this way especially since they had been a couple for several years. But she guessed this time was different. She was a different person, well at least not the same person she was before.

A knock on the hood of the car brought Emily out of her thoughts with a start and she was met with the sight of a blonde sporting a bubbly smile. Any nerves that Emily might have had faded with the sight of her girlfriend. The blonde didn't wait for her to respond to her as she jumped into the passenger seat and planted a passionate kiss on the brunette's lips. Although she was taken by surprise she wasn't deterred and returned the kiss with the same level of enthusiasm.

When they parted, JJ asked lustfully asked, "So are you going to take me to dinner or did you have other plans in mind?"

Emily coughed trying to come up with a response as she attempted to play off her surprise at the comment. "Well I figured you were hungry, I'm hungry and I wanted to take you to this cool restaurant that I read about so we probably should get going so…"

"Emily it's okay. I would love to check this restaurant. Let's go I am hungry." JJ rubbed her leg trying to help her calm down. She didn't realize her little jab would send her into such a tail spin. It would have been really cute if she wasn't so sexually frustrated even though she was pleased that she could still cause that type of reaction with her.

Taking a visible sigh of relief even though she tried to hide it, Emily started the car and headed toward the restaurant. JJ turned the radio on and flipped the channels until she came to her favorite easy listening station hoping to ease the tension. The mood lightened in the car as the women began to sing along to the songs on the radio. By the time they got to the restaurant their jovial banter had turned to full belly laughter. After the car was parked it took them several minutes to calm down enough to exit the car and walk into the restaurant. They walked in holding hands as they giggled still singing softly in the funny voices they were using in the car.

Once at their table JJ reached across the table and took Emily's hand rubbing her thumb softly across her palm and looking lovingly into her deep brown eyes. "I have so much fun with you, especially when you are not afraid to be silly with me. I love you and I will be silly with you anytime." She brought her hand to her lips and laid a gentle kiss in her palm.

Emily smiled brightly at the declaration. She knew that the women deserved no less than for her to be as honest with her as she could. She didn't know how much she would be able to tell her tonight but she was going to talk to her about some of the things she had not felt brave enough to share with her.

"I love you too. I'm glad that you let me be silly with you. It makes me happy that you found me," Emily softly said.

They stared intensely at each other until they were interrupted by the waiter clearing his throat to get their attention. They ordered their meal and begin to talk about benign topics such as what they were going to do for their weekend date and wondering what was really going on between Reid and Mary. Their conversation continued throughout their meal.

They decided to share a piece of cheesecake with their coffees.

Emily had been silently preparing herself to have the big conversation with Jennifer as they ate their dessert.

Placing her fork on the side of the plate Emily made eye contact with the blonde. "Jennifer, I really meant what I said earlier."

"About what honey?"

"I'm glad that you and Mary set me up to talk to that therapist. I have another appointment to talk to her. I guess there are some things I need to work through. You have been so good to me and I haven't been fair to you."

"Emily, I understand that you have been through so much. I can't imagine having my life wiped away like that. You are so strong."

She lowered her eye and smiled. "You see that's why I love you. But I have caused you to make unfair sacrifices. You have gone out of your way to make sure I'm okay but I…I haven't been fair to you. I've done very little to show you how much I care about you. I'm so sorry Jennifer." Tears began to roll slowly down her cheeks.

Jennifer reached over and wiped her tears away with her finger and gently cupped her cheek. She didn't speak because she knew it was important that Emily say what she needed to say without interruption.

"I do want to have sex with you but I feel…I feel something is missing." She quickly added, "Not from you but me." She didn't want her to think that she was blaming her for anything. "I try but something keeps holding me back. There is something I should know but it's just not there. I feel…hell I don't know what I feel. I know this sounds like just another excuse. I'm sorry." She dropped her head unable to look at her any longer.

Taking her hand, Jennifer tried to gently coax her to continue. "Tell me what you think is missing, sweetie."

"I…I don't…" Emily nervously looked around the room and then her head dropped as she fell silent looking at her hands in her lap.

JJ signaled for the waiter to bring over their check. She paid the bill without the brunette ever noticing what was happening. Emily was jarred from her thoughts when she felt someone standing by her side taking her hand.

"Come on sweetie, let's take a walk and go somewhere where we can talk in private." The other woman looked up and allowed herself to be led out of the restaurant. A new sense of guilt enveloped her for ruining their evening.

Even though it was a warm evening the streets were not crowded. JJ took her hand and walked toward the nearby park taking advantage of quiet.

"Where are we going, Jennifer? I'm sorry I ruined our dinner."

"Emily stop apologizing for things that are not your fault. I just thought you would feel more comfortable talking away from a room full of prying eyes. Let's go sit on the swings. We can talk or just sit there for a while. Okay?"

Emily nodded her head in agreement as they walked to the playground located in the center of the park. Most parents had taken their children home so the playground was pretty deserted except for those few straggling youth wondering through the park. They each took a swing and slowly pushed back on the ground beneath them start their swings in a gentle sway to and fro.

After several minutes of silence, JJ broke the quiet that had settled between them. "Thank you for taking me to dinner. We'll have to go back there again sometime. The food was really good." She didn't expect a reply but she wanted to try to calm the tension and not put any pressure on her to talk if she didn't want to.

Emily held out her hand as if signaling that she wanted to hold the woman's hand but did not try to touch Jennifer. In fact she was not even looking at her. It was more about trying to create an invisible link between them as worked to gain the courage to finish what she started in the restaurant. It took a couple of minutes for JJ to notice her hand hanging in the air close to her but not touching her. She also realized the woman was not looking at her but staring out into the park. She did not take it but just looked at her waiting for her to speak knowing it was important for Emily to make the next step.

Not seeing JJ looking at her, Emily quietly asked, "Can I hold your hand?"

The response came in the tender warm touch as a soft hand grasp the out stretched hand. The two clinging hands hung between them slowly swaying in sync to the swaying of their swings.

After several minutes of contented quiet, Emily took a deep breath before she spoke. "There are still times when I think it would be easier if you had never found me but then there are times like now that there isn't any place I would ever want to be but here with you. I love you I do remember that but…"

"Tell me what you are afraid of honey. Tell me so I can help you get through whatever is going on," JJ softly pleaded.

It was clear that Emily was thinking about the question even though she was quiet. She took a deep breath that was part sob as she turned to look at the woman. "Since I came home and my memory started to return I thought that everything would go back to the way things were before but…but it hasn't. I was so happy that memories of you came back but there are still things that haven't returned."

"Like what?" Although there was a part of JJ that was scared to hear the answer she knew if they were going to heal as a couple she needed to know.

"There are things I don't remember about you. Like your favorite color or your favorite candy or your least favorite food. You haven't corrected any mistakes I've made but I've watched you. You just moved the food around on your plate pretending you were eating it and when I asked you if there was something wrong you said you had a big lunch. How can I trust that I am touching you the right way, kissing you the right way, loving you the right way if I can't remember." Emily released their hands as she dropped her head and wouldn't look at her girlfriend.

JJ got off her swing and knelt down in front the troubled brunette. She took both her hands in one hand and lifted her chin with the other so they could make eye contact. "Sweetheart, would it have made a difference if I told you that I didn't care for that one particular item that you made for dinner that night? There are going to plenty of things that I might not like but I will like it because you made them for me. Do you love me?" Emily nodded her head but didn't say anything. "Good. And to set the record straight, you kiss and touch me just fine. As long as you do those things with love it doesn't matter if it was like you use to do. Besides it will be like being with you for the first time every time we are together. Who wouldn't love to have that experience? Emily I just want to be with you, touch you, kiss you, and love you. We can learn together. The most important thing is that we do it together. Are you willing to try with me?"

Emily took it a deep breath as she gave her a contented small smile. "I think I can try. Maybe talking with Dr. Dean will be a good idea. I guess I still have issues."

"I'm glad you have decided to talk to someone and I will continue to be there for you every step of the way."

"Yeah, she was able to make me see things that I have been trying to hide from myself like even though Monroe didn't physically hurt me I still may have suffered some trauma from my experience with him." Emily gave JJ a serious look before continuing. "There are still things I need to tell you about experience with him but I'm not ready to talk to you about them just yet. I know I have to soon before the trial but I'm still not ready. I hope that's okay with you."

"Emily, I'm not going anywhere and I will be ready to listen when you are ready to talk to me about whatever. Deal?"

"Deal." She leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lip. "Can I give you a push on the swing?"

JJ stood up and pulled Emily up with her as they switched places on the swing. Emily pulled the swing back carefully as far as she could and then released it. She continued the momentum with gentle but firm pushes on her back when the swing began to slow down. She enjoyed watching her blonde hair fly around her face as go forward and then come back to her waiting arms. Emily knew she could watch the joyous expressions on her face all night. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Realizing that Emily would continue to push her on the swing all night, she asked her if they could trade positions so she could have fun as well. She stopped the swing slow she could be pushed by her girlfriend. The two women continued to take turns pushing each other and then they competed with each other to see who could go the highest. They joked and laughed both feeling lighter than they have in months.

Emily was sitting in the swing waiting for JJ to push her again. As JJ prepared to push her, Emily reached around and pulled the blonde onto her lap wrapping her arms around her waist. She brought her tightly into her and placed soft kisses along her neck. JJ turned around so she could face her and returned the kisses. JJ leaned into her lips as she let out soft moans and began to kiss Emily lightly on the lips but it quickly turned into a more desperate need for both women to find the connection that had been missing for both of them. As hands and arms furiously moved they lost their balance and fell off the swing onto the ground with JJ landing on top of Emily. They stared wild eyed at each other for a few moments until it sunk in what had happened then they both broke into laugher at their predicament as they lay on top of each other in the sand for several minutes. When their laughter subsided they found themselves staring deeply into each other's eyes. At that moment no words were needed to describe what was so plainly written in their eyes. There was no question for either of them about their mutual love for each other which shown brightly between them.

JJ was the first to speak. "Baby you think we can go home and finish what we started. I think our bed will be a lot more comfortable then the sand. What do you think?"

"As much as I would hate to lose the feel of your body on mine, I think that would be an advisable idea because if we stayed like this any longer we'll run the risk of being arrested for public indecency especially at a children's park and I don't think Hotch would appreciate having to bail us out jail."

They both laughed again as JJ pulled her girlfriend up off the ground. They walked back to their car wrapped tightly in each other's embrace kissing and touching not caring who was looking.

The car ride home was filled with a type of electricity that they couldn't put a label to. It could be identified as sexual tension, nervous energy or pure animal arousal but whatever it was it was thick in the air. JJ was sitting as close to Emily as was legal to do so in a car so they could maintain constant contact with each other.

JJ was excited because she finally felt that she was going to be with _her_ Emily in a real sense after so many months. They had been intimate with each other but it was more like two teens dating going to third base. Although she made a promise to herself to be patient and give her lover all the space she needed, she was more than ready for what she hoped was to come when they got home. Emily was excited as well but she still couldn't control her nervousness about really being with the woman she loved.

JJ was happy that there was no one in the elevator as they rode up to their place because she as soon as the doors closed she pinned Emily to the wall attacking her lips with a kiss charged with wanting, and lust. Her tongue raked over her bottom lip demanding entry until Emily opened her mouth and was rewarded by the taste of her lover. There was a familiar feeling with her tongue exploring her month. It was not a memory but more like the feeling you get when you smell cookies that remind you of the ones your grandmother used to bake comforting and welcoming.

The ding that alerted them that they reached their floor only caused JJ to shift her attention enough to pull Emily with her as she walked backwards toward their door but not enough for her to alter the attention she was giving to the brunette. Their forward movement came to an abrupt halt when JJ felt the doorknob in the center of her back but she didn't stop the furious kissing that she was giving Emily's lips and neck. Somehow Emily had the presence of mind to fish the door keys out of her pocket and awkwardly try to unlock the door. Once she succeeded several moments later, the door opened and caused them both to fall back finding themselves laying on top of each for the second time that evening but still not in their bed.

Laughing, JJ said, "Well it's not the bed but at least we are home."

"That may be true but I rather not do this in view anyone who could be passing in the hallway," Emily said laughing as well as she looked back over her shoulder at the open door that their feet were sticking out of into the hallway.

"We can either kick the door closed or actually move this party to the bedroom," the blonde said in a sultry voice.

Standing up and offering her a hand Emily quickly helped JJ to stand up and she deftly brought her into a strong embrace. She slowly brought her lips to the other's in a slow passionate kiss. As the kiss intensified the two women walked or more or less staggered back to the bedroom bumping into furniture along the way. The need and want of both of them was flowing through the air like a live wire of electricity.

Once they crossed the threshold of their bedroom, Emily began to take her shirt off but was stopped by the hands of her lover.

"Don't do that. I want to do that…slowly, very slowly. You are so beautiful I want to take all of you in," JJ said as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt kissing the exposed skin as she went. She let out soft moans as she relished in the taste and feel of the smooth soft flesh. Once she released her firm breast from the bra JJ lavished each erect nipple with undivided attention causing Emily let out a cry of pleasure as she held the blonde's head running her fingers through her hair while pulling her into her body.

"Oh baby, I've waited so long to have you in my arms like we were before," JJ whispered into her ear as she kissed her cheeks.

As aroused as Emily was, she couldn't help but stiffening at those words. The conversation that she had earlier with the woman in her arms rang so clearly and loudly in her mind. As much as she wanted to make love to her she was having trouble fighting the demons that have been plaguing her.

JJ felt Emily's body tense and her movements slow even though they didn't stop. For a moment she couldn't understand what was happening until she realized what she had said to her. She wondered how she could help Emily understand that it didn't matter to her as long as they were together. She pulled back so she could look directly into her eyes. "Baby…? Will you let me touch you, make love to you? It's been too long and I need to remember every soft and sensual inch of your body." She ran her fingers with feather soft touches over her skin as if she were touching a delicate piece of fine art to emphasize her intentions.

Emily begun to relax with each touch as she felt more and more loved with each gentle touch. JJ maneuvered them onto the bed where the remainders of their clothes were dropped to the floor. The blonde carefully hovered over her as she kissed and trailed her fingers down the bronze body of her lover. The sensation was causing Emily to become so aroused that she rose up to meet each touch as she began to rake her nails softly down her lover's back which elicited excited sounds from the blonde.

The feel of JJ's arousal became very evident as her wetness was rubbed along Emily thigh as she moved her wet center back and forth causing both women to become more excited. Emily was just as wet as JJ discovered as ran a finger along the outside walls of her core and then gently ran the finger coated with her juices over her clit.

Not wanting anything to interrupt this moment especially the demons that her lover was still wrestling with, JJ slowly kissed herself back up her lover's body and seductively whispered in her ear. "Em, baby, let me love you so I can remember what was almost taken from me forever. I want you to know how overjoyed I am that I found."

Not waiting or wanting a response, JJ re-established her previous position between the brunette's legs. She kissed the inside of her thighs as her fingers played in the curly hairs of her sex. Tasting herself as she kissed her way to Emily's center caused JJ to become that much more wet knowing that it was this woman who was causing it.

She licked the outside folds as she continued to stroke her with her fingers. She felt Emily lightly buck with each movement that got closer to her center. Feeling the moans that were echoing throughout her body intensified JJ's resolve to take her lover to heights that they used to reach in the past. Running her tongue slowly but with purpose over her clit she slid in one finger then two fingers into her opening hearing a loud gasp of pleasure as she did so. Pumping steadily Emily matched the rhythm as she moved her hips with every thrust. Feeling the movement of Emily's hips quicken JJ increased the speed and intensity of her thrusts as she alternated between licking and sucking her clit.

Emily's was breathing becoming quick and excited the closer she was coming to her orgasm. JJ smiled as she continued her ministrations wanting to be the one to help her reach that high level of ecstasy. Wanting to see her eyes when she climaxed she lifted her head and said in a husky lust fueled voice, "Look at me baby. I want to see your eyes when you cum."

Emily was only able to give her a half hooded look but JJ could still see the love in her eyes through her arousal. Knowing how closed she was she continued her thrust as she said, "I love you Emily. Cum for me baby."

With that declaration of love, Emily let out loud soulful cry of ecstasy as her body shook in pleasure. She reached blindly trying to find any part of her lover to connect with. JJ didn't mover her fingers as waited until Emily had gone through the apex of her orgasm and then moved back up to kiss and hold her as she rode out remainder of her orgasm.

JJ noticed that there were tear rolling down Emily's face and became concerned. Emily had never cried before when they had made love. She was afraid that she wasn't enough to keep her demons at bay after all.

She kissed the tears away as she softly asked, "Why the tears baby?"

Emily took a deep breath trying to hold back a sob that she was afraid would escape if she answered her right away. She also needed time to formulate the right answer that would convey her true feelings and thoughts. Besides, she had to examine for herself why she was crying.

Pulling the blonde tighter in her embrace and kissing her lovingly on her head, Emily gave her the simplest answer even though it wasn't the full answer but it was the only answer needed for this moment. "The tears are because I'm so happy and I love you."

Jennifer took a contented sigh and said "I love you so much." She gave her a passionate kiss.

The two women were content to fall asleep in each other's arms. JJ finally feeling that she had gotten her Emily back and Emily feeling beginning to feel that maybe she deserved to really love this woman even there were things she still didn't remember.


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. Life just kept getting in the way. I had to put my dog to sleep after his battle with heart cancer. He was my friend for over ten years. So I was focusing my free time to be with him which didn't leave a lot of time for writing. But now that he's at peace I can write. I am committed to finishing this story and I hope you will stick with me. We are heading toward the trial and I may end it there unless there is interest to continue. Please review and let me know that you are still reading and what you think of where the story is headed. Thanks to all of you who are still reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Seven<strong>

The following week everyone noticed a different lightness with their two team members. Of course Garcia was the first one to investigate the cause. She was very happy for her friends and was starting to feel that things were beginning to come back to normal for the two of them. Even though Emily seemed to be more relaxed and comfortable being back at the BAU she still played her feelings close to the cuff as she did before her thought she would have better luck talking to Jennifer than Emily.

Garcia bounced over to JJ's desk and perched herself on the corner in her most casual pose. "Hey sweet pea, haven't had a chance to talk to you much this week. How are things going?"

"Things are great." She peered at her friend with a quizzical eye. "What are you really trying to ask me Penelope? Remember it's difficult to be crafty with profilers."

"Nothing really. Well, I…well maybe some of us have noticed that the level of tension between you and your love bug has decreased some lately. And I was just wondering if another type of tension has increased between the two of you." Garcia gave her a knowing wink and smile putting emphasis on the words 'another type of tension'.

JJ looked down at the paperwork on her desk trying to hide the blush she felt rising in her cheeks. She thought to herself how Garcia knew that things had improved between her and Emily. She didn't talk about their sex life except in the most general of terms and she knew Emily kept most of her significant counsel with Mary. In fact Garcia and Emily seemed to still have the most strained relationship other than her and Morgan since she was found.

Realizing that she wasn't going to get a response from the blonde, Garcia stood with a knowing smile but before she left she leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Whatever is going on I'm happy for you both." She gave her a soft peck on the cheek before she walked back to her techno lair.

Not looking up at the departing tech wiz, JJ muffled her amusement at her friend's assumptions although true. It took her a minute to get her thoughts back on her work and off the brunette who was working in the office across the bullpen. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about how good the last few days had been for them. The tension that felt like it had taken up permanent residence in her life was finally feeling like it was dissolving from their lives. Emily was starting to be more comfortable, she was finally talking to someone even though it wasn't her, and their romantic life was getting back on track.

Morgan took advantage of Garcia occupying Jennifer's attention to go talk to Emily without either one of them finding some excuse to interrupt his conversation with his friend. Today he had a plan where they could spend some uninterrupted time together like they used to. He thought since she was doing so much better that now would be a good time to help get her back up to speed with her field skills. The gun range would be the best opportunity. And since it was close to the end of their shift they might be able to go for a beer when they were done.

When he walked into her office the brunette was huddled over a stack of case files and apparently didn't hear him enter. He realized that even though she had done a good job stepping into JJ's role of identifying cases for the team she was still skittish about doing press conferences in front of the camera. She would usually get either Hotch or JJ to actually be the public face for the BAU. She was fine with the written statements or giving the press what they needed to be said but there was something about standing in front of the world that she could bring herself to do. He thought maybe some gun practice might help build her self-confidence.

"Hey Em whatcha up to?"

Looking up briefly she quickly said, "Just going over some cases to see if any could use our help."

"Anything pressing?"

"Nothing yet. What's up? Do you need anything?" She looked at the man waiting to offer him whatever assistance he might need.

He inwardly bristled at her professional tone she took with him. She was always so carefree with him, joking and playing practical jokes with him. Although she had regained most of her memories he couldn't help but notice that she was different around him, more formal as if they had not shared years of experiences both professional and personal. 'Yeah, taking her to the firing range will do us both some good. Maybe we will have a real chance to talk, just the two of us like before,' he said to himself hopefully.

"Can you give me a few hours of your time? I was hoping that we could spend some time together. Maybe get in some practice at the firing range to help you get your mojo back so you can be field ready again," he presented good naturedly.

He had her full attention now and he figured she was game for the idea. What he didn't know was that she was experiencing a panic attack and it was taking all of her strength to keep herself under control.

"Umm…Derek I don't know. I think Jennifer had some plans. Maybe we can do something some other time," she stumbled as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"Come on girl, your lady is up to her eyeballs trying to get through case files. She can spare you for a couple of hours besides you used to enjoy cleaning my clock at the range," he said.

Emily squeezed the bridge of her nose as she looked down at her desk. "I can't…I can't go to the range with you." She hoped that he would drop the idea and leave her to her insecurities in peace. But knowing him like she did he wouldn't drop it.

"What do you mean you can't?"

She looked at the man with a cross between sadness and fear in her eyes. "What's the matter Emily? What's going on?" Derek asked when he saw the look on her face.

"I haven't touched my gun since…before. I'm not sure if I remember the combination to my gun safe. I don't even go near Jennifer's guns. I don't know why I feel like this. I'm sorry Derek I can't go with you to the firing range." He could see that she was anxious when she talked about the use of a gun even looking at a gun.

Morgan cursed Monroe in his head for doing this to his friend. He knew if that man had not taken her and drugged and brainwashed her she would not be hesitating about anything like she is now.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to where she was sitting and rested his hand gently on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Let's go grab a beer and play some pool. Like old times," he offered with a compassionate smile.

She smiled back at her friend grateful that he didn't push the subject. "That sounds good. Let me tell Jennifer where I'm going and I will meet you at the bar."

"Alright girlfriend." Before he left her office he said over his shoulder, "Tell your girl to not wait up for you because I'm going to be seeking my revenge from all the past pool games that you won." He flashed her one of his most charming smile before leaving.

Emily gathered the files she was going over and attempted to straighten her desk before leaving. She went to the bullpen to find her lover. Jennifer was intently looking through a file and didn't notice her approach her desk.

"Hi. What are you doing?"

Looking up in momentary surprise she smiled brightly when she saw who it was. "Just trying to tie up the last details of the case we finished. What are you doing?"

She sat on the corner of her desk as she replied, "Derek invited me to play pool and have a beer with him. We probably will grab a bite to eat at the bar. That's not a problem, is it?"

Jennifer was glad that she was starting to resume her normal activities. Since she returned she had not socialized much with anyone outside of herself and Mary. If she went out with the others on the team it was usually as a group. She also knew that Derek was a bit over protective of Emily especially since he felt like he failed in protecting her from being taken. Maybe they will be able to regain what was damaged between them by spending some quality time together.

"I think it's great that you two are spending some time together. But be careful, you know he's still pissed from all the times you kicked his butt playing pool." She gave her a good natured laugh.

Laughing in return she said, "Yeah, that's what he told me as well. I'm not sure when I'll be home. I'll try not to be too late."

"You're not scheduled to work tomorrow so why don't have a good time tonight. You and Derek haven't had many opportunities to hang out since… Don't worry about me. Have fun just try not to wipe the table with him too badly."

Her smile faltered slightly at JJ unfinished sentence. Her kidnapping was still like the elephant in the room that everyone was reluctant to talk about. "I'll do my best. You want me to bring you anything?"

"No, I'm good. You just have a good time and I'll see you when you get home." She stood and gave her a quick kiss before leaving to get a cup of coffee.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The two friends had been at the bar for several hours and had played four games of pool drank two pitchers of beer and eaten plate each of nachos and hot wings. At first things between the two of them was somewhat stiff but as the beer flowed and the friendly ribbing from the pool games began they were able to relax with each other.

They sat at a table near the pool table to take a break and give some other customers an opportunity to play. They engaged in friendly banter back and forth about their pool games before they seemed to run out of things to say to each other. They sat in silence watching the other bar patrons as they drank their beer.

In the pressure of the silence the tension between the two of them became so thick it could be cut with a knife. Even though Emily kept looking at the other patrons, Derek knew she felt it too. Deciding to put them both out of their misery he spoke first, after all he brought her here to talk.

"Hey, how have things been going for you lately?" He wanted to ask more but decided to ease into it.

She turned and looked at him trying to decide why he was asking. "Things have been good. Trying to not think about trial coming up though. Why you asking?"

"Because I care about you girl," he said with as much as a genuine smile that he could muster. "I was wondering how you were doing with your change in roles at the BAU. We haven't had much of an opportunity to talk. Are you going to try to get reinstated as a field agent?"

Emily stared at him not sure how to answer the question let alone respond to it. She really hadn't been thinking about being a field agent lately. She was just content to start feeling that she was getting a part of her life back that was missing.

She felt him looking at her waiting for an answer. So she answered him the only way she knew how. "Honestly I don't know."

He waited for her to elaborate on her answer but when he realized that was all he was going to get he decided to keep talking not willing to let the subject rest.

"It would be a shame if you didn't. You're a great profiler. Is that why you didn't want to go to the firing range with me?"

Emily whipped around in her seat so she could face him head on. "Listen, I told you I don't know what I'm going to do. I told you earlier why I didn't want to go to the firing range. Could you just drop it! I'm happy right now doing what I'm doing." She stood up and made her way over to the bar.

Derek just stared at her inwardly kicking himself for the whole conversation not going the way he had planned. He so desperately wanted his partner and friend back out there with him kicking ass and taking names. This whole Monroe shit took something away from her and he was afraid she would never get it back. He prayed that she wasn't that mad with him because that was not his intention.

Emily slammed both fists on the bar harder than she intended as she took a deep sigh. She wasn't sure who she was mad at, Derek, Phillip Monroe or herself. She remembered having bouts of low self confidence in the past but she was always able to push through with no problem. This was something else entirely. Was she really okay not being a field agent anymore especially after she worked so hard to gain a spot with this BAU team?

She had hoped that everything would go back to normal when her memory started to return. But when she realized that there were significant gaps in her memory she began to have doubts about being able to do the things she used to do. She still had occasional episodes where she experienced flashbacks to being with the family. That was one of the reasons that she did not do press conferences because she wasn't sure if she could handle the stress of the reporters with their questions. Jennifer was still running interference for her with Hotch volunteering to speak to the press. She didn't know why she was afraid to touch her gun. Maybe it was the upcoming trial that had her so freaked. Or maybe it was her last visit with her doctor.

The bartender came over to her and brought her out of her thoughts. "What can I get for you?"

"Scotch, neat."

Once he brought her the drink she slammed it down shaking her head to help deal with the burn as she swallowed. She held up her hand to signal to the bartender. "One more…and make it a double."

After several minutes, Derek became concerned and went to the bar to see if Emily was okay. When he saw what she was drinking and the empty glasses in front of her he got worried. Although they had drank two pitches of beer it was over the course of a few hours and with food. She had drank at least four glasses or more of hard liquor in the span of under ten minutes.

"Emily, are you okay? What are you drinking?" he asked with apprehension in his voice.

She held up the glass to his face and smiled. "Scotch. Want one? It's real good."

He tried to take the glass from her hand but she smacked his hand away with her other hand and drained the remainder of the glass.

"Alright girl I think it's time to get you home. JJ is going to have my hide for letting you get drunk," he said to her as he tried to lead her away from the bar.

She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I'm not done drinking. Hey bartender, give me another one!"

The bartender gave Derek questioning look. But before Derek could respond, Emily caught the exchange between the two men.

"Don't ask him, he's not my father. Give me another drink damnit."

Derek shrugged his shoulders at the bartender, "Go ahead, I'm driving her home." He figured there was nothing he could do to stop her but maybe she will start to talk about what was going on with her.

Emily finally stopped after two more and allowed Derek to direct her back to the table where she laid her head on her arms on the table. He signaled for the waitress to bring over a pitcher of water. After pouring a glass and setting it in front of his inebriated friend, he waited a few minutes to see if she would take the drink and start talking. After several minutes of silence he nudged her shoulder to make sure she was still awake.

"What ya want? Can't ya see I'm resting." Emily mumbled into her arms.

"Emily, what's going on? I know I didn't make you mad enough to get this drunk. Talk to me," Derek pleaded.

"Everyone wants to know what's going on with me. You, Jennifer, Hotch even Penelope. Only person doesn't ask me is Mary. You think I would be like this if I knew what was going on." Emily leaned toward Derek almost falling off the chair as she loudly whispered in his face. "You want to know how screwed up I am. I finally was able to make love to Jennifer after I have been back after all this time. I'm surprised she hasn't left me for someone else," she said poking her finger in his chest for emphasis.

"Emily, don't be ridicules. She loves you. We only want to know what's going on with you because we love you and want to help you any way we can. I'm sorry if I pushed you tonight, I was just trying to help you and be supportive."

She fell into him giving him hug. "You are my friend. I'll try not to be a fuck up from now on."

Knowing that she was beyond any more rational thought tonight he helped her to stand up. "Let's get you home."

She patted his face sloppily as she let out a laugh. "Don't tell Jennifer I'm drunk. I don't want her to be mad at you."

"Okay girl whatever you say. Have a glass of water before we leave, you'll thank me in the morning.

She took the glass and drank about half of it before giving it back to him. "Don't tell Jennifer that I told you about us having sex, okay?" she whispered loudly.

"Alright." He led her out of the pub and to his car. This was not at all how he saw this evening going in his mind. Now he's going to have to explain to Jennifer why he let Emily get drunk and he's still sober.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Jennifer was happy that Emily and Derek went out tonight. She had not done anything like that since she had been kidnapped. They were such good friends before and she wanted them to begin to rekindle their friendship.

She was able to spend some time at home alone feeling secure in the fact that things were starting to feel normal for the first time in months. Penelope had asked her out to dinner but seeing the opportunity to relax she took a rain check. She was snuggled on the couch reading a book with a glass of wine listening to her favorite music when she heard banging at the door.

She quickly went to the door but for a moment she considered getting her weapon until she heard the voices of Emily and Derek. Opening the door she had a smile on her face until she saw the two friends on the other side of the door.

"What the hell…" JJ said when she saw Derek struggling to hold up her obviously drunk girlfriend.

"This is not my fault…at least not all of it I think," Morgan quickly tried to explain seeing the look on the blonde's face.

"Jennifer! Hi, I think I had too much to drink. Derek wants me to be a field agent again. I don't have to if I don't wanna right?" Emily fell into her girlfriend's arms who was barely prepared to catch her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned heavily against her to whisper into her ear. "Don't be mad, I told him about us having sex." She began to giggle and then passes out in the blonde's arms.

Derek ran over to help when he saw the brunette go limp. "Let me take her to your bedroom for you and then I can try to explain what happen tonight."

"Yeah that would be good. Just lay her on the bed and I will get her settled later," she said as she watched him carry her to the bedroom. He returned a minute later and found her sitting on the couch.

Pacing in front of the couch he was starting to make JJ dizzy. "I just wanted to have an opportunity to talk to her. We really haven't had a chance to really talk since…you know. I just asked her if she was going to try to get recertified to be a field agent and she just kinda flipped out. She went to the bar and before I knew it she had downed about six shots of scotch. If I knew it was going to turn out like this I wou…"

"Derek stop! Please sit down and talk to me. You're making me dizzy with all your pacing. Now tell me what happened," she said giving him a gentle smile as she patted the spot next her.

He sat down heavily and took a deep breath.

"I know you did not intend to get Emily drunk. We both know that when she gets too stressed she will go for the liquid courage. What were you trying to talk to her about?" JJ asked.

"Hmm…I just wanted to talk about what was going on with her. She seemed like she just gave up wanting to be an FBI agent. That just doesn't seem like her. I know this crap with Monroe has shaken her to her core. It's affected all of us. I just wanted…I just…"

"…wanted your friend to talk over how this has affected you but she's not the same person as before. I know how you feel Derek. There are parts of her that are my Emily but then there are things that are just out of reach." She put her hand gently on his knee for comfort. "You know as well as I do how she is when she feels that she should be able to solve a problem without help. I've learned that the best thing I can do for her right now is give her the space and support to work her way through this. It hasn't been easy but it's a lot easier than not having her in my life. A grieving man came close to destroying so many lives; let's not let him destroy ours. Emily is coming out of this. It's just going to take her time. It's going to take us all time but we will get there." She smiled at him with caring and understanding.

"Hey, I'm sorry girl. Here I am feeling sorry for myself and I haven't even considered what this whole thing has been doing to you."

"We've all been touched by this. You know you can always talk to me."

"Yeah. You seem to be handling this better than I am." He nudged her with his shoulder.

"Don't be fooled I'm not handling all this that well but what choice do I have. I can't leave her."

"Well considering the hangover she's going to have tomorrow, you might want to reconsider leaving her at least tomorrow. She's gonna be a bear," Derek joked with the blonde good naturedly.

Throwing her head back against the couch she chuckled realizing how true that was going to be. "You did make her drink some water before you left the bar, right?"

"I tried but she wasn't that cooperative. Well I'm going to head out. Well it's a good thing you both have tomorrow off." He made his way to the door with JJ following.

"Thanks for getting her home safely. Talk to me if you need to. Maybe she will be open to talking about what happened tonight. It's probably the stress of the upcoming trial."

"Are you two going to go out early for the trial?" Derek asked.

"Maybe, she and Mary were talking about visiting Maybelle, the woman that took them in when they were on the run. Do you know when you guys were going to head out there?"

"We haven't talked about it yet. Well I'll talk to you later. Night baby girl." Derek leaned in and gave her kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She closed the door and leaned against it wondering what really had caused Emily to go off the deep end like that. As she went to tuck her drunken girlfriend in bed she thought about how she was going to handle her tomorrow.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Let me know what you think.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for all the reviews and thoughts about my dog. He was a sweet boy. I am so happy to know that you are still reading and are enjoying the direction of the story. I hope that is still true after you read this chapter. There is no Emily whumping just a realistic direction of what could happen given what has occurred with her. Please give it a read and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks for the support.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Eight<strong>

Emily was trying to figure out who put a spot light in her bedroom to highlight the twenty piece drum corps going off in her head. She pulled the pillow tightly over her face. It helped to turn down the spotlight but did nothing to stop the drumming in her head. She tried to slap the side of the bed hoping that Jennifer would be able help stop the drumming but she just hit cold sheets. She had no idea what time it was and vaguely remembered how she got home last night.

JJ was standing in the doorway watching her girlfriend suffer from the effects of last night's escapades with Derek. She knew she had not drunk this much since before she was kidnapped. She had only had a few drinks with dinner nothing stronger than a glass of wine or beer. A part of her wanted to make a lot of noise like she would have done in the past when she had tied one on with the gang but something was telling her this was not the usual 'let your hair down after a rough case' kind of moment. There was something else going on with her girlfriend.

She quietly walked over and sat gently on the edge of the bed. Lightly rubbing her exposed arm to let her know that she was there, she leaned over and said in a soft voice, "Honey, I have some aspirin and a glass of water here for you. When you are ready there is some coffee in the kitchen. I'll make you something to eat when you're up to it." She sat there waiting to see if she would make any response.

Emily pulled the pillow down so she was showing one eye that she barely opened. She was grateful that the drapes were still drawn and there were no additional lights turned on in the room. She couldn't figure out where that blinding light was coming from until she realized it must have been coming through her eyelids. She brought the pillow off of her face and tried to focus on the blonde sitting next to her.

"Uh…tha..thanks," she said with a gravelly voice.

JJ handed her the glass of water and waited for her to take it. She sat up far enough to take a drink and downed half the glass.

"Here, take these before you drink all the water," she directed as she handed her the aspirin. "Why don't you go take a shower, you'll feel better. I'll have another glass of water waiting for you on the bathroom sink." She leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaving her girlfriend to gather herself enough to at least get out of bed.

After several minutes Emily felt human enough to get out of bed and head to the bathroom. She stood under the strong jets in the shower trying to erase the effects of last night. After several long minutes she was able to wash herself and think about the consequences of what's to come from her girlfriend who was being extremely nice to her. She recalled that Jennifer was never that nice when she had gotten this drunk in the past so she figured she was in more trouble than she thought.

She grabbed the towel and was vigorously drying her hair and when she took the towel off her head she saw the glass of water that was promised to be waiting for her when she got out of her shower. She smiled weakly at herself in the mirror as she picked up the glass, looked at the condensation collecting on the glass and took a small sip. She put it down gently and went to get dress as she prepared to face the music of her girlfriend.

JJ fixed a light breakfast and had some coffee ready for Emily. When she heard the shower shut off she plated the food and poured a cup of coffee and had them waiting for her on the counter. She had been wondering since last night what was going on with her girlfriend to cause her to get that drunk. Things had gotten better with them but she still was reluctant to talk to her about things that were deep under the surface. Mary even told her she wasn't sharing things with her like they use to. JJ just hoped she was sharing things with her therapist.

A much brighter brunette entered the kitchen then the one that was that was hidden under the covers in bed.

"Feeling better sweetie? I've got some breakfast for you along with your coffee." JJ said brightly as she walked over to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. Yeah the shower was exactly what I needed. Thanks for the water. Did you make some coffee?" she asked.

"Come on and have a seat, I have it all set up for you at the counter."

They both sat and begin eating in silence. Emily continued to steal glances at JJ waiting for her to grill her about her behavior last night but she never did. The blonde knew that she was looking at her but trying to hide it. She wanted to see if Emily would talk about what was bothering her before she brought it up so she attempted to make small talk.

"How many times did you beat Derek in pool last night? Or did he give up after second time and accuse you of being a pool shark like he does me when we play darts?" JJ asked with a chuckle.

Emily turned and looked at her and gave her a relieved smile. "It was almost even, but I did win more. I don't think he was too focused until I won the fourth game in a row. I think that was when he bought the second pitcher of beer."

They both shared a lighthearted laugh. "That sounds like Derek. We should both challenge him to a game of darts and pool."

"He might switch to playing jacks or twiddle winks from the stress."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Emily took a deep sigh as she looked down at her plate contemplating how to bring up the topic that she knew they were evading. "Jennifer, I'm sorry I got so drunk last night. I hope I didn't make too much of a fool of myself."

JJ placed her hand on Emily's and gave her a loving look. "You didn't do anything worse than when you've gotten drunk in the past. Of course I would have liked if you left out the part about our sex life. You did seem to have Derek worried about you though. He made sure to tell me that he tried to stop you from drinking so much. He wasn't sure what happen to cause you to start drinking. Emily, honey, I'm ready to listen if you want to talk about it."

Emily looked down at the hand on top of hers trying to think how to respond and if she should. Taking a deep breath she tried to gather her courage to tell her lover what was bothering her. She had only told her therapist about what she was going through and a little bit to Mary. Everyone always saw her as being strong and fearless and she didn't know what they would think of her if they saw her as scared and weak. The truth was she has been feeling scared since she returned and struggling to get most of her memories back. She hadn't told Jennifer what the doctor told her at her last appointment. The combination of drugs that she and the others were given by Monroe had affected her brain chemistry not enough to cause any major damage but enough to affect her mood, motivation and the retrieval of some of her memories.

With the upcoming trial, she was becoming more and more scared of how seeing Phillip Monroe will affect her. She and Mary had had a co-joint session with Dr. Dean to discuss what that meant for both of them. Emily was more concerned for Mary because she was drugged and placed under his mind control a lot longer than she was. The thought of how the others were faring was also a big concern for both of them.

Emily had become angry with her doctor when he told her the news and for not telling her earlier but was able to calm when he explained that he had to wait until she recovered her memory to get a more definitive answer. Even though she and Jennifer had newly re-established their romantic life she didn't know how to tell her that she really wasn't going to be just like she was before. That was what she couldn't tell Derek last night when he was asking her about being a field agent again. And now with the trial, going back to Texas and seeing everyone again she was terrified that she would be thrown back in that reality again and lose what she had recovered.

She owed it to Jennifer to tell her what she was scared of, that's what Dr. Dean had told her and she knew she was right. She didn't know if she would be ready for her reaction when she told her.

She looked up at the blonde and tried to give her a smile but failed. Taking comfort in the gentle touch of her girlfriend she took a deep breath and began to share some of her fears. "I'm sorry that I have not talked to you before all this but it's been hard to even want to admit this to myself." She took another deep breath before continuing. "I'm afraid, Jennifer."

"What are you afraid of honey?"

"Everything." She said with a strained laugh. "I'm scared about going back to Texas again and the trial. I know it's silly and nothing is going to happen especially with all of you there. But having to see him again…and the others…" She let the sentence drop as she lowered her head.

JJ put her arm around her shoulder and brought her close to her as she kissed her temple. "I will be with you every moment. I swear. You know once this is over you will be free of him, we all will. What about seeing him scares you most? You know he can't hurt you. You are stronger than he is. You and Mary proved that by how you have taken back your lives." She kissed her and rubbed her back trying to give her as much reassurance as she could.

Emily wanted to believe her but she didn't feel strong. That was one of the reasons that she didn't want to be a field agent anymore which broke her heart since she had worked so hard to get to this unit. But she didn't feel she had it in her anymore. Even though she believed in all the good that the BAU does, she didn't feel that she had it in her to be on the front lines anymore.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of this before."

"I understand honey. You are telling me now." JJ thought she was talking about the trial and was sharing those same fears about what going back to Texas would do to her.

She made up her mind to tell her what she has been hiding. Derek had probably told her about her drunk ramblings from last night so she knew she couldn't hide that from her. "I'm sure Derek told you what I told him last night. Well…its true."

JJ gave her a confused look not understanding what she was talking about. He told her a few things about their conversation but not enough to have a clear understanding of what she was talking about now.

"I don't think I want to be a field agent anymore. I tried but I don't feel I have the desire to do it anymore. I can't explain it. I can't even think of touching a gun anymore so how could I possibly be effective in the field. Derek wanted to take me to the firing range but I couldn't do it. I didn't tell you because it would get back to the team and I know it would make them hate me. You all worked so hard to get me back and I can't be the same person I was before. I'm sorry Jennifer I don't want to disappoint you." Emily put her head in her hands and softly cried. A part of her was glad she finally told her girlfriend some of what was bothering her but another part was terrified about what the fallout would be when the others found out.

Not knowing what to say to what she heard, JJ just looked at her as she tried to decide how best to respond. She didn't expect the statement of her not wanting to be an agent any longer. Being an FBI agent was her whole life. She had to go against her parents to become an agent and her mother fought hard against her appointment with the BAU.

After several long moments JJ finally responded hoping what she will say was the right thing. "What do you want to do instead sweetie? You can never disappoint me as long as you are happy and we are together. The others won't be disappointed they will only wonder why, like me."

Emily had stopped crying as she listened to her girlfriend. She knew everyone would wonder why when they found out about her decision to not be an agent anymore. A fair question and an answer she was still trying to work out for herself. She had been talking to Dr. Dean about it and what her doctor had told her about her brain. She had mentioned it to Mary thinking because she doesn't have the same history as everyone else she could be more objective. Having been given the same news about her brain chemistry as Emily was the reason Mary's memory had only come back in disconnected fragments.

"Jennifer there is something else I need to tell you but I need you not to panic or get hysterical. Promise…?" she said giving her a serious look.

Just by the sheer nature of the request to not panic, JJ couldn't help but automatically tense up. "I will try," she said with a shaky voice. "But depending on what you are going to tell I may not be able to keep that promise. But let's go sit where we can at least be comfortable." She looked at her with concern and worry in her eyes. She took her hand and kissed it before leading her to the living room where they could sit on the sofa. She figured they might as well be comfortable if she was going to hear bad news. At least she would be able hold her and vice versa for support. Once they were settled and wrapped in each other's arms she said, "Okay, tell me."

Emily took a deep breath and kissed her hair before speaking. "You know I had my doctor's appointment last week." Before the blonde had time to panic she quickly added, "I'm okay. But he said that there were some residual effects from the drugs I was given when I was with Monroe. He said that they altered my brain chemistry. The same thing is true for Mary and the others. He said because I was the last taken it may not be as severe as the others. I guess time will tell. That probably explains a lot with me, huh?"

JJ has had to deal with many things in her career that the normal public would lose their minds over and has dealt with them with a calm disposition that would make a heart surgeon jealous. But hearing that her girlfriend may have suffered brain damage because of one crazy man she was ready to be judge and jury and decide his fate right now.

A million questions were flashing through the blonde's mind. 'Why didn't you tell me? Did he tell you what will happen? Are you going to get worse? What does this mean for us? Are you still my Emily?' Pulling all her calm together all she could say was, "Are you…okay?" in a very weak voice.

"Yes, I'm okay."

They sat in silence for several long minutes. Emily knew she had to give Jennifer the time to digest what she told her; although she had more time, she was still trying to digest the news.

Suddenly JJ sat up straight as she slapped her hands on her thighs. "Alright. Obviously I know I have questions and I bet you didn't ask the questions that you have formulated since you heard the news last week. So this is what we are going to… we are going to call the doctor today and he will see us to answer our questions…my questions…and yours.

Hearing the tone of her voice, she knew there was no arguing with the blonde. She knew that she was reacting out of fear but maybe it would be good for her too to get more information about her condition.

"Okay. I'll make the call now."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

The doctor was able to fit them in. He knew that Emily was a high profile case. It was national news about the upcoming trial and he knew that his findings about the FBI agent could play a pivotal role leading to the man's conviction. She had been in too much shock to ask questions about the findings when he told her. He was glad she decided to come back so he could explain and answer her questions. And he was relieved that she was bringing her friend for the extra support.

The couple was sitting anxiously in the waiting room for the doctor. JJ was amazed that Emily was sitting very still staring at an unknown spot on the far wall while she was struggling to sit still. By the time the door to the doctor's office opened she had flipped through about five magazines on the table because she couldn't even focus on the pictures. Both women turned their attention to the open door.

"Ms. Prentiss, Ms. Jareau, please come in." He directed them to the two chairs that were in front of his desk. "I'm glad you called Ms. Prentiss. I was going to call you and see how you were doing. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I told Jennifer what you told me and she had questions that I couldn't answer. I…we were hoping you could answer them," she stated flatly.

"Of course. What would you like to know? I will try my best to answer what I can," the doctor said with a kind smile.

JJ waited for Emily to ask the first question but she just sat there looking at the doctor. She figured she would ask her questions first and hope it would break her out of whatever mood she was currently in.

"Dr. Nelsen, Emily told me that her brain chemistry has been altered because of the drugs she was given when she was with Monroe. How could that be? She was held the shortest amount of time compared to the others. I can see that happening with Karen Johnson because she was held the longest, even Mary Harris but how is this possible with Emily." JJ was trying hard to stay strong but she was slowly breaking as she asked her question.

He tried to think of a way to give them the answer they needed without having to give them a complete lecture on neuro-biochemistry. "I can understand your confusion but the brain is a tricky muscle and we are still discovering all its mysteries. I have consulted with Dr. Johnson and Dr. Martin who treated you and the others and have confirmed that you all were affected to some degree but all in different ways." This got Emily's attention. Seeing that he had her full attention, he directed his next comments toward her. "You were all given different combination of drugs that unfortunately had specific effects to all of you based on your personal biochemistry. It wasn't just the drugs that caused the changes; you were all given subliminal messages along with the drugs."

"How could those messages change my brain chemistry? You said it was the chemicals," Emily asked with a sharp tone.

"Yes the chemical did cause the changes because they affected the Serotonin and glutamate neurotransmitter systems which control mood, sleep, learning and memory of the brain. The fact that you all were subjected to repetitive messages while being given the drugs played a part in altering the dopamine levels and how the neurons communicated with each other." He stopped talking as he saw the lost look on both their faces.

"I'm not sure I understand. I get how hearing those messages affected our memories and thoughts but how did it change our brain chemistry?" Emily wondered feeling more scared than before.

JJ took hold of Emily's hand not only to provide her with comfort but to give herself something tangible to hold onto given all the confusing information they were being given. She was thinking that she should have paid more attention in biology or physiology in college but she only took them for her general education courses. She was feeling as lost as her girlfriend right now.

Dr. Nelsen took a determined sigh as he folded his hands on top of the desk. He knew this was going to be hard to explain but it was turning out to be more difficult then he thought. Having to explain all of this to two trained behavior analysts was challenging even though they were well versed in psychology but not so much in the biology of the brain.

"I know this is all very hard to understand. Let me try to break it down to make it easier to understand. You're right about the messages not being entirely responsible for changing your brain chemistry but because of the drugs you were given affected your memory and decision making centers of your brain that's why you were easily susceptible to the messages. As I said before, the combination of drugs changed how the neurons fired and the messages changed the way you normally responded to things. Once you stopped taking the drugs and receiving the messages it gave your brain a chance to heal."

"So she is fine right. She hasn't been given those drugs in months so her brain should be fine. She wasn't on the drugs as long as the others. So she's fine." JJ grabbed hold to the small glimmer of hope the doctor presented to them.

Giving the blonde a sad smile he responded gently, "I wish it was that simple. And that should have been true if it weren't for other factors."

"What factors? What else could cause those kind of problems? It's not like I'm a drug addict who kept taking drugs. I barely have been drinking…well except last night," Emily said with concern and some fear in her voice. Emily knew she should have asked these questions when she saw the doctor by herself instead of when Jennifer was present because now she was looking weak in front of her.

"Because you and Mary were running from a perceived threat your brains didn't have the opportunity to rest properly to begin the healing process. Trauma can also change the chemistry in the brain. You experienced things that you felt were life threatening and that's how you were reacting to everyone and everything around you."

"What does that mean for Emily doctor?" JJ asked.

The doctor got up from behind his desk and went to lean on the edge of his desk in front of the two women. "Ladies I know this all sounds scary but the truth is you are doing much better than some of the other individual who were taken. Emily, you have been able to retrieve a large majority of your long term and short term memories and have had some personality changes. There are others who have major gaps in their memory such as Mary and Karen Johnson. Others have had major personality changes like Robert Crawford and Bethany Jones. And others haven't shown any major adverse symptoms like Joe Warner."

"So you're saying that Phillip Monroe screwed us all up," Emily said with a flat low voice as she looked off to the corner of the room. _'He was supposed to care for us. We were supposed to be family.'_ She shook her head slightly as if trying to get the thoughts out of her head. _'What am I thinking? Mary and I have become family. I almost lost Jennifer but I did lose parts of her because I can't remember. I don't know…'_

"Emily…Emily are you listening? Are you okay?" JJ squeezed her arm trying to get her attention.

The doctor had also gotten closer to Emily because she appeared to blank out and he was concerned that she had disassociated.

"What? What did you say?" she said confusedly.

"Are you okay Emily? You seemed to have left us for a moment. I'm sorry all this information has caused you any distress. You told me that you have been seeing a psychologist; maybe it would be a good idea to discuss your feelings about what you have heard today," he gently suggested.

Looking at the brunette's reaction or lack of reaction JJ quickly asked, "Doctor is there anything that Emily can do to help her…heal or is this the best she gets? She won't get worse, right?"

Dr. Nelsen contemplated whether he was going to be absolutely honest with the couple or just give them the most likely outcome. Considering the work they do he figured they would be able to tell any slight deception on his part but he didn't want to dump any more on them then he already had.

With most genuine smile he could muster he answered the questions. "Ms. Prentiss…Emily, you have made a great deal of progress in getting better. There is always the prospect that you can make a full recovery but realistically if you have not been able to recover the rest of your memory the possibility is low that it will be recovered. You are a strong woman and if you put your mind to it you can overcome any setbacks you may experience."

"That's if I still have my mind to …" Emily said sarcastically under her breath.

JJ heard what she said but chose not to comment. Apparently the doctor didn't hear or chose not to comment also. She knew that Emily was more scared than she was after hearing what the doctor told them.

"Are there any more questions that I can answer for you?"

JJ looked at Emily trying to see if she was done wanting to get more information but she gave no response to the question. "I think I have enough information. What about you honey?"

"I'm good. Thanks a lot." Emily stated abruptly and got up and walked out of the office not waiting for Jennifer.

Startled by her girlfriend's rapid departure, she looked embarrassed at the doctor. "I'm sorry doctor, I think she is probably overwhelmed by all the information you gave us. I'm sure once she has had time to digest it all she will be fine. Thanks for all your time and getting us in so quickly."

"There's no need to apologize Ms. Jareau. I know it's a lot to take in but please make sure you have her call me if she has any questions. You can contact me as well. I know this hasn't been easy on you. Have you noticed any significant personality changes since she has returned?" The doctor asked as he took the now empty seat next to the blonde.

She looked down at her hands as she thought about the question. When she looked back at the doctor her thoughts just flowed out unhindered. "She has been more passive than she was before she was taken. I just figured it had to do with being unsure about her memory. That was her rationale for not wanting to resume out intimate relationship until recently. She hasn't had any flashbacks for a while…at least she hasn't told me about any that she has had lately. She told me this morning that she doesn't want to be an FBI field agent anymore. She fought so hard to be an agent. She had to go up against her mother who has the pull to stop her. She's a good agent. I know she can't be happy just riding a desk. She's too much an adrenaline junkie at least she used to be." JJ stopped talking realizing how much she had shared with the doctor.

The doctor placed a gentle hand on hers offering her some comfort. "Have these changes been consistent since she returned? I mean were they noticeable when she first returned or did they come about gradually?"

Thinking back to when she was found and the time until now she suddenly felt more scared about the condition of her girlfriend. "Some of them were noticeable when she returned but I have been noticing subtle changes since then. She used to be an ace marksman and now she's seems afraid to be in the same room as a gun." JJ brought her hand to cover her mouth as she sucked a deep gasp of air. "Oh God…is she getting worse? Is the damage to her brain worse than what you told us?"

"Oh no Ms. Jareau, I don't think that is what's happening. I know she has a big trial coming up and that can't be easy on her, both of you. I think when the stress of the trial is over and she is able to relax those changes that you observed may go away. If you noticed anything major then you could be concerned. Until then she just needs to work on managing her stress. Try to get her to make an appointment with her therapist soon to discuss what we talked about today. Try not to worry. You may benefit from talking to someone yourself."

The emotional blonde nodded her head as she blinked back tears that were threatening to fall. "Thank you, doctor. I'll think about talking to someone. Can I call you again if I have any questions or concerns about Emily's …condition?"

"Yes of course. Emily did sign a consent form that her medical information can be shared with you."

She gave him a sad smile as she stood to leave. He stood with her. "I guess I better go find Emily. Thanks again Dr. Nelsen for your time and patience."

He shook her outstretched hand and walked her to the door. "You're quite welcome. I just wish I could have given you both more affirmative news but it still is positive. You both shouldn't let it stress you out so much that you stop living your lives."

"Thanks again doctor. Goodbye."

When she walked out into the waiting room and she wasn't surprised to not find Emily waiting for her. Considering how long she had been in the doctor's office there were only few places she could have gone in that short period of time on foot. She took a deep before leaving the doctor's office in search of her girlfriend.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for waiting for this chapter. I have been at a week long Psychotherapy conference so this was the inspiration for this chapter. Hope you enjoy. This is close to a session I conducted with the same type of themes but not with a couple. I had fun writing this chapter because it was the type of session I want to conduct with clients. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Nine<strong>

Emily was feeling suffocated in the doctor's office and she had to get out of the building. She needed fresh air because she felt like she couldn't breathe. She figured that Jennifer would continue talking to the doctor. There was too much information scrambling in her mind that she couldn't make sense of and staying any longer in the doctor's office wouldn't make it any clearer. She needed to walk.

With her hands shoved deep in her pants pockets she walked with her head down not paying attention to other people walking on the street. And for a trained FBI agent it was not like her to not pay attention to her surroundings. Emily didn't care at the moment; she didn't feel like an FBI agent right then and she didn't think she ever would again. All this time she was just pretending to do the job that everyone expected her to do. She couldn't disappoint anyone but she knew she already had. Derek was her good friend and she knew that he wouldn't understand that she didn't have the same passion for the job that she used to have. Telling Hotch was going to be even more difficult especially since he originally didn't welcome her to the BAU with open arms but now he considered her a vital part of the team. At least he used to.

She didn't know how long she had been walking when she passed the park. Her mind felt like it was trying to process a thousand facts all at once. She saw a family having a picnic gathered around a blanket as they laughed and played together. She walked over to a bench that was close by the family and sat there watching their interactions. As she sat there watching the happy family it brought up memories of the families she was part of, all of them.

Her biological family offered her all the privilege and prestige that could come from parents who were as polished, affluent and well connected as hers were. But it also came at a cost. She didn't remember having the close relationship with them as she assumed other people had with their parents. She was able to receive the best of educations but it would have been expected being the daughter of a US Diplomat and a captain of industry. They had dreams of her becoming someone just as important as they were but they never expected her to become a field agent for the FBI. And she had to fight to prove to them that she could do the job.

That's where she met her other family, her fellow agents especially those she partnered with once she joined the BAU. Sharing all the horrific atrocities that they dealt with everyday bonded them closer than any blood bond ever could. It was because of this family that she met the love of her life.

It was because of her job that she was thrust into another family. Even though it wasn't a real family there were parts of it that felt more real than her own biological family. To have siblings, an uncle and grandparent who were all so accessible to her. Even though the connection was generated by a mad man's desire to recreate his family, the emotion for each other that came from their time together felt real. That was especially true for her and Mary. She hadn't kept in direct contact with the others but she did keep tabs on how they were doing. She also kept close track of what was happening with Robert Crawford. There was something made her feel close to him maybe because he reminded her of the close connection she has with Derek.

Emily was so engrossed watching the family and in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that someone had sat next to her.

Jennifer had found her in the third place she looked. She first expected her to be at the bar given last night's behavior. When she spotted her sitting on the bench in the park she stood at a distance watching her for a few minutes. She saw her watching the family that was sitting close to her and then she seemed like she was talking quietly to herself as she looked out at the lake. Going to sit next to her she was surprised that she didn't look at her, she didn't even seem to notice that someone had sat next to her.

She gently touched the brunette's arm to get her attention. She jumped as she turned to look at who had touched her. Her surprise lasted only a few moments until she realized it was her lover.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself. How are you doing? You left the doctor's office so quickly," JJ said with a small smile.

Turning and facing the blonde she began playing with her fingers. "I'm sorry I left like that but my head was starting to hurt and I needed to get out of there to try to deal with all the information."

"How is that going for you?"

"I think I'm more confused than I was before I saw the doctor and he originally told me about my condition. I'm not sure how to deal with everything. A part of me wished I would have never seen the doctor or told you about it."

JJ waited for Emily to keep talking but she looked over at the family who were still enjoying themselves over on the grass instead. She cupped her cheek to get her to look at her. "Honey, what does the other part of you wish?"

Emily's eyes began to glisten with tears as she continued to play with girlfriend's fingers because she couldn't look her in the face. "I wish…I wish…well part me wishes that I was never a member of the BAU then I would have never been taken. And I wish I don't have to disappoint everyone."

"Baby you haven't disappointed anybody especially me. And I'm glad you joined the BAU because if you didn't I would not have met the love of my life. And I think all of us wish you would have never been taken by him," she said as she lifted the chin of the distraught woman to give her a light kiss on the forehead.

"I'm trying to be the same person I used to be but I'm not. I try to be what everyone wants me to be. You have to believe me that I am trying," she cried softly almost too low for JJ to hear.

"What you want is what's important. I want you to be happy. I want you to be with me and I will help you figure out whatever you need to figure out. We…you will be alright. Do you trust me?" JJ asked trying to calm both their unsettled nerves.

Emily looked intently into Jennifer's eyes. "I trust you. You are my blonde angel and you always seem to recue me."

JJ leaned forward and gave her lost lover a soft but passionate kiss. "Let's get something to eat and then go home."

Returning the kiss Emily gave her a weak smile. "Do you think I should see if Dr. Dean can see me today? I know the doctor told you to make sure I saw her."

"I think it would be a good idea…maybe we should both see her. I think we both have things to talk to her about." JJ reached into Emily's jacket pocket and retrieved her cell phone and handed it to her. "Why don't you try to reach her and then we can get some food."

The brunette dialed the number and a few minutes later she was able to get an appointment in two hours. "Can we get some Ethiopian before we go?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," JJ said with a smile.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Dr. Dean had wondered when Emily's girlfriend would join her for a session. She was concerned because she knew that trauma doesn't just affect the direct victim; family members and those close to the victim can be just as affected.

JJ and Emily sat in the waiting room for their appointment. JJ attempted to make small while they waited but all Emily did was respond with shrugs and grunts as she flipped through a magazine. Neither woman wanted to talk about how anxious they both were to be meeting with the therapist together. Although JJ had stated that she wanted to talk to Dr. Dean it was more about wanting to know how to deal with her girlfriend. Talking about her issues didn't seem as important considering what Emily had gone through…was going through.

They were both in their own thoughts and didn't hear the door open or see the doctor standing in the doorway. "Ladies, won't you come in."

JJ was the first to get up and Emily slowly followed behind her. The doctor directed them to the seats in her office before she took a seat. The women sat on her coach but they didn't sit close together as she would have thought they would. They both looked nervous even though the blonde was doing her best to hide it. She figured in her line of work she was used to hiding her emotions from the public.

"So what brings you in to see me today?" the doctor asked.

Emily looked up with an angry expression. "We just came from my doctor and found out just one more way that Phillip Monroe screwed me and everyone else."

"How is that? You didn't give me any details when you called."

"Because of the drugs I was given I now have brain damage," Emily sarcastically explained.

Before the doctor could ask any questions JJ quickly stated, "The doctor didn't say you have brain damage honey. He said that the drugs altered your brain chemistry but not as much as some of the others. You are luckier than most of the others because you have gotten your memory back."

"I haven't got all my memory back and he said that this may be the best I get. Mary is better off than me, she doesn't remember a thing. So she doesn't know what she missing like I do."

"Emily, does this recent news make it more difficult for you to accept the things you have reclaimed from your incident?"

"I think Emily is happy that she has her memories back despite what she said, I know I am glad. I think the news was just a shock for her. It was for me and that's why I suggested that we go and talk to her doctor to get more information. She was just telling me about some choices she had made about her career so I guess that must be causing her distress," Jennifer tried to explain.

Dr. Dean just observed Jennifer as she seemed to try to fix whatever may be the issue that brought them in today. It was apparent to her that the blonde was struggling with what was going on with her girlfriend just as much as Emily. "Jennifer, it seems that you are having a difficult time hearing how distressed Emily is about the recent news. I wonder if you have been able to talk about how all of this has affected you to Emily or anybody?"

Emily stared at her waiting for an answer. She knew that she hasn't really talked to her about her feelings only how she felt. She felt pressured to try to make sure Jennifer didn't have to worry about her and that's one of the reasons she didn't talk much about she felt.

"I ask her all the time to talk to me about how she feels. Of course it's difficult to hear that she's suffering in anyway but I am always going to be there for her." Jennifer tried to explain while attempting to avoid the question.

"But who's there for you Jennifer? Who do you have besides Emily to talk to? Do you talk to Emily?" Dr. Dean asked her with a kind smile.

JJ sat there stunned for a few moments, unsure how to answer.

"Who do you talk to Jennifer? I know I haven't been the most supportive person recently for you to talk to. So who do you talk to? You are always telling me to talk to you but you don't talk to me." Emily reached out and took her girlfriend's hand.

The blonde was fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. She felt as if she was being backed into a corner having her fears and insecurities put out on the table for all to see. She didn't want Emily feeling like she wasn't supportive to her because she was. She needed to be the strong one. Emily needed her so she couldn't crumble. The more she thought about it she knew she was losing her battle with holding back her tears.

Dr. Dean leaned over toward the blonde handing her a box of Kleenex. "Jennifer, tell me what the tears are about?"

Grabbing several tissues out of the box to wipe her eyes, JJ could only look at the floor. She was crying quietly and it took her several deep breaths before she could talk. "I want to talk to you but you have been through so much. I don't want to burden you anymore than you already are." She stopped talking as she took a deep breath trying to hold back a sob threatening to escape. "I can talk to the team but they didn't lose you… like I did. I almost lost you and I couldn't…can't bear that. But sometimes it feels like I _have_ lost you because you won't let me in."

JJ brought her hand up and covered her face with Kleenex in hand. She cried for a few minutes as Emily moved closer to her and rubbed her back trying to soothe her. When she was able to gain her composure enough to speak again she continued, "I know some of your memories haven't come back but not enough to change who you are…who we are. But because you have trouble telling me anything I feel like I did lose you. I can't lose you baby. I love you so much but sometimes I am scared that I really am going to lose you. Today seeing your doctor, terrified me."

Dr. Dean inwardly smiled, happy that the blonde was finally letting go of the emotions and fears that she appeared to be holding onto tightly since Emily's abduction and return. "Jennifer, have you talked to anyone about your fears since Emily returned?" asked the doctor.

"There was no need to talk to anyone, she was safe. Besides I know my fear is not rational now. I don't want everyone to worry when there is really nothing to worry about. I have to be strong for Emily." The blonde tried to give a convincing smile but everyone saw through it.

"Emily do you need Jennifer to always be strong for you?"

The brunette looked at her partner and then at the doctor before answering. "I don't want her to be strong for me all the time but because of what happened to me I see why she feels the need. Before all this bullshit happened I felt like I could be the one to be strong for Jennifer and protect her. I am the trained field agent. I still want to be that person for her."

The doctor gave them a sympathetic smile. The love between these two women was great indeed and this experience has rocked them to the core. Having the type of thing that they work so hard to protect the rest of us from become front and center in the lives could only shake their confidence and punctuate their need to protect each other and themselves. Emily's struggle with her fear is understandable especially if the drugs she was given affected vital areas of her brain that control her emotional centers. But what Jennifer was going through hit many levels of trauma for her. And what she was going through currently was her defense mechanism trying to shield her from anymore trauma.

"Jennifer did you like Emily being strong for you before she was abducted? Did you feel protected by her?" JJ visibly flinched when the doctor said the word abducted. The doctor quickly asked after seeing her reaction, "Jennifer I noticed you had a physical reaction when I talked about Emily being abducted. How do you describe what happened to her?"

"I use the word abducted all the time. I don't have an issue with that word."

"I'm sure you use that word and many other distressing words in your line of work. But you have probably never had to use it in reference to someone that you loved."

JJ just sat there in silence feeling weaker than when this whole thing started. Emily noticed her reaction and moved even closer to her putting her arm around her shoulder. "I think she's had enough doc. We came here to talk about the news about my brain not what words she uses."

The doctor smiled at both women. "I see you are still trying to find ways to protect her Emily. But it seems the best way you both can protect each other is to talk to each other. Not just talk in terms of trying to save each other from negative emotions and experiences but talk about how those things are truly affecting you both. Your love for each other is very evident but you are only going to continue to hurt each other if you isolate your true emotions from each other."

Emily and JJ stared at the doctor in silence not sure how to respond to her or each other. They both knew deep down that she was right but neither could figure out a way to do what she said they should do and not hurt the other in the process.

Dr. Dean knew by the look on their faces that she had hit a nerve and scared them. The fear of their experiences had trapped them in a vicious cycle that they would need getting out of this snare. Emily had already begun her journey and still had a ways to go but Jennifer has not even started hers.

"Tell me what you are feeling right now?" The doctor asked looking at both women purposefully not directing the question at anyone specifically in order to see who would respond first or at all.

Emily sat forward in her seat as she stared at the doctor. "What do you mean what am I feeling? I'm pissed. I'm fucking pissed!" She realized that she had raised her voice at the doctor which caused her to become scared and embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, doctor." She then looked over at Jennifer and thought she appeared frightened. "I'm sorry if I scared you honey. I'm not mad at you."

"I know that sweetie. I understand you being angry especially with everything that has happened to you." Jennifer said softly as she took the brunette's hand.

The doctor tried to hide her frown as she responded to what was going on with the two women. "Jennifer, tell Emily how you felt when she said that she was pissed."

"I think she has the right to feel angry with everything that has happened to her."

"No Jennifer, how do you feel not what you think," the doctor quickly corrected.

The blonde took a deep breath as she tried gather herself to answer the question. "Uhmm…I think…I mean it scared me a little to hear her say she was so upset."

"Why did she scare you?"

"I thought that she was angry with me. And I don't know what I can do to fix it," she said as she lowered her head in her hands.

"Why do you feel you have to fix me Jennifer? You didn't break me. I might have been broken before all this happened to me, maybe before we even met." Emily was looking directly at her girlfriend as she responded to what she said.

"You're not broken baby. You've never been broken."

"What if she is broken Jennifer? What will that mean for you?" the doctor asked.

Jennifer grabbed several more Kleenex from the box and wiped the tears from her eyes before she spoke to the doctor. She found it difficult to look or speak to Emily directly. "I'm afraid that I might lose her. I can't lose her. If I would have been there in Texas he wouldn't have taken her and none of this would be happening to her. I'm afraid it's my fault she was taken."

"If you would have been there you might have been taken instead of me. This wasn't your fault baby. Please don't believe it was your fault. You know the work we do, it could have been worst. It's not your fault. I don't blame you. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." Emily took the blonde in her arms and hugged her tightly.

The doctor had a small smile as she looked at the women embrace and quietly exchange tender words with each other. She was happy to see that they had both made the first tentative steps in their journey to heal but she knew that they still had a long way to go. It didn't help that there was the upcoming trial which would be bringing up more hidden emotions for both women and everyone else involved in their lives.

When they parted they continued to hold hands. Jennifer leaned into Emily and the brunette wrapped her arm lightly around her keeping her close.

Smiling brightly at them, the doctor asked, "How did that feel expressing your emotions openly and honestly with each other?"

"I'm glad she told me how I affected her. I only suspected but I never knew for sure," Emily answered as she looked her girlfriend in the eyes.

"I was scared at first thinking that I would do something wrong but when she validated me I felt better. I guess the world won't end if we…I tell her how I feel." Jennifer kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I'm glad that you both found the strength to talk to each other from the heart. Now you just need to keep it up. Jennifer I think it would be in your best interest if you talked to someone individually. I can give you some referrals if you would like. Emily would you like to keep your scheduled appointment before you leave for Texas?"

"Yeah, I think I better keep that appointment don't you doc?" Emily said with a strained smile.

Dr. Dean smiled and nodded at the brunette before turning her attention to the blonde. "Should I get those referrals for you Jennifer?"

"Can't I see you again? You seem to already know my issues," JJ inquired.

"You can. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable. You understand that I can't share anything that Emily and I talk about in her individual sessions just like I can't tell her anything that we will talk about," the doctor explained.

"That seems fair. It might give us more to talk about with each other. I know how much Emily doesn't like secrets."

The doctor picked up her date book that she kept on the floor by her chair. After scanning the available days and time she found that she had an opening the day before Emily's scheduled appointment.

"Ladies, I am glad you decided to come in today and talk about what has been happening with you both. I know this hasn't been easy for you. I want to caution you that a few sessions will not make all your problems go away, there will be times where you might feel worse than when this all began. But if you continue to talk and support each other you can get through this in time." She looked directly at Jennifer as she made the statement concerned that the woman may try to look for a quick fix. Dr. Dean rose from her seat to usher the women out. "I will see you both at your appointments."

As the two women also rose from the couch Jennifer put out her hand to the doctor. "Thanks again for fitting us in so quickly today. I know I appreciate it even if it wasn't easy for. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, thanks doc." Emily led her girlfriend to the door with her arm around her waist.

Before the two women exited the room the doctor stopped them and said, "Ladies you did some hard work today. Go do something fun with each other today." She gave them a bright smile as they smiled back in return before leaving.

After their session with Dr. Dean both woman were able to feel some relief of the stress that had been built from the day. JJ didn't realize how much she needed to talk about all that had happened in the past year. She had never really talked to a shrink unless it was mandatory by agency regs after especially traumatic case. The doctor persuaded her to make an appointment for herself which was encouraged by Emily.

Taking the doctor's advice they decided to do something fun. There was a cartoon film festival occurring at the old movie house down town. Laughing and not having to focus on anything serious was just what they needed.


	40. Chapter 40

I won't give you a bunch of excuses to my long absence but I have not forgotten the story. Hopefully you all are still interested in reading. Now that I have passed my second Therapist licensing exam I will have more time to focus on this story and some others that have been rolling around in my head. Let me know if you are still out there and what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty<strong>

The state prosecutor had flown out from Texas to prep the team in preparation for the start of the trial in the upcoming week. He wanted to meet with the other agents on the case who only needed to be present for one or two days of the trial. He wasn't planning to call the victims to the stand until the end of the prosecution's case for a more dramatic effect. So he wasn't planning on meeting with Emily and Mary just yet since he knew they were coming out to Texas a few days before the trial started.

Dr. Dean had cleared time in her calendar to see Emily and Mary to help them to emotionally prepare for what was coming next. Although Emily had kept tabs on the others neither she nor Mary had seen or spoken to anyone since they returned to the east coast. They were told that due to the mental health of the others that it may be better for all involved to not see them unless absolutely necessary such as for the trial. What was keeping Mary's anxiety in check was the time she was spending with Spencer Reid and looking forward to seeing Mama Bell and the girls again.

Director Straus had placed the entire team on stand down because she knew the team would want to be there at the trial to support Emily. She also knew how important Mary had become to the team as well and they wanted to support her as well as Emily.

Spencer showed up at the restaurant that Mary worked under the guise of getting lunch but really he was there to check up on her. When she saw him standing there by the hostess stand she happily bounced over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Spencie. What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile.

He awkwardly raked his hand through his hair before speaking. "I was getting lunch and I wanted to see you. I heard that you and Emily were leaving for Texas in two days."

"Yeah, we wanted to go and see Mama Bell before everything starts next week. You aren't going until next week right?"

"I…uh…the team isn't needed to testify until later in the week so I guess we are going next week. Can you take a break and have lunch with me?" he asked with a shy smile.

She looked around the restaurant which had just finished its lunch rush. Another waitress walked by and overheard the young man. "Mary, why don't you take a break and have lunch with your young man? It's slow and I will cover for you." She gave her and Spencer a warm smile as she walked over to help a table of diners.

"Thanks Katie," she shouted to her retreating form. "Well I guess I can have lunch with you. Let's sit over by the window, there are only a few people sitting in that area."

They sat at the window table and Katie came over to take their order. After they were left alone Mary reached over and took the man's hands.

"Thanks for coming to see me," She smiled as she stroked his hand with her fore finger.

He looked down at their hands and a slight blush began to rise up his cheeks. He looked back up at her eyes which were shining as she looked at him. "Like I said, I just didn't come for lunch; I wanted to see how you were doing with it getting so close to the trial. How are you doing?"

Her smile faded slightly as she looked down at his hands. "I'm really trying to not think about it much. On one hand I want to see the others. A part of me misses them even though I know that they aren't my family but until I met all of you they are all the family I remember. And it seems like I will never remember my past."

"What do you mean? The human brain is still a resilient muscle and has more redundancies than we know of. I know that…"

"Spencer. I don't need you to be Mr. Science guy right now; I just need you to be my guy. Okay?"

Spencer blushed at Mary referring to him as her guy. "Okay. I just don't want you to give up. What have the doctors told you lately about your memory?" Reid asked with concern.

She looked out the window trying to figure out how to answer that question. She knew if she told him what the doctors told her she could reveal information about Emily and she may not be ready for anyone to know besides JJ.

Looking back at him she opened her mouth to talk but was granted a reprieve by Katie bringing them their lunch.

"Here you go you two. Can I get you anything else?" They both shook their heads. "Well you two enjoy. Oh Mary, the boss said that if you want to take off early you can because we are pretty slow right now." Katie smiled at the couple. She had grown attached to the young woman because she reminded her of her own daughter who was away at college at UCLA.

"Thanks Katie but I don't want to leave you with all the prep for the dinner rush."

"Don't worry about it you are good at staying up on the prep so there won't be that much to do. That's why I like working shifts with you honey. Well, you two enjoy your lunch and give me a shout if you need anything." With that she left them to enjoy their time alone.

Reid looked at the woman as she walked over to another table. "She's a nice woman. She seems to care for you a lot."

"Yeah, she's really nice. I like to think that's how my mother would be. I think I remind her of her own daughter who's across the country at school but she's also nice to everyone who works here."

After eating for a few minutes Reid decided to take advantage of them both having some free time. "Mary, since you will have the rest of the day off, would you like to go to a movie with me? There is a new comedy that Morgan said is really humorous."

"That sounds like fun. It will give us both something else to think about besides to trial."

They finished their meal engaging in benign but pleasant conversation trying to stay away from any topic having to do with what happened in Texas. When they walked out of the restaurant Mary took Spencer's hand in hers which caused Katie to have a huge smile on her face as she watched the couple leave. The older woman knew about what had happened to Mary and she was very happy that she was able to find some happiness after what she had been through.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

JJ and Emily were able to convince Morgan and Penelope that they didn't need an escort to the airport. Reid agreed to take Mary and the couple to the airport and they felt that would be enough of an entourage. JJ was able to convince Derek and Penelope that the young couple wanted to spend as much time together before the circus of the trial starts. Beings romantics at heart they both easily agreed.

After the trio got their baggage and rental car they headed to their hotel room before they headed out to see Mama Bell and the girls. Emily had thought about visiting Maddy, the first woman they encountered when they first went on the run but that was around the same time they had the encounter with the men in the truck which she wanted to have as few reminders of as possible.

Mary called Mama Bell to let her know that they were in Houston and would be to the restaurant that they last saw her at in a few hours. She said that she would meet them there but they would be coming to her house for dinner. Mary could hear the girls' excited voices in the background.

JJ laughed to herself seeing how excited Emily and Mary were in anticipation at seeing their guardian angel. JJ was looking forward to spending time with her as well considering all she did for her girlfriend and Mary.

"Ladies! Are you two ready to get on the road. We have a two hour drive ahead of us," JJ yelled into the bedroom of the hotel suite where Emily and Mary were getting things ready to take with them.

Emily came out of the bedroom with a small bag in one hand and three smaller plastic bags in the other. Following right behind came Mary equally burdened with packages of her own. They both were sporting a happy grin. JJ looked surprised not remembering Emily packing any gifts in her suitcase.

"I'm ready to go. I can't wait to see them again. Tia told me that she joined the adult choir the last time I talked to them," Mary said excitedly as she opened the door.

"Yeah let's go. I can't wait to see what Mama Bell has made for dinner." Emily was right behind Mary at the door.

JJ laughed at the enthusiasm of the two women. They reminded her of how excited she and her cousins became on Christmas morning. She was happy that Emily had something that was causing her to be genuinely happy especially with the upcoming trial and all its drama.

The car ride was jovial. Emily couldn't remember feeling this happy and carefree in a long time. All three laughed and sang to the radio as they rode through the country side. They were having such a good time that they didn't realize they had arrived at the little restaurant.

Mary and Emily quickly entered the restaurant looking for their friends. Before they saw who they were searching for both women found themselves being attacked by two small pairs of arms.

"Bea! Claire! You're here." Little TeTe squealed.

"What took you so long? We've been here for hours," Tia added.

"It's good to see you too," Mary said with a hug and a kiss on the head to TeTe.

"Girls leave them be now. Let me get my suga too." Mama Bell walked over to each woman and gave them each a big bear hug and kiss on the cheek. When she released them she gently patted their cheeks. "You girls look good. I see finding your family has done you a world of good. Honey, come on over here so I can give you a hug too," she said to the blonde standing by the door looking over Emily's shoulder.

JJ was enveloped in a tight hug. "It's nice seeing you again Miss Bell."

"Everybody calls me Mama Bell. Well, we best be going. I got dinner waiting on us." Mama Bell led the group outside to the parking lot.

"I wanna ride with Bea," TeTe pleaded with her grandmother.

Mary didn't have the heart to correct the young girl about her name right then. She was just happy that she wanted to spend time with her.

Mama Bell looked at the two women but before she could respond Emily said, "How about Tia ride with me and Jennifer and TeTe and Mary ride with Mama Bell. How's that sound?" She bent down and patted TeTe on the cheek. The small girl smiled brightly as she nodded her head vigorously.

"Well now that that's settled let's get going," Mama Bell said. The older woman got into her car followed by Mary and TeTe. The others followed behind. The ride to Mama Bell's house was light and filled with laughter and lighthearted talk about what has happened since they last saw each other.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

The happy group sat lounging in Mama Bell's living room after enjoying the feast that the matriarch prepared for her family and those she accepted as her family. The two girls sat on the floor at the feet of the adults playing with the gifts they were given by Emily and Mary. Even though Mama Bell kept telling Mary and Emily that she didn't need anything from them she was visually happy to receive the gifts as well and to gush over them.

"Mama Bell, these gifts are just our small way to say thank you for helping us when we desperately needed someone. I know we have told you thank you before but this is a way to try to give back something for your kindness." Emily reached over and took the woman's hand in hers.

The older woman put her other hand on top of the hand holding hers and gave the woman a loving smile. "Honey, you don't have to thank me for anything. I believe it was the lord's will that I found you two. I was just doing his bidding. Besides helping you brought me closer to my own daughter in some way. You came into our lives right around the anniversary of her death. So I guess we saved each other."

Hearing this Mary got up and wrapped Mama Bell in her arms. Remembering the time they spent with this woman and her granddaughters, she was almost able to forget the time she was kidnapped and drugged. Although, that experience did allow her to meet not only Mama Bell but Emily, Spencer and the rest of their friends and even though she couldn't remember her life before that she was glad she had this one now.

"Alright, alright, enough of all this. Who's ready for some peach cobbler and ice cream?" Mama Bell waved her arms up in the air to help her regain her composure and stop what could have become a crying fest.

"We are!" both girls yelled in unison. JJ raised her hand as she smiled wiping a tear away that was brought on by the interaction of the three women.

Slapping her thighs Mama Bell stood up and headed toward the kitchen. "Mary come help me dish up the cobbler and ice cream for everybody. Girls clean off that table so they can eat and go wash your hands.

The girls made quick order of cleaning off the table and went to wash their hands. JJ had been watching Emily as she looked at the two girls with a smile on her face. She went over and sat next to her on the couch and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she rubbed the back of her neck. Emily turned to face the blonde and received a soft passionate kiss.

"What's that for?" Emily asked.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately? I love you Emily Prentiss."

"I love you too. I'm glad you came with us."

"I had to come. I also wanted to tell that sweet woman thank you for taking such good care of you. She helped bring you back to me. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if you and Mary hadn't walked into that church that day. I know why they mean so much to you and Mary." She leaned in and gave her another kiss.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Mama Bell had a plan when she asked Mary to help her in the kitchen. She found out their whole story after they were rescued. Jennifer and Penelope made sure she knew what had happened to Emily and Mary and both women also kept in contact with her as well. But because Mary had no one that came forward to claim her, the woman always remained concerned about her especially since her memory didn't return like Emily's. She was also worried about Emily too even though she had Jennifer she still seemed as if there was something not right. So if Mary and Emily were like her girls, Mary being the younger sister she knew she could find out what was happening to both of them.

Placing the carton of ice cream next to the platter full of cobbler she signaled to Mary to get the bowls from the cabinet. As they stood side by side scooping up the desert Mama Bell began her questioning of the young woman.

"Darlin' how you been holding up? Things going okay for you up there in Virginia?"

"Yes, I love it up there. I like my job and I have made some friends too."

"You got a special somebody?"

As the young woman put a spoonful of cobble in the bowl a smile came across her face which was noticed by the older woman. "I guess from the look on your face that the answer is a yes. Tell me."

"Well…I hope he will become someone special but right now he is a good friend. I think you met him when Jennifer found us. He was at the restaurant with her."

"Oh yeah. He seems like a sensible young man. Well I'm happy for you. You haven't seen to let all this mess hold you down."

"Yeah, I don't think I would have been able to make it if it hadn't been for Emily. She really has been my rock." Mary began playing with the spoon in the cobbler as she looked out the kitchen window. "I don't know if I have been able to be that strong for her though."

"Why you say that honey?"

"She seems to be having a harder time even though she got most of her memories back and is surrounded by her friends especially Jennifer. I know we both were told by our doctor that because of the drugs we were given that there was permanent damage done to both of us but she seemed to be having difficulty even before that. We just found out that information before we came to Texas. I know she hasn't been able do the job that she was doing before this all started and from what everyone has said she was good at it and loved it. I don't know how to help her," she said sadly as she scooped more of the desert into the bowl.

Mama Bell placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Honey, just continue to be there for her. She's gonna figure this out for herself. I'm glad you are there for each other for this trial coming up. Maybe I'll come up there when you two go on the stand to give you more support. I also have the church holding prayer vigils for all of you til this is all over. I know the lord's good grace will be with you all."

Mary leaned over and gave the woman who she thought of as a mother a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Mama Bell."

Just as they finished scooping the last bowl, Emily and JJ walked into the kitchen. "Can we give you a hand? The girls are becoming antsy waiting for the peach cobbler. And to hear them talk about it I'm excited to have some myself," JJ said with a wide smile.

"Well you are just in time. Why don't you take this tray out to the living room. Hope those girls weren't worrying you too much. They will worry the devil out of hell to get sweets." Placing the bowls on two trays, Mama Bell handed a tray to Mary and JJ and sent them back to the living room.

"Emily, help me take the pitcher of sweet tea and cups out for everyone."

"Sure. Make sure the girls don't eat my cobbler," Emily said with a smile toward the two women carrying the trays.

"Emily can you get those glasses out of the top of that cabinet for me?" When she brought down the six glasses and handed them to the woman, she saw her frown.

"Did I get the wrong glasses Mama Bell?"

"Oh no baby. These must have been in that cupboard for a long time; they got all kinds of dust now so I have to wash them before we can use them."

"No problem, I'll do it for you," Emily quickly volunteered glad to feel helpful to the woman.

"Thank you honey," she said with a smile. Mama Bell knew those glasses were dusty since that last time she used them was about eight months ago and she also knew that the young woman would offer to wash them which would give her some time to talk to her alone. Getting a towel to dry the glasses she looked carefully at the brunette. "How are you doing Emily? Your sister seems worried about you."

"Oh she's just worried about the trial. I'm fine." Emily became very focused in cleaning the glass she had in her hand trying to hide her expression from the perceptive woman.

"Child, I don't know who you are trying to fool. Those two little girls in there are better liars than you are. What's going on suga?"

Emily bowed her head and let the glass drop back into the soapy water in the sink. She took a deep breath and then softly said, "I'm scared Mama Bell."

"Of what? That trial coming up or seeing all those people again."

"All of it. I'm afraid of what I might feel or think when I see them again…see him again. I don't want to hurt anybody especially Jennifer and Mary. He's already taken so much from me…from all of us. But there is a part of me who wants to see him again, a part of me who doesn't want to see him hurt. I guess that does make me crazy like the doctor saids."

Mama Bell took Emily's hand and led her over to the table to sit down. "Tia! Come here please," she shouted. A few moments later her oldest granddaughter ran into the kitchen.

"Yes, mama."

"Bring me and Emily two of those bowls of the cobbler. And tell the others that we are going to eat ours in here so we can talk. I don't want you two coming in here pestering us you hear."

"Yes, mama." With that the little girl ran out to complete her task. She came back a minute later with the two bowls that she was carefully balancing in her hands so not spill any of it.

"Thank you honey. Take that pitcher of tea with those plastic cups over there for everybody. And don't spill any of it."

"Yes mama." And with that she was gone.

Emily gave the older woman a puzzled look. "You wanted me to stay in here to talk to you. Well what do you want to talk about?"

"I didn't get to be my age without learning some things about life. And it seems to me that you are the one who needs do the talking. You are talking to Jennifer aren't you?"

"Yes, well…we just…we are talking. I don't want to hurt her though."

"I may not understand what the two of you have with each other but I can tell that she loves you and you love her. You love her right?" Emily gave her a quick nod. "Good, than I don't think you could hurt her by telling her the truth. And you not crazy for having compassion about another person even if that someone may have hurt you." Mama Bell gave her a crooked smile as she studied her. "Eat your cobbler before the ice cream melts. I know that there is more going on with you but I think you only need to carry one burden at a time right now. Let's just get ya'll through this trial and then you can pick up your next burden and deal with it." Mama Bell gave her a big motherly smile as put a spoonful of cobbler in her mouth. Emily couldn't help herself and smiled back at her. As she ate a spoonful of cobbler she tried to remember if she and her mother had ever had heart to heart talks like these.

Neither of the two women noticed that their conversation was being overheard by the blonde who was bringing the empty bowls back into the kitchen. She had only heard what was said at the table but that was enough to ensure her that with everything going on she still loved her. She knew they could make it through this trial.


End file.
